


Unconventional Wisdom

by irlbokuto (Asgardian_Pirate)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Background Daichi/Sugawara, Bonding, Domestic, Dorm Life - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo gets his phone stolen a lot, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Mystery, Piercings, Pining, Slow Build, Texting, Underage Drinking, Unlikely Friendships, Volleyball, captains going to the same uni & sharing a dorm together, metaphysical elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 98,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Pirate/pseuds/irlbokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you don't really know a person until you live with them. After late night grocery runs, singing competitions, stove fires, alien conspiracies, laundry mishaps, excessive penalty drills, identity crises, and falling in love with your best friend, you begin to see life in a different light. You knew playing volleyball would take you places, but this was the farthest scenario from your mind. </p><p>Or, a tale of how Kuroo Tetsurou found himself rooming with three other volleyball captains at university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Harm, No Fowl

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fic and I am so _pumped_. Writing this so far has been so much fun and I can't wait to see where our adventures with the boys will take us. Honestly, anything could happen; and knowing our captains, anything _will_.
> 
> Two notes:  
> \- There will be an Americanized take on dorm life because I don't know enough of how student life is on Japanese universities (and I couldn't resist the opportunities an Americanized dorm setting would offer)  
> \- Rating is Explicit for future happenings. Thought I might as well add it now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> EDIT: Some more notes below.  
> \- Bokuto/Kuroo is the main ship. Iwaizumi/Oikawa is referenced throughout the story, and Daichi/Sugawara is more in the background (and so will not be extrapolated on much).  
> \- While other characters make appearances, this story focuses mainly on Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, and Oikawa. They will be the primary focus.  
> \- Please be sure to check the tags just to keep a heads up on the content material. I want to surprise you guys, but I don't want to personally upset you!
> 
> In this chapter: Kuroo and Bokuto make a bet, a Fukurodani theft is planned, and a chaotic phone call is made.

His locker door clicked with finality. Glancing around the room, Kuroo let a quiet sigh slip past his lips. Memories ebbed and flowed, breathing on their own as he saw echoes of teammates with sweat clad backs and thrilled smiles throughout the room. Somewhere in his head, he knew that his best days revolved around this room, this team. He was better for joining Nekoma, and leaving it behind felt like leaving a piece of himself behind.

He felt a familiar presence next to him, gravitating toward it instinctively.

“You’re sad.”

Kuroo’s lips twitched as he leaned into his locker, facing Kenma.

“Nah. Just...grateful.”

Kenma watched him, his eyes focused.

“It’s okay to miss things.”

Kuroo crossed his arms, the cold metal of the locker pressed against his temple. Kenma fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket, a soft clink muffled by his fingers. Kuroo suddenly wanted to embrace Kenma, his heart pumping with a dull pang.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Kenma nodded, like it was the most common of information.

“And the team. And the games. Everything.”

Another nod, slower this time.

“You’re joining the university team.”

It wasn’t a question. Kuroo had considered it many times, the opportunity to play university level matches always sending a thrill shooting through him. However, the thought of actually signing up made him hesitate.

“It wouldn’t be the same.”

“Obviously.”

Kuroo snorted, a tension he didn’t know he had in his shoulders melting away.

“You’d get bored if it was,” Kenma continued, turning to leave the volleyball locker room. Kuroo patted his locker with his palm, looking around once more before following him.

“That’s not true. These three years have been fun.”

Kenma didn’t reply immediately, their walk through and out of the gym quiet. Kuroo ignored the creeping nostalgia in his chest. It was a walk of reverence. Once their feet hit the pavement outside, Kuroo’s eyes were on Kenma.

“Redundancy will only make you restless. You’d want to do more. See more.”

Kenma’s voice hitched at the end, but Kuroo politely ignored it. He didn’t want to embarrass his best friend, especially since this was the first time in days he’d been this talkative. Not for the first time, Kuroo thought Kenma was sad, too.

“It’ll depend on the team dynamic. I’m betting it’ll be intense, and if it’s too stuffy, it won’t be any fun.”

Kuroo slouched and Kenma whacked him in the stomach, the hit uninvested as it connected with a light tap.

“Don’t pout.”

Kuroo sped ahead so he could turn to face Kenma and walk backwards, displaying an exaggerated pout.

“Why not?”

“You’ll have fun. Isn’t Bokuto planning on attending the same university? He could be on your team.”

Kuroo’s pout immediately transformed into a lip-splitting grin, excitement bubbling in his chest.

“I hope so! If he doesn’t get in, I’m going to kill him.”

“You received your letter yesterday, didn’t you? Then he should be getting his soon.”

“I should ask!” Kuroo turned on his toe to rejoin Kenma’s side and pulled out his phone, only to see that Bokuto had been texting him for the past hour.

 

**[3:14 PM] Bo: GUESS WHO GOT HIS ACCEPTANCE LETTER TO TOKYO UNIVERSITY**

**[3:14 PM] Bo: THIS GUYYYYY**

**[3:21 PM] Bo: dude are you gonna answer me or what**

**[3:26 PM] Bo: helloooooo**

**[3:39 PM] Bo: IDIOT**

**[3:39 PM] Bo: ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE**

**[3:42 PM] Bo: i tried calling and all i got was a voice recording of your sexy voice**

**[3:53 PM] Bo: is this how you treat a bro**

**[4:02 PM] Bo: :(**

 

Kuroo tilted his head back to laugh, the sound bouncing off the school walls. Kenma leaned against Kuroo to look at his phone.

“I was right.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo replied, his voice tinged with his smile. Kenma blinked at him and reached over to snatch his phone out of his hands. “Hey! I was about to reply to him!”

“You are too slow. Bokuto is obviously excited to share this news with you.”

 

[4:06 PM] Kuroo: bokuto this is kenma. kuroo is too busy laughing at you to respond so i stole his phone.

 

“Kenmaaaaaa, c’mon give it back!”

 

[4:07 PM] Kuroo: he’s whining

**[4:08 PM] Bo: YOOOO KENMA what’s up? :D**

**[4:08 PM] Bo: tell kuroo that he can stay at nekoma and you can come to tokyo uni instead :p**

 

Kenma laughed quietly into his sleeve, before relaying Bokuto’s message to Kuroo.

“I can read!” Kuroo sputtered indignantly, unsuccessfully reaching for his phone. “And tell him no, I’m going to Uni just to kick his ass.”

 

[4:10 PM] Kuroo: kuroo says he’s going just to kick your ass.

**[4:10 PM] Bo: oh ho ho? how hard? ;)**

 

Kenma tossed the phone back at Kuroo, who immediately caught it.

“I’m not responding to that,” Kenma remarked as Kuroo barked out a laugh.

 

[4:11 PM] Kuroo: so hard baby

[4:11 PM] Kuroo: it’s kuroo btw

**[4:12 PM] Bo: ahh kenma didn’t want to talk anymore? :(**

[4:12 PM] Kuroo: you scared him off dude

[4:13 PM] Kuroo: he hit me

[4:13 PM] Kuroo: he said congrats on getting into uni

**[4:14 PM] Bo: tell him thanks!!**

**[4:15 PM] Bo: so you’re going right? to tokyo u?**

[4:15 PM] Kuroo: of course dude

[4:16 PM] Kuroo: you gonna join the volleyball team?

**[4:18 PM] Bo: obviously**

**[4:18 PM] Bo: you better be too**

[4:19 PM] Kuroo: yeah man

[4:20 PM] Kuroo: i think it’ll be fun

**[4:22 PM] Bo: who do you think will join us?**

[4:22 PM] Kuroo: idk but it’s gonna rock because you’re there

**[4:23 PM] Bo: bro**

[4:23 PM] Kuroo: bro

 

~*~

 

Sweat glided down Kuroo’s back as he paused his run, checking his watch while leaning against the wall of a corner store. University didn’t start for at least another month, but he wanted to stay in good physical condition since the tryouts were within the first week of classes. He was itching to get back on the court.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, quieting his music for a couple of seconds to notify him of a message. He pulled it out, his hot breath fogging the screen as he panted.

 

**[8:28 AM] Bo: have you checked your email lately**

**[8:28 AM]Bo: i got one from the university**

[8:30 AM] Kuroo: nah what’s up

**[8:32 AM] Bo: guess what**

[8:32 AM] Kuroo: i already asked what’s up

**[8:32 AM] Bo: that doesn’t count**

[8:33 AM] Kuroo: dude i’m on a run just tell me

**[8:34 AM] Bo: we need to go shopping together**

[8:34 AM] Kuroo: ???

 

Kuroo waited a minute for Bokuto’s reply, but when he felt his body begin to cool he resumed his run. He only had a few more blocks to travel and then he’d refuel at a small convenience store he frequented.

Once he got inside the store and grabbed a water and a snack, he pulled his phone back out to see Bokuto hadn’t responded yet.

 

[8:48 AM] Kuroo: okay i’m down. what for?

**[8:51 AM] Bo: just some quality bro time**

[8:52 AM] Kuroo: are you gonna buy me something :p

**[8:52 AM] Bo: only for my eyes bro**

[8:54 AM] Kuroo: i’m in public don’t get me goin bro

**[8:55 AM] Bo: ;)**

 

Kuroo chuckled, handing the store clerk some money for his breakfast before leaving the store to sit on a bench outside.

 

[8:59 AM] Kuroo: you free today? i’m not doing anything

**[9:01 AM] Bo: it’s a little early but yeah i’m always down to hang out**

[9:01 AM] Kuroo: i didn’t mean right now idiot

[9:02 AM] Kuroo: why are you up so early anyways

**[9:02 AM] Bo: i didn’t mean early as in morning**

[9:02 AM] Kuroo: okay...?

**[9:03 AM] Bo: my email on my phone woke me up and i’m excited**

[9:03 AM] Kuroo: for what lol

[9:04 AM] Kuroo: wait i should just check my email

**[9:04 AM] Bo: wait!!!**

**[9:04 AM] Bo: it’ll ruin the surprise**

[9:05 AM] Kuroo: lol okay i trust you

**[9:05 AM] Bo: :)**

[9:05 AM] Kuroo: so where we goin

**[9:05 AM] Bo: we can go to the mall near your place. meet you there at the coffee shop?**

[9:06 AM] Kuroo: sounds good dude

[9:06 AM] Kuroo: i’ll be there around 1

**[9:06 AM] Bo: can’t wait!!**

 

Kuroo had the distinct feeling that whatever Bokuto was up to, it wouldn’t be something as simple as shopping.

\---

“Bro!” Kuroo caught a flash of white hair before a mass of muscle engulfed him, Bokuto’s body warm and humming with energy and laughter. Kuroo smiled as he returned the hug, his long arms circling around Bokuto’s upper torso. “Lookin’ good, man. How are you?”

“Great, now that you’re here,” Kuroo teased, leaning back. Bokuto let go of him with a laugh, his hand splaying over his own chest.

“I’m flattered. But really, you look good,” Bokuto repeated, his bright golden eyes shining. Kuroo forgot how intense his stare was. They hadn’t seen each other in a few months because of the stress that came along with finishing classes and graduating. He felt himself smile wider, posing with his hands on his tilted hips.

“Mmm, you noticed?” He asked, turning his head and lifting his chin to look down at Bokuto. Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms.

“How could I not? Oh my god, dude! Is this new??” Bokuto rushed up to him to inspect a new helix piercing.

“Yeah, I got it last month. You like?”

“I love! Maybe I should get one...”

Kuroo snorted and shoved him backwards. “You’re a wimp, you’d never do it.”

Bokuto’s eyes sparked, his grin sharpening. “Is that a challenge?”

“Sure, dude. You get a piercing by the time we start Uni and you’ll win.”

“What do I get when I win?”

“Uh, a piercing?”

“How about you take me to dinner?”

“Okay,” Kuroo assented, turning to walk out of the coffee shop and into the expanse of the mall, Bokuto quickly following him. “What do I win if you don’t do it?”

“Then I’ll take _you_ to dinner!” Bokuto replied happily, before leaning into Kuroo’s ear. “ _And_ I’ll buy you a new piercing.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened at the conspiratory gaze Bokuto was directing at him. Was that what he had planned for the day?

“You’re on.”

“Yes!” Bokuto pumped his fist in the air. “For now, though, it’s time to shop.”

“Exactly what are we shopping for again? Matching dresses?”

“I’d look hot in one, honestly,” Bokuto returned. Kuroo laughed.

“Yeah, you probably would.”

Bokuto guided him to a home decor shop, the store filled from floor to ceiling in dozens of designs and items, ranging from bed and bath decor to kitchenware. Kuroo followed wordlessly as Bokuto led him to a section that bled red, the color integrated with a variety of organic and sharp designs. Bokuto faced him expectantly and Kuroo swallowed, his eyes turning from his best friend’s intense gaze to a set of red and white plates.

“Uh, so....what are we doing here?”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Why do you think?”

“You’re getting married? This shop is on your registry?” That earned him a smack to the head. “Ow.”

“Dude. We’re gonna be roommates at Tokyo U.”

Kuroo stopped rubbing his head to stare at his friend, both of them suddenly exploding with cheer, feeding off of each other’s excitement. A store employee turned the corner of the aisle they were in and shushed them, causing them to try (and fail) to muffle their laughter.

“Holy shit, we’re gonna be roommates,” Kuroo repeated. “I call the biggest room.”

“They’re the same size, stupid.” Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s chin and turned his face towards the kitchenware sets. “What do you want for our kitchen?”

 

\---

 

Bokuto stuffed his mouth with soft pretzel, his eyes dancing excitedly as he looked down at the list he had made for the dorm, some things newly scratched out with blue ink. Realizing the cost of most any decor, the both of them agreed for cheaper alternatives. Their kitchen would be colorful, at least.

Kuroo watched him bounce subtly in his chair, almost as if he were dancing to a stream of music playing in his head. His excitement was contagious, making Kuroo, suddenly full of energy, want to go sprinting down the mall.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Bokuto asked, having swallowed. He slurped at his drink, the straw twirling as he played with it with his mouth. Kuroo shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he jiggled his knee.

“I’m just really excited. We’re going to be roommates and be on the same volleyball team.”

“Only if we make the team.”

“You know we’re good enough to.”

“True. Well, I know _I_ am, but...”

“Shut up!”

Kuroo attempted to swing at him, but Bokuto dodged, laughing around his soft pretzel. His eyes were alight with mischief and joy, and Kuroo suddenly felt the weight of how much he had missed him.

“You want to come over to my place and watch some movies after we’re done?”

Bokuto blinked at him and chewed thoughtfully, eventually nodding and smiling, his cheeks puffed from his full mouth. Kuroo ducked his head to laugh before flicking Bokuto’s forehead.

“You’re cute.”

Kuroo stood up to throw his trash away and heard the screech of Bokuto’s chair being pushed back from their food court table.

“Whas tha suppost o mean?” He called out, mouth still full, and followed Kuroo as he made his way to the closest clothing store. He knew it was early, but there was no harm in finding a decent outfit for the University’s opening ceremony, especially with Bokuto there to help him decide what to buy.

It was when Kuroo was trying on a dusky gray button up that Bokuto had burst into his changing room to announce another email from the University.

“Our dorm is going to have four people in it.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty typical for large universities. What’s up?”

Bokuto’s eyes flickered up in Kuroo’s before showing him his phone.

“The third one’s been chosen. None other than the Karasuno captain.”

“Sawamura?!”

 

~*~

“Akaaaaashi, I told you that I needed a souvenir from Fukurodani to put in the dorm.”

Kuroo tuned out Bokuto’s phone call as he worked on packing some of his belongings. In two weeks classes started, which meant they had to move into their dorm in about a week. Kuroo still hadn’t contacted Daichi, but he hadn’t contacted Kuroo or Bokuto either, so Kuroo continued to put if off.

 _Childish_ , Kenma’s voice reminded him from their phone call a day prior. Kuroo acknowledged that Kenma was right, but Kuroo was too busy trying to focus on getting everything together considering neither he nor Bokuto had begun packing until that day.

Bokuto walked down the hall and out into the living room, trying to convince his former vice captain to steal something from the Fukurodani gym for him. Kuroo silently thanked the gods that his parents weren’t home.

His phone buzzed next to him on the floor. Kuroo finished writing on a box and stuck the pen in his mouth to free his hands to type on his phone.

 

[5:19 PM] Daichi: Hey. I’m not sure if you saw your email, but we’re going to be roommates at Tokyo U. I’m sure you already know Bokuto is also one of our roommates. I think it’s going to make for an interesting time. 

 

Kuroo tsked, smiling down at his phone.

 

[5:21 PM] Kuroo: so formal

[5:21 PM] Kuroo: hell yeah dude it’s gonna be great

[5:22 PM] Kuroo: you trying out for the volleyball team?

[5:23 PM] Daichi: Yeah! You? 

[5:23 PM] Kuroo: of course. bokuto is too. this team is gonna be wild

[5:23 PM] Daichi: It’s going to be training camp all over again. 

[5:24 PM] Kuroo: but better

[5:24 PM] Daich: I think so, too. 

 

“Ooo, who are you texting?” Bokuto asked (more like shouted) into Kuroo’s ear, leaning his weight down onto Kuroo’s back. Kuroo grunted but tilted his phone screen so Bokuto could read. “Daichi!”

“Stop shouting in my ear, he can’t hear you. Oi! What are you doing?” Kuroo reached out to Bokuto, who had stolen his phone. Bokuto laughed and quickly left the room, Kuroo in hot pursuit.

“Daichi! Hey, man! It’s Bokuto Koutar-hMPH!” Bokuto fell to the floor as Kuroo tackled him, interrupting the call. The phone skidded across the floor away from Bokuto’s reaching hands.

“Um....hello?” Daichi’s distant voice came from the device, and Bokuto grunted as he tried to maneuver underneath Kuroo’s large frame.

“Hold on, Daichi, this asshole won’t get off of me!” Bokuto shouted, and Kuroo smacked him.

“Stop shouting in my parent’s house!”

“Your parents aren’t home!”

Kuroo squashed Bokuto’s face into the floor with one hand, his other reaching for his phone. Kuroo suddenly felt weightless as Bokuto flipped them, his large arms holding him down as he finally grabbed Kuroo’s phone. Panting, he resumed talking.

“Daichi? Sorry about that. Kuroo is being rude.”

“You stole my phone.”

“Why didn’t you just call Daichi instead of texting him? Anyways.” Bokuto began talking excitedly to Daichi, his face animated but his body heavy. Kuroo had wrestled Bokuto before, but Kuroo realized that he must have put on more muscle because he felt very much trapped under his friend’s large form. Bokuto moved as he talked, his back arching as he laughed at whatever Daichi had said over the phone, and Kuroo felt the sudden need for air.

“Uh, Bokuto.”

“So he told me he’s going to try to get one of the smaller banners still in the gym supply closet. What? No, it’s not stealing. Who else is going to use it?”

“Bokuto.”

“It’ll be fine, papa bird. No harm, no _fowl_!” Bokuto howled with laughter at his own joke, the sound of Daichi’s laughter softer in the phone receiver. Bokuto’s ass rocked down against Kuroo as he laughed, and Kuroo felt his face get warm. He shot up and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s torso.

“Ah, do you want a hug, KuroOO?”

Kuroo hauled Bokuto off of him, his back twitching with the effort, and grabbed his phone from Bokuto’s sprawled hands. He quickly stood in order avoid getting tangled in Bokuto-sized limbs.

“Hey, Daichi. Sorry.” Bokuto pouted up at Kuroo and the man eyed his friend before shuffling awkwardly towards his room. He rubbed at his eyes, the arousal pumping through his blood not so surprising but definitely not needed at the moment. Or at all, really. “Huh? Sorry, I missed that. I’m lightheaded. I think Bokuto crushed my ribcage.”

After the conversation had ended, Kuroo stepped back into the living room to find Bokuto in the same position as he had left him, his golden eyes tracing imagined patterns on Kuroo’s ceiling. Kuroo kicked at him, earning a spiteful stare.

“Daichi wants to meet up on Friday to talk about the dorm and hang out.”

Bokuto’s pout disappeared as a bright smiled replaced it.

“Where are we going?”

Kuroo shrugged, eyes briefly traveling across Bokuto’s body. He needed a drink.

“You choose.”

Bokuto sat up and Kuroo offered a hand to help him up off of the floor. He took it and stood, boping Kuroo on the side of the head for his troubles.

“I know a great noodle place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, **Bokuto texts in bold** and  Daichi texts in underline. Kuroo, along with any side characters, will text in regular font. "~*~" symbolizes more than a day passing. "---" indicates another event occurring in the same day.
> 
> Chapter 2 has already been written, but needs some solid editing. I'll try to create a stable updating schedule, but seeing as my spring semester begins in about a week, I can't promise anything. I will certainly try, though!
> 
> See you guys next chapter! Kudos/comments are appreciated.


	2. Self-Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date with Daichi, someone gets pierced, and an unknown blows up Bokuto's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback so far! I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I hope you continue to do so. This adventure has barely begun.
> 
> Note: This chapter involves a scene mentioning a needle (because of a piercing). Just a heads up for anyone who may be uncomfortable with it. However, I do not go into a lot of detail; just enough for you to know what's goin' on.

It was the day before Kuroo and Bokuto were supposed to meet up with Daichi that Kuroo had finished most of his packing. He couldn’t take a lot with him because of space limitations in the dorm, but it took him a while to decide on what exactly _to_ take. Kenma had always told him he had too many clothes, and throughout the process of packing Kuroo had conceded that Kenma had been right. He usually was.

Honestly, Kenma wasn’t any better. Kuroo had been to his house often and had seen his small closet packed to the edges with a colorful array of soft pastels, blacks, and a few articles of clothing with more saturated colors or flashy designs. Kenma was going to have just as hard of a time, if not harder, when he had to move for university. Kuroo was pondering if Kenma would come to Tokyo U when he heard his phone vibrate.

 

**[1:12 PM] Bo: you win**

[1:14 PM] Kuroo: huh??

**[1:14 PM] Bo: you win. i wimped out. i’ll buy your food tomorrow when we meet daichi.**

[1:15 PM] Kuroo: yess! haha told u

**[1:15 PM] Bo: yeah yeah**

 

Kuroo’s mouth fell in a slant, wondering if Bokuto felt embarrassed at all.

 

[1:16 PM] Kuroo: hey man it’s alright. it’s not for everyone. don’t feel bad about it.

[1:17 PM] Kuroo: maybe you’ll win next time :p

**[1:17 PM] Bo: ha you bet your ass!**

 

Kuroo smiled, walking to sit down on his bed. That was more like it.

 

**[1:22 PM] Bo: so what kind of piercing do you want?**

[1:23 PM] Kuroo: um i’m not really sure

[1:23 PM] Kuroo: i don’t want another helix so soon

**[1:25 PM] Bo: maybe one on the other ear?**

[1:25 PM] Kuroo: nah not yet

**[1:26 PM] Bo: nose?**

[1:27 PM] Kuroo: idk kenma has one and he said it’s a pain to take care of

**[1:27 PM] Bo: kenma got a nose piericing??!!**

[1:27 PM] Kuroo: yeah it was when i got my helix done lmao

**[1:27 PM] Bo: oh**

[1:29 PM] Kuroo: i can decide when we get to the shop

**[1:31 PM] Bo: wanna do it tomorrow?**

[1:31 PM] Kuroo: hell yeah!

 

Kuroo went back to packing, considering what games and movies to bring. Movies he could stream from his laptop or console, so he selected only a few of his favorites and put them in a box. The last box, in fact (besides the remainder of his clothes - he would leave that for later). The last thing he needed to prepare was a gym bag he was going use for toiletries on moving day, before everything in the dorm got settled. He piled some games into the box and sealed it, sliding it to the corner of his room with the other boxes after he’d marked it.

He sighed, relieved to have everything pretty much ready. He wondered how Bokuto was faring.

 

[1:58 PM] Kuroo: got all my packing done

**[2:03 PM] Bo: lucky you**

[2:04 PM] Kuroo: loooool i figured

**[2:04 PM] Bo: shut up**

[2:05 PM] Kuroo: need help?

**[2:08 PM] Bo: you can come by tomorrow after the shop**

[2:09 PM] Kuroo: cool

[2:10 PM] Kuroo: want daichi to come too?

**[2:13 PM] Bo: lol maybe. i don’t want to scare him off too soon**

[2:13 PM] Kuroo: i think we already did with the phone call the other day

**[2:14 PM] Bo: true**

 

~*~

 

Daichi was all broad shoulders and winning smile, just as Kuroo remembered him. He was already at a table with Bokuto when Kuroo arrived at the noodle shop Bokuto had chosen. They were both relaxed and smiling, which Kuroo took as a blessing. They had seemed to get along at the training camp during high school, but people change, and the possibility of there being any tension in the dorm made Kuroo slightly nervous. With Daichi’s kindness and Bokuto’s all-loving personality, Kuroo felt that their transition into college life would be smooth.

“Hey, guys,” Kuroo greeted, sitting down next to Bokuto at the table.

“Already ordered for you,” Bokuto grumbled beside him, although there was still a smile on his face.

“You lose a bet?” Daichi asked, watching with amusement as Kuroo attempted to ruffle Bokuto’s gel slick hair.

“Yep!”

“Ah, I just didn’t want to pay for it,” Bokuto argued. Kuroo huffed.

“That’s makes no sense considering where we’re going after this.”

“Where are you guys going?” Daichi asked, sipping at his drink.

“The bet was to see if Bokuto could go through with getting a piercing. If not, he would have to buy me one, along with dinner.”

Daichi’s face shifted, his eyes interested.

“You’re going to a parlor after this?”

“Yeah, wanna come?”

“Sure.”

“Why not invite the whole restaurant?” Bokuto grumbled again, playing with his straw. Kuroo noticed he seemed a little twitchy. Maybe it was the teasing? Usually, Bokuto took his teasing like it was second nature, but he knew his friend had limits like everybody else. Kuroo guessed he was a little stressed with the move approaching.

A large bowl of noodles was placed in front of Kuroo and his thoughts cleared, his stomach growling appreciatively.

The three of them caught up on what the others had missed in the past few months, talking about the end of high school and entrance exam experiences. Bokuto had felt rather confident about his exam scores, but apparently Daichi had been terrified.

“It was nerves, mostly. Suga helped me out when it got too...”

“Intense?” Kuroo offered. Daichi nodded.

“I felt I did well enough, but exams have always made me nervous.”

“The important thing is, is that you were accepted, and now you get to play volleyball with us!” Bokuto exclaimed, banging his fists on the table. Kuroo snorted and continued eating.

They were discussing plans on how to sort everything in the dorm when all of their phones vibrated twice, indicating they had emails.

“Hmm,” Daichi voiced quietly. “Looks like it’s from the university.”

“Mind reading it out loud?” Kuroo asked, his face practically in his bowl. Daichi nodded as Bokuto continued scooping mounds of noodles into his mouth.

“I bet it’s about our fourth roommate!” He slurred around his food.

“It says there have been housing complications. Something about complaints and back outs. They’re rearranging some students and say we’ll know by this weekend.”

“Well, we move in Tuesday. That’s pushing it a bit,” Kuroo commented. “I would kind of like to talk to them before they’re stuck living with us.”

“Same here,” Daichi agreed, his eyes tracking the lines of the email as he continued reading. Bokuto drank his broth and set the bowl down with a satisfied smack of his lips.

“We’re in public,” Kuroo told him, bumping shoulders. Bokuto blew bubbles into his drink - soda, Kuroo thought with a sigh - sending drops of it over the table. Sticky.

“And yet you still associate with me.”

“One of the great mysteries of our time.”

Bokuto slapped his arm, and Kuroo turned his head to stick out his tongue at his friend. Bokuto blinked, his gaze relaxed before becoming all too focused, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. Kuroo frowned.

“What?”

Bokuto leaned against the table, about to answer, when he hissed suddenly and jerked back in his chair. Both Kuroo and Daichi stared at him in alarm.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked, leaning forward, his voice sincere. Kuroo hovered over him, hands ready to support him. However, Bokuto simply batted away their attention, sitting straight up in his chair. His fingers grasped the table tightly before he took a deep breath and all but melted into his seat.

“‘S fine, my...hip just popped,” he explained, his mouth set in a line. Kuroo hummed, not believing his friend for a second, but let it go anyways.

They finished their meals, sitting contentedly as they finished their drinks before paying. Bokuto mumbled something about bets as he fished around in his wallet for money. As the three of them left the restaurant and headed for the trains, Bokuto continued to fall behind, frowning down at his phone.

Kuroo and Daichi side-eyed each other, slowing down so that Bokuto could catch up. His phone incessantly vibrated, so Kuroo figured he was talking to Akaashi about something important, like his plan of thievery at Fukurodani.

“You alright, Bokuto? You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” Daichi commented.

“Yeahhhhh,” Bokuto sighed, tucking his phone in his pocket. “Some number I don’t know keeps texting me. And I think they’re flirting with me?”

Kuroo immediately turned to his friend, his chest pressed against Bokuto’s arm, as a lazy smile spread across his face.

“Oho?”

“Whaaaat, you wanna look at it?” Bokuto whined, pouting as he handed Kuroo the phone. “So bothersome...”

“What are they like?”

“Bro, I don’t know. We’ve only talked for like an hour.”

“Maybe a friend of yours gave them your number?” Daichi offered from Bokuto’s right side. Bokuto shrugged.

“Eh, who knows? Maybe I actually know this person and they’re being coy about it.”

Kuroo grabbed the back of Bokuto’s jacket and moved him aside so Daichi could look at Bokuto’s phone as well. Bokuto grumbled something under his breath as they headed down some stairs to their train.

 

_[3:56 PM] Unknown: Hello~_

_[4:11 PM] Unknown: Are you there?_

_[5:23 PM] Unknown: So rude not to answer._

**[5:27 PM] Bokuto: hello?? who are you?**

_[5:29 PM] Unknown: Oh my, do I have the wrong number? Sorry._

_[5:30 PM] Unknown: We can still chat if you’d like :)_

**[5:36 PM] Bokuto: i’m kinda busy right now**

**[5:38 PM] Bokuto: who gave you this number?**

_[5:41 PM] Unknown: I already had it, but it seems it may not be correct._

**[5:43 PM] Bokuto: well who are you trying to get ahold of?**

**[5:47 PM] Bokuto: i might not be able to help because you know tokyo’s a big place**

_[5:47 PM] Unknown: Haha, of course! I understand. It doesn’t really matter. I’m enjoying talking to you <3 _

**[5:48 PM] Bokuto: uh thanks!**

_[5:48 PM] Unknown: So what are you up to?_

**[5:49 PM] Bokuto: hanging out with some friends. just ate, about to get on a train**

_[5:49 PM] Unknown: Where are you headed?_

**[5:50 PM] Bokuto: i lost a bet and so i’m paying for my friend to get a new piercing**

_[5:50 PM] Unknown: Oh? Is your friend cute?_

**[5:50 PM] Bokuto: hell yeah he’s adorable**

_[5:51 PM] Unknown: Would he say the same about you? You sound cute~_

**[5:51 PM] Bokuto: i AM cute**

_[5:51 PM] Unknown: Hmm, can you prove it?_

**[5:51 PM] Bokuto: are you asking me to send you a picture? because that’s a little creepy**

_[5:53 PM] Unknown: I’m sorry!! My friend hit me after I sent that text. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable._

**[5:53 PM] Bokuto: ‘s okay. flirting, yeah?**

_[5:53 PM] Unknown: Huh?_

**[5:54 PM] Bokuto: you’re flirting with me, right?**

_[5:54 PM] Unknown: Maybe~ ;)_

 

Kuroo snorted, wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s neck.

“You’re so smooth, Bo.”

“Shut up, Kuroo. I was being nice.”

“And forward,” Daichi added. Kuroo nodded. “I mean, this person was being forward, too, so it wasn’t really out of place.”

“Thanks?” Bokuto replied, shuffling through the crowd to get onto their train. There wasn’t a very good signal, but Kuroo began texting the number on Bokuto’s phone anyways.

 

**[6:03 PM] Bokuto: hey this is the cute friend getting a piercing. do you live in tokyo?**

_[6:04 PM] Unknown: I will be soon! I’m really excited about it_.

_[6:04 PM] Unknown: Will you send a pic? ;P_

**[6:04 PM] Bokuto: if you tell me who are**

_[6:05 PM] Unknown: Hmm, maybe that should be a surprise~_

**[6:05 PM] Bokuto: what do you mean? so you do know who this phone belongs to?**

_[6:05 PM] Unknown: Of course. I’m just having a bit of fun._

 

“You’re totally being messed with, dude,” Kuroo spoke to Bokuto, leaning into him as the train turned fast on the tracks. Daichi was pressed into Kuroo’s left side, the combination of both his warmth and Bokuto’s making a comfortable Kuroo sandwich. He handed Bokuto his phone and let him read the messages.

“Ah, what the hell, man? Who gave this person my number anyways?” Bokuto looked thoughtful for a moment before he slowly turned his head to look straight on at Kuroo. A laugh bubbled up in Kuroo’s throat and he patted Bokuto’s face.

“Don’t worry, Bo. It wasn’t me.” Golden eyes remained locked with his and he felt his throat go dry. Not now. Not in a train where Bokuto’s body was pressed against his. Kuroo swallowed, Bokuto’s body heat suddenly too much and too close, but with Daichi at his back, he had no chance of retreat.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto suddenly said, breaking Kuroo of his internal crisis.

Daichi blinked with surprise. “You think he’d do that?”

“Maybe it’s to get back at me for making him steal that banner...”

Bokuto was quiet when they got off the train and walked to the tattoo parlor, an establishment that also provided a variety of piercings. Kuroo felt his heart thrum with excitement as they walked through the door.

Daichi found a chair to sit on and began sifting through the shop magazines. Kuroo hummed to himself as he thought of where he wanted his piercing. Bokuto was suddenly very close, his hand resting on Kuroo’s back.

“I know what you need, bro!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, since I’m buyin’.”

Kuroo looked on in amusement as Bokuto approached the counter, his wallet at the ready. He turned his head, the one eye visible to Kuroo sparking with mischief.

“Tongue.”

Kuroo blinked and Daichi paused in his magazine sifting.

“Eh?” Kuroo replied, his nose scrunching. Bokuto placed a strong hand on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. He made a sound as he stuck out his tongue and pointed to it, before waggling his eyebrows. Kuroo continued to blink at him, his lips twitching into a grin.

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely.”

Kuroo bit his lip and watched as Bokuto’s eyes tracked the movement before meeting his gaze again. He sighed and crossed his arms, his cheeks becoming warm. The more he thought about having the feel of metal in his mouth, the more he liked it. He smiled.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

Bokuto fist pumped, crowing in delight as he turned back towards the counter to pay for it. A female artist led him back to a room in no time, Bokuto encouraging Daichi to join them. Daichi followed quietly, his eyes observing the decor of the shop, the chairs and counters, until he paused in front of a jewelry case. Kuroo whistled at him as he turned a corner, and the former Karasuno captain seemed to snap out of some internal monologue. Kuroo patted him on the back as he entered the room, but Daichi eye’s were trained on the needle the artist prepped for piercing Kuroo’s tongue.

“Not squeamish, are you?” Bokuto teased, leaning his weight on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi shook his head, oddly silent.

Kuroo picked out a black barbell, his fingers drumming on the arms of the studio chair he sat in while he talked to the artist. Once the artist finished her aftercare advice, she prompted Kuroo to sit straight but relax.  

“Are you ready?” Bokuto questioned, his attentive gaze unwavering as he stared at Kuroo. Kuroo winked at each of them in turn as an answer, before sticking his tongue out for the artist. His heart beat fast as the cold needle touched his tongue and the artist counted down. It was done in a flash, the pain minute. The artist was quick and professional as she removed the needle and inserted the jewelry, finishing it up by securing the barbell on both sides with balls.

When the artist released him, Kuroo stood before his friends - Daichi wide eyed, Bokuto excited - and stuck out his tongue. Bokuto whooped, patting him on the back. Daichi was still staring.

Kuroo flicked his hand against Daichi’s chest and smirked. “Want one yourself, Sawamura?” His voice sounded slurred, the piercing something he would need to practice speaking around.

Daichi chuckled, relaxing as they moved out of the room and towards the shop door.

“No, I’m good.”

“He means not today,” Bokuto teased, but Kuroo scoffed at him.

“You couldn’t even go through with one, bro.”

Daichi laughed again and Bokuto harrumphed as he exited the shop. Kuroo thanked the artist and quickly followed. Bokuto scowled all the way to his house, but Kuroo thought he seemed pleased.

 

\---

 

“You can’t take all this shit to the dorm. There’s just no room for it,” Daichi insisted, his brows furrowed as he took in the stacks of boxes Bokuto had ready, and the surprising amount of empty ones he still intended to fill.

“Listen, papa bird, I need my stuff. It’s very important to me.”

“But you can’t,” Kuroo interceded. He took another pic for Kenma, this one of Daichi scolding a pouting Bokuto.

 

[8:43 PM] Kuroo: [image file]

[8:43 PM] Kenma: he seems distraught

[8:44 PM] Kuroo: who?

[8:44 PM] Kenma: both of them

 

Kuroo snickered, watching Daichi help Bokuto decided on what “necessities” to take. Daichi went to lift a box, grunting as he lifted it a few inches off the floor before setting it back down with a thud.

“What’s in here?”

“Manga.”

“ _Too_ much manga.”

Bokuto dramatically gasped, sitting down on the floor like a large child. Kuroo described the likeness to Kenma and he agreed, making Kuroo snicker again.

“Oi, what are you laughing at? Mind helping?” Bokuto threw a pillow at him, but the middle blocker knocked it away with ease.

“Work on your arm, owl.”

Bokuto scowled at him and Kuroo took another picture, falling back onto Bokuto’s bed with laughter as soon as the picture loaded. “This one is the best so far.”

“How many have you taken?!” Bokuto shouted, jumping up from the floor to soar through the air towards Kuroo, effectively body slamming him on the bed. Kuroo struggled, his face pressed against Bokuto’s chest. He hissed in pain at the pressure on his freshly pierced tongue.

“Not again...” Daichi sighed, finishing up some tape on the newly organized boxes.

“Bro, get off of me,” Kuroo grunted, Bokuto’s arms fighting with his. Kuroo managed to fit one hand between his face and Bokuto’s chest, but as he pushed, Bokuto hissed and fell on his side. Kuroo took a deep breath, eyes shut tight.

“Oh, you’re tongue! I’m sorry, Kuroo, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Bokuto squeaked.

“Yes you did,” Kuroo groaned, his tongue sore as he tried to speak.

“Not for real,” Bokuto corrected, the bed shifting as he moved to sit up. Kuroo kept his eyes shut, the pain dulling.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo suddenly asked. He heard Bokuto hum confusedly in response and continued. “It sounded like I hurt you. Is your hip still bothering you?”

“Ah, no! No. I’m fine. My wrist twisted weird while we were wrestling, is all.”

“You mean while you were trying to smother me.”

“No, idiot, I wasn-”

“If you two keep it up, you’re going to injure yourselves before you can even play university volleyball. Is that what you want?” Daichi scolded as he looked down at them from the end of the bed, his arms crossed. Kuroo squinted at him, smiling crookedly from his position on the bed.

“Your arms are beefy, Daichi.”

“For god’s sake...” He grumbled, rolling his eyes and turning away from the bed. “I’m getting a drink. What do you have, Bokuto?”

“Water, soda, tea, beer. I’ll take a soda. Vanilla flavored, please.”

“Sure. You want something, Kuroo?”

“Cold water, please.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Daichi left the room and Bokuto laid over on his stomach, wincing before he decided to lie on his side. Kuroo frowned at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Bo?”

Bokuto momentarily looked guilty before he closed his eyes and sighed.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. It was self-indulgent and awesome.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Bokuto leaned over, his face buried in Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Ihh as soposd to ve ah surprahhs!” Before Kuroo tried to decipher Bokuto’s muffled groan, Bokuto leaned back onto his side and grabbed Kuroo’s hand. He guided it to his chest and placed it gently on his right pec.

“Whoa, we’ll get to second base in no time,” Kuroo commented, snorting as Bokuto whacked him.

“Feel, dumbass.”

Kuroo did as he was told and felt Bokuto’s chest up, freezing when he felt something hard; more than nip hard. He traced it with his fingers and Bokuto hissed, causing Kuroo’s fingers to twitch. Kuroo tentatively felt his other nipple through his shirt and felt a flash of heat strike down his back.

“Bo...did you...?”

“Yeah, man, look,” he replied a little breathlessly.

Kuroo moved his hands and let Bokuto lift his shirt, revealing very red nipples with silver barbells through them. Kuroo felt his mouth go dry, ignoring his vibrating phone to look over Bokuto’s chest and up to his face. His eyes were embers, eagerness a simmering heat as it slid under Kuroo’s skin.

Kuroo cursed himself internally. Blaming his recent and persistent arousal on not getting laid in months was one thing, but continually getting turned on by his best friend was going to be a problem. A big problem.

He couldn’t deny anything with Bokuto staring at him like that.

“They look hot on you, Bo.”

The brightest smile Kuroo had come to know spilt across Bokuto’s face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, because they fucking _hurt_.”

The tension holding Kuroo evaporated as he slunk back down onto the bed, laughing.

“Why did you lie, man?”

“Because I know you like getting pierced. You get excited, like when it’s your birthday or you get to play a match. Your eyes light up and you get this huge smile on your face...” Bokuto trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kuroo turned to smile at him, but Bokuto was staring at the posters on his wall.

“Bro.”

“What?”

“You’re so nice to me, bro.”

“Of course I am, I’m your friend!”

“ _Son of a bitch_!”

The shout was unmistakably Daichi, his voice carrying from Bokuto’s kitchen. Kuroo and Bokuto sprang up from the bed but were quickly met with a panicked looking Daichi before they reached the room door.

“Daichi, what’s going on?”

“Did you break something in my kitchen?”

Daichi frowned. “No, I got an email from the university.”

“Another one? It’s like they wanna-”

“Shut up. I know who our roommate is.”

“Ayyy!” Kuroo and Bokuto replied simultaneously.

“No, you’re not going to like it. I understand if you want leave the dorm or-”

“Whoa, chill, papa bird. Tell us.”

Daichi looked between them and sighed. It was all very dramatic, and Kuroo suddenly wished he had been recording this for Kenma.

“Oikawa.”

Kuroo choked on a laugh. It was incredible, it was impossible. Four former captains in the same fucking dorm? Who let _that_ happen?

“If you don’t believe me, check your phones.” Daichi walked past them to sit on the bed.

Kuroo pulled his phone out of his pocket as Bokuto did the same. He pulled up the newest email, and sure enough, the name Oikawa Tooru practically glared up from the screen, mocking him.

“Who wants to bet he was one of the students who complained about living arrangements?” Kuroo mumbled to the room. Bokuto groaned in response, and when Kuroo turned toward him, he looked exasperated.

“Guess who was texting me earlier.”

 Kuroo grabbed his phone, swiping across the screen to select Bokuto's most recent text messages.

 

_[9:36 PM] Unknown: Yahoo~_

_[9:36 PM] Unknown: Guess it’s official now. We’re going to have so much fun, Bokuto._ _(✿◠‿◠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought: "Would Bokuto really prompt Kuroo to feel up his nipples, even when they're tender? Especially if he could just _show_ him?" After maybe 45 seconds, I thought: "Yes. Absolutely."  
>  A lot of dialogue this chapter, not so much introspection. We'll be in Kuroo's head more when university starts for these dweebs, because that's when things will get real interesting.
> 
> Moving-in shenanigans happening next chapter. Our alien nerd has joined the party; _he'll be texting in italics._
> 
> I'll try to update soon!  
>  Come talk to me on tumblr: grumpyelf.tumblr.com  
> or on twitter: @tfwnohawke  
> (or both)


	3. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quieter moments, a couple of familiar faces, and afternoon naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you guys that I was not expecting this much feedback and I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting, as well as your patience in waiting for updates. It means the world to me. I hope you like this chapter!

Faint rays of sunlight peaked through Kuroo’s window, soft shades of color painting the walls of his bedroom with the summer sunrise. Kuroo shifted under his sheets, his eyes slowly blinking open to look around the room. The space was emptier than it had been in years; he hadn’t realized it before, but he was packing memories along with his belongings in the boxes tucked away in the corner. The sunrise hadn’t yet reached them, their edges softened by the hazy shadows lingering in the room. Kuroo wished the sunrise would wait just a little longer. The sun carried many duties, and today it would mark a change in his life; a step forward that felt more and more like a leap into a world beyond what he had come to know.

The buzz of his phone seemed miles away. Slowly, he reached for it, the sunrise brushing across his skin. It was warm.

 

[7:02 AM] Kenma: today’s the day

 

Kuroo breathed deeply, pressing his face into his pillow. Overall, he was thrilled about university, yet the nagging feeling of leaving something behind made him want to lie in his sheets, unmoving and nonexistent to the giant world outside. Except, the sun knew. It rose above the skyline, signaling another day. His bed grew warmer from its rays.

 

[7:05 AM] Kuroo: yeah

 

Kuroo turned onto his back, his arms falling above his head. He traced the headboard of his bed with his knuckles as his phone buzzed again. The sun continued to rise.

 

[7:06 AM] Kenma: you’ll be great

[7:07 AM] Kuroo: all i’m doing today is moving

[7:08 AM] Kenma: it takes a lot to move on

[7:08 AM] Kenma: life will keep going, even if you don’t get out of bed

 

Kuroo laughed softly; the first sound to join the sunrise. His room seemed brighter.

 

[7:09 AM] Kuroo: you always seem to know what i’m thinking

 

Birds sang by his window. He sat up, his eyes opened a little wider.

 

[7:10 AM] Kenma: and i know if you think too much, you’ll never leave your room  
  
[7:10 AM] Kenma: so get up. you have to prepare for the day. bokuto will be waiting for you.

 

Kuroo swung his legs over the side of his bed, his feet planted on the cool floor. He looked out of his window, the sounds of a waking city already filtering through the walls, like they always had. Same city, same sunrise.

 

[7:12 AM] Kuroo: i’m up. thanks, kenma.

[7:13 AM] Kenma: don’t forget to brush your teeth.

 

Kuroo laughed louder, tilting back on his bed and crossing his arms. He looked over at his moving boxes and decided that new memories didn’t need to replace old ones.

\---

“Oi, you awake yet?” Kuroo smacked the back of Bokuto’s head, his friend barely reacting as he continued to stand in place, shoulders slumped and eyes drooped. “You used to get up earlier than this for morning practice. Hello?”

Bokuto’s eyes crawled from the ground up to Kuroo’s face, the usual golden color dulled. Kuroo’s smile dropped as he placed his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?”

“M’tired...” Bokuto mumbled, head lolling to the side. Kuroo shook him, his head flopping uselessly like a doll.

“You knew today was moving day. Did you go to bed late?”

“...Didn’t sleep.”

“Eh?!”

“You’re warm,” Bokuto replied, his whole body leaning towards Kuroo. Kuroo held him up by the shoulders. He glanced down at his friend’s legs, unsure if they’d give out.

“Why didn’t you sleep, dumbass?” Kuroo questioned, frowning.

“I was...talkin’ to Akaashi...” Bokuto replied. Kuroo grew quiet, finally allowing Bokuto to fall forward into him. His friend laid his head on his shoulder, his breath warm against Kuroo’s neck as he sighed. “He seemed...more talkative than usual...didn’t want to hang up.”

Kuroo felt understanding wash over him, a familiar pang echoing in his chest as he patted Bokuto’s back gently.

“He’s gonna miss you, dude. That’s why he wanted to talk.”

“Ah, Akaashi never misses me.” Bokuto’s voice was quiet, a heaviness underlining his fatigue. Kuroo wrapped his arms a little tighter around him.

“A lot of people miss you, Bo.”

“Hmm.”

“I did. At the end of school. I didn’t really realize how much until we met up at the mall.” Kuroo squeezed Bokuto before sliding away from him, his hands once again bracing him so that he didn’t fall over. “I bet Akaashi is just having a hard time saying so, but I’m sure he’ll miss you.”

Bokuto’s tired eyes lit up for a moment, a rich hue shining like that morning’s sunrise.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiled at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Now, the sooner we get to the dorm and unload our shit, the faster you can get to sleep.”

“Kuroooo, I don’t want t-”

“How about you help me with my boxes, and I’ll drive the truck?” Kuroo glanced back at the haphazard parking job Bokuto had made, silently grateful his friend managed to drive to his house safely. “How did you even get all of your stuff in the truck by yourself, dude?”

“Man, don’t criticize these guns,” Bokuto babbled, swinging his arms up into the air. Kuroo snorted as he led him inside his house.

“More like limp noodles.”

“Oi!”

 

Bokuto made it halfway through the boxes before he shuffled to the passenger’s seat of the moving truck and passed out. Kuroo worked by himself, humming quietly as he continued to load the truck. Once he slid the last box inside, he walked back to his house and leaned against the doorframe. He wouldn’t be very far from home, but that lingering sensation of loss had continued to follow him throughout the morning like a shadow. He had said his goodbyes to his parents the night before, but moving on from the space of his childhood felt more permanent than simply moving to college.

He sighed, patting the sturdy house with his hand before turning and heading back to the truck. Once he made sure the door latches were secure, he walked around the truck and hopped up into the driver’s seat. He glanced at Bokuto as he turned the ignition, the sound of the engine lost on his friend as he continued sleeping. Rays of light filtered through the trees around Kuroo’s house, sending scattered patterns across Bokuto’s body; Kuroo traced them with his eyes, suddenly aware that he wouldn’t be alone going into this.

It was a subtle recognition; one that made him pause as he stared at a snoring Bokuto, the man oblivious to Kuroo’s gaze. It felt warm, knowing he would have Bokuto by his side. Kuroo leaned back in his seat, a soft but familiar desire to see Bokuto’s eyes enveloping him. It lingered even as he pulled out onto the street, the hum of the truck’s engine and Bokuto’s snoring creating a comfortable background noise to his thoughts. Surprisingly, his mind was quiet. He smiled and turned the radio on, his voice low as he hummed along.

\---

“Help me with this, will you?” Daichi huffed as he shuffled through the dorm with a large box cradled in his arms. Kuroo quickly made his way to him and took some weight of the box himself.

“Those beefy arms of yours aren’t _that_ useless, are they, Sawamura?” Kuroo teased, grinning at Daichi over the box. Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Who’s box is this?”

“Bokuto’s, I think.”

“What the hell does he even _have_ in here?”

“I try not to ask too many questions.”

Daichi groaned and Kuroo let out a snicker. They made their way into Bokuto’s room, nearly tripping over his lifeless limbs on the floor. Once they set the box down they stepped over to him.

“Are you still sleeping?” Daichi asked, standing above Bokuto’s prone form with his arms crossed. "Why not use your bed?" Kuroo nudged his friend with his foot.

“Gotta get my beauty rest,” Bokuto grumbled a reply, shifting slightly. “And this was closer to the door than my bed was. Could use a blanket, though.”

“It’s almost noon.”

“Not for, like, another hour and a half. What kind of timekeeping is that?” Bokuto whined, curling in on himself, his arms tucked tight against his chest. Kuroo glanced at Daichi, the man’s face thoughtful. He unfurled his arms, swinging them by his sides before clapping Kuroo on his back.

“Oh well. Guess we’ll leave you here.”

Kuroo half heard Bokuto’s reply when Daichi nodded towards the door, a sly smile on his face.

“We’re almost done with the boxes, but I’ve worked up an appetite, so I think an early lunch is in order.”

Kuroo returned the smile. The former Karasuno captain’s subtle persuasion was like watching a row of dominos; entertaining in its effectiveness, and ultimately satisfying. When Bokuto shifted on the floor, Kuroo knew Daichi already had him.

“I hear there’s a good sushi place a couple blocks from here. Kuroo, you coming? I’m buying.”

“Hell yeah. Catch you later, Bo!”

Daichi and Kuroo hurriedly left Bokuto’s room, shutting the door behind them and snickering like children as they shuffled down the hallway. Kuroo quickly grabbed his wallet and phone as Daichi slipped on a light jacket. As they headed for the dorm door, they heard Bokuto’s door slam open, followed by heavy, clumsy footsteps. Kuroo turned to see Bokuto skidding across the hardwood floor in his mismatched socks, his heavy form agile as he rushed towards them. He wore a droopy expression, reminding Kuroo of a dog whose master was about to leave it home alone. He barked out a laugh before bending his legs and opening his arms, prepared to take the full blunt of a hungry Bokuto. Instead, Bokuto charged right into Daichi, sending the man back a few steps before coming to a halt.

“Wait, don’t leave yet. Shouldn’t we eat together to commemorate our moving in together?”

“What are we, married?” Daichi rebutted, adjusting his jacket where Bokuto had pulled on it. “If that’s the case, shouldn’t we wait for Oikawa?”

A small silence passed between the three of them before Bokuto was smiling again, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Kuroo waited for the “maybe he’s not such a bad guy” monologue.

“As I long I get to eat, I don’t mind!”

That was Kuroo’s second guess. He stepped around and behind Bokuto, his hands settling over Bokuto’s shoulders where he began massaging him. Bokuto immediately relaxed under his touch, strong muscles shifting as Bokuto hunched forward. Kuroo felt a faint heat bloom across his own neck.

“We have some food here; I left the box in the kitchen. We could snack on that now and go out for a meal when Oikawa shows up,” Kuroo offered.

“If he shows up,” Daichi added, frowning as soon as the words left his mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. “Do you think he’ll join the volleyball te-”

“Absolutely.”

“Definitely.”

Daichi nodded at their responses while he took his jacket off and laid it over a box by the main door.

“We’ll need to get along for this to work. I’m hoping he’ll cooperate and be willing to compromise.”

“Won’t know till he starts living with us,” Bokuto replied lightly, his head tucked lower towards his chest as Kuroo continued to rub his upper back. Kuroo was fairly certain his friend would crumple to the floor and fall back asleep at any given moment, but he continued his ministrations, dutifully ignoring the heat spreading along his own back.

Kuroo’s stomach suddenly growled, interrupting their conversation, and he grinned at Daichi before turning and guiding Bokuto towards the kitchen.

“I guess we should start on lunch.”

They had begun making sandwiches when Kuroo heard loud voices in the hallway outside of their dorm. He disregarded it, assuming it was other students busy with moving in, until the voices were immediately at their door. Bokuto and Daichi turned their heads toward the commotion, but the voices died down until there was silence. Kuroo glanced at the both of them, wiping his hands on a towel before heading towards the door. He was wondering if someone needed help when a soft knock sounded, followed by louder rapping against the door, which spurred Kuroo to jog up to it in order to answer.

“You had better not left anything in my car, Shittykawa.”

“I told you I remembered to grab everything; this was the last of it.” Kuroo looked down into brown eyes and immediately recognized a shift in their gaze. “Oh! Kuroo-chan!”

Kuroo felt his eye twitch.

“Ku. Ro. Chan?”

“Eh, if you’ll let me by, I’d appreciate it. This bag is rather heavy.”

What was with his demure attitude? 

“You’re being annoying.”

“I am not, Iwa-chan! Stop being so harsh.”

“Iwaizumi?” Daichi asked from behind Kuroo. Iwaizumi nodded in acknowledgement.

“Yo.”

The casualness of his greeting made Daichi smile. Kuroo felt Daichi try to move him from the door, and he did, albeit slowly. Having Oikawa suddenly in his space set him on edge, a familiar competitiveness burning in his gut. He swallowed it down as he let Oikawa and Iwaizumi pass through the door, carrying with them a faint smell of batter and oil, likely from a restaurant. Kuroo’s stomach growled, reminding him of his lunch, and so he quickly closed the door behind them and headed back towards the kitchen.

“Did you guys already eat?” Daichi asked, acting the host. Kuroo understood. It’d be an awkward few weeks - maybe an awkward year - maneuvering around each other, so it was better to start off on the right foot.  

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind a drink,” Iwaizumi replied, shucking off a full duffle bag from his shoulder onto the floor.

“I got you,” Kuroo called back, opening the kitchen fridge to rummage inside. When he shut it, he noticed a suspicious lack of Bokuto and an even more suspicious lack of sandwiches on the counter. He squinted, glancing around the wall that separated the kitchen and the small living area.

“What’s up, Kuroo?” Daichi asked. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at him as he slowly emerged from the kitchen. His stomach growled and he grimaced.

“I think Bo stole our lunches,” he answered, offering both Iwaizumi and Oikawa a water bottle. “Sorry, it’s all we have right now.”

“It’s cool. Thanks,” Iwaizumi said, immediately drinking from his. Kuroo noticed traces of sweat along his brow and hummed.

“Where is your stuff, Oikawa?” Kuroo asked, and Oikawa turned toward him, a frown on his face.

“Iwa-chan made me carry all of it to our door.”

“I carried most of it, asshole,” Iwaizumi shot back, taking another gulp of water. Oikawa scoffed and crossed his arms.

“You could have texted one of us and we would have helped,” Daichi commented, a small smile on his face. Oikawa seemed surprised before the emotion was covered with a grin. He rubbed the back of his head, his hand hooking around his neck as he relaxed his arm.

“Ah, we did fine on our own. Right, Iwa-chan?”

“I still say you brought too much stuff.”

“Are you going to a different university, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asked as he glanced towards the hallway to Bokuto’s room.

“I’m taking some time off before I decide where I want to go. I’m going to work for the time being.”

Kuroo heard shuffling from the hallway and nodded at Iwaizumi.

“Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“Ah, so, where are you going to work at?” Daichi continued, but Iwaizumi’s response was lost on Kuroo as he rushed towards Bokuto’s room. He swung the door open and caught Bokuto staring at him, wide-eyed with crumbs on his chin.

“‘Ehs isn wuh ih luks like,” Bokuto proclaimed around a mouthful of stolen sandwich. Kurro didn’t hesitate to lunge at him, tackling him backwards on the floor.

“How could you, you ass?!” Kuroo yelled, attempting to lock Bokuto’s arms behind his back. Bokuto wriggled and coughed, inhaling after he swallowed his food so he could shout back.

“I was tempted!”

“Daichi and I were the ones to get you up to even eat lunch, and this is how you repay us? By stealing our food?”

“We live together, it’s all of our food now! ...Right?”

Kuroo stilled, blinking at the wall. He could see it now: no matter how many groceries they bought, no matter where they hid their own stashes, Bokuto would come and eat _everything_.

Kuroo put Bokuto in a headlock, ignoring his friend’s cries of mercy as they wrestled on the ground, the hardwood making Kuroo’s knees hurt. He ignored it in favor of nuggying Bokuto’s head. He laughed as Bokuto tried to escape his hold.

“You’re also rude.”

“What? What else did I do?”

“You didn’t even say hello to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

Bokuto stilled, a rare occurrence for as long as Kuroo had known him. His friend seemed to be in deep thought when he suddenly turned his head to look Kuroo in the eye.

“They were the ones at the door?”

“Are you dense?!” Kuroo mocked, releasing Bokuto and shoving him away. “You’re buying us dinner. _All of us_.”

“But-”

“And drinks.”

“Hold on, bro, that’s a little much. A couple of sandwiches aren’t worth that much.”

“My hurt feelings are.” Kuroo sniffed dramatically, standing up from the floor.

“...Bro.”

“Also my empty stomach.”

“Don’t we have more sandwich ingredients?”

“That’s not the point!”

Bokuto’s mouth turned down, and for a second Kuroo actually thought that he looked guilty.

“Kuroo, I didn’t mean to make you upset...”

Kuroo looked down at his friend, aware that Bokuto’s apologies were always sincere even if they weren't outright, and smiled.

“It’s cool. Now c’mon, dude. Off the floor. We have to entertain the company.”

“No worries, Kuroo-chan, the company is here!” Oikawa exclaimed from the doorway.

Bokuto cocked his head at Oikawa. “Kuroo-chan...?”

“I just remembered your new piercing and I want to see.”

Kuroo turned and Oikawa was suddenly in his space, grinning playfully. Kuroo blinked at him, sighed, and stuck his tongue out, to which Oikawa hummed.

“I bet it’s great for kissing,” he commented, raising an eyebrow. Bokuto gasped from his position on the floor.

“Bro, it totally would! Imagine all the things-”

Kuroo cleared his throat, resolutely not turning around to see his friend’s face.

“It’s still healing, so I haven’t tested it out...yet.”

“Oh, I bet it’ll be fun once you’ll get to~”

“Daichi’s going to help us bring your boxes in, so come get your shit,” Iwaizumi demanded from the hallway. Oikawa huffed and stepped around Kuroo to approach Bokuto.

“But I haven’t said hello to Bokuto-chan yet.”

“You’ll be living with him. You can say hi later.”

“Oh, I’ll come help!” Bokuto offered, shooting up from the floor. He slapped Oikawa on the back, causing the man to yelp in surprise. “No point in wasting these guns.”

As Oikawa followed Bokuto out of his room, rubbing his own back, Kuroo looked down at the remains of his pillaged lunch, sighing forlornly.

“Guess I’ll make another one.”

His phone dinged, and he pulled it out of his pocket as he headed back towards the kitchen. Bokuto was already carrying in some of Oikawa’s things, grinning widely during the process. He seemed excited, and the feeling was contagious; Kuroo felt it bubble in his chest. Maybe sharing a dorm with all of them would turn out better than he had originally thought.

 

[11:17 AM] Akaashi: How is Bokuto doing?

 

Kuroo smiled down at his phone, remembering his conversation with Bokuto earlier that morning.

 

[11:19 AM] Kuroo: loud and already stealing food

[11:20 AM] Akaashi: Sounds about right. At least you know how to handle him.

[11:20 AM] Akaashi: Now you just need someone to handle you.

[11:21 AM] Kuroo: ha! kenma keeps checking in and we have daichi here to keep the peace

[11:22 AM] Akaashi: We’ll see how long that peace lasts.

[11:23 AM] Kuroo: oikawa just showed up a little while ago

[11:23 AM] Akaashi: How is that going?

[11:24 AM] Kuroo: surprisingly okay

[11:24 AM] Kuroo: i’m making bo buy us dinner and drinks so hopefully that’ll help smooth things out

[11:27 AM] Akaashi: Kuroo, you know how Bokuto gets if he drinks too much. Be mindful.

[11:27 AM] Akaashi: Please.

[11:28 AM] Kuroo: no problem boss

[11:28 AM] Akaashi: Please don’t call me that.

[11:29 AM] Kuroo: sensei?

[11:30 AM] Akaashi: That’s even worse.

[11:32 AM] Kuroo: senpai

[11:34 AM] Kuroo: :)

[11:37 AM] Kuroo: i’m sorry

[11:37 AM] Kuroo: you should come visit us when everything gets settled

[11:38 AM] Akaashi: I had planned on it. I’ll most likely stop by next weekend.

[11:39 AM] Kuroo: SWEET

[11:39 AM] Kuroo: bo will be excited about the banner

[11:40 AM] Akaashi: I still can’t believe he convinced me to steal one.

[11:41 AM] Kuroo: we both know he didn’t convince you. you decided to

[11:42 AM] Akaashi: True.

 

Kuroo finished his actual lunch and headed towards the opposite hallway where Daichi’s and Oikawa’s rooms were in.

“Oi, Bokuto, Akaashi said he’s gonna try to stop by next weeken-”

Kuroo turned into Oikawa’s room to see Bokuto passed out on his half-made bed. Oikawa was at his desk, clicking away at his phone, while Iwaizumi was sitting on the floor, leaning against Oikawa’s bed.

“What, is it naptime already?”

“As soon as we got all the boxes in and started putting sheets on Oikawa’s bed, he flopped,” Iwaizumi mumbled, looking just as sleepy himself. Kuroo felt the need to help.

“Iwaizumi...”

“Yeah?”

“You can crash here today. If you don’t have anywhere to be, I mean.”

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his face.

“I’ll have to head back tonight, but I’ll take you up on crashing right now. Mind if I take the couch?”

“Go for it.”

Iwaizumi stood, nodding at Kuroo as he passed by him and out the door. Kuroo turned his head back to the room and noticed Oikawa watching the exchange, his expression flat. Kuroo wasn’t sure it he was tired or possibly annoyed, so he headed towards his bed to reach for Bokuto.

“I can take him to his room so you can finish.” Oikawa’s gaze was still focused on the doorway. Kuroo frowned and waved his hand at him. “Hey. Oikawa.”

Oikawa seemed to be shaken from his train of thought and blinked up at Kuroo.

“What was that?”

“You must be tired, too. I can move Bo so you can finish and lie down.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I was actually about to take a walk around the building. Get a feel for the area, you know?”

Kuroo fidgeted with his shirt, unsure if he should offer his company or not.

“Do...you want me to go with you?”

Oikawa looked at him as if he were contemplating which drink he should order at a café; thoughtful, but bogged down with too many options. Kuroo didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Thanks, but I’ll go by myself. I’ll probably run into some fans and you wouldn’t want to be stuck in that.” Oikawa stood, sending Kuroo a smirk, before heading out of his room. “See you!”

“Yeah, see you.”

_Just give it time, Kuroo. You’ll eventually get along. Hopefully._

“Ehhhhh, quit bein’ so loud, you..guys...”

Kuroo twisted around to watch Bokuto shift in the bed, his arms and legs bunching up the unmade sheets.

“You fell asleep again.”

“Kuroo?” Bokuto peered at him sleepily, his eyes lidded. “C’mere.”

“Eh?”

“I said c’mere, idiot. Nap with me.”

“The bed’s not that big.”

“Then we’ll fucking snuggle. You’re warm and big, like a blanket. So c’mere.”

“Alright, alright.”

Kuroo moved to kneel on the bed, waiting for Bokuto to scoot over so he could at least have some space to sleep. Bokuto had other plans. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him over his body so that Kuroo was now in between Bokuto and the wall. Bokuto sighed, half of his upper torso bearing down on Kuroo’s, and nuzzled into the pillow. Kuroo was immediately warm, almost overwhelmingly so, and Bokuto’s breath on his neck wasn't helping. Still, he felt comfortable; safe.

There it was again - the impression that everything was going to be alright. As Bokuto’s breathing slowed, Kuroo was enveloped by a sense of peace and companionship, his heart beating heavily. Bokuto’s weight and warmth brought a smile to his face. He turned his body more toward Bokuto, his arm resting across his friend’s back, and tucked his chin against the top of Bokuto’s head. When he closed his eyes he could almost imagine being back home, lost in a sea of sheets where the world demanded nothing from him. Sleep came as naturally as the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Kuroo is very aware of other people's emotions, but when it comes to his own, he gets a little lost in it all.
> 
> Thank you again for your patience! I started my spring semester right after the last update, and it's been a bit of a hectic start. Updates will be touch and go, but I'm hoping to update no later than every two weeks. I just want to give you guys a good story, so I never like to rush it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I can't wait to hear what you guys think. :^)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: grumpyelf  
> And twitter: @daddykaramatsu (....it's a long story)  
> See you next update~
> 
> Songs that helped me write this chapter:  
> \- https://soundcloud.com/biyao216/08-love-is-a-flower-you-are  
> \- https://youtu.be/H22fZWySJ50
> 
> [Oh, and by the way, I started working on a mix for this story that will eventually go up on 8tracks. I don't know when I'll post it, and it would be a continuous work in progress, but I'll let you all know whenever it's up.]


	4. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boner worries, shirtless arm wrestling, and drunk volleyball.  
> Bonding, right?

Kuroo woke to shifting blankets and limbs, his mind fuzzy from sleep; his clouded thoughts tried to rearrange and sort themselves. A nervous pang shot through his stomach. Did he need to be somewhere? Was he going to be late? What time was it? He sought for his phone in the crowded bed, his hands dipping underneath the sheets and sliding across the rumpled linen. Crowded? Why was his bed so cramped?

His fingers caught in polyester. It took a few seconds to process that he was touching gym shorts that weren’t his own. Palm pressed against a warm thigh, Kuroo turned his head to properly look next to him, only to see Bokuto watching him, eyes alert.

“Sorry, Kuroo. I didn’t mean to wake you,” he spoke, his voice still gravelly from sleep. Kuroo felt a shot of arousal through his gut, his hand unmoving from Bokuto’s thigh and Bokuto’s eyes remaining on his face. He inhaled slowly.

“It’s alright, man. How long were we out?”

“Almost two hours.”

Kuroo grimaced at first; longer naps usually left him feeling ill and even more exhausted than when he’d fall asleep. The association quickly dissipated as he stared at the ceiling, his limbs heavy and relaxed. He shifted his legs across the bed, the sheets a pleasant sensation against his skin, and curled his toes into the fabric. If he allowed himself, he could keep on sleeping.

“I feel good. Could sleep for two more hours, probably.”

“We could.”

Kuroo’s focus caught on the ‘we’, his fingers curling into Bokuto’s shorts as he relaxed his hand.

“Was it good for you?” Kuroo asked with a smirk. He couldn’t look at Bokuto, though. His eyes traveled across the bare walls of the room.

“ _Great_ for me,” Bokuto replied, raising his arms above his head to stretch. Kuroo was grateful for the sheets covering Bokuto’s abdomen. His heart was already beginning to beat too fast. The more skin Bokuto displayed - knowingly or unknowingly - the more Kuroo was sure he would actually have to haul himself out of the bed.

Bokuto grunted, and Kuroo glanced at him; his face was pulled into a small scowl, his eyes scrunched closed.

“You alright, Bo?”

“I’m sore.”

“Hmm?” Kuroo prompted. He knew exactly what Bokuto was referring to, but despite his desire to avoid raking in the sight of Bokuto’s skin, he wanted to see his piercings again.

“I slept on my stomach, so my nips are sore.”

Bokuto lifted his shirt, as Kuroo knew he would, and looked down at his nipples, the flesh pink with irritation.

“Give ‘em a break and they won’t ache as much.”

“Wanna touch ‘em again?”

Kuroo caught his ‘Do you want me to?’ and settled down into the bed, his shirt and shorts riding up underneath the sheets as he slid down under them. If he was going to fall asleep again, he didn’t need the stimulation. Or the temptation.

“I don’t want to irritate them any more than they already are.”

“True.” Bokuto pulled his shirt back down. “How’s the tongue?”

“Fine. They heal pretty quickly.”

“Lemme see.”

Kuroo watched Bokuto look at his tongue; his friend seemed more stoic than how he would usually wake up. Bokuto was a difficult riser, so he would often wake up and shuffle around without aim, his mood aloof and his hair unkempt. Right now, his gaze seemed sharp for someone who had recently woken up.

“How long have you been awake for?”

Bokuto hummed, satisfied to curl back into the sheets. Kuroo briefly remembered that this was Oikawa’s bed; his fresh, clean sheets probably now smelled like dude sweat, considering they had been moving boxes around all morning. Kuroo felt a distant prick of guilt, one that could bloom into a headache if he let it, and decided to later offer to wash Oikawa’s sheets. It was the least he could do.

“Like, fifteen minutes before you woke up? I don’t know, dude, I wasn’t keeping track. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You just like snuggling with me.”

“Also true.” Bokuto offered a smile, his face half smushed against the pillow, and Kuroo felt a wave of affection suddenly seize his lungs. He pulled Bokuto into him, chuckling as he ruffled Bokuto’s already unruly hair. Touching Bokuto had always been second nature to him. Kuroo never questioned their intimacy; he never had a need to. Bokuto reacted just as naturally, responding to his touches in kind, or offering his own. Kuroo had never questioned Bokuto’s touches before, either, but as Bokuto’s hand slid around Kuroo’s exposed waist to wrap around his lower back, Kuroo discovered he suddenly had too many.

“You’re really warm, Kuroo. You okay?” Bokuto asked, his voice slow with the promise of more sleep. He turned onto his back and pulled Kuroo closer. Kuroo’s heart was pounding.

“You’re a fucking heater, dude,” he laughed, ignoring his bounding pulse. He was horny and Bokuto was too much; too warm, too close, too soft, too relaxed, too willing to let Kuroo practically drape himself over him, too sleepy or too uncaring that their legs were getting tangled, allowing just enough pressure in just the right amount of places. Kuroo needed to breathe, to get up, to take a cold shower, because _holy fuck_ , why the hell was this happening? Why was he making this weird?

Bokuto tilted his neck to peck Kuroo chastely on the forehead. Kuroo couldn’t move.

“Night, bro.”

“It’s early afternoon, idiot...” Kuroo shakily returned, his intended laugh getting tangled in his throat, forcing him to swallow a few times in quick succession.

He needed a distraction; something to calm himself down. He focused on Bokuto’s breathing, trying to match his own to it. It calmed him some, but he was still caught in a mild panic at the very real possibility that he was going to spring a boner and Bokuto would feel it through his goddamn gym shorts.

“Hey, Kuroo,” a soft voice sounded from the doorway. Kuroo whipped his head over his shoulder to see Daichi standing there in a shirt and sleep shorts. Kuroo noticed red marks across his right cheek, most likely from his pillow.

“Did everyone pass out?” Kuroo whispered, unsure if Bokuto had already fallen asleep. Daichi nodded as he rubbed at an eye.

“Even Oikawa, when he got back from his walk. He took one of your pillows, I think, and crashed on the floor.”

“Fair’s fair.”

Daichi gave a small smile. “I was thinking that, since we’re all beat, I should order take out or delivery. We can all just eat here tonight.”

Kuroo nodded.

“We can make Bokuto pay for a night out another time.”

“Oh, I won’t let him forget it,” Daichi laughed, his fatigue briefly erased from his face, before he looked back at Kuroo.

“What do you want?”

“A root beer float,” Bokuto mumbled, exhaling through barely open lips so that his breath came out in soft whistle. Kuroo snorted.

“You’re asleep, you don’t know what you want.”

“If I was asleep, could I...do this?” Bokuto squashed the sides of Kuroo’s face with his hands, making Kuroo’s lips jut out like a fish.

“Youh hink dis ish fuhny?” Kuroo questioned, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto. Bokuto peeked at him with one eye, before it closed in laughter. Affection returned in a bigger wave inside Kuroo, but now he had an excuse to pull away from Bokuto in mock offense.

“Aw, don’t leave me, bro.”

“Give me a good reason to stay.”

“I’m the best napping companion in town.”

“Most likely true.”

“Most likely?!”

“In order for Kuroo to make a proper decision, he’d have to nap with people all over the city,” Daichi commented, something hidden behind his smile. “That’s the only way. Right, Kuroo?”

“Yup.”

Bokuto frowned at both of them and huffed before turning on his side to stare at the other wall. Kuroo patted his shoulder as he sat up in the bed. As soon as he did, the pillow seemed like a better option than fighting gravity.

“So, dinner in a little bit?” Daichi prompted, leaning against the doorframe.

“Sounds good to me. You can pick, I don’t care. Bokuto will eat anything.”

Bokuto made an approving sound.

“I better ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they wake up.” Daichi glanced down the hallway. “I’m not so sure they’re as acceptant to a mystery food night.”

“Don’t wanna wake them if they’re still out, yeah?”

Daichi nodded and pushed himself upright. Kuroo shrugged, reaching over to ruffle Bokuto’s hair.

“I think pizza would be a safe bet.”

“Yessss,” Bokuto whispered, failing to even pretend to ignore them.

“Sounds like a plan. Think we should get booze?”

\---

A couple of hours, half a dozen pizzas, and three packs of beer later, the boys had completely trashed the semi-organized living area in the dorm. Oikawa was giggling on the couch as Iwaizumi tried (and failed) to capture all of the melting cheese from a pizza slice into his mouth. Not for the first time that night, Kuroo thought Oikawa seemed a little more at ease and open than when he first arrived. Feeling pleased, he plopped down next to him on the couch, a happy thrum in his blood from the alcohol, and offered Oikawa another can.

“How many have I had?” He asked, his brown eyes shining.

“I dunno, but you could always have another one,” Kuroo replied, holding it closer to Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi grabbed it, his mouth still full of pizza, and shook his head.

“You’ve had four, Shittykawa. You should let up.”

“I’m not a lightweight, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, reaching for his almost-beer.

“It’s been a while. Take it easy.”

“You’re one to talk. How many have you had?”

Iwaizumi looked thoughtful, his gaze drifting across the strewn pizza boxes and beer cans. Finally, he shrugged, and continued eating his pizza. Oikawa grunted and slid off of the couch and onto the floor, where he sidled up next to Bokuto.

“Bokuto-chan, where’s the rest of the beer?”

Bokuto, a little worse for wear, slung his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and leaned into him.

“Shh, it’s a secret,” he said, attempting to whisper. Although, even if Kuroo had been standing down the hallway, he’d still be able to hear him.

“Why?”

“We can’t let Iwaizumi know. You might tell him.”

“I will not!” Oikawa pouted, his cheeks flushed as he went to remove himself from Bokuto’s lazy embrace. He ended up tipping back into the couch. Kuroo had the strange urge to lean over and pat his head, but through his brain fog, he decided against it.

Daichi was probably the most sober out of the five of them, but he still seemed a little wobbly as he stood to discard some of the pizza boxes in a garbage bag they had placed near the kitchen. Kuroo patted the couch next to him as Daichi returned to the group, but Daichi lifted his hand to decline and glanced around, his eyebrow raised in contemplation.

“You guys wanna play cards or something?”

“Got any video games?” Iwaizumi asked, opening the beer Kuroo had intended for Oikawa and taking a swig.

“I do, but nothing’s set up yet,” Kuroo replied, slouching into the couch cushions. His leg pressed against Oikawa’s side, but the setter didn’t seem to mind.  

“Bro, why don’t we get your shit out now? Iwaizumi, you’re staying tonight, right?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah. I emailed my boss saying something came up and I wouldn’t be able to go in tomorrow.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto cheered, lifting his arm into the air. “Then we have time to set one of your consoles up, Kuroo!”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“Ah, why?!” Bokuto whined, turning around from his spot on the floor to lean his chin on the couch seat next to Kuroo’s thigh. His eyes were especially bright, thanks to alcohol, as he gave Kuroo a pleading smile. Kuroo wanted to kiss him. He didn’t even feel surprised at the thought.

“Probably shouldn’t drink anymore...”

“Eh? What does that have to do with video games?”

Did he say that out loud? Oops.

“I don’t want anyone to accidentally break my shit. We’ve all had too many beers.”

“It wouldn’t even take that long to set up!” Bokuto argued.

“Feh.”

“Aw, Kuroo...”

“You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be, Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa commented, his back still against the couch. “Come on, Bokuto, I’ll help you set the system up. I want to play, too.”

“Now wait a second-”

“Hey!” Daichi called out, a little louder than necessary. When everyone looked at him, he crossed his arms. “I’m the most sober...I think. Kuroo, I’ll help you set whatever up.” Kuroo sighed but nodded, using Bokuto’s head to lift himself off the couch. His friend complained under his hand. “Iwaizumi...keep an eye on these two?”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Dai-chan,” Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi nursed his beer and slunk into the couch, his leg kicking out to nudge Oikawa’s thigh.

“I’m used to it.”

“Rude.”

Kuroo left them to bicker as he led Daichi to his room, where he turned on the lights and searched for the box containing his consoles and games. It was harder to look for with alcohol pumping through him, but he eventually found it. Daichi helped him carry it out into the living area and set it down in front of their small television. He was met with cheers and more bickering as the boys decided on where the wanted to sit on the floor. Bokuto threw a pillow down next to him and pulled Kuroo onto it, leaving Daichi to pull everything out of the box.

“You can do it, Dai-chan, we’re all counting on you~” Oikawa singsonged, resting his arm on Bokuto’s shoulder. Iwaizumi, who was to the left of Kuroo, drained the last of his beer and glanced around for another. Kuroo refrained from laughing out loud as he watched Daichi try to figure out what plugged into where.

“You really are an old man, Daichi.”

“Shut up, I’m tipsy,” he growled, gazing conspiratorially at the power connector.

“Daaaaaaichi. Daichi, Daichi,” Bokuto drawled. “Just imagine the cord as your dick, an-”

“Got it, thanks!” Daichi practically shouted, his back turned toward them. Kuroo paused, immediately looking toward Bokuto and smirking. He glanced at Oikawa and Iwaizumi to see if they were on the same page, but Iwaizumi only seemed interested in locating another beer. Oikawa grinned at him and Kuroo nodded.

“Did you get it in yet?” Kuroo asked Daichi, leaning back on his hands. Bokuto stifled a laugh.

“Not yet.”

“Ohhh, Dai-chan, hurry. I don’t think I can take the wait,” Oikawa whined, his grin widening. Bokuto put his hand over his mouth and Kuroo’s body began to shake from holding in his laughter. Daichi pointedly ignored them to move the console closer to the television, where he began to wrap the audio and visual cables around the back of it. Once he plugged the cables into the television, Kuroo let out an exaggerated moan.

“Feels a little tight.”

Daichi squared his shoulders, his head ducked down into his chest, before he bent over to plug the power connector into the wall. Bokuto whistled. It set off a chain of laughter, first from Kuroo, then Oikawa and Bokuto, until Iwaizumi huffed his amusement before deciding to stuff himself with more pizza. When Daichi turned around, his face was red.

“I’m going to kick all of your asses.”

“Oho ho? Go easy on me, papa bird, I’m still sore,” Bokuto blurted, immediately snorting and falling back onto the floor.

Kuroo suddenly had a very vivid image of Bokuto bent over the couch, ass cheeks red, his face holding the same pleading look from before. Kuroo swallowed, his toes curling against his thighs where his feet were tucked under them. Not now, boner.

Daichi handed out four controllers, a scowl still on his face. Iwaizumi passed on his first turn so he could continue eating, so the former captains each held one, a few comments passing between them as the level of competitiveness began to simmer.  

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of all of you,” Bokuto hollered, leaning forward, his elbows dug into his thighs.

“We’re playing Mario Kart, Bo.”

“I’m going to shove red shells up your ass, Kuroo.”

“Oh? Is that all?”

Bokuto snickered. “‘Course not, babe.”

Kuroo elected to ignore how his heart leapt in his chest at the word.

“I’m obviously going to win, Bokuto-chan,” Oikawa boasted, straightening up once the character screen popped up.

“On what basis?” Daichi asked, his face still with concentration. Oikawa laughed airily before he swept hair out of his eyes. He wiggled his fingers at Daichi.

“Talented hands.”

“Pervykawa.”

“Eh?! Is that a new nickname?” Oikawa shouted at Iwaizumi, but Bokuto slung an arm around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Kuroo tried to hear what Bokuto was saying when Oikawa laughed again.

“I sense treachery in the ranks,” Kuroo commented, the first track of the cup they had chosen coming up on screen. Iwaizumi hummed next to him, his interested eyes betraying his lax attitude as he watched them race.

Bokuto won the first the race, no thanks to well aimed green shells by Oikawa, and when he crossed the finish line he jumped up from the ground and almost slipped on the pillow beneath him.

“Yoooooooo!”

“You’re too loud!” Daichi shouted at him, nearly at the same volume, and Kuroo pulled at Bokuto’s shirt for him to sit back down.

“You just got lucky.”

“Oh, do I hear envy?” Bokuto jeered, his shoulders shaking in a low, triumphant laugh. “Better drop out while you still can, Kurooooo.”

“You think I’d back down so easily?”

The next track was displayed and Bokuto handed his controller to Iwaizumi. With a growing sense of frustration, Kuroo barely missed first place as Iwaizumi sped past him.

“Daichi, that was your fucking banana in the road. You cost me the race!”

“I dropped it by accident on the second lap, so sue me!”

They decided on a match up system similar to a tournament, where the winners of previous races would eventual race each other until there was one winner. If one lost, and continued losing, they’d eventually get eliminated. Kuroo faced against Oikawa and Daichi and won, which meant Oikawa and Daichi had to race each other by themselves.

“How are you going to win with no help, Dai-chan?”

“I’ll come up with a  strategy when the actual race starts.”

“Sure~”

Daichi managed first place for two laps until Oikawa hurled multiple items at him in succession and won the final lap. Oikawa cheered and Daichi grumbled something about finding more beer.

“Now, Iwa-chan, no cheating-”

“How the fuck are you supposed to cheat in Mario Kart?”

“There are ways,” Bokuto mumbled as he chose a new cart for the next set of races. Daichi passed beers down the line before sitting back on his pillow.

“I’m placing bets on Kuroo.”

“Thanks!”

“Oi, papa bird! What about me? Birds of a feather gotta stick together, ya know?”

“Hurry and choose your character, Bokuto-chan. I want to drag Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi won _again_. Oikawa cursed into his beer can. The following race had Kuroo and Bokuto shoving at each other’s shoulders to mess the other one up, the chaos allowing Oikawa to take the lead and win.

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at each other, a thrum of energy passing between them.

“Owl verses cat, huh? Where have I seen that before...?” Daichi commented, to which Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m gonna win!”

“Bo, the race already started.”

“Eh?!”

Oikawa cheered for Bokuto while Daichi cheered for Kuroo, each lap a tantalizing tie until Bokuto used a mushroom on a turn on the very last lap, sending him to victory.

“Damn it!” Kuroo shouted, his voice drowned out by Bokuto’s laughter.

“You ready for me, Oikawa? Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi huffed, shuffling closer to Kuroo so he could see the television screen better.

“Easy.”

“Iwa-chan, are you really that confident?”

“Are you?”

The next race seemed longer than the others. Kuroo sipped at his beer as he watched item after item fly across the track as the three of them raced. Bokuto won, with Oikawa as a close second.

“Getting rusty, Iwaizumi?” Daichi teased, grinning. Iwaizumi actually returned the grin, a glint in his eye.

“Trick them into feeling confident, and then crush them. That’s a solid strategy.”

Kuroo whistled. “Brutal.”

“Effective.”

“Agreed.”

“Ready, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked around Bokuto, who was chugging the last of his beer.

“Yup.”

Oikawa won one lap before Iwaizumi took a giant lead all the way to the finish line. Oikawa slumped against Daichi before sliding to the floor, his head propped up by his pillow and his arms crossed against his chest.

“No fair.”

“Baby.”

“Stop being so rude!”

“Now!” Bokuto suddenly shouted, pointing at Iwaizumi. Bokuto’s arm was so close to his face that Kuroo had to cross his eyes to stare at it. “It’s time for defeat!”

“What are you, dude, a villain?”

“You’ve got the hair to match one,” Iwaizumi commented, making Daichi laugh. Both Kuroo and Bokuto gasped.

“How dare you disrespect me this way!”

“Put your money where your mouth is. Let’s play.”

Iwaizumi boosted straight out of the gate, never once letting Bokuto pass him. Bokuto’s curses gradually escalated into inaudible screeching until he nearly flung the controller in defeat. Kuroo grabbed it before he could, giving him a slap to the back of his neck.

“Bro, what would hit me when I’m already down?”

“Don’t wreck my shit!”

Oikawa raised his arms, swinging them sluggishly. “Yay, Iwa-chan...~”

“You don’t sound that enthused.”

“Yeah, since I didn’t win.”

“Iwaizumi, I challenge you to a rematch!” Bokuto yelled from over Kuroo’s shoulder, as he was still holding his friend’s arms down.

“We played all of the tracks,” Daichi pointed out.

“Then we’ll settle it another way!”

“Bo, just let it go-”

“Yeah, how?”

They all turned to look at Iwaizumi, whose smirk hadn’t disappeared for at least ten minutes. He seemed pumped up; Kuroo figured it was their tendency to be naturally competitive. It filled the air, a contagious energy none of them could ignore.

“Let’s arm wrestle!” Bokuto offered, showing his teeth when he smiled. Iwaizumi seemed pleased as he nodded and moved towards the small table near the kitchen. Bokuto hurriedly stomped up to it and plopped himself down on the floor, arm at the ready. Kuroo knew he wouldn’t let losing go so easily and smiled at his eagerness.

“Don’t break the furniture...” Daichi groaned as he and Oikawa crawled over, their movements slow from the alcohol. Iwaizumi sat down opposite of Bokuto and placed his arm on the table.

“Alright, you guys, best two out of three. No lifting from the table, no using your body’s weight, yada yada yada,” Kuroo drawled. He raised his hand. “Ready?” Iwaizumi and Bokuto clasped hands. “Go!”

It was a standstill for the first fifteen seconds, but Iwaizumi slowly began to push Bokuto’s arm down towards the table. Oikawa cheered Iwaizumi on, hitting the table with his fists. Bokuto’s face was tight with concentration, his mouth hanging open as he breathed. Watching Bokuto so focused and intense made Kuroo feel warm. Bokuto managed to bring it back to a standstill before Iwaizumi exhaled and pushed down hard, connecting Bokuto’s hand to the table.

“Shit!” Bokuto cursed, scowling. Iwaizumi chuckled as he rotated his wrist.

“No bad, Bokuto. Ready to be beaten again?”

Bokuto hunched, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it off in one go. The room grew quiet as he placed his arm back on the table, his chest moving with his slightly labored breathing.

“What? I’m hot!”

“I’ll say,” Kuroo mumbled under his breath, his pulse growing quicker as he drank in the sight of Bokuto’s muscles flexing.

“Bokuto...” Daichi trailed off, pointing at him. Bokuto glanced back at him, then at Oikawa, whose mouth was hung ajar.

“What?!”

“Your nips, bro.”

“Oh.”

“When did _that_ happen?” Oikawa asked, sliding up to the table to get a better look.

“Like, a week ago? I like ‘em.”

“Wait, so you didn’t lose the bet?” Daichi questioned, looking back and forth between Kuroo and Bokuto. “And Kuroo, you already knew?”

“He showed me a few days ago.”

“What bet?” Iwaizumi tried to speak up, but Oikawa was suddenly in Kuroo’s space.

“Ohhh, was that the bet you were talking about, Kuroo-chan?”

“ _What bet?_ ”

“It’s a long story,” Kuroo whined, his head lolling to the side. He felt dizzy. “And I need to sober up.”

“I’ll get you some water,” Daichi offered. Bokuto put his arm back on the table.

“Let’s go, Iwaizumi!”

“Alright.”

The standstill lasted longer this time, both of their faces drawn down into frowns. Bokuto yelled and pushed, the muscles in his arm rippling as he brought Iwaizumi’s hand closer and closer to the table. Kuroo tried to watch, but an unbalanced Oikawa kept leaning into his line of sight, probing him for answers about the bet. Bokuto finally got Iwaizumi all the way down, immediately whooping and pounding the table in victory. Iwaizumi stood when Daichi returned with water to take a drink.

“Wait, we’re not done!”

“We can finish later. You still lost at Mario Kart, though.”

“That’s what the rematch was for!”

“Well, we can’t just lay around to sober up. That’s boring.” Oikawa placed a hand on Kuroo’s and Daichi’s backs. “We should make it more interesting.”

“How?”

“Think the gym is still open?”

“It’s too late, I think...” Daichi trailed off, suspicion gathering in his voice and posture. Kuroo felt excitement curl in his gut.

“It’s not even ten, yet. What are you proposing, Oikawa?” He asked. Oikawa smirked lopsidedly, his hair falling into his eyes.

“Volleyball.”

\---

“You think anyone is here?”

“Shh, you’re being too loud, Kuroo.”

“You’re whispering isn’t even quiet, dude!”

“We’re gonna get kicked out of college before we even start.”

“For using the practice gym, Dai-chan?”

“For sneaking in.”

“I don’t even go here, so I don’t care.”

“It’s so dark, I can barely see two steps in front of me.”

“Kuroo, that was my ass!”

“Sorry, Daichi.”

“If we can just find the breaker box - ah ha, found it!”

“Don’t electrocute yourself, Shittykawa.”

“I won’t! Shine your cell phone light here, Bokuto-chan.”

A few seconds passed before the practice gym lights flickered on, illuminating the expanse of the court and the floor above it. Daichi whistled low.

“This is their practice gym?”

“One of them. And they're ours now, Dai-chan.”

“We haven’t even tried out for the team, yet,” Kuroo commented while he stretched.

“Which is exactly why we shouldn’t be here.”

“The door was unlocked. They probably just don’t expect anyone to use it yet since everyone’s been moving in,” Bokuto added, throwing the ball up into the air before catching it. “And we brought our own ball, so it’s not like we’re breaking in and using their equipment.”

“I guess so.”

“Lighten up, Dai-chan, and let’s play a game.”

“I call Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted, pulling Kuroo into him and ruffling his horrendously messy hair. Kuroo, pleased, leaned into his friend, his skin radiating heat.

“I can’t believe you didn’t put a shirt on before we left the dorm. What if the ball hits your nipples?”

“I’ll be sweating anyways, so I thought it wouldn’t be worth it. Besides, how would my shirt stop the ball?”

Kuroo snorted as he dragged Bokuto to one side of the net. They were both leaning on each other for support, the climb down from their inebriation a very slow one. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kuroo knew this wasn’t the best idea, but he couldn’t pass up a game. It had been too long.

“Iwa-chan, want to be on my team?”

“There’s an uneven number here. I’ll just referee.”

“But, Iwa-ch-”

“C’mon, Oikawa. These guys are going to be your teammates; I’m not. So go set for one of them.”

Something shifted in the air; a sharp slice through the pleasant fog of their drunkenness that set red flags off inside Kuroo. He knew Bokuto and Daichi could sense it, too, with the way both of their postures changed. The gym grew quiet before Bokuto left Kuroo’s side and stepped up to Oikawa.

“Daichi, how about you pair up with Kuroo?” Daichi blinked at him, but Bokuto was already looking at Oikawa and smiling. “Set for me, Oikawa.”

If Oikawa hesitated, it was only for a moment. He smiled and clapped Bokuto on the back.

“Sure thing, Bokuto-chan.”

 

After one set, they decided that one set was enough for the night. The exhilaration of the game shook off the unsettling atmosphere from before, but even as they managed to set and hit balls, nearly all of them hit out of bounds, making the former captains all fall into fits of laughter. It would take several minutes just to reset a toss, and Iwaizumi would mumble at them from the sidelines.

At one point, Oikawa had lined the ball up for Bokuto and when Bokuto went to spike it, Kuroo blocked it and sent it back into Bokuto’s face. He didn’t bleed, but Kuroo couldn’t stop from feeling a strange mixture of guilt and amusement as Bokuto’s red face scowled at him through the net. It was a kind distraction from Bokuto’s chest, however; Kuroo would catch rivulets of sweat slide around Bokuto’s muscles and would have to look away. Bokuto had _definitely_ been working out during the summer. It showed in the way he controlled his body in the air and the way he adjusted his power in his spikes. As the alcohol began to wear off, Kuroo observed Bokuto’s accuracy improve, an inverted relationship that mirrored Kuroo’s own state of being. But for him, the less he felt the alcohol, the more aware of his libido he became.

He definitely wanted to bend Bokuto over any available surface and fuck him until he couldn’t speak coherently. Kuroo thought, at first, that this was a desire he could easily accept, but horror bred in the pit of his stomach as he realized it was something he couldn’t simply ignore and tuck away in the back of his mind or into his pants. Kuroo was used to being around Bokuto, but now Bokuto was going to be around him _constantly_ ; in the dorm, on the court, maybe in class, but definitely in Kuroo’s space. Tangible, handsome, and too goddamn alluring.  

Volleyball had a way of bringing Kuroo clarity. In that instant, he knew he was well and truly fucked.

“Oi, Kuroo! Looking a little red in the face! Am I giving it to you too hard?” Bokuto taunted, his booming laugh filling the gym. Kuroo licked his lips, tasting the salt from his sweat.

“I can take anything you dish out, asshole!”

Bokuto grinned in response, ran towards the net as Oikawa set a toss, and slammed it down past Kuroo’s block. Daichi received it, sending it high into the air.

“Nice receive!” Kuroo called as he jumped to spike it over the net. Oikawa followed his movements, jumping just as his arm came down. The ball hit the edge of Oikawa’s hand and sent it flying out of bounds towards towards Iwaizumi. He moved out of the way and lifted his hand on Kuroo’s and Daichi’s side.

“Point for this side. They won.”

Oikawa tilted backwards and groaned. “Rematch when we’re all sober.”

“Nice job, Kuroo!” Daichi smiled at him, prompting him for a high five. Kuroo returned it, slapping it hard as he cheered.

“This was awesome!” Bokuto whooped, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and spinning him in circles.

“B-Bokuto-chan!”

“Hitting your sets felt great!” Bokuto complimented, smiling widely as he put him down. Oikawa seemed pleased, if not a little green.

“I feel like I’m going to puke.”

“Let’s get you back to the dorm,” Iwaizumi yawned, turning towards the breaker box. Once he turned off the lights, Kuroo led the way out of the dark gym, easy chatter filling the air. With his blood pumping and muscles aching, Kuroo smiled, feeling a little more at ease with this new environment. A lot of things felt new, and when Bokuto stepped up to walk next to him, Kuroo was filled with a new source of hope and hunger for what lied ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the continued support! I hope you all enjoyed this update; it was a little longer than what I usually shoot for. Thanks for all of the comments; you're all wonderful and I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> So they christened their new dorm with drunken Mario Kart; which characters do you think our boys would choose when playing? I left it open for your headcanons/thoughts, but I would love to hear them! Also, I firmly believe Iwaizumi is a lazy, glutenous drunk; he's perfectly content with sitting around to drink your beer and eat your food. 
> 
> Next update: things get a little harder for our boys in more ways than one. Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can. :^)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: grumpyelf  
> on twitter: @daddykaramatsu


	5. Sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some words go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this after 1 AM, so it's not extensively edited. Please forgive any errors. I might come back to tweak a few things later.
> 
> Oh, and it gets a bit NSFW at the end. Enjoy~

Iwaizumi left early the next morning, the only one out of the group not sporting a hangover. He thanked them and wished them luck on school and tryouts, and when he opened the dorm door, Oikawa silently followed him out. Something about ‘needing to check Iwa-chan’s car for anything important’, to which Iwaizumi argued that they had brought everything up to the dorm the day prior. As Kuroo searched the disheveled kitchen for painkillers for his headache, he was surprised to hear the door open again after a short amount of time. He peeked around the corner and spotted Oikawa shutting the door and stepping quietly back towards his room.

“Something up, Oikawa?”

Oikawa blatantly ignored him and proceeded down the hall. Kuroo frowned after him, but decided not to push. Maybe he still felt sick from the night before? Kuroo wasn’t sure and his lingering headache didn’t allow him to think on it much more. He groaned, fixed a cup of tea, and trudged back to his own room, where a newly made bed awaited him. He could hear Bokuto humming in the shower and rolled his eyes. While Bokuto wasn’t a lightweight, he certainly drank enough to have some kind of morning aftereffects. Unfortunately, it was almost eight-thirty in the morning, and he was singing in the goddamn shower. Kuroo sipped at his drink and set the glass down on his desk before plopping into bed, almost immediately falling back to sleep.

 

~*~

 

It was the day before classes began and the dorm was in _chaos_. Clothes, books, and papers were strewn about the dorm, each of the boys losing their class schedules at least once somewhere in the mess.

“Did you move my schedule, Oikawa?”

“Sawamura-kun, why would I even touch your schedule?”

That was another thing that Kuroo found added to the stress: soon after Iwaizumi left, Oikawa reverted to calling them as he had while they were in high school. The previous honorific was nowhere to be heard. It was Kuroo-kun this, Bokuto-kun that. Kuroo hadn’t been _that_ surprised, considering he wasn’t that fond of ‘Kuroo-chan’ to begin with, but Bokuto had seemed to take it as a personal offense.

Bokuto had always made friends easily, but Kuroo could never ignore how open he was with those he considered approachable, and thus having potential in being a friend. Kuroo thought, silently, that Bokuto had already begun seeking friendship in Oikawa. It explained why he had since been more reserved towards Oikawa in their interactions. The more distant people acted towards Bokuto, the more closed off Bo became. It made the atmosphere in the dorm a little tense, and it was beginning to grate on Kuroo’s nerves. As the impending start of classes and tryouts  loomed above their freshman heads, they were all basically avoiding each other; lost in their collective panic.

“Tryouts are going to span three days?! _Three days_ ,” Bokuto screeched from his room before he ran out into the living area, nearly tripping over Daichi’s bag. “Fuck!”

“Bo, are yo-”

“Do you have bricks in there?” Bokuto hissed, holding his foot as he stared down at Daichi, who was busy trying to organize his belongings. He looked spooked.

“They’re my textbooks.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“Do you want me to get you some ice?” Kuroo offered as Bokuto hobbled towards the couch, still hissing expletives under his breath.

“I’m not a baby, Kuroo.”

Kuroo twitched with annoyance. He walked up to Bokuto and leaned over him, causing his friend to push back into the cushions so he could look up at him.

“I’m trying to be helpful.”

“Yeah? I’m just trying not to lose my mind. One of my professors emailed the class and already scheduled an assignment that’s due at the end of the week. Who does that?” Bokuto began breathing harder, his face red with frustration. “Is that even allowed?”

“Better start studying now, Bokuto-kun,” Oikawa commented from the table, where he was writing diligently in a small book.

“How? Class hasn’t even started yet!”

“He’s just trying to rile you up, Bo.”

“Well, it’s working. I’m gon-”

“Guys.”

The dorm fell quiet as they all looked towards Daichi, who resembled someone about to pass on into the afterlife; pale, sweaty, and shaky. Kuroo instinctively reached for his forehead before slipping and crooking his arms under Daichi’s armpits to haul him up onto the couch.

“Is he dead?” Oikawa asked. Bokuto shuffled closer to inspect him, but Kuroo shooed him away.

“He doesn’t have a fever. Get him some water, yeah?” Oikawa wordlessly got up from the table and headed into the kitchen. “Bo, can you go get a blanket from his room? I think he’s about to pass out.”

“Yeah...” Bokuto bounded off, so Kuroo returned to inspecting Daichi. He patted his cheek, which seemed to help him focus.

“You okay?”

“I’m...I’m going to die.”

“Eh? No you’re not,” Bokuto exclaimed and threw the blanket around Daichi’s shoulders. “You can’t, papa bird. You have to play volleyball with us, remember.”

“What if my classes are all too hard? What if I flunk out? What if I don’t make the team?” Daichi suddenly gasped and sat up, causing Kuroo to quickly lean back. “Suga’s gonna kill me.”

“The guy who was your setter?” Kuroo prompted, sitting down next to Daichi. Daichi nodded and thanked Oikawa as he handed him a glass of water.

“I can’t...let him down, but I don’t know if I’m cut out for university...”

“He pressured you into coming here?” Kuroo asked.

“What? No! I mean, he did, but not in the way you’re probably thinking. He wasn’t mean about it, he was very encouraging...and that’s why I can’t let him down. He expects me to succeed, a-and I want to, I just feel-”

“Sawamura-kun.” Daichi glanced at Oikawa, who stared down at him with his arms crossed. “You made it here. Not everyone can say that.”

“Oikawa...”

“If you’re going to be my teammate, you have to set and keep your goals. And your word. That’s the only way this dynamic is going to work. You told Sugawara-kun that you’d make the team? That you’d pass your classes?”

Daichi gripped the blanket around his shoulders and nodded.

“Then do it.”

“Easy enough for you to say, Oikawa,” Kuroo muttered, frowning at him. “You can’t just tell someone on the verge of a panic attack to do the thing that’s making them scared.”

Oikawa was quiet for a moment. Bokuto fidgeted next to Kuroo, but Kuroo continued to watch him. Oikawa finally moved, his head falling forward with a short huff of laughter.

“You think I don’t know that, Kuroo-kun? I’m trying to be helpful.” Having his own words thrown back at him made Kuroo pause. Oikawa seemed to hesitate before continuing. “You should see my agenda over on the table. I have to write everything out, or else I’ll be constantly on edge, worrying if I’m missing something. I have things written in there that are happening months from now.” Oikawa paused, eyes roving around the walls of the dorm before landing back on Daichi. “What I’m trying to say is that the Karasuno captain I knew would be able to take his fear and make something out of it. Or am I mistaken, Sawamura-kun?”

Daichi sighed, stood up to look Oikawa straight on, and nodded.

“You’re right.”

Oikawa smirked. “As I most often am.”

“Thanks, Oikawa.”

“Mmhmm.” Oikawa walked back to the table to pick up his agenda before heading to his room. “By the way, I suggest that tonight you all get your stuff ready for tomorrow. We all have early classes and I’m not going to be late because you can’t get it together in the morning.”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo sat down on an outside bench with a heavy sigh, the muscles in his back twitching with the relief from shucking his bookbag onto the ground. He leaned back against the bench and glanced at the cloudy sky before closing his eyes. His first day of classes had gone rather smoothly, although a couple of his professors had already assigned homework. He sighed again, drawing out the sound as stretched his legs.

“At least you’re not the only one now, Bo,” he mumbled to himself. Footsteps and idle chatter filled the air around him as students made their trek across campus. Someone sat down on the bench next to him, but he payed them no mind. He considered dozing off right there since it was warm out and the dorms were all the way on the other side of the campus. Through the background noise of the university and Tokyo’s traffic in the distance, Kuroo caught the sound of his bench neighbor clearing their throat. Kuroo peeked at them with one eye and saw that it was Oikawa, who immediately gave him a peace sign as a greeting.

“Hey.”

“I saw you sunbathing and thought I’d come talk to you.”

“What? I wasn’t sunbath-”

“You were about to fall asleep.”

“Would you stop interrupting me?” Kuroo growled, closing his eyes and sliding further down against the bench. “What do you want?”

Oikawa was quiet, which made Kuroo impatient.

“About...yesterday.”

“What about it?”

“I...” Oikawa sighed and straightened up. Kuroo could hear him fidgeting with the pen in his hand. “I didn’t mean to make light of Sawamura-kun’s worries. They were just as valid as any of ours.”

Kuroo opened his eyes to look at him properly. Oikawa seemed nervous; out of his depth. Kuroo didn’t think he was incapable of having frank conversations, but having them with previous rivals must be more difficult. Kuroo nodded for him to continue.

“I really was trying to help.”

“I think you did.” Oikawa regarded him with raised eyebrows, to which Kuroo huffed a laugh. “Really. Daichi’s a straightforward person. You handed him the facts, and that gave him something to focus on.”

“I suppose so.”

Silence passed between them before Oikawa leaned back, watching other students pass them by.

“Kuroo-kun.”

“Hmm?”

“You seemed to know what you were doing when Sawamura-kun started panicking. Have you dealt with it before?”

“It’s not something you deal with,” he replied swiftly, tapping his fingers against the armrest of the bench. “It’s something that just happens. It doesn’t need a reason.”

“I know. I didn’t mean it that way.”

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “Then am I preaching to the choir?”

“People experience anxiety differently. Your take on it doesn’t mean less.”

“Was that almost a compliment?”

Oikawa offered him a smile. “Maybe.”

Kuroo smirked while draping his arms along the back of the bench.

“I have a friend that has anxiety," Kuroo began,his mind filled with the past as he stared out across campus. "It wasn’t really a secret, but no one talked about it either. I think he preferred it that way. I was the one around him most, so I was usually there when the worst hit. I didn’t deserve an award for being there to help, but he thanked me anyways.”

“I’m sure he really was thankful to have a good friend to rely on.”

Oikawa’s sincerity surprised Kuroo. He turned his body on the bench to look at him fully and Oikawa matched his stare.

“What?”

“Who was your good friend?” Kuroo asked.

A certain sadness filled Oikawa’s face, but he looked away from Kuroo and rubbed at his forehead as if to dispel it.

“Iwa-chan.”

Kuroo hummed to let Oikawa know he had heard him, but that he wouldn’t press. The silence was more comfortable then. Kuroo wasn’t sure how long they sat there. He offered to buy something from a nearby vending machine for Oikawa and he accepted with a smile.

As Oikawa and Kuroo sipped at their drinks, a thought came to Kuroo.

“What happened to calling me Kuroo-chan?”

Oikawa sputtered around his drink, drops of it falling down his chin, which Kuroo tried not to laugh at. He turned to stare at Kuroo with bewildered eyes.

“Do...you want me to call you that?”

“Eh? No, not really. I mean, I’m not used to it. I don’t think Daichi minded, though.”

“Oh.”

“Bokuto liked it.”

“He did?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo didn’t want to relay Bokuto’s feelings on the matter when he wasn’t really sure of them all himself, so he offered Oikawa a course of action. “He seemed disappointed when you stopped, but that’s just from my perspective. Maybe you should try it again and see if he says anything.”

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully and sipped at his milk.

“I called you guys that so that Iwa-chan could see that I could get along with you all.”

“You seemed to on moving day,” Kuroo offered, patting Oikawa on the shoulder before leaning down to grab his bookbag. “I think we all had fun. Didn’t you?”

Oikawa watched him as he stood up from the bench and nodded before joining him.

“Look, I get it. We were all rivals in high school. But now we’re going to tryout for the same team. Like you said before, we have to work out everything between us in order for the dynamic to work, right?”

“Yes, but living together and playing on the same side of the court are completely different.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Kuroo-kun, tryouts are in two days.”

“Okay, so we’ll cross that bridge in two days.”

Oikawa laughed and Kuroo felt pleased.

“You done for the day?”

“Yeah, finally,” Oikawa whined. He slouched forward as they walked, the keychains on his bag jingling.

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

“Sounds good, Kuroo-kun.”

Kuroo noticed that he felt lighter as they discussed where to eat. Some progress was made, however small.

 

\---

 

As Kuroo and Oikawa ordered from a local burger joint, Kuroo’s phone buzzed with rapid fire texts. He frowned at it and covered it with his menu.

“Busy guy?” The waitress asked him, brushing her bright pink hair out of her eyes with her pen. Kuroo gave her a noncommittal shrug and looked back at his menu. Oikawa ordered as Kuroo’s phone buzzed twice more, making him grip his menu tighter.

“Shouldn’t you check your phone, Kuroo-kun?” Oikawa prompted, giving him a look over his own menu.

“I’m hungry, dammit.”

“Go ahead and order, and I’ll be sure to have it out in no time.” The waitress smiled at him and he quickly ordered the biggest burger he could find on the menu. As the waitress collected the menus, she gave Kuroo a wink and walked off. Oikawa muffled a laugh with the back of his hand.

“She’s flirting with you.”

“I know.”

“She winked at you.”

“I _know_ , Oikawa. I’m choosing to ignore it.”

“Oh?” Oikawa tilted his head, his body language practically shouting that he was suddenly interested and invested in the conversation, and Kuroo had to bite back a groan. “How come?”

“Not interested.”

“Why not? She’s cute.”

“Yeah, she’s cute, but I’m still not interested.”

“Hmm. Who _are_ you interested in, Kuroo-chan?”

_Shit._

“I thought you weren’t going to call me that anymore.”

“Maybe I changed my mind. Quit deflecting.”

Kuroo rubbed his face and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Listen, dude. Just because I’m not interested in someone doesn’t necessarily mean I'm interested in _someone else_. Got it?”

“I can’t help but wonder why you’re being so defensive.”

“Here are your drinks!” The waitress placed two cups on their table. “Would either of you like a straw?”

“Yeah, I would,” Kuroo replied, unlocking his phone.

“Sure thing, handsome.”

Kuroo felt his face grow warm as the waitress placed a straw down in front of him.

“Th-thanks.”

“One for me, please.” After the waitress gave him one and left, Oikawa began laughing. “You look like you’ve never been hit on before.”

“Shut up.” Kuroo finally looked at his messages and saw that they were all from Bokuto.

 

**[4:34 PM] Bo: holy shit dude i’m so glad that today’s classes are over i am so fucking sleepy like i almost fell asleep in my first two classes but then i got to my biology class and that class is going to rock this semester i’m gon**

**[4:34 PM] Bo: na rock it so hard. i also went by the gym like the actual weight center and it’s fucking HUGE i almost went in but i didn’t have a change of clothes and i wanted to wait for you to see it. we should definitely work ou**

**[4:34 PM] Bo: t together asap. i have to get as beefy as iwaizumi for our next rematch like i think it’s a pretty close tie in terms of beefiness but i can’t be too careful bro i have to be prepared for the next time he comes over**

**[4:35 PM] Bo: MAN i’ve been cooped up all day. we should do something. got any plans? are you even out of class yet? i forgot your schedule D:**

**[4:39 PM] Bo: oi answer your phone. it’s the first day so you can get away with texting in class**

**[4:40 PM] Bo: where are you my dude**

 

Kuroo snickered and immediately began replying. Even as the waitress came back to check on them (or check him out, as Oikawa would probably say), Kuroo was too focused on texting Bokuto back to hear what she said.

“Kuroo-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“You completely ignored the waitress.”

“Yeah? What’d she say?”

“She asked about what sauces we wanted for our burgers.”

“What’d you say?”

“I said that you wanted your buns soaked in all of the leftover grease they haven’t thrown away yet.”

“Cool.”

Oikawa sighed. “You’re not even listening to me.”

“Yeah I am. I just know you’re lying to get my attention.”

Oikawa shook his head before he sipped at his soda.

 

[4:43 PM] Kuroo: hey dude! me and oikawa are at the burger place next to the campus. we already ordered but if you want to come eat i can order something

**[4:44 PM] Bo: headed there now!! i’ve missed your bod i can’t wait to see you**

[4:44 PM] Kuroo: this bod’s missed you bro

[4:44 PM] Kuroo: hurry here

**[4:45 PM] Bo: almost there. wait for me ;)**

[4:45 PM] Kuroo: it’s so hard though

**[4:45 PM] Bo: what is?**

[4:46 PM] Kuroo: you know ;)

**[4:46 PM] Bo: oho ho?? i’m running the rest of the way**

[4:46 PM] Kuroo: hurry and come

**[4:47 PM] Bo: not before you babe**

 

“You’re blushing again.”

Kuroo jolted upright, setting his phone on their table and grabbing his drink within the same motion.

“Feh,” he muttered around his straw. Oikawa raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Kuroo thought about telling him that Bokuto was coming, but he didn’t want Oikawa to make the connection between blushing over a goddamn _text_ and him talking to Bokuto. He didn’t need a witness to his growing attraction towards his best friend; especially not Oikawa, considering his affinity towards gossip . Although, sharing a dorm was going to make it exponentially more difficult to keep it secret.

The waitress returned with their food, and Kuroo quickly apologized about not paying attention before. She laughed and dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

“I know what it’s like to get sucked up into a conversation. Friend of yours?”

“Yeah. Actually,” he glanced at Oikawa, but the guy was already ogling the plate in front of him. “He’ll be here in a minute. Mind if I put in another order?”

“Sure!”

Kuroo ordered the same meal he ordered for himself and the waitress left with a smile. Kuroo waited for Oikawa to speak to confirm if he made any connections but Oikawa was too busy stuffing his face.

“Hey, hey, hey! Burger time!” Bokuto strutted into the diner like a man on a mission and immediately slid into the same booth side as Kuroo, effectively squishing him against the wall. “It smells delicious. I haven’t eaten since this morning and I’m starving!”

“Yahoo, Bokuto-chan~”

Bokuto froze next Kuroo; he could feel the way his friend’s body tensed against him. True to character, Bokuto recovered quickly, a brighter smile on his face.

“Oikawa! How were classes?”

“Fine. Yours?”

“Excellente. What about you, bro?”

“Long, but good.”

“I know something else that’s long and good.”

“Ayyyy.”

Bokuto and Kuroo high fived each other. Oikawa rolled his eyes and continued eating his burger.

“Your food should be out soon, Bo.”

“Awesome.” Bokuto leaned across Kuroo to sip at his drink and smacked his lips. “Speaking of awesome, there’s this really cool guy who’s a student employee at the gym. Aoline. Ahomeni? I forgot his name. Cool dude, though. Plays basketball. He said facilities are basically open twenty-four seven.”

“That’s useful information,” Oikawa commented. Bokuto nodded, smiling at him and then smiling at Kuroo. Kuroo felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight, the urge to touch Bokuto gnawing at him.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you needed to do something. I feel like you’re about to vibrate right out of this booth.”

“I have a lot of pent up energy, so I thought we’d do something together.”

 _That_ caught Oikawa’s attention, and Kuroo stiffened in his seat.

_Please keep talking, please keep talking, ple-_

“So why don’t we go to the gym tonight? Have any homework?”

“Nothing due tomorrow.”

“Great, we can head over there in a couple of hours.”

The waitress visited their table for what felt like the tenth time that afternoon; this time, with Bokuto’s food.

“Ah, thank you!”

“No problem. Thank your handsome friend there.”

“Isn’t he?”

As Boktuo wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s neck and pressed their cheeks together, Kuroo felt his face grow hot. This time, Oikawa let out a full-bellied laugh.

 

\---

 

The gym was expansive, with lots of large paneled windows and several varieties of equipment. It was some kind of wet dream, and Kuroo was half tempted to try out every type of machine there. His muscles begged him to stop, and he was drenched in sweat, but he felt _good_. Workouts always put him in a good mood, and this time was no different. He laughed as Bokuto danced his way towards the locker room as the overhead speakers blasted some fast-paced nineties dance music.

“I haven’t heard this song in _years_. Why the hell are they playing it?”

“Don’t hate cuz you can’t boogie, Kuroo.”

“Did you just say _boogie_?”

“Shut up. Let’s hit the showers!”

Suddenly, Kuroo felt very cold, his heart seizing in his chest. He was going to see Bokuto naked. He hadn’t seen him naked since their practice games as third years. Not since his dick decided to get hard for him. As Bokuto began to strip, he felt terrified.

“Kuroo, you alright? Work out too hard?” Bokuto’s concerned face snapped him out of his hellish train of thought and Kuroo managed to smile at him.

“Nah, just thirsty.”

“Drink the shower water.”

“Gross, dude.”

“What? You said you were thirsty.”

Kuroo sensed more than saw Bokuto drop his shorts and he decided to stare directly into his locker as he stripped down himself. The locker room air raised goosebumps across his skin as he quickly stuffed his clothes into his locker and shut the door. Bokuto was already in his shower, which Kuroo was silently thankful for, but as soon as he stepped into his own shower, he realized he forgot something essential.

“Aw, shit.”

“What’s up, bro?”

“I forgot my shampoo and soap. I think I left it in my room at the dorm. Forgot to grab it...”

“Just use mine.”

Kuroo watched as Bokuto set his toiletries on the wall that separated their showers. Bokuto gave him a thumbs up and turned his water on, and Kuroo copied him, trying to keep his mind blank. He was tempted to take a cold shower, but the room was chilly as it was, so he allowed the water to gradually warm until steam began to fill the locker room.

There was idle talk, some singing, and Kuroo thought briefly that he could come out of this unscathed. That was until Bokuto began to dance, his wet hair draped across his face, his smile wide. Kuroo wanted to kiss him immediately and furiously, and that image sent him spiraling into a shower fantasy that pumped arousal through his system.

“Careful, idiot. You don’t want to slip,” he managed to comment over the sound of the running water. His hands trembled as he finished scrubbing his chest and began rinsing off. He bit his lip as he imagined Bokuto’s broad hands running across his skin, slick with water and soap, rough from playing volleyball. Bokuto started to turn toward him and Kuroo nearly dropped the soap. Bokuto would have never let him live _that_ down.

“These showers are amazing. I could stay in here for hours.”

“Pretty sure we’d get in trouble if we did that.”

“Wanna get in trouble with me?” Kuroo whipped his head around, his heart pulsing in his throat. Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at him, water from his hair running in streams down his face.

“I’d....I’d rather not get reprimanded during my first week.”

“You sound like _Daichi_.”

“These showers probably have time limits or something, Bo. Let’s get done.” Bokuto pouted at him, making it hard to deny him anything. “We can test that later, alright?”

“Ahhhh, alright, alright...”

Kuroo dried and dressed himself quickly, arousal lingering in his gut. He felt overly sensitive; the slide of clothes over his skin made him shiver. He ignored the fact that Bokuto stood around too long in his towel, and then _out_ of it. He was talking about one of his classes when Kuroo finally chanced a glance at him. He looked the same as he remembered; broad shoulders, defined muscles, and a nice sized dick. Although, before, the sight of Bokuto’s dick didn’t set his blood on fire like it was now. And _god_ , his thighs were-

“Kuroo. You checkin’ me out?”

_Shitfuckshitfuck_

“Yeah, bro. What’s not to admire?” Kuroo blurted. Bokuto laughed heartily; the one where he tilted his head back and laughed to the sky. His mop of hair slid away from his face, displaying rosy cheeks from the heat of his shower, and Kuroo thought he was going to have a heart attack.

“Thank you, thank you.” Bokuto did a mock bow and began slipping his boxers on. “Looking good yourself, bro. Too bad you covered up so quickly.”

Kuroo laughed shakily, sitting down on the bench to slip his shoes on. Was he flirting? They always flirted with each other; it was commonplace in their relationship. But was it ever sincere? Was it sincere right then?

Kuroo felt like he was being driven mad. Once they left the gym, the warm summer air did nothing to quell the persistent heat in his skin. All Kuroo wanted to do, besides fucking the guy walking next to him, was to take care of it.

When they got back to the dorm, Daichi was already passed out and Oikawa was reading in his room. They said their hellos and deposited their bags next to the couch. Bokuto drummed Kuroo on the back as they walked down the small hallway to their rooms, and just as Kuroo was about to cross into his room, Bokuto grabbed his arm. Kuroo’s pulse skyrocketed. Bokuto’s hand felt like it was searing his skin, and Kuroo had to fight the noise bubbling up in his throat.

“Let’s play some video games before we go to bed!”

“I’m feeling pretty beat, Bo. I think I’m just gonna hit the sack.”

“Ah, alrighty then. Sleep tight.” Bokuto smiled, and once he closed his door, Kuroo quickly shut his own and locked it.

He didn’t waste any time. He grabbed some tissues and lube he kept under his bed and dropped his shorts. He hissed as he palmed himself, his dick growing hard within a few strokes. He climbed onto his bed and supported his back against his headboard.

Kuroo pumped himself quickly, the smell of Bokuto’s soap on his own skin fueling the previously abandoned shower fantasy. He imagined kissing Bokuto as he pressed him into the shower wall, his lips wet and swollen, tongue slipping in and tangling with his own as Bokuto stroked him. A quiet moan passed Kuroo’s lips as he writhed on his bed, the sensation of hot, running water and the intensity of Bokuto’s eyes too real as he thought of working Bokuto open with his fingers before pressing inside. Bokuto would moan, deep and gutteral, the sound echoing in the locker room. Kuroo could almost feel it; the friction, the way Bokuto’s hips would rock down onto him, their skin slick and hot as they moved together.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kuroo whispered, his strokes quickening as his blood began to boil, the heat of his arousal creating a deep flush across his chest and up his neck. His hips twitched upward, his movements becoming jerky as he neared his climax. It took one last thought; Bokuto licking a line up his neck as he grabbed Kuroo’s ass to meet each of his thrusts, his breath thick and hot as he moaned Kuroo’s name into his ear. Kuroo came with Bokuto’s name on his lips. He rode his orgasm out, his abdomen twitching as he pumped himself a few more times, his breathing harsh in his throat. He lied there in his bed, a new sheen of sweat coating his flushed skin, and sighed.

His immediate desire was taken care of, but Kuroo felt his hunger grow, and he knew then that this would have to become a regular thing. Routine masturbation. Nothing out of the ordinary for him; he just replaced a general fantasy partner with his best friend. No biggie. If he was going to survive this, he needed an outlet. What better outlet was there than this?

The real deal would be _infinitely_ better. He knew that, and as he began to clean himself up, said real deal knocked on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think our boys are going to get the hang of this. Eventually. 
> 
> Volleyball is coming soon! I'm no expert, and this story isn't about specific games, so descriptions will be pretty brief. I may go into more detail with tryouts, but we'll see. Let's just hope they can all get through their first week at Uni. :P
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, writing comments, and giving kudos. It keeps my writing fire lit. Until next update!
> 
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @daddykaramatsu


	6. Untapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is oblivious, Oikawa is observant, the boys get a taste of university volleyball, and, despite initial protests, they cause a spectacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took a slightly different turn than what I had originally intended, but I'm satisfied with it! I actually wrote this all in one night (so please forgive any errors), which is rare for me, but I really wanted to update for you guys.  
> Thanks for your patience! Course work is keeping me busy, and I was without my laptop for a week because it had to be fixed (a frustrating tale, but at least I have it back). I hope you guys enjoy this update!!

This was it. This was the end. There was no way he could face Bokuto immediately after jerking it to a fantasy starring the man himself. Kuroo quickly cleaned himself with tissues to the best of his ability under the time constraints and yanked his shorts up high on his waist, uncaring about how he looked except that he resembled some form of decency. 

_ I bet I look stellar right now, _ he thought as he smoothed a hand through his hair; quickly, with growing horror, he realized it was the same hand he’d used to jerk off.  _ Do I have lube and come in my hair?! _

“Dude, I need to ask you something before you pass out,” Bokuto’s muffled whine came through his door. Kuroo’s heart continued to bound behind his ribcage, remnants of his orgasm mixed with an increasing nervousness, as he stared at the door.

_ Maybe if I stay completely still and quiet, he’ll leave. Like Jurassic Park. Yeah. _

A few moments passed, and Kuroo caught the sound of footsteps traveling down the hallway. They were heading in the opposite direction of Bokuto’s room, but Kuroo felt relief wash over him just the same. Bokuto was most likely walking to the kitchen to grab a post-workout snack. 

“Lucky,” Kuroo whispered before grimacing down at his hand. “I should take another shower.” 

_ But that would seem too suspicious, considering that we just took showers at the gym.  _

Kuroo glanced around his room for a small towel and his water bottle. He found a towel, but remembered that he left his gym bag, which held his water bottle, out in the living room during his horny-hazed rush for his bedroom. He cursed before he began preparing himself to walk quickly into the living room and back down the hallway, when there was another knock at his door. 

“I made you a snack. Don’t let my cooking go to waste,” Bokuto sing-songed from the other side of his door. 

“Like you actually took the time to cook something,” Kuroo couldn’t help but retort, a smirk forming on his lips despite his current dilemma. “You’re impatient when you’re hungry.”

“Aha, you  _ are _ awake! Come on out, dude, or I’m going to eat your share.” 

Steeling himself, Kuroo opened the door. The cool air that came through it felt like a blessing. 

“Whoa, you look worn out, Kuroo. Are you sure you didn’t work out too hard? You can’t be too rough with yourself right before tryouts.”

“Eh, I’m fine,” Kuroo mumbled, brushing him aside and making a beeline towards his gym bag. He belatedly realized his water bottle was empty, and that he’d need to linger longer in the light of the kitchen in order to fix a glass before cowering back to his room. 

When he walked into the kitchen, Kuroo saw the plate Bokuto had left him before he processed that Oikawa was standing there in his boxers, half of a pastry stuffed in his mouth. Kuroo halted under his gaze, his brown eyes penetrating as they analyzed Kuroo from head to toe. Kuroo swallowed and maneuvered around him to reach the cabinet of glasses and quickly fixed himself some water. 

“Kuroo-chan.”

Kuroo didn’t like his tone.

“Yeah?”

“Did you shower at the gym?”

_ Fuck. _ “Yeah, why?”

“You look sweaty.” 

Bokuto hummed loudly behind Kuroo, which nearly made him jump. He felt cornered. 

“It was a little humid outside. That’s probably what it is,” Bokuto commented with a full mouth. 

“Probably,” Oikawa repeated, sounding unconvinced. Kuroo frowned at him, aware that he wasn’t obligated to continue standing in the kitchen under Oikawa’s scrutiny, but unable to move his legs; legs that, unfortunately for him, still felt wobbly from his workout and orgasm. 

As Kuroo stared at Oikawa, he noticed crumbs from Oikawa’s pastry on his chin, and decided it was as good of a distraction as he could find in this situation. With his cup tucked in the crook of his arm and his plate balanced in one hand, Kuroo reached out with his other hand and wiped away the crumbs from Oikawa’s chin with his thumb. 

“You had a little something there,” Kuroo teased, sticking out his tongue. His piercing slid across his lips before he pulled it back inside, while Oikawa watched the whole motion. A flicker of confusion crossed Oikawa’s face, and Kuroo took the opportunity to slide away from him and back to his room. It was only a matter of time before Oikawa called the bluff, and Kuroo wanted to be safely locked inside his room before it happened.

“Thanks for the snack, Bo. See you guys in the morning.” 

“Kuroo, you’ve gotta eat before you sleep. Which means you have time to play a match against me,” Bokuto haggled. Kuroo paused in front of his door and glanced at Bokuto, who was standing in the living room with his arms out, the gesture a mixture of a shrug and a beckoning. Kuroo sighed, contemplating if he could still make it out of the frying pan by the end of the night, and decided. 

“Hook up one of the consoles; your pick. I’m going to wash my hands first.”

 

\---

 

One match of some multiplayer shooting game Kuroo was unfamiliar with turned into five. Oikawa joined them during match number three, and they then decided to play in online team matches. They kept the volume low in fear of waking Daichi and incurring his wrath, but it was hard to when some of the other teams they faced were complete jackasses. 

“This guy has been in the same spot the entire fucking match,” Oikawa seethed beside Kuroo, his arm hot where it was touching his. “Don’t be proud of this shitty gameplay, asshole!” 

Kuroo and Bokuto collectively decided not to let Oikawa have the game mic anymore. At first he protested, but when they all felt a menacing aura emitting from Daichi’s room, they decided it was best not to talk at all. 

Kuroo felt less nervous as time passed, but he also felt increasingly awkward. Oikawa, throughout the duration of their playing, had been sidling closer and closer to him. Kuroo didn’t particularly mind, but when he moved to accommodate Oikawa, Oikawa continued to push closer. There was an instance where Kuroo thought that Oikawa had taken his tease seriously and he had immediately felt guilty. The purpose of it was to distract Oikawa away from the real source of his dilemma, but did Oikawa actually think...?

When Oikawa quietly celebrated the win of match number five and leaned full on into Kuroo so that Kuroo ended up all over Bokuto, all of Kuroo’s guilt vanished. Oikawa was testing something; more pieces to fit into the puzzle he was trying to solve. It set Kuroo on edge that he had captured Oikawa’s attention enough to warrant this. The former Seijou captain was  _ curious _ , if the look in his eyes when he sat up from pushing Kuroo over was anything to go by, and a bloom of dread grew in Kuroo’s gut. 

“If you wanted to sit in my lap, bro, all you had to do was ask,” Bokuto commented, laughing. Kuroo huffed as he selected the map for match number six. 

“It would distract you too much, bro.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Kuroo immediately regretted his choice of words. Bokuto set down his controller and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s middle in order to pull him into his lap. Kuroo’s face was on fire as his ass slotted perfectly into the space between Bokuto’s pelvis and his crossed legs. Bokuto grabbed his controller and rested his forearms on each of Kuroo’s thighs, only then to rest his head on Kuroo’s right shoulder so he could see the television screen. 

Kuroo didn’t need to look at Oikawa to know he was observing them, and so he tried to play it off as well as he could.

“We’re on the same team, so I don’t know why you’re making this into a challenge,” Kuroo commented as they were loaded into the match. 

“I bet I can kill more opponents than you,” Bokuto offered. Kuroo could feel he was smiling. 

“Fine. You’re on.”

Having a goal to focus on helped to distract Kuroo from the fact that Bokuto’s dick was literally pressed against his ass. He mentally slapped himself. Bo was his best friend. If he kept letting this get to him, it could make things weird between them, and that was the last thing Kuroo wanted. The thought of Bo being distant towards made him scared. He wasn’t going to let it happen.

Resolve in mind, Kuroo felt in control of his emotions (and hormones) for the entire sixth match. They won, Kuroo killing two more opponents than Bokuto, which then spurred him on to start a seventh match. Oikawa yawned beside them and called it a night. 

_ Seems like he thinks he won’t get anything more out of this _ , Kuroo thought as he watched Oikawa stand. Oikawa waved at them and stalked back to his room, leaving the two of them in the living room. Kuroo assumed it would make him feel better, now that they could play without Oikawa observing them, or whatever the hell he was doing. But Kuroo began to feel nervous again. Tense. He didn’t like it.

“What time is it?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo checked his phone and groaned. 

“It’s past midnight, dude. I have class in the morning. Don’t you?”

“Not until late morning. I can go a few more rounds.”

“Well, I should go to bed.”

Bokuto’s arms tightened around him. 

“Stay.”

His voice was quiet, although Kuroo thought that that could have been because he didn’t want to wake Daichi or Oikawa, if he had already fallen asleep. Kuroo obeyed, despite his better judgement. Bokuto was warm, as always, and Kuroo felt himself relaxing back into his chest. This was how it should be; completely comfortable, no hitches. As his body relaxed, the need for rest overwhelmed him. Kuroo felt his controller begin to slip from his hands, his eyelids drooping closed.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Bokuto mumbled, his voice rumbling against Kuroo’s back. Kuroo hummed in response, his eyes still closed. Bokuto shifted behind him, bringing Kuroo even closer to his chest, and whispered in his ear. “You’re gonna let these jerks kill me? Don’t leave me hangin’.” 

Kuroo, too tired to reply, relaxed completely into Bokuto, deciding that this was a much better sleeping arrangement than his own bed. 

“Oi.” Bokuto bit his neck to wake him, earning him a soft gasp in response.  _ That _ made Bokuto still. Kuroo could feel it in his posture, could hear it in the lack of button smashing. Kuroo would be mad at himself, but honestly, it wasn’t his fault. He could try to play it off.

“Kuroo.”

“Hmm.”

“Is your neck...sensitive?”

Kuroo felt his face heat up, despite his fatigue. Bokuto wasn’t letting go of him or shoving him away, so he took the question as genuine curiosity. What was the point in lying?

“Yeah, dude.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence, but Bokuto began playing again, despite his frame remaining tense. Kuroo thought the moment had passed and started falling back asleep.

“I’ve never heard you make that noise before.”

“Mmm?”

Bokuto leaned back toward his neck in what felt like slow motion. Kuroo’s skin was on fire as it gradually made contact with Bokuto’s lips before Bokuto bit down again. It earned him a low moan this time. Bokuto let go of his controller. Kuroo shivered.

“Bo, you’re going to have to stop.”

“Are you getting hard?”

Kuroo fought with himself, keeping his eyes closed (although he was far more awake this time). What did his friend expect, in all honesty? 

“Yeah. Actually...”

“Oh.”

Bokuto’s lips lingered on Kuroo’s neck and it was torture. 

_ Just fuck me. Fuck me right now, on this goddamn floor I don’t care justfuckme  _

“You’re repeating yourself, Bo,” Kuroo commented in an attempt to drown out his inner mantra, his voice strained.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Even if Bo didn’t mean for it to be, it was a loaded question. Did he feel uncomfortable? Yes and no. No, because this was his best friend; Kuroo always felt at ease with him around. Yes, but only because his dick was getting hard, and he doubted this was going to end the same way as the scenarios his mind was currently supplying him with. 

“Not really, but I do want to know why you keep doing that.”

“You sounded...interesting. I’ve known you for a while, and I’ve never heard you like that.”

_ Do you want to hear more? _

“Friends typically don’t hear the noises their friends make when they get turned on.” Kuroo paused. “Do they?”

“I don’t know.”

“Me neither.” 

The television flashed with the end of match scores. Their team obviously lost. Bokuto reached for the controller again and turned off the console remotely. They sat there in the dark for a few moments. Kuroo kept his mind blank and his hands to himself, wondering when they were going to move. He didn’t really want to break the moment; it seemed nearly serene. He could feel Bokuto’s heartbeat against his back. Strong, heavy, calm. Kuroo let it lull him as he began to doze off again. 

Strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up from the floor before they carried him to his room and gently set him on his bed. The lack of heat and company sent a wave of disappointment through Kuroo. Through the fog of sleep, though, he felt a hand softly slide down the back of his neck; the gesture dispersed the disappointment, and he smiled as he heard the click of his door being shut.

 

~*~

 

“Today’s the  _ fucking _ day!” Bokuto screeched, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s and Daichi’s necks. “Can you  _ feel _ it?”

“I won’t feel much soon if you keep squeezing my neck,” Daichi wheezed, coughing once Bokuto released him. 

“Technically, it’s the first of three days, Bokuto-chan.”

“And we’re gonna rock ‘em all!” 

They were all headed towards the practice gym for volleyball tryouts, each displaying their excitement in different ways. Bokuto was a storm, per usual. Kuroo had absolute confidence in him; university may offer a bigger pool of talent and competition, but Bokuto’s skill was tough to match. It was similar with Oikawa. He radiated confidence in each step he took, his eyes constantly scanning his surroundings and his potential future teammates. Kuroo admitted only to himself that he felt a little intimidated by it, but he did respect Oikawa to a degree in that he could walk into the gym like he owned it. 

Daichi was full of quiet excitement. Kuroo could tell he wanted to get on the court as soon as possible. The tension in his body screamed for action, in wanting to prove and to connect. None of the previous anxiety Kuroo had seen before showed in him now. It was a contagious sort of determination and hope that Kuroo knew would help Daichi stand out when the time came. 

As for himself, he fell into a relaxed state; one that allowed him to observe and react to almost anything. He felt ready to jump out of his own skin with all of the pent up energy he held, nearly trembling with the promise of a chance to show everyone what he could do on the court. 

Together, he felt like they were unstoppable. Whether it stemmed from brash cockiness or the confidence gained from previous successes, Kuroo knew people were watching them and speaking behind their hands, voices carrying in hushed tones. They could say what they wanted to about how they acted off court, but on court? Talent spoke. Kuroo was ready to see what his potential teammates had to offer.

 

Three days blasted past them. Kuroo didn’t think he could hurt  _ this much _ . Drills from previous training camps were tough, but this was insane. It was constant drills and games. Serves, sets, spikes, receives, slides, running, and jumping, over and over and over. Two versus two, three verses three, and so on, or even a combination of different numbered teams. The games would stretch, sometimes ending only by the word of the coach, who seemed aloof during most of the tryout process. His managers seemed to be keeping record of what was happening, going so far as to video record them each day. It made sense to Kuroo, but he was pretty sure all they were going to get out of his performance was that he sweated the majority of his body mass onto the gym floor.

“Don’t be silly,” Oikawa had commented after tryouts on the third day. All of them had decided to soak in the university pool, too exhausted to do much else. “I was watching all of you during tryouts, too.”

“Oh?”

“You did very well, Kuroo-chan. I’d even go so far as to say you were one of the best on the court.”

_ That _ had been completely flattering, and if Kuroo had known of a good way to respond to the compliment, he would have. He just hummed and continued to float.

They had all done well, at least to what he could gather. They rarely interacted on the same side of the net, but when they did, it felt like something huge was happening. It felt powerful, in a way, and Kuroo knew from that point on he would try his damnedest to make their dynamic work. He knew that Daichi had recognized it, too. There were moments when they were in the flow of a game, and Daichi would get this expression of astonishment on his face; like he couldn’t believe they had made a certain play, or the fact that some students had instinctively trusted him and followed his word. Daichi was a born leader; they all were. But he had something special, something unshakable. Kuroo hoped the managers could see it, too. Despite Daichi’s hesitation in declaring his own skill set, Kuroo was confident that he had a pool of untapped potential. He had sensed it in high school, and he could sense it now. It made Kuroo utterly ecstatic. 

He knew in his gut that they would all get picked, and that made him look forward to their first season together all the more. 

 

~*~

 

“Can you feel it now, Bo?”

“Euugaaaghh, I wish I couldn’t.” 

“I can’t walk,” Oikawa whined from the floor. “Daichi, carry me to my room.” 

“What am I, a prince? Do you want to be carried bridal style? If I’m going to be a taxi service, that’ll cost extra.”

“I carried Kuroo to his room the other night,” Bokuto spoke nonchalantly. “He was out like a light.” Kuroo tensed when he noticed Oikawa had lifted his head from the floor. 

“You could carry him because your arms are massive,” Daichi replied, rolling onto his stomach on the couch. He hissed as he stretched out his legs, effectively laying them in Bokuto’s lap. 

“You’re beefy, too, Daichi. We’ve been over this. Your beefiness is like...exquisite.”

“Exquisite?”

Oikawa snorted. 

“You make him sound like a slab of meat, dude,” Kuroo interjected. 

“People sure were staring at him that way at tryouts.” Bokuto patted the back of one of Daichi’s thighs. “You’re a looker, papa bird.” 

Kuroo noticed Daichi blinking rapidly, as if trying to comprehend the compliment. 

“Thank....you.” 

Oikawa sighed and raised his arms in the air to loosely wave them around. 

“Maybe I’ll be able to feel my arms again one day.” 

“You made so many serves, man,” Bokuto replied as he tried to stretch his own arms above his head. He grunted in pain. “I’m surprised your arms didn’t fall off.”

“Now that tryouts are over, something more important must be tended to,” Kuroo interrupted. They all stared at Kuroo as he shuffled back towards them from the kitchen. “We need food.”

_ That _ got their attention. Oikawa and Daichi sat up from their respective positions, and Bokuto looked like he was about to cry.

“We’re out of food?” He sniffled, latching onto Daichi’s legs. Daichi protested and swatted at him. 

“We’ve been eating so much recently because of tryouts. It’s gone. We ate it all. We’re monsters.” 

“Now, Kuroo-chan, I think it’s acceptable considering how much we’ve done these last few days.”

“You guys realize that if we make the team, that’s how it’s going to be normally?” Daichi prompted. Everyone stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “I mean, they were testing us. If we couldn’t do anything at tryouts, then it’s safe to presume we couldn’t keep up with the team this season.” 

It was quiet for a brief moment before Bokuto bursted into laughter. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll acclimate, huh? We could all keep up at tryouts, so I don’t see the problem.” 

“You were literally just complaining, Bo.”

“Well it hurts  _ now _ , dumbass! Don’t you know what acclimate means?”

Amongst the bickering, Oikawa began crawling towards his room. It made Daichi laugh, but Oikawa simply flicked him off and continued on his merry way. 

“Nice form, Oikawa!” 

“Shut up! My legs hurt!”

“If you can’t stand, you can’t come get food with us,” Kuroo teased. Oikawa popped his head back around the corner and squinted at him. 

“Why don’t  _ you _ guys go grocery shopping, and I stay here?”

“Because if we’re going to be a team, we need to start bonding like a team,” Daichi replied, standing up from the couch. It looked like he immediately regretted it. “Plus, I don’t think any of us are going to volunteer to carry your groceries.”

“But I’m so sore, Dai-chaaaaaan.” 

“If you don’t want food to eat in the dorm, then don’t come. Stay on the floor.”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Oikawa grumbled, but didn’t make a move to get up.

“What, are you gonna crawl to the store?” Bokuto asked, laughing once more. Kuroo enjoyed the sound and how it filled the dorm. He sat on the armrest of the couch and leaned on Bokuto, who reflexively moved his arm to rest on Kuroo’s leg. Nowadays, the ease in which Bokuto touched him made his stomach flip. 

“The store is only a few blocks away. We can make it,” Daichi said encouragingly. Although, the longer they all thought about it, the less enthusiastic they became about walking there and carrying groceries back. 

“I’m damn hungry, so let’s move!” Bokuto suddenly shouted, nearly sending Kuroo flying off the couch with the force he used to launch himself from it. 

 

Slowly, they made their way to the store. Each of them had finished their assignments for the week, and so had no obligations elsewhere. Kuroo found he enjoyed walking leisurely with them, as if they were all the oldest friends they knew; chatting, teasing, making plans, discussing meals. It felt comfortable and easy. Kuroo smiled as he stepped up next to Oikawa, who had cheered up considerably after his muscles had warmed up. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t taken any pictures so far, Oikawa.”

“Oh, I have. You guys just haven’t noticed.” Oikawa grinned at him. “You and Bokuto-chan are especially interesting subjects.” 

“Eh?”

“About that, Kuroo-chan...”

“Let’s take a selfie!” Kuroo blurted, causing him to receive looks from passerby. Oikawa raised his eyebrows, but the knowing gleam in his eye told Kuroo that he wasn’t off the hook. 

“Sure.”

“Bo, Daichi. Get over here.”

They huddled together and took a few pictures, most of them silly. Oikawa constantly gave the camera peace signs, and Bokuto managed to have his eyes closed in the majority of the photos. They laughed as they entered the store, the four of them looking up from Oikawa’s phone to scan the store and figure out where they should start. 

“We should familiarize ourselves with the store, since we’ll be coming here most often,” Daichi commented. Oikawa nodded, but Bokuto was already dragging Kuroo towards the shopping carts. 

“Let’s make this more interesting.”

“Bokuto, no,” Daichi said from behind them.

“Just a little fun to pass the time.”

“We’re here to get food, that’s how we’ll pass the time,” Oikawa argued. Bokuto patted Kuroo on the stomach. 

“They don’t think they can beat us.”

“Beat you in what?” Oikawa asked. Daichi shook his head, his posture every bit the disapproving father figure. It made Kuroo laugh. 

“Don’t get caught up in their competitive antics, Oikawa.”

“You’d be lying if you said you weren’t competitive, Daichi,” Kuroo mentioned, giving him a sly grin. Daichi frowned at him, but Kuroo thought he saw the twitch of a smile. 

“Not here.”

“Fastest duo to get their groceries in their basket and in the checkout lane wins. Losers have to do the dishes for a week,” Bokuto challenged. He already had a grip on Kuroo as if he meant to bolt, and just as it had been in the past, Bokuto’s mood was contagious. Kuroo was ready to go.

“Let’s appease them this once, Dai-chan. Then, when they lose, maybe they won’t be so quick to challenge us.” Oikawa had the same look about him as if he were about to make a powerful jump-serve. Daichi registered it immediately and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t encoura-”

“ _ On your mark get set GO! _ ” Bokuto shouted in a rush, laughing as he pulled a cart out and began speeding down the aisle with Kuroo in tow. Kuroo laughed with him, sparing a glance back at Oikawa and Daichi to only see that they had already bolted. 

Oh, this was gonna be good.

Typically, as it goes with the four of them, chaos ensued. Bokuto shouted out items for Kuroo to grab from the shelves as they passed them, and then they’d switch, with Kuroo pushing the cart and Bokuto grabbing boxes, cans, packages, and bottles. Kuroo was pretty sure they were exceeding their budget for the week, but he was so caught up with racing around the store, he didn’t care to stop. 

They spotted Oikawa and Daich running towards the produce section and shouted at them. As they approached them, Oikawa split off from Daichi and the cart to sprint for the dairy. 

“Kuroo, after him! We can’t lose!” 

Kuroo saw Bokuto practically bash Daichi’s cart as he tried to pass him and grimaced as they almost hit a display of oranges. He continued his pursuit of Oikawa, keeping an eye on his bouncing, brown hair. As he noticed that Oikawa was a graceful runner, he tripped on a customer’s cart and fell flat on the ground. The customers around them gasped, but Kuroo hurriedly got up off of the floor and continued his chase. He spotted Oikawa by the milk and essentially collided with him. 

“Watch it, Kuroo-chan!”

“I need my milk, get out of my way!” 

Stupidly enough, they began an impromptu tug-of-war game over a carton of milk, when there were plenty on the shelf. It suddenly dawned on Kuroo that Oikawa was fucking  _ stalling _ , which only meant that he and Daichi were almost done with their shopping.

“Hey!” 

Both Kuroo and Oikawa turned their heads towards the sound of Bokuto shouting from the across the store.

“Kuroo, get your ass over here!”

“Oikawa, to me!” Daichi shouted. 

Kuroo and Oikawa looked at each before Kuroo pushed him backward into a conveniently placed cookie stand behind him. He knocked it clean over, which Kuroo would feel immensely guilty about later, but at the time he grabbed his milk and ran the last stretch to the cash registers. 

When he turned the corner, he saw Daichi and Bokuto struggling to place themselves ahead of each other in the only open checkout line. Kuroo smiled as he ran for Bokuto, and when Bokuto saw him, he whooped loudly. Kuroo placed the milk in their cart and high fived the shit out of Bokuto. Daichi grumbled behind them before everything grew eerily quiet. 

They turned to see Oikawa being hit with a broom before it was shoved into his hands. 

“I’m so sorry for the mess.”

“Then clean it up!” The lady, who could only be the shop manager, yelled at him. She 

turned and immediately spotted them, like a homing missile. “And you three! Come help him!” 

 

“We offer our sincerest apologies,” Daichi said for what had to have been the tenth time that night, after they had cleaned up their mess and then some. The manager watched them purchase their groceries and walked behind them all the way out of the store.

“You caused me and my customers enough grief. Take your play somewhere else, you idiotic boys.”

They all bowed to her, but she shooed them away from the store door. 

“Don’t come back for at least a week!”

\---

The boys ended up laughing almost the entire way back to their dorm. It was nearing eleven o’clock when they began putting their groceries away, and all they could do was smile at each other but falling into more fits of laughter. Even Daichi was falling victim to it, his laugh deep as he tried to muffle it behind his hand. 

“I can’t believe I let that happen.”

“You enjoyed it. Admit it,” Bokuto pressed, all smiles and one small red welt on his arm from the manager’s broom. 

“It was fun,” Oikawa conceded, picking at cookie crumbs from a box he had crushed in his fall.

“I feel really bad about it, though,” Kuroo said. They all sighed and nodded their heads.

“We should bring her something next week.”

“Yeah.”

Once all of the groceries were put up (or, in some cases, eaten), they began to retire to their rooms. After classes, tryouts, and the store spectacle, they were all entirely beat. Kuroo knew that once his head hit his pillow, he’d be out, and it was something he was looking forward to with an exhausted smile. He was surprised to find, however, that Bokuto had made himself comfortable in his bed. Bokuto’s soft snoring made his smile widen, and as he slid under his sheets and curled up against him, Kuroo felt as if this was even better end to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to see our boys bonding. :') More to come! They get a visitor in the next chapter, and there will also be a confrontation. 
> 
> So, I know I mentioned I may get into some detail with volleyball, but not very much. It's a possibility with future games, like I said before, but I honestly find it more satisfying writing the general emotions and thoughts of Kuroo during that time than writing out an actual game. We'll see!
> 
> Thank you so, _so_ much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting. It truly means a lot to me. I can't wait to update again for you guys. I am thoroughly enjoying writing this story. 
> 
> Also, as an aside, I want to upload a little sketch of the layout of their dorm, just for you guys to have a reference. Hopefully I'll get around to it with the next update. 
> 
> I'm always happy to talk! Come say hello:  
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @diodaddy (i know, i keep changing my twitter handle lmao)


	7. Abiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo realizes he's in deep shit, Oikawa confronts him in a way he doesn't expect, and a visitor helps clear some of Kuroo's doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within two days?! Unheard of. It's honestly a first for me. But...I just wanted to keep writing. I _am_ on my spring break, so I took advantage of that and wrote more for you guys!
> 
> This chapter turned out really gay?? I mean, let's be real, it's been _gay_ up until now, but it's becoming increasingly more gay. In the not so distant future, we'll hit maximum gay potential. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, you nerds (although, I'm pretty sure some of you will yell at me. Remember! It's slow burn for a reason ;) ).
> 
> **(Oh, and I dusted off my old youtube account and uploaded a little video of me reacting to some comments on the last chapter: https://youtu.be/5kQtJdlfGhQ  
> If you guys are interested in more of those videos [they'd be filmed better though; my phone is shit, so, sorry for that lmfao], just let me know!! I love reading your comments. They make my day!)

Kuroo felt it before his brain could process what exactly _it_ was. Once he leaned backwards into a giant mass of muscle, his thoughts slowly began to fall into place. Bokuto was behind him, spooning him tightly, his hand pressed flat against Kuroo’s bare chest. Kuroo reveled in the feeling, his eyes fluttering open when he felt Bokuto’s breath on the nape of his neck. The thought of waking up like this every morning drifted into his mind, and he couldn’t even deny the level of sappiness that won him. He was content to remain there the entire day, if he could. He had nothing to do, and his muscles were still sore from the Spartan-like tryouts they had all gone through. If Bokuto wanted to stay put, he wouldn’t deny him.

Of course, fate, or maybe some other power that be, had to rain on his fucking parade and make things _difficult_ for him. Kuroo bit his lip as he felt Bokuto’s morning wood press against him, the sensation making his cheeks flush. Bokuto’s hold on him was vice-like; Kuroo wasn’t getting out of this anytime soon. Bokuto would take ages to wake up, and even longer to shift around in bed to give Kuroo enough room to evade his blatant erection. Kuroo moved to turn his head and speak to Bokuto, but his friend wrapped tighter around him and nuzzled into his neck. Kuroo couldn’t help the low moan that passed his lips. This was trouble.

 _Too much trouble for this early in the morning_ , Kuroo thought as he looked at the clock on his desk. _It’s not even six o’clock yet, oh my god._

Bokuto mumbled incoherently, and Kuroo weighed his options. Attempt to fall back asleep, or wake Bo up in order to push him towards the wall and away from Kuroo’s ass? He sighed.

“Bo.”

No reply.

“Bo, wake up.”

Bokuto actually pressed harder against him, making Kuroo curse.

“I can’t fucking take this, this is ridiculous.”

“Mmph.”

“Bo, you awake? Because if you’re not, you need to be.”

“I’m famphvf...”

“What language was that?”

“I’m fallin...asleep....shhhh.”

“You’ve been asleep for hours, moron!”

Bokuto patted Kuroo’s chest lazily, and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Can you at least let me turn around?”

“Mmm? Why?”

“Because you’re sporting some impressive morning wood, and my ass is its current resting place.”

“Ha...my bad.” Bokuto gripped Kuroo’s waist and helped him turn around. Kuroo instantly realized that this could have actually been a worse decision on his part. “That better?”

It was dark in his room because of the early hour, but with this proximity, Kuroo could make out Bokuto’s face just fine. Kuroo had once concluded that he was fucked, but as Bokuto gazed at him, a lazy smile stretching across his face, Kuroo felt as if he was caught and tangled in something much more complicated. Before, his attraction to Bo was like stepping in a giant puddle; the aftereffects lingered long after coming in contact with him. It was the equivalent of someone getting soaked, their clothes remaining damp for hours after having stepped in the puddle. Now? Oh, now it felt as if he’d been dropped into a lake, the depths of it stretching far, the currents pulling him deep. It filled his lungs as it dragged him under, unrelenting in its strength and magnitude. It made him feel elated, yet frightened. Kuroo reached out to touch Bokuto’s face, his skin warm under his palm. Bokuto’s eyes closed in a laugh, his voice gruff from sleep, and Kuroo felt his heart pull at the sight.

_Oh. Shit._

“Best view to wake up to, huh?” Bokuto asked him.

“What?” Kuroo responded, his hand lingering.

“My face. The thing you’re currently touching.”

“Lame.” Kuroo cleared his throat and retracted his hand to slip it under his pillow. “It’s not so bad. Could be worse.”

Bokuto snorted and ruffled Kuroo’s hair. “Thanks for that.”

“Anytime.”

Bokuto yawned, his eyes slowly skipping around the room before they landed back on Kuroo. He was still smiling, and Kuroo found it difficult to keep his eyes off Bokuto’s lips.

“It’s dark. What time is it?”

“It’s not even six, my dude.”

“What? Why the hell did you wake me up?”

“Did you already forget that your dick was basically up my ass?”

 _Nice wording, you dumbfuck_.

Bokuto barked out a laugh before he pulled Kuroo closer to him so he could noogy him.

“I honestly don’t know why you’re complaining. Not everyone gets to experience my meat so intimately.”

“ _Fuckin_ -” Kuroo let out the ugliest laugh he’d ever heard himself make, followed by a snort as he tried to inhale. At this rate, he was going to wake Oikawa and Daichi, but he didn’t really care. Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at him, which sent him into another fit of laughter. “I can’t..I can’t breathe.”

“Don’t worry, bro. I know CPR.”

“Oh yeah? I think I may need it.”

Then, like it was the most natural thing in the world, Bokuto kissed him.

Kuroo was stunned, his arms heavy like anchors as they fell to the bed. It was over as quickly as it came, and when Bokuto looked at him, amusement shining bright in his eyes, it occurred to Kuroo that he might actually be in insurmountable trouble.

“Um.”

“Hmm?”

“Why...did you...”

Bokuto gave him a quizzical look. “I was riding the joke. What’s wrong?” Bokuto blinked at Kuroo’s silence, and Kuroo knew he needed to resolve the situation and distract Bo from his hesitance.

“Oh my god, dude. That’s not how CPR works.”

_Nice save. It’s not going to work._

“What, are you going to show me proper technique or something?”

_Or maybe it did._

“You wish,” Kuroo laughed, pushing Bokuto’s face away. Bokuto dramatically turned over, groaning like he’d been shot, and Kuroo quickly shushed him.

“You’re so loud, even in the mornings.”

“I’m especially loud at night, baby,” Bokuto shot back. His response lost its effectiveness, though, as it had been muffled by the pillow.

“Don’t give fuel to my fantasies, dude.”

“Mmmnnng, Kuroo~” Bokuto moaned, his subsequent laughter muffled as well. Kuroo hit his arm.

“Stop.”

“Hurts so _good._ ”

“Shut the _fuck up_.”

“Ah!” He yelled, high pitched and exaggerated as he flipped onto his back. “Right there! Fuck!”

“Bo!”

“Love it when you call my name.”

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Love it when you’re _rough_.”

“It’s too fucking early for this,” Kuroo hissed, ignoring just how stupid he felt that Bokuto’s teasing was turning him on. “You really want to wake Oikawa? _Daichi_?”

“You got a ‘do not disturb’ sign we can put on the door?”

“Get out.”

Bokuto wheezed with laughter; the kind where no sound came out except for the exhale and the occasional high pitched noise.[1] Kuroo fought his own laughter as he stared at Bokuto, willing the man to stop, but peace and quiet seemed farther and farther away the harder Bo actually _tried_ to stop.

“No laughing fits, Bo. Then we’d really get yelled at.”

“Yeah..sure thing, boss-tss-tssss,” Bokuto dissolved into more laughter, unable to finish his sentence, tears streaming down his face. Kuroo didn’t know how the situation had become so hilarious, but as Kuroo joined him, he thought he could always blame it on fatigue.

“I’m dying,” Bokuto blurted out before another cascade of laughter filled Kuroo’s room. Kuroo tried to breathe, but ended up snorting several times in succession, which only made Bokuto laugh louder and longer.

“My ass, Kuroo! My ass!”

“What _about_ your ass?”

“Harder!”

“I’m going t-”

“Come?!”

Kuroo wasn’t sure what the tipping point had been for their roommates, but as soon as they heard loud pounding on Kuroo’s door, they shut up immediately. Or, you know, they tried.

“Your slumber party is a _nuisance_ ,” Oikawa growled. Bokuto hiccuped right near Kuroo’s ear, which made Kuroo laugh for the umpteenth time. Bo covered Kuroo’s mouth with his hand to stop him. “If you don’t shut the hell up, I’m going to kick you both out. Got it?”

“Aye, aye, sir!” Bokuto responded. He grunted, his body shaking with the pending eruption of laughter that Kuroo knew was coming. As they waited for Oikawa to disappear, Kuroo attempted to tickle Bokuto’s ribs, which earned him a solid punch to his thigh. He groaned from behind Bokuto’s hand, and in retaliation, licked across his palm. Bokuto twitched next to him, but managed to remain still until they heard Oikawa shuffle away from the door.

“Gross, dude!” Bokuto whispered, wiping his saliva-covered hand across Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo licked at his arm and Bokuto once again tried to return it by wiping it across Kuroo’s face. Kuroo wrestled Bokuto down onto his back and stretched over him, licking a long stripe from the base of Bokuto’s jaw up to his temple. Bokuto stilled under him, his chest heaving. Kuroo snickered down at him, triumphant in whatever the hell kind of late night/early morning competition they had created.

Bokuto suddenly flipped Kuroo onto his back, effectively pinning him down as he straddled his waist. Kuroo hummed.

“Now, doesn’t this seem familiar?”

“Only there’s no Daichi involved.”

“We should be thankful for that.”

Bokuto hummed in agreement. They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths, during which Kuroo had a thought. A stupid thought, maybe even a selfish one. It was something he could justify as being facetious, although, in truth, it partly was.

“I think I may need CPR again, bro.”

Bokuto huffed. “If you’re such an expert, do it yourself.”

“That makes no sense.”

“What about me, huh? I almost threw up, I was laughing so hard.”

“Alright.”

Heart pounding, Kuroo leaned up and kissed him. He made it brief; if he lingered, he would burn. Bokuto sighed dramatically as Kuroo fell back down onto his pillow.

“Much better.”

“Of course. It came from me.”

Bokuto snorted and fell over onto his side, his legs draped across Kuroo’s own. A comfortable silence fell between them. Kuroo willed his heart to fall in line, to compliment the stillness that had descended on the room. He listened as Bokuto’s breathing began to slow.

 _It’s soothing_ , Kuroo thought as he scooted closer towards his best friend. _Like ocean waves._

“We should do something tomorrow,” Bokuto whispered, sounding tired.

“You mean today?”

“Smartass.”

“Heh.” Kuroo patted Bokuto’s shoulder before he simply let his harm rest across it. “Don’t we do stuff together every day?”

“Not always. What about it?”

“Won’t you get tired of me?”

“Bro.” Bokuto pulled Kuroo into him; an action that Kuroo hoped he’d never stop doing. “I could never get tired of you.”

“Good to know.”

Bokuto kissed his forehead and Kuroo smiled until he fell back asleep.

 

\---

 

The first thing to cross Kuroo’s mind when he woke to find an empty bed was pure panic.

_Did I really kiss Bokuto last night? Did he really kiss me? It was just a joke, right? Would he mind if it wasn’t? Would he do it again?_

It had felt like a weird dream, but as Kuroo emerged from his room and earned a glare from Oikawa, he knew it must have happened. Kuroo gave him a sheepish grin.

“Sorry about...this morning.”

“Bokuto already apologized.”

“Did he?” Kuroo asked, leaning his hip into the couch. “Where is he?”

“Akaashi-kun stopped by. Apparently he’s visiting today.” Oikawa motioned towards Bokuto’s room. “He brought a Fukurodani banner with him. I’m not sure how Bokuto-chan is going to fit it on his wall.”

“Akaashi is here?” Kuroo repeated excitedly. “Where did they go?”

Oikawa shrugged. “They didn’t specify. Akaashi said they’d be back this afternoon, though.”

“Sweet.”

Oikawa watched him, his expression calculating. Kuroo raised his eyebrows, wondering if he’d say anything more. When he didn’t, Kuroo awkwardly turned back towards the hallway.

“Kuroo-chan.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“Eh?”

 

After Kuroo washed up and dressed himself, Oikawa led him to the subway station and prompted him to get on a line heading south.

“So...where are we going? This is much farther than just a walk,” Kuroo spoke up after a prolonged silence. Oikawa blinked at him, but gave him nothing else to go on in terms of what he was thinking.

“I wanted to talk to you. We can wait until we reach our stop.”

“Okay...”

 

[10:31 AM] Kuroo: kenma i think oikawa is going to murder me. tell my mother i love her

[10:33 AM] Kenma: where is he taking you?

[10:33 AM] Kuroo: idk he said he wanted to talk and we took the subway south

[10:34 AM] Kenma: can’t be too bad.

[10:35 AM] Kuroo: i’m pretty sure i’ve pissed him off. me n bokuto were really loud last night

[10:36 AM] Kenma: what were you two doing?

[10:37 AM] Kuroo: being jackasses. we couldn’t stop laughing

[10:37 AM] Kenma: i’d be angry too if you woke me up.

[10:38 AM] Kuroo: thanks for the vote of confidence

 

“Kuroo-chan, this is our stop.”

_That...was quick._

 

[10:39 AM] Kuroo: we already stopped

[10: 39 AM] Kenma: so you’re still in the city

[10:40 AM] Kenma: at least you’ll be close to home when you die

[10:41 AM] Kuroo: thanks kenma

 

“This way.”

Oikawa led him to a small gated fence tucked away in a clustered neighborhood. Kuroo wondered how Oikawa knew about it; the entrance wasn’t notable, nor did it have a sign. They maneuvered around some tree branches that were jutting out into the path, the path itself narrow and shaded by the canopy. Rays of sunlight broke through the foliage, highlighting the trail of small stepping stones that had long been placed in the soil. The farther they walked, the farther the city seemed. The noise faded, replaced by the calls and songs of the birds flitting around above them. By the time they reached a small opening, Kuroo had forgotten that he had initially been worried.

The nervous expectancy of having to talk seemed to fade away along with the city.

“One summer, Iwa-chan and I found this place. We were visiting a relative of his in this neighborhood,” Oikawa finally spoke, his voice quiet. “They’ve long since moved, but I try to visit it when I can.”

Kuroo watched him walk about the space; he stepped lightly, as if he were afraid to disturb the flowers growing there.

“It’s more of a garden and sanctuary, than something else you might call it. Ah!” Oikawa laughed, his smile bright as he picked up two small stones from the base of a tree. “Iwa-chan left these here when we first came here. He said that since this place was so untouched by the city, we needed to make a bet that these stones would still be here every time we returned.” Oikawa looked towards Kuroo, his face as honest and open as he’d ever seen it. “Seems he was right.”

Kuroo sensed that perhaps he shouldn’t be here, that he was encroaching on a memory he had no part in. Oikawa had led him here, though, and so when he beckoned Kuroo to sit down next to him on a weathered stone bench, Kuroo obliged.

“It’s...very calm here,” Kuroo commented. He worried that his voice would break the tranquility, but it only seemed to meld with the mild tones of the clearing.

“Local legend says that spirits of the people who tended this place remained here. It’s stayed well maintained, despite its lack of visitors.”

“Do you believe that legend?”

“Hmm. I find no reason to disregard it. It almost feels otherworldly, doesn’t it?”

Kuroo nodded, watching a bee hover around a small patch of yellow flowers.

“Why are you sharing it with me?”

Oikawa glanced at him, a small smile on his face.

“It’s not mine to share, or to keep. It just is. Although, different paths may lead you to it. I’ve never brought anyone else here besides Iwa-chan.”

Kuroo smiled back. “That sounded awfully poetic.”

“Did it? It’s just how I feel about it.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“This place has a way of letting you think without distraction. I thought it might be good for you to get away from the noise.”

“You said you wanted to talk.”

“Yes. About Bokuto-chan.”

“Ah.”

“When you’re ready. We’re in no rush.” Oikawa stretched and stood to walk over to the tree where he had found his stones. He sat down and leaned against it, closing his eyes to the sun that had filtered through the branches above him. “Take your time.”

Kuroo hummed, deciding to remain on the bench. Oikawa was right about the clearing; it lulled him into a meditative state. Kuroo stopped thinking and just listened; the birds, the insects, the rustling of the leaves and grass as the breeze flowed between them. The warmth of the season caused him to grow sleepy. Gradually, individual thoughts came and went, until he thought of Bokuto, making his heart feel light. Kuroo believed that, where he had previously felt confused and anxious about these new emotions, he now could be upfront with himself about them, and accept them.

“Are you alright, Kuroo-chan?” Oikawa asked while he played with a blade of grass.

“Yeah.”

“Do you like Bokuto-chan?”

Kuroo’s heart leapt in his chest. He stared down at his feet and watched a small ant crawl across his sneaker.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Hmm, I thought so. I think Daichi knows, too.”

Kuroo laughed, despite himself.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Friends can be close. Even if your relationship with Bokuto-chan was completely platonic, your ease with each other is normal.” Oikawa paused, curling the blade of grass around his finger. “I envy your intimacy.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say you were envious about anything involving me.”

Oikawa huffed with laughter and raised his eyebrow at Kuroo.

“You didn’t hear it from me.”

“Sure,” Kuroo laughed with him. He felt calmer with his confession. It was nice to talk to someone, even if that someone was a person he didn’t expect to have this conversation with. “I don’t know if he feels the same way, but it’s...overwhelming. It’s not like I just realized that he’s hot and that he’s awesome. Which sounds really, _really_ cheesy, saying that aloud,” Kuroo laughed again. “It just kind of bowled me over, and now, I can’t ignore it.”

“Do you think that you liked him in high school, but you didn’t realize it?” Oikawa inquired, his posture attentive. Kuroo briefly pondered the question.

“I’m not sure. Now, though, I wouldn’t really be surprised. It’s tough being around him.” When Oikawa tilted his head, Kuroo was quick to explain. “I don’t mean that I can’t stand to be around him. That’s not it. It’s the opposite, really. I feel like I might fuck it up.”

“You’re scared.”

Kuroo nodded, looking around the clearing before he slipped off the bench and onto the ground. The grass was soft beneath him.

“I understand.”

“Have you ever fallen for a friend?”

Oikawa leaned his head back against the tree and looked up at the branches. A perching songbird sang to another higher in the tree.

“Yes.”

Kuroo left it at that. If Oikawa felt comfortable speaking more with him, he would. They sat there for what seemed like hours, and when Oikawa finally moved to stand, Kuroo realized that he had been dozing off.

“We should start heading back. The noon trains will be busy,” Oikawa said, offering Kuroo a hand to help him stand. Kuroo took it and stood, then brushed off the dirt and grass from his shorts.

“I think I might bring Bokuto here, sometime.” Kuroo didn’t know what prompted him to tell Oikawa that, but Oikawa’s face was still sincere, and he accepted the comment with a smile.

“I hope you do. Summer is the best time to visit, but it’s beautiful in the winter, too. Wait for snowfall, if you decide to go then.”

Kuroo nodded and followed Oikawa back down the path; strangely, it took much less time returning to the street.

When they got on their train, Kuroo pulled out his phone.

 

[12:03 PM] Kuroo: it was actually nice hanging out with him

[12:05 PM] Kenma: since you’re texting me, i’m assuming he didn’t kill you.

[12:05 PM] Kuroo: no. he’s different than what i thought of him in high school

[12:06 PM] Kenma: i’m glad you’re getting along, kuroo.

[12:08 PM] Kuroo: hey kenma?

[12:08 PM] Kenma: yes?

[12:09 PM] Kuroo: i like bokuto

[12:10 PM] Kenma: i know.

 

\---

 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo exclaimed, running up to him and slapping him on the back. “How the hell are you?”

“Fine, thank you,” Akaashi answered, grunting from the force of Kuroo’s slap.

“I saw the banner in Bo’s room. It’s huge. I thought you were going to try and get a smaller one?”

“I _was_ ,” Akaashi emphasized, side-eyeing Bokuto, who was fiddling with his phone on the dorm couch. “But Bokuto-san called me the day I was planning on picking it up and shouted, and I quote, ‘Go big or go home, Akaashi, my man’.”

Kuroo snorted and sat down next to Bokuto. “Sounds about right.”

“It’s true, my dudes,” Bokuto retorted as he leaned his back against Kuroo’s shoulder and stretched out his legs. He paused in his phone meddling to turn his head towards Kuroo and sniff. “You smell like outside.”

“Oikawa and I went for a walk.”

“A nice stroll, eh? Did you stop to smell the flowers?” Bokuto chuckled, but when Kuroo pulled out a small pink flower and held it in front of his face, Bokuto grew quiet. He placed his phone on his chest and carefully took the flower from Kuroo’s hand.

“For me?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s mad gay, dude. I love it.”

Kuroo laughed and patted him on the head as Bokuto sniffed the flower.

“Smells nice. Better than you right now.”

“Well, fuck you, too. I’ll take my flower back.”

“No way. Just go shower like Oikawa.”

“I wanted to talk to Akaashi first.” Kuroo looked at Akaashi, who was simply standing there and watching them. “Who we’re ignoring right now. Sorry, dude.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad to see you again. How are classes?”

“I think I’ll manage. My professors seem okay. Bo sure likes his science class.”

“It’s so fucking cool. Shit, speaking of...” Bokuto sat up, his face distant. “I think I need to check something in the lab today.”

“Mind if I join you?” Akaashi asked as he headed for the table to pick up a drink. “I’d like to see what you’re doing.”

“Is it open today, Bo?” Kuroo asked as he stood up from the couch with him. “I thought labs were closed on weekends.”

“We have to monitor experiments, so there _should_ be someone keeping an eye on the lab as students come and go.”

“Then let’s go! I’ll just text Oikawa so he’ll know why we disappeared.”

As they put on their shoes and made their way out of the dorm, Akaashi came up to Kuroo’s side.

“I haven’t seen Sawamura-san today. Is he alright?”

Kuroo frowned and glanced at Bokuto, who shrugged, before looking back toward Akaashi.

“I woke up after he left. I guess he had an errand to run?”

“You should probably text him,” Akaashi suggested. Kuroo nodded and pulled out his phone as Bokuto starting describing the science building to Akaashi.

 

[1:54 PM] Kuroo: hey man are you alright? we haven’t seen you all day

[1:56 PM]  Daichi: Hey! Sorry, I got woken up by a phone call this morning. Tanaka and Noya are in town for a concert, and they wanted to hang out. I should be back later this afternoon. 

[1:57 PM]  Daichi: They say hey, by the way. Haha. 

[1:58 PM] Kuroo: tell them i said hey too!

[1:58 PM] Kuroo: akaashi keiji stopped by. he was wondering where you were at

[2:00 PM] Daichi: The Fukurodani setter? Will he still be there later tonight?

[2:01 PM] Kuroo: i think so yeah. you should bring back some dinner :P

[2:02 PM] Daichi: Maybe I can weasel Tanaka or Noya into buying it.

[2:03 PM] Kuroo: use your charm and dashing good looks

 

When Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi reached one of the biology labs, Kuroo saw Bokuto spring to life. He weaved around lab benches and his classmates, discussing data collection and experimental controls like he had been doing so his entire life. When he was bent over a microscope and talking to a student from his lab group, Kuroo had the distinct feeling that Bokuto was in his element. He worked with the same concentration and enthusiasm as he did on the court.

“Did Bokuto-san tell you that he was considering majoring in biology?” Akaashi asked, sitting down next to Kuroo at an empty lab station. Kuroo shook his head, entranced by the joy on Bokuto’s face.

“Seeing him like this...I’m not surprised. It’s only been a week, too.”

“Once something catches his attention or interest, it’s difficult to persuade him to leave it be.”

“You must speak from experience,” Kuroo chuckled. Akaashi gave him a small smile.

“You should be aware of it, as well. Once he thought you two could be friends, you two became inseparable.”

Kuroo’s gaze drifted out of the lab window, his lips quirking upwards.

“Do you think that his interest would ever disappear?”

“You shouldn’t worry. Bokuto-san is passionate in everything he does and with everything he feels. Some might find it exhausting, or even overwhelming, but I’ve never seen it waver. It’s one of the traits I admire about him.” Akaashi laughed quietly, his eyes following Bokuto as he helped the lab assistant pull something from a shelf. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Bokuto peeked at them from behind the box he had pulled down and motioned for them to follow him, a pleased expression on his face. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile at him.

“My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bokuto's laugh was basically this: https://youtu.be/ICRqJL5tSZY  
> It's one of my favorite types of laughs. Have you guys ever had laughing fits? They're fucking gifts. Bo would be prone to having them, I think.
> 
> Next chapter will skip a few days. Tryout reveals, and Bo keeps his promise in treating everyone out. Don't think for a second that Oikawa is going to let Kuroo off easy. I've got plans, he's got plans, EVERYONE'S GOT PLANS.
> 
> I know Akaashi wasn't in this chapter much, but this won't be the last time he shows up in the story, I promise. (I hope his dialogue actually sounded like him, r.i.p. me)
> 
> Putting this song on repeat was great background noise to keep me going: https://youtu.be/XGs_QZmnLfs
> 
> See you next update! Thank you so very much for reading! Love you guys to bits ;3;  
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @diodaddy


	8. Foothold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard to figure out where you stand with your connections with people, both new and old. When you move beyond familiar ground, how can you decide where to plant your feet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 400 kudos. WOW. I never thought I'd reach that number. Thank you so, _so_ much for reading and engaging with my story. It means so much to me!
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS. They're grand! I actually spent a _good_ amount of time making this video, https://youtu.be/TNruxUb6BzY ,  so please take the time to watch it if you want some commentary about the fic  (and see me make a fool of myself). It was back when this was at 367 kudos, so if you commented afterwards, that's the reason your comment was not addressed. Also, time limit. I talk too much. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter after a long day of classes and an exam, so please excuse any mistakes or jagged sentences you see. My brain is mush. I'll try to come back and do another edit through.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kuroo sat on the dorm couch, jostling his leg repeatedly as his stomach flipped. Oikawa fidgeted next to him, but was otherwise stoic; his face betrayed nothing, but his discrete finger tapping against his thigh told another story. Bokuto wasn’t hiding his excitement; he paced around the living area, making circles around the couch. He continued to drum randomly on the surfaces he passed, and watching him go around the room started making Kuroo feel dizzy. He was tempted to pull Bokuto into his lap by the twentieth time Bokuto passed him, but Kuroo knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain him for long. 

It had been about a week since the volleyball tryouts, and they had been notified that they would be receiving their decision letters. When Daichi walked into their dorm with four fairly large sized envelops, Kuroo felt a rush of adrenaline. Bokuto practically crowed and went to tackle Daichi, but Daichi held his hand out to halt him. Bokuto slowed and stood motionless before Daichi nodded towards the couch.

“Go and sit.”

“I can’t, I’m too hyped.”

“At least lean against it.”

“Why? Think I’ll faint?” 

“It’s not necessarily uncommon for you, Bo,” Kuroo commented, smirking when Bokuto turned to frown at him. 

“What? I get excited!”

“Which is why I think you should sit down. I don’t need you passing out and hitting your head on something,” Daichi continued, holding the envelopes by his side. Kuroo licked his lips, his eyes trained on them. 

“Fine, fine.” Bokuto walked towards the couch and plopped down next to Oikawa, who remained quiet. 

Daichi stood in front of them, holding the envelopes in his hands as if they were handling precious documents. Kuroo recognized a similar nervousness in Daichi’s face, although he was trying not to show it, like Oikawa. The envelopes looked heavy in Daichi’s hands, carrying the weight of a decision that would ultimately shape their volleyball careers.

“So,” Daichi started, sounding a little out of breath. “I just wanted to say-”

“Dai-chan.” They all looked at Oikawa, whose eyes were trained on the floor as if he needed it to remind him that he was on solid ground and was not about pass straight through the earth. Kuroo could understand the feeling. “If you don’t hand me my envelope, I’ll explode.” 

Daichi nodded quickly and handed them their respective envelopes. They all took a moment to gaze over the official university insignia printed on the paper. Kuroo’s eyes lingered on his printed name, the significance of receiving the tryout decisions suddenly feeling very real as he held it in his hands. It was lighter than it looked, the insides probably either containing one of two things: a few pieces of paper, notifying him that he’d been accepted for the university team and the details of practice and other schedules; or, a single sheet rejecting him. Kuroo swallowed, the flip of his stomach turning sour the longer he stared at the envelope. 

He was torn from his thoughts at the sound of Bokuto ripping his envelope wide open, his face a stunning combination of nerves and eagerness. Bo had always been expressive, but his emotions seemed to fill the room in waves as he pulled out a sheet of paper and began reading it. Kuroo watched, entranced and nervous for him. Both Oikawa and Daichi seemed to pause in their letter opening to see what decision Bokuto’s letter held.

An eruption, full of unbridled joy and passion, flew from Bokuto’s lips. He shouted, throwing the paper into the air in a triumphant toss before he began running around the dorm, jumping and twisting. His smile was so bright it could power skyscrapers, and Kuroo’s heart swelled at the sight.

“First string, baby! Hell yeah!” Bokuto whooped. He smiled and looked at each of them in turn before clapping his hands. “Hurry and open yours, what the fuck are you doing? Go!”

Bokuto’s excitement cascaded and made them hurriedly open their own letters. Oikawa was already reading his by the time Kuroo got his letter out of his envelope. There was a quiet declaration from Oikawa before he gave a strong shout; he stood and raised his arms, a laugh spilling from his lips as Bokuto clapped him on the back. 

“First string?”

“First string!” Oikawa replied, a broad smile on his face. 

Kuroo quickly read through his letter; once his mind registered “congratulations”, “accepted”, and “first string”, Kuroo physically felt the anticipation dissolve in his throat as he yelled his excitement.

“I got in, too! First string, bitches!” 

“Ayyy!” Bokuto shouted back, wrapping his arms around Kuroo and nearly squeezing the air out of him. Kuroo was elated; he didn’t think his smile was going to fade anytime soon; Bokuto’s contagious energy was spreading through every inch of his body.

When Daichi cleared his throat, it was as if the volume on a set of speakers had suddenly been cut. They all grew quiet, staring as Daichi patted his letter with his right hand.

“Second string.”

The silence lasted for one moment more before they all resounded their replies.

“You still made the team, papa bird!”

“You should be proud, dude!”

“But Dai-chan wants to do better.” Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at Oikawa; his face was flushed with excitement, his expression forthright. “You’ll want to improve, you’ll want to get to first string.”

“I’ll try-” Daichi began, but Oikawa quieted him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You can, and you will. Right, Dai-chan?” 

“You wouldn’t leave us on the court by ourselves, would you?” Kuroo insinuated, smirking before his smile turned more genuine. Emotion shone in Daichi’s eyes, before he bowed to them.

“Please teach me so I can join you three on first string.” 

His tone was serious, the determined set to his shoulders inspiring Kuroo. Before Kuroo could reply, Bokuto stepped up to Daichi and picked him up by the waist to spin him around. Daichi gave a surprised squawk before Bokuto put him back down, laughing all the while. 

“Of course, papa bird! Just like high school!” 

Daichi’s eyes widened before he looked towards Oikawa.

“Oikawa, can you just teach me?” 

“What was all that sincerity for, then, eh?” Kuroo questioned, slapping him on the back. Oikawa chuckled as he sat back down on the couch.

“I meant it,” Daichi ensured them.

“Then we’ll just have to train twice as hard!” Bokuto said; to Kuroo, it sounded more like a promise. If Daichi didn’t regret having them as roommates before, he may have started regretting it then.

“Do you know what this calls for?” Bokuto prompted, his mood shifting from joyous to mischievous in a matter of seconds. 

“What?” Daichi took the bait.

“I think it’s about time I took you all out for dinner and drinks.”

 

\---

 

The bar Bokuto took them to was in some corner of Tokyo, nestled between several large buildings. It didn’t look like much from the outside, but Kuroo could certainly  _ hear _ it from a couple of blocks away. It was nearing the weekend, but it wasn’t quite there; despite that, the nightlife apparently never stopped at the establishment. Or, so Bokuto told them.

When they walked inside, the bar extended far back, the people in the dark corners barely visible except for the glint of light off of their drink glasses. Bokuto lead them to a small circular booth and claimed it before the mass of dancing bodies ended up spilling into the empty seats. 

“This feels more like a club than a bar, Bokuto-chan,” Oikawa commented above the music.

“It’s pretty new. The guy that works at the gym told me about it,” Bokuto replied, smiling as he stuck his face into the bar menu. “I’m not rich, so don’t go overboard, but eat enough so you don’t get too drunk off the bar.”

“Oh, I’m gonna order the whole fucking food and drink menu,” Kuroo declared.

“Then you’ll be getting the bill, asshole.”

“How exactly are we going to get away with ordering drinks?” Daichi asked, frowning at the menu. “I thought we were going to get some after eating and take it back to the dorm.” 

“You’re worried about getting kicked out of a bar, but not about getting in trouble at the dorm? Priorities, Daichi,” Bokuto teased, sticking out his tongue. “We’ll be fine.”

“Most places in Tokyo are flexible with their rules,” Kuroo conceded, leaning backwards to rest his arms across the back of the booth. “We’ll be fine,” he mimicked Bokuto.

“Uh huh.”

“You don’t sound convinced, Dai-chan,” Oikawa chuckled. “If we act like we’re supposed to be here, then it’ll seem like we are.”

“If we get away with it, you’re buying me more than one drink, Bokuto,” Daichi finalized. Bokuto laughed good heartedly; Kuroo could feel the heat of Bokuto’s back on his arm where it rested behind him.

“Fair enough.” 

 

They were merciful towards Bokuto’s wallet when it came to the food, but once they started on their drinks, Kuroo knew the bill was going to be painful to look at and even more painful to pay for. He was sure Bokuto was gonna whine about it for days, but then again, he did owe them. However, once they were all on their third round of drinks, Kuroo felt somewhat bad and decided that he would pay for Bokuto the next time they participated in a city night excursion. 

“We should dance,” Bokuto offered to the table, swirling his bright tropical drink with his straw. Daichi just blinked at him before going back to sipping at his own drink. Oikawa seemed quiet; Bokuto suggested a fourth round, but Oikawa declined, his eyes busy flicking around the crowd. Kuroo watched him for a moment before Bokuto leaned into his space and thoroughly distracted him. “Dance with me, Kuroo.”

Kuroo took Bokuto’s neon pink drink umbrella and stuck it into Bokuto’s hair. And because he was inebriated, he blurted out, “You look beautiful.”

Bokuto laughed, his nose scrunching in the process. Kuroo wanted to kiss him again. His skin was a nice shade of pink from the alcohol, and Kuroo was betting that his skin was warm. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.”

Bokuto slowly led him to the mass of bodies dancing in the middle of the bar. The mass seemed to have grown as the night went on, but Bokuto was determined to weave in and out of the crowd until he found a suitable spot. It was cramped, but Bokuto didn’t seem to mind as he immediately pressed himself against Kuroo. They were face to face, and Kuroo felt a lump rise in his throat as Bokuto stared expectantly at him.

“I...I don’t really like this song, so I don’t really know how to dance to it,” Kuroo said, but Bokuto cupped his ear to indicate that he couldn’t hear him over the music. Kuroo swallowed and leaned forward to talk into Bokuto’s ear. Their cheeks brushed against each other; his skin was warm. “I’m not sure how to dance to this song.” 

When Bokuto’s lips grazed Kuroo’s ear as he leaned in to speak to him, Kuroo’s stomach flipped. 

“I can help you out.”

Bokuto wasn’t a shy person; he was even less shy once he had some alcohol pumping through his system. He immediately placed his hands on Kuroo’s hips and pulled him closer, guiding them into a rhythm that matched the bass of the song, rather than the fast paced notes of the melody. Kuroo felt it natural to drape his arms over Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto smiled at him, but Kuroo couldn’t help but continuously glance down at Bokuto’s hips, suddenly and vividly recalling his fantasy of Bokuto rocking down on him. Bokuto could really move his hips, the motion intoxicating as they continued to get closer to each other; Kuroo wasn’t sure how long he could go before he got hard on the dancefloor. 

“Oi, my eyes are up here,” Bokuto managed to say over the music. He had a teasing smile, and Kuroo couldn’t help but return it and lean into him.

“But you look so good down there, bro,” Kuroo said into Bokuto’s ear. Bokuto’s grip tightened on Kuroo’s hips and he held him close. Kuroo could feel the friction of their pants shifting against each other as they danced, and was sure that they’d start legitimately grinding against each other. The thought sent heat striking up Kuroo’s back and neck. The desire to be close to Bo consumed him and he pulled Bo flush against his body, one hand slipping up into Bo’s hair, his fingers threading through the strands there. Bokuto tucked his face into Kuroo’s neck, his breath hot and heavy against his skin. Kuroo bit his lip at the sensation, arousal stirring in his gut as their hips rolled and gyrated together.  

When Bokuto nipped at his throat, Kuroo released a breathy moan into Bokuto’s ear. 

“You did that on purpose,” Kuroo commented, his other hand sliding down to grab hold of one of Bokuto’s hips. He could barely make out the sound of Bokuto’s chuckle, but he could feel it in his friend’s chest. Bokuto leaned into his ear, his words occasionally slurring as he tried to speak.

“I’m kinda getting turned on.”

_ Well,  _ **_fuck_ ** _. _

Kuroo began to laugh and moan simultaneously, and what came out was some sort of hybrid sound that sent Bokuto into a fit of giggles. Kuroo shook his head.

“Well, I mean, we are basically grinding our dicks together, Bo.”

_ I can’t believe I just said that _ .

“Feels good.”

_ I can’t believe  _ **_he_ ** _ just said that _ . 

Kuroo leaned back from Bokuto to look at him; tiny droplets of sweat began to bead on his forehead, his cheeks were even more flushed, and his mouth hung open in a lazy grin as he panted. He looked thoroughly wrecked, and all Kuroo could think of was how similar he might look in bed.

“Bo...do you...do you wanna...” 

“Huh? I can’t hear you.” 

Kuroo, despite his arousal, lost courage, and instead shook his head and leaned back into Bokuto. They continued dancing, the tempo staying relatively constant until a slower beat came on. It was still fast enough to dance to, but the bass was heavy; Kuroo could feel it reverberate in his chest. The change in tempo made their movements almost teasingly slow in comparison to before, the slow grind making Kuroo’s nerve endings light up.

Bokuto’s hips changed subtly, moving around and up, sliding against Kuroo in all the right places. He knew what Bokuto was up to as he leaned back towards his neck, so Kuroo leaned away before he could nip him again.

“How is this fair, Bo?” He asked into Bokuto’s ear. “Where are  _ you _ sensitive?”

Kuroo didn’t receive a verbal answer. Instead, Bokuto took one of Kuroo’s hands and slid it up underneath his shirt. Kuroo’s fingertips moved across defined muscles until Bokuto left them at one of his nipples. Kuroo took the initiative and rubbed it with his thumb, and Bokuto let out a low moan directly into Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo’s dick twitched in his pants, biting down on his lip  _ hard _ .

“Do the piercings make them more sensitive? Is that why you got them?” Kuroo rubbed again; Bokuto bit his neck in retaliation. 

Oh. It would be so easy to just ask Bo if he wanted to jerk off together, jerk off each other,  _ anything _ . Bokuto’s bulge was obvious as he moved against Kuroo. Would it really be that simple? Would it even be a risk to their friendship at all? It seemed like Bokuto would be into it. All Kuroo had to was  _ ask _ , but he slowly realized that it wasn’t the time. He didn’t want to get into the heat of it when Bo was intoxicated. Akaashi’s words came to mind as Kuroo slowly pulled away from Bokuto.  _ Be mindful _ . He’d worked up the courage.....eventually. But not now. 

“Let’s go take a water break,” Kuroo said. Bokuto’s eyes looked hazy, but at the mention of water, he immediately agreed, and they walked back to their table.

Daichi was drinking water, but Oikawa seemed to be in the same position he was in when they’d left the table. As Daichi handed Kuroo and Bokuto each a glass of water, Kuroo waved his hand at Oikawa to get his attention. 

“Hey, you alright?” Oikawa looked at him with such a distressed expression that Kuroo was immediately worried. “Do you feel sick, dude?”

“I don’t...” Oikawa began, his voice hard to hear. Kuroo leaned across the table to hear him better, but the action seemed to break him from whatever trance he was caught up in. “I don’t know. I’m just...”

“Daichi, did he drink anymore?” Kuroo asked. Daichi shook his head.

“I left for a little bit to talk to someone I recognized, and when I came back he was still sitting in the same spot. He’s been really quiet.”

“What do you need, Oikawa?” Bokuto asked as he set his now empty water glass down on the table. Oikawa shook his head, his face crumpled in confusion. 

“I need to leave.”

Oikawa slid out of the booth and immediately headed for the door. Kuroo called after him, but he didn’t turn back. Bokuto tossed Kuroo his wallet.

“Pay for the bill with my card. I’m following him.”

Bokuto was gone without another word. Kuroo turned to Daichi, who signaled the waiter to their table. After they paid for the bill, they left the bar and headed for the trains. Bokuto and Oikawa weren’t at the station, so Kuroo assumed they had caught the previous train. As Kuroo and Daichi waited for the next one, Kuroo’s phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 

**[11:37 PM] Bo: oikawa is with me. he’s shaken up, but he’s not drugged. something else is wrong. i’m taking him back to the dorm**

 

Kuroo sighed with relief and showed Daichi the text. The train ride back was quiet after that; they didn’t speculate on what might have caused Oikawa to leave, but once they got off of the train, they hurried back to the university dorms. The walk was sobering, and by the time they reached the dorm, Kuroo’s mind was clearer. 

The dorm was dark when they entered, but Kuroo noticed Bokuto’s phone discarded on the couch once they turned on a light. He heard low voices coming from Oikawa’s room, and so both he and Daichi approached the door. Kuroo thought about knocking, but when he heard sniffling, he hesitated. Daichi motioned for him to follow him to his room. 

Once they were in his room, Daichi slid the door until it was only open a crack. 

“I think we should let Oikawa approach us about this. I don’t think we should pressure him with questions,” Daichi said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was worried; Kuroo could see it in the crease between his eyebrows and in the set of his mouth. 

“I agree. Bo seems to be talking to him right now, but he doesn’t need us hovering over him.”

“Right. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Daichi stretched and tossed his keys onto his bed. “That’s all I wanted to say; I think I’m going to go ahead and sleep. I have class in the morning.”

Kuroo huffed a laugh. “Then why did you agree to come out tonight?”

“I thought it’d be fun. It’s been...cool getting to know you guys more.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow. “Cool?”

Daichi offered him a small smile. “I’m glad we’re all getting along, at least. I thought it’d be good for all of us to hang out together.”

“So this was a team building activity; that’s what you’re saying?” 

“In a sense.”

Kuroo laughed, but soon quieted. He glanced in the direction of Oikawa’s room. 

“I think you should go get some rest, Kuroo. Everything will sort itself out.”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo left Daichi with a goodnight and headed for the living area. He made a detour into the kitchen to get some more water and then walked over to the couch. He decided he would wait for Bokuto to leave Oikawa’s room to check up on him, but as he waited in the dark room, he began to doze.

 

He was woken up by a tap on the shoulder. Kuroo blinked his eyes open to see that Bokuto was sitting down next to him on the couch. 

“Hey...” Kuroo said, his throat dry. He felt for his water on the floor and took a sip before sitting up to look at Bokuto. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Oikawa is alright. He had a...freak out.”

“A freak out?” Kuroo asked. “Was it anxiety?”

“No, it was something...something that made him uncomfortable. Enough to make him feel like he needed to leave.”

“Did he feel that way all night?”

Bokuto shook his head and leaned his body against Kuroo’s legs. “It was right after we finished eating.”

“Man...I wished he would have said something to us.”

“He said he didn’t want to bother us.”

Kuroo grunted, frustrated that he didn’t realize how Oikawa was feeling at that time. A few quiet moments passed before Bokuto started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

“Kuroo.”

“Hmm?”

“Am I....am I good enough for people to tell me their secrets?”

The question threw Kuroo off, but he leaned in closer.

“Do you mean...if you’re trustworthy?”

“Yeah. People typically don’t tell me their life stories or anything, but when they do tell me something personal, I feel...responsible, somehow.”

“Responsible?”

“I feel like I need to help them with what they’re going through.”

“Did Oikawa tell you something personal?”

Bokuto wordlessly nodded his head. 

“Then keep what he said to you a secret. Respect his decision. But don’t feel obligated that you have to help with it step by step with him.”

“But I got involved, so I want to help.”

Kuroo’s gaze softened as he looked down Bokuto’s face. 

_ Always such a big heart. _

“Okay. Then do that.”

“What if I fuck it up? I know I’m loud and talkative, and I don’t want him to not trust me. I want to be friends with him, Kuroo. But I feel like, being me, I might mess it up and then he’ll hate me and then our t-”

“Kou.” 

Bokuto stilled. Kuroo reached over and slid his hand into Bokuto’s, tangling their fingers. 

“Being _ you _ might just be the thing Oikawa needs most right now.”

Bokuto turned his head to stare at Kuroo, his eyes shining. He scooted closer to Kuroo and embraced him, his arms tight around Kuroo’s back. Kuroo returned the embrace, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. He rubbed Bokuto’s back as he continued to hold him, a quiet intimacy he had begun to grow more and more fond of. When Kuroo felt Bokuto’s breathing start to slow, he lightly patted him.

“You’re falling asleep, Bo.”

“Hmph. Come sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa will be alright. Don't worry, my dudes.
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter than the last couple of updates, but I've been pretty damn busy, and I felt satisfied with how much I wrote for this update. Also, I really wanted to update for you guys. I'll try to again soon!! Thank you for reading, and for your kudos and comments!
> 
> DO YOU LIKE KUROKO NO BASKET?? Do you like Aokaga/Kagaao?? Well, guess what? I started another fic a couple of weeks ago, and it's KnB and it'll be hella gay. I'm hoping to update that one soon as well. If you want, go and take a look. ;) http://archiveofourown.org/works/6289750/chapters/14412964
> 
> Come talk to me anytime~  
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @diodaddy


	9. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesn't remain stagnant, but sometimes it's difficult to accept where it's leading you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change in POV. I hope you guys like it! Thank you for your patience and all of your comments/kudos. 500 kudos guys!! That's fucking amazing. You're all amazing.
> 
> I'm sorry for the slow update; I've been having a rough time lately. Please watch this video for a short explanation, as well as update plans: https://youtu.be/HBvYh87A_DU  
> I hope I can get to replying to you guys' comments soon! 
> 
> (this chapter may need some more editing because I only read through it a couple of times since I have to get up early in the morning; please excuse any errors you catch.)

Oikawa woke to the sound of quiet laughter drifting from the kitchen. He opened his eyes slowly, his limbs heavy as he tried to move them. He tucked his hands under his pillow to prop his head up and glanced at his clock. It was early for someone to be up on a Friday, considering no one had class. Oikawa recognized the tenor of Bokuto’s laugh, and like a match being struck, all of the thoughts that had clouded his mind the night before rushed back to him. He held his breath, nails digging into his mattress as he willed the welling emotions to settle. His heavy limbs worked slowly as he pushed his covers off and away from his body, feeling discomfort every time they touched his skin.

At the same time, he regretted the action; he immediately felt exposed. Despite being alone in his room, he felt eyes on him, their scrutiny that much stronger now that the security his covers had offered him was gone. It was similar to how he felt in the bar the night prior, as if the people there were forming judgements behind their smiles and their salt-rimmed drink glasses. 

He heard another low rumble of laughter, the sound of Kuroo’s slightly higher pitched tone helping ground him. Oikawa surfaced from his thoughts, hoping that whatever he was feeling stayed buried deep as sat up in bed, intending to join Kuroo and Bokuto in the kitchen. 

As he stood from his bed, he contemplated what he should wear for the day. The more he looked at his wardrobe, the more anxious he felt. It was warm, and so his winter clothes were packed in containers at the bottom of his closet. He sought them out anyway, selecting a longsleeve shirt with the lightest material so he wouldn’t sweat terribly during the day. After slipping on his pants, Oikawa opened his door quietly and tiptoed to the bathroom on his and Daichi’s side of the dorm. He wondered if splashing cold water on his face would help chase away the feeling of unease still nestled in his stomach; when he did, and subsequently only felt slightly better, he sighed, defeated. 

Oikawa eventually made his way to the kitchen, the smell of rice and eggs growing stronger, and his stomach growled in kind. He watched as Bokuto offered Kuroo a piece of egg from the pan he was cooking on and Kuroo opened his mouth to accept it. 

“Bo, this tastes  _ eggcellent. _ ”

“I told you I could cook.”

“I never doubted you.”

“Just ten minutes ago you said I’d burn everything!”

As they bickered, Oikawa felt a strange sense of jealousy and he grimaced at it. He had told Kuroo in the clearing that he envied their ease with each other, their intimacy, and the feeling reared its head now. It made him feel sick to his stomach, but before he could fight with himself, Bokuto broke through his thoughts.

“Oikawa!”

“Morning,” Kuroo added, nodding as his sipped at his cup of tea. Oikawa took a deep breath. 

“Good morning~.” 

“I made breakfast for you!” Bokuto declared, a bright smile lighting up his features. Oikawa blinked at him.

“For me?”

“That’s what I said. Come grab a plate and your chopsticks, and I’ll serve you.” Bokuto then began to hum as leaned over the stove to turn down the heat. Oikawa felt himself smile, however small, at Bokuto’s kindness. He moved to Kuroo’s side near the counter, where his plate and chopsticks were already waiting for him. Oikawa turned to look at Bokuto, analyzing his expression as he began to serve him. There were no traces of discomfort or disgust. What Oikawa found there was a gleaming smile and compassionate eyes, framed with an eager posture. 

“Try it.”

Oikawa looked down at his plate and picked up a piece of egg with some rice. When he popped it into his mouth, his eyes closed and he hummed. 

“It tastes wonderful, Bokuto-chan. Thank you.” 

The praise seemed to brighten his face, if that were somehow possible, and he lifted his arms in a celebratory hoot. The action nearly sent Kuroo’s cup flying, and he hissed as he lightly smacked Bokuto in the back of the head. 

“Don’t make me spill my tea again.”

“You were in my way earlier.”

“You threw one of my own pillows at me. All you had to do was walk around me.”

“You shouldn’t drink tea in your room.”

“If I had known that my room was a  _ hazard area _ , maybe I wouldn’t have.”

“Sounds like a personal problem, bro. At least it wasn’t my room.”

Kuroo set his cup down on the counter and proceeded to wrap his arm around Bokuto’s neck in order to hold him in place so he could noogie him. Oikawa watched on in quiet amusement as he continued to eat what Bokuto had made for him. It was a nice distraction from his thoughts, even as the pair nearly collided with the refrigerator as they started to wrestle. 

Oikawa heard footsteps approach from his left before a looming figure stopped next to him. How Daichi appeared looming despite his shorter stature, Oikawa wasn’t sure.

Daichi didn’t even say anything, but Bokuto and Kuroo stopped moving, both of their expressions relaying their sudden fear and expectation of punishment; Oikawa nearly laughed.

“Sorry, papa bird,” Bokuto started, inching away from Kuroo and closer to the stove. “I made breakfast!” That fact seemed to soothe Daichi some; the former Karasuno captain made his way towards the stove and heaped a pile of rice and egg onto a plate before shuffling back to his room. When his door shut, Kuroo hummed.

“He didn’t take any utensils to eat that with. Do you think he’s gonna go at it face first?” There was one beat, then two, before they erupted with laughter, Kuroo snorting as Bokuto bent over. Oikawa snickered behind his hand, the two of them ridiculously contagious; it was too easy getting caught up in their antics.

“Oh man, I’m gonna piss myself,” Kuroo blurted, holding his stomach as he waddled past Oikawa and towards his bathroom. Oikawa watched him for a moment before he turned back to Bokuto, who was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Oikawa walked by him to set his now empty plate by the sink. 

“Was it good?”

“Yes,” Oikawa answered, nodding. “Especially the eggs.”

“Sweet.” Bokuto seemed to puff himself up before his face settled into more of a neutral expression. He looked at Oikawa, the same compassion filling his striking eyes. Oikawa couldn’t look away, even though he knew what Bokuto was going to say next. “Are you alright?”

 

_ “Are you alright?” Bokuto asked him as they entered Oikawa’s room.  _

_ “I don’t feel alright, I feel like I’m...I’m not h..”  _

_ Oikawa sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. He could hear Bokuto moving closer towards him, and his whole being shouted  _ no _. _

_ “Hey, I’m here to listen,” Bokuto started, reaching to place his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa immediately reacted, twisting his body away while swinging his arm out to strike Bokuto. His fist connected solidly with Bokuto’s arm. Bokuto backed off, but didn’t take his eyes off of him; Oikawa could feel him staring, but he didn’t have it in him to apologize. Instead, he began to cry. _

 

Oikawa stared at where he had hit Bokuto, guilt heavy in his stomach. He wished that he hadn’t eaten. 

“Did I hurt you?”

Bokuto seemed to have expected the question, his expression still neutral.

“It’s starting to bruise a bit, but I’ll be fine. It wasn’t your fault.” Oikawa’s head whipped up to stare directly into Bokuto’s eyes.

“What do you mean it wasn’t my fault? I hit you.”

“You were upset. I’m not going to hold it against you.”

_ You are entirely too kind. You are entirely too forgiving. _

“I’m...I’m sorry, Bokuto-chan. I didn’t say that last night, but even then I was sorry. I didn’t mean...”

“I stayed to listen, and I’m willing to listen again. So if you need someone to talk to...” Bokuto shifted as if he wanted to reach out to Oikawa, to comfort him in a way he knew how, but instead he stuffed his hands into his sweatpants pockets; Oikawa was silently grateful. “I’m here.”

Oikawa wasn’t sure how to respond, so he nodded, hoping it conveyed his gratitude. Bokuto’s face once again held a smile as he turned away to scoop seconds onto his own plate. 

Oikawa retreated to his room to grab his phone and keys, his mind telling him to run, to get away, at least for a while. He waited until he heard Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s voices fade as they made their way towards one of their rooms, and then hurried out of the dorm. He needed space and time to think; there was really only one place he knew of where he could do so.

  
  


The subway ride was difficult, but it was over quickly. Every look in his direction seemed to bore directly into him, the glances casted full of assumptions, real or imagined. Oikawa wasn’t able to breathe properly until he stepped off of the train and away from the small station. He let his feet take him where he wanted to go as he tried to clear his mind; every step turned more desperate, until he was sprinting for a familiar gate. There was no careful consideration of the vegetation at his feet as he ran down the narrow path, tree limbs smacking against his arms and neck. He didn’t notice them, didn’t care, his end goal consuming his thoughts. 

As he finally reached the familiar clearing, he fell to his knees, his breathing painful as he gasped to catch his breath. Oikawa grasped his thighs, his nails digging into his jeans as the emotions he had kept from spilling over began to flood his senses. His arms shook as he began to cry, a few tears sliding down his reddened cheeks before sobs racked his body. Fear and pain raked deep through his chest, his lungs burning as he choked on his sobs. Tears fell almost silently onto the grass beneath him, the water collecting faint rays of sunlight like morning dew.

Oikawa slowly grew quiet, his breathing stuttering as he wiped at his eyes with his sleeves. He looked down at the damp fabric and frowned. He had learned to be sure of himself, his confidence necessary in carrying the weight of both his team’s and his own insecurities. Why was it faltering now, despite his newfound acceptance to a university team? Why would it even concern his performance as an athlete, when these foreign emotions were compounded by spending a night at a bar? How could there be correlation between how he felt when eyes followed him on the court versus how they followed him in a dark room, down a street, or on a subway? Instability was weakness; it wasn’t welcomed.

“Pathetic,” he muttered to himself.

He looked over at the tree where he knew the stone still lied, his heart pulling at the thought of a set of deep green eyes; eyes with a similar hue to the leaves of the trees that shaded them during bright summers. 

“If only Iwa-chan could see me now.” 

_ If he didn’t want you before, he won’t want you now. You don’t even know who  _ **_you_ ** _ are. _

“Excuse me, young man.” 

Oikawa turned around, wide-eyed as he spotted a small elderly woman. Her back was permanently hunched, but her kind face showed no signs of it bringing her pain. Her gray hair was woven into an intricate braid that hung over her shoulder, the top of her head covered with a bandana, the color of it faded from the sun. Only then did Oikawa realize that she looked the part of a gardener, with her dirtied clothes and worn boots. 

“Who were you talking to?”

Oikawa sat forward, his fingertips touching the blades of grass in front of him. 

“Myself.”

“You seem to be burdened by something.”

Oikawa didn’t reply. It wasn’t her business, it wasn’t anyone’s business. But he had made it Bokuto’s business, hadn’t he? Oh god, Bokuto didn’t even do anything wrong, but he still-

“Your thoughts are troubled, like a brewing storm.”

“My face must say it all.”

The woman stepped carefully towards the clearing’s stone bench. “It is not hard to miss, young man. Even the trees can sense how you feel. Listen. They are restless.” She motioned towards the trees, their branches swaying. 

When the woman sat down, Oikawa faced her. He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his arms and head on them while he looked on, a bubble of curiosity enticing him to talk to her. 

“I didn’t see you come in. Were you already here when I arrived?” He asked. The old woman hummed, a faint smile on her face.

“There is more than one way to get here,” she answered. Oikawa blinked at her as she continued. “When I saw you on the grass, I felt such sorrow, such confusion. Surely, I could not leave you, although you are in good hands here.” 

Her eyes traveled upwards, and Oikawa followed her gaze to where a small bird was perched on a branch high in the canopy. It sang loftily before flittering towards another branch in the same tree. Then another bird joined it, their voices echoing each other as if in conversation. 

“It is important to have a companion to share this world with,” the woman added sagely as she pulled an apple out of the small sack she carried. Oikawa watched as she cut small slices of the apple with a knife and ate them. 

“I have companions.”

“Then where are they?”

“Away from here.” 

“Do they know the burden you carry?” She ate another slice, her presence a calming one despite the personal conversation they were approaching. 

“One knows.”

“Have you told them everything?”

“Sometimes you can’t do that,” Oikawa replied, feeling defeated. 

“I agree with you. But you don’t put one foot into the river and not the other.” She looked down at him meaningfully. “You need to be forward with your friends. Lack of communication leads to lack of understanding.”

“You’re saying I should tell him everything, since I’ve already told him something?” Oikawa picked at the grass by his shoes, twirling the blades in his fingers before letting them float back down to the ground.

“Do you intend to return to him and speak about your burdens again?” When Oikawa didn’t respond, she continued. “Has he offered to listen?”

Oikawa nodded before turning his head to watch a colorful butterfly flutter in delicate patterns above a bed of wildflowers. 

“Then you should be honest with him.” She hummed again and stood from the bench. Oikawa observed her walk leisurely towards the tree he was fond of, his head perking up as she bent to pick up a familiar stone. “You fear your confusion, you fear these unfamiliar emotions, and you fear what they could cause you.”

As the woman walked back towards him and placed the stone in his hand, it felt like every time he had visited in the past; familiar, nostalgic, with thoughts of tanned skin and rough hands. Oikawa wanted to ask her how she knew, but all he could focus on was the weight of the stone in his hand.

“The love you hold within you is not an affliction, and neither is the change you are beginning to experience. Look around you.” Oikawa lifted his head and observed the clearing, his eyes traveling between the trees, the flowers, the insects, and the birds. It was grounding. “There is so much life here. And how do you think it came to be? Through  _ change _ . Young one...” The woman placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he didn’t move away; it was warm and comforting, like a summer day. “You have changed since you were young, and you will change again. Do not fear it,  _ embrace _ it. All of life changes, and it has coexisted despite that fact. Just because you are different does not mean your companions will leave you.”

Oikawa’s bottom lip trembled, tears welling in his eyes. The old woman sighed and lightly ruffled his hair. 

“Come back to visit soon.” 

When the warm hand left his head, Oikawa spun around to reply, but the old woman was gone, the only remnant of her presence being a half eaten apple left on the worn stone bench.

  
  


Oikawa spent another two hours in the clearing, occasionally dozing off against his favorite tree. The buzz of his phone woke him near the end of his stay, and he saw that he had received several messages from his roommates, including a handful of sad face emojis from Bokuto. He hurriedly replied to them, but hesitated when he read the latest message from Daichi. 

 

[11:04 AM] Dai-chan: Meet me at the station near our dorm. 

 

Guilt swarmed in the pit of his stomach as he stood up from the ground. 

 

_ [11:08 AM] Tooru: I’m on my way.  _

 

Oikawa stored the stone in its usual place at the base of the tree and made his way to the path leaving the clearing. He turned to look around the space once more, the old woman’s words as clear and present in his mind as if she had just spoke them. He built his courage before; he could build it again.

 

\---

 

When Oikawa got off of his train, he looked above and around the foot traffic to see Daichi standing near the station exit, his face neutral. 

_ I guess that’s a decent sign. I hope.  _

Daichi didn’t move as Oikawa approached him, and Oikawa swallowed, worried that he had royally pissed him off.

“Do you feel better?” Daichi asked. Oikawa raised his eyebrows. 

“I...feel better, yes. I needed time to myself.”

“Would you like company now?”

Oikawa relaxed as soon as the words left Daichi’s mouth. He rolled up his sleeves and stuck his hands in his pockets before offering a small smile.

“I think so.”

Daichi nodded. “Good. We’re having another night out, sans alcohol this time. Is that okay?”

Oikawa thought about being in public; he realized that on the train ride back, strangers’ glances didn’t bother him as much. Instead of feeling foreign in his body, he had decided to try and look at it as if he were getting to know himself instead. It would take time, but he thought that he could do it. 

“Are you going to treat me, Dai-chan?” 

Daichi huffed a laugh as they walked side by side out of the station. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“So, where are we going?” 

Daichi’s face briefly twitched, making Oikawa wonder who actually made that decision in the end. 

“Bokuto and Kuroo said that an arcade would be fun. They already left to go ‘scope it out’.”

“I thought you said it’s going to be a night out?” Oikawa questioned. Daichi gave him a sidelong glance.

“Knowing those two, we could be there until nightfall.” 

“It’s not even noon!”

“Apparently there’s a lunch special at the arcade.” 

“Of course there is.” 

“Do you want to go shower and change before we head out? You have sticks in your hair.”

“Dai-chan, why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Oikawa threaded his fingers through his own hair to get rid of the evidence that he’d been sleeping on the ground. 

“Just be thankful that the other two weren’t here; they would’ve taken a picture.”

“I wouldn’t hold it past you.”

Daichi laughed wholeheartedly; Oikawa thought that the sound was just as pleasant as the birds’ singing in the clearing. It made him smile. 

“Let’s stop by the dorm first, please.”

 

After Oikawa showered, he stood in front of his closet and found it lacking. He thought of some wardrobe possibilities, and a shot of excitement burst through him, causing him to pull out his phone. 

 

_ [11:52 AM] Tooru: We should go shopping together asap~ I have some other things to talk to you about. _

**[11:53 AM] Bokuto-chan: hell yeahh!! just tell me the place & time, and i’ll make sure i have on my walkin shoes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guidance sometimes comes from unexpected places. More of Oikawa's situation will be revealed in time.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As I said in the video, we'll be back to Kuroo's POV next chapter. It'll be a little time skip of a week or two, I think. I hope you liked this chapter, though.
> 
> Silly survey: what would you want Bo to cook you for breakfast? Leave your answer in the comments section. :P
> 
> Come talk anytime; thank you to those who have already!  
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @diodaddy


	10. And With the Rain: A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is often seen as an agent of change, both literally and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, AN UPDATE! So, I've been off of school since May 5th, but I've been in bad writer's block since then, so that is why this update is like...a month from the last one. Sorry about that.
> 
> BUT!! On May 5th, I made a video replying to some comments! I made an even bigger fool of myself this time. Go watch it: [HERE](https://youtu.be/nDWaxxE6reY)  
> (Note: I had to speak low during it, so if you can't hear what I'm saying, I'm sorry)
> 
> Alright, here's a chapter with ~5,600 words. Enjoy this emotional roller-coaster. Thank you guys for your continued patience! I hope you enjoy the update~
> 
> Oh, and I also haven't edited this yet because I stayed up til 4 AM writing it. Please excuse any errors until I can read back through it. :P

With a well placed hand, Kuroo hoisted himself up a small wall near the campus gym, his muscles trembling slightly from use. The grass felt cool against his back once he planted himself on the edge of the concrete wall that divided the landscaping from the path students walked every day. The sweat the had accumulated on his skin during that day’s practice began to cool with the light breeze that passed through the architecture of the university. He briefly closed his eyes to it, allowing himself to relax. The morning sun was dimmed, hidden, by the gray clouds that had collected in the sky; despite this, he felt a faint warmth while lying in the grass. The sun was still low on the horizon, the light resembling how smoke held the color of the flame that created it. Although the reports had claimed that a gentle rain was due in the city, Kuroo held a distinct feeling that storms would soon follow it.

A quiet sigh beside him caught his attention, the sound seemingly at contrast with the darkening sky. It carried a well-worn happiness; a satisfied sound.

“I didn’t think I would start getting used to these practices,” Bokuto spoke, folding his hands behind his head as he lied next to Kuroo. 

“That just means you need to mix it up. Don’t get stuck in routine,” Kuroo replied, glancing at his friend. Bokuto’s hair swept down the sides of his face, indicative of what would seem like an early morning rush to get ready for practice. Kuroo had commented on it during their warm ups when Bokuto pushed his hair back with a headband he had borrowed from Oikawa. 

_ “If it’s going to rain, I didn’t want to bother with styling it today,” _ Bo had explained. Kuroo believed him, although time would tell once they hit the showers. He was sure Bo had some sort of styling products in his bag. For now, though, they wanted to take advantage of the first cool morning in months. 

“Yeah, yeah. You act like I don’t know that already,” Bokuto retorted, sending Kuroo a smile. Kuroo rolled his eyes, shifting in the grass as he alleviated pressure on his back. The wind picked up, blowing strands of Kuroo’s hair in wild directions, the trees not faring any better. Leaves broke from their branches, sending showers of green across their bodies and the concrete below them. “Do you think it’s going to storm?”

“Looks like it,” Kuroo commented, contemplating if it was worth jogging back to the dorms for his umbrella. “Let’s hope it doesn’t turn into a monsoon.”

“It is getting into the rainy season, isn’t it? It’s starting later this year.”

“Maybe that means the weather will be worse.”

“I don’t think it works like that, bro,” Bokuto chuckled, sitting up from the grass. “But maybe there is some logic to it. If it’s starting later than normal, maybe the weather patterns will create worse storms.”

“See? I could teach meteorology.”

Bokuto snorted. “Sure. You need to take some science courses before you attempt that, dude.”

“I’ll get to it,” Kuroo replied with a yawn. “Wasn’t in the cards for this semester.”

“I think you’d like science, Kuroo.”

Kuroo blinked up at him, but Bokuto’s attention was on the sky. “You think so? You seem to enjoy it.” 

“I do,” Bokuto started, pausing as he rubbed at his shoulder. “I think I might major in biology.”

“Yeah. Akaashi told me.” 

“Ahhhhh, it was going to be a surprise,” Bokuto whined, slumping forward. Kuroo reached to pat him on the back and felt that Bokuto was warm, still damp with sweat from practice. 

“With how much you talk about your class, it’s not really a surprise, Bo.” 

“Shut up.”

Kuroo laughed, stopping suddenly when he felt something drop onto his face. He wiped it away with his hand and looked at it, realizing it was rain as he spread it across his fingers. 

“Maybe I should go get my umbrella...”

“Finally, some rain!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands up and tilting his head back. The rain slowly marked his face, the droplets running in rivulets around the creases of his smile. Kuroo looked away. 

“We should get inside, Bo.”

Bokuto moved to lean over Kuroo, his hair curtaining his face as he hovered there, smile still in place. Kuroo’s heart leapt, but he tempered it, instead focusing on the sky beyond Bo’s face. The mixture of morning sunlight within the ashen clouds looked remarkably like how Bokuto’s hair framed the soft golden color of his eyes, and Kuroo was struck by the realization of how easily he could see Bo in other places, other things. 

“Let’s go swimming!” 

The suggestion jarred Kuroo from his thoughts and he frowned up at Bokuto. 

“Dude, we’re not getting in any body a water while it’s  _ storming _ .”

“It’s not storming  _ yet _ . Ever swam in the rain?”

“Well, yeah, but those clouds look-”

“Shh.”

“But the wind is picking up-”

“After class. Me and you.”

Kuroo bit his lip, the eagerness in Bokuto’s eyes making him feel both nervous and giddy.

“Alright, fine. After class. Where are we going? You know, we could just use the campus pool.”

“I’ll figure it out. And no, that’s no fun.” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo and Kuroo returned it. When Bokuto moved away from him, he noticed that the rain had become faster, the drops falling on Kuroo’s face and body more numerous . 

“Let’s go back to the gym and shower. I’d shower out here, but I’m without my soap, and I’m pretty sure I’d get arrested for public nudity,” Kuroo joked, climbing down the wall. Bokuto followed him, a grin on his face when he reached the bottom. 

“What a cryin’ shame. It would be a fitting addition to the university’s scenery.”

Kuroo pushed at him and laughed as they walked, but felt his cheeks warm up nonetheless. 

 

\--- 

 

Classes felt long that day. The steady drone of the rain on the rooftops and the windows made Kuroo feel drowsy, the sound gradually increasing in volume as the rain came down harder and harder. It was gradual, akin to the slow turn of a faucet. The rain was bearable with an umbrella, however, which Kuroo had picked up after showering at the gym that morning. It was afternoon now, but one wouldn’t know it without a clock. The sun remained hidden, even more so now with how the clouds darkened, casting the city in twilight despite the time of day.  Once Kuroo’s last class ended, he stood under the cover of the overhang outside one of the academic buildings, watching the cascade of water descend and spread out across stone and concrete. His mind felt empty as he continued to stare, thinking of nothing at all besides the presence of the rain. Instead of calming him, he felt detached, his eyes unfocused and unmoving even as bodies passed by him. Their footsteps disturbed the gathering water, dampening their shoes as they hurriedly crossed paths to reach their own destinations. Kuroo remained planted under the overhang, no drive to carry himself beneath the darkening sky. 

Footsteps paused in their walking to stand by his side garnered a flicker of attention before Kuroo fell back into his daze. Likely, they were waiting on the rain to lighten. Kuroo mused that it wouldn’t; not for a while.

“Kuroo,” a deep voice addressed. When Kuroo finally turned his head to its source, he was met with concerned eyes. 

“Daichi.”

“Are you alright? You seem out of it.”

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah.” Kuroo couldn’t shake the unease that settled inside him when he couldn’t truthfully explain why. 

“You didn’t seem that present during practice this morning, either.”

“I think it’s the weather. It’s thrown me off my game,” Kuroo offered, a guess at best. Daichi seemed to take it, his heavy gaze turned out towards the rain. 

“It feels nice, though. A small break from the heat.”

“Until it gets  _ more _ humid.”

Daichi huffed a laugh, the sound nearly lost to the rainfall. “True. I guess the rainy season has officially started.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going anywhere?”

Kuroo glanced at him before his gaze traveled again, his attention briefly caught by the sight of a small leaf captured in a steady stream of water, the rain causing it to spin in the makeshift current. 

“Bokuto and I are supposed to hang out after he gets out of his last class. Until then, no, not really.”

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Now amused, Kuroo turned towards him. “What? In the rain?”

“I have an umbrella,” Daichi responded, shaking his loose umbrella in his hand. He smiled. “I know a place we can grab some food and watch the rain.”

Assuming that’s what Daichi thought he was doing, Kuroo nodded, ignoring the unease that lingered in his gut. He didn’t know why he had stopped to watch the rain in the first place, but if he had company with him now, maybe it would shake the disquiet. 

As they walked out from under the overhang with their umbrellas open, the drone of the rain was of a similar caliber from throughout the day, only louder. It made Kuroo feel isolated; the umbrella separated him from his surroundings, and the rain kept him there, an inescapable drumming, a relentless barrage. He followed Daichi, the sight of his friend the only current relief he had. 

They walked for an indeterminant amount of time, eventually turning into a small shop with a variety of food. The shop had several fans inside, making Kuroo felt uncomfortable at the chill they set into his bones. At least with the outside humidity, it was a little warm. Daichi paid for them both, despite Kuroo’s protests, and he led Kuroo to an outside area covered by an awning. They settled, and with the warmth of the food and Daichi’s presence, Kuroo began to feel better, the sound of the rain not so heavy to his ears. 

“The coach seems impressed by my play, but he still wants to see me in an official game before he makes a decision.”

“I call bullshit,” Kuroo muttered around a bite of food. “If he sees how good you are now, how does he think that’ll change in an actual match?” Daichi shrugged and sipped at his drink straw. “Listen, dude, I’ve seen you play for years, and you belong on first string. If after our first game he still doesn’t place you, I’ll talk to him myself.”

Daichi paused in his drinking, his straw still on his lips. “You don’t have to do that, Kuroo.”

“But I will.”

“I...thank you for believing in me,” Daichi said honestly, his expression softening. Kuroo blinked at him before looking out at the rain, the water now falling in a steady sheet. 

“Of course I believe in you. I believe in all of us.”

“I do, too.”

“How do you think the first match will go?”

“If we set a good rhythm, we’ll be a force to be reckoned with.” Kuroo snorted as he reached for his cup and Daichi raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It sounds dorky when you say it.”

Daichi frowned in thought, tapping his fingers on their table. “Really?”

Kuroo started laughing, the action muddling his unease even further. “It’s alright, Sawamura. You always sound dorky.”

“And you always sound like a fraternity boy.” 

Kuroo put his hand over his heart in mock offense. “Daichi knows how to fire back.” 

Daichi smirked and resumed drinking, and Kuroo leaned back in his chair to watch the rain. The weather kept the majority of people off of the small street that the store was located on, and Kuroo was grateful for the lack of crowds. Water began collecting on the streets and sidewalks, large puddles forming here and there; if the rain kept going at this rate, or came down harder, the whole street would become a puddle. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Daichi asked, his tone serious but laden with concern. Kuroo sighed. 

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve just had a bad feeling about today. Like something is going to happen, or has happened.”

“Is it the weather?”

“No, it’s just...I got a feeling my gut, you know?” Daichi nodded and Kuroo went limp in his chair. The wind blew some of the rain under the awning, the water colder than before as it misted across Kuroo’s face. 

“Did class go okay?”

“Yeah. They dragged on, though.”

“Did you get into a fight with anyone?” 

Kuroo picked up on his tone; he meant someone significant, not just a random classmate or teammate. Kuroo shook his head.

“Last time I talked to Oikawa was this morning, and we were fine. Same with Bo, and we’re hanging out soon.”

Daichi hummed, leaning back in his own seat. “Sometimes I get those feelings. You can’t really explain where they come from, but you know there’s some validity to them. It sort of relates to instinct, I think.”

“Instinct?” Kuroo asked, his gaze trained on a puddle on the sidewalk in front of the awning. 

“Yes. That gut feeling. But it doesn’t necessarily mean there’s something wrong with you, but rather someone you care about.” Daichi paused. Kuroo waited. “There was one time where I couldn’t shake this feeling of dread, I guess you’d say. I went through my day feeling anxious, and a little paranoid. I was afraid something bad had happened, or was going to happen. I couldn’t focus, I made mistakes on assignments, and I didn’t want to talk to anyone. Not my parents, not even my friends. I was fine, as far as I could tell, but it all came to a head when I received a phone call that night. It was Suga. He called me asking if I could get him to the hospital because his parents weren’t home.” Daichi paused again, rubbing at his mouth. “Some guys mugged him. He didn’t know who they were, so we guessed it was a random attack. Just some bastards looking for cash. I thought it wasn’t real because that rarely happens. And why to Suga, of all people? He told me he was beaten pretty badly, but all I could think of was the worst case scenario. I was...very scared, and when I took him to the hospital, he only needed to be treated for minor contusions, some cuts here and there. Only then did that dread go away.”

“Was that the time in second year when Sugawara missed a couple of matches?”

Daichi nodded, his jaw tight. Kuroo felt a wave of sympathy and distinct sense that it was more profound that what Daichi was telling him. Carefully, but curious, Kuroo leaned forward on the table.

“Daichi...were you two...”

“At the time, no. Although I...” Daichi hesitated, his face suggesting he was struggling with how to convey what he meant. “We weren’t together at the time, but I...had feelings for him.”

“You’re together now?”

“Yes.” Daichi stared directly at Kuroo, his gaze unwavering. “When you care about someone, it’s as if your instinct extends beyond yourself. Does that make sense?” 

The implications were evident, but Kuroo didn’t want to speak of them out loud. Daichi more than likely had realized Kuroo’s feelings for Bokuto by then, but still hadn’t approached him about it. The feeling of unease rose in Kuroo’s stomach, making him feel suddenly ill. 

Kuroo swallowed hard, attempted to force the feeling down, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened the text and his stomach flipped, making him feel more nauseated. 

 

**[2:56 PM] Bo: bro i’m out of class. meet me at the big pond near campus. prepared to get wet ;)**

 

Kuroo couldn’t appreciate the joke, confusion swirling inside his head. Bokuto  _ seemed _ fine. Why did he still feel unnerved? 

“Go ahead,” Daichi spoke. Kuroo met his gaze; it was softer now. 

“Thanks, Daichi.”

“You’re welcome. You can buy me lunch next time.” He offered a small smile, which Kuroo appreciated. He stood from the table and grabbed his umbrella, his mind a frustrating cocktail of emotions. “Be careful.”

Kuroo nodded and left the store, not bothering to avoid the puddles along the way. The rain had been much quieter under the awning.

 

\--- 

 

Realizing it was futile to bring his phone, or even a towel, to the pond, Kuroo stopped by the dorm to change and leave his school bag and phone in his room. The only thing he took with him besides his umbrella was his copy of the dorm key, which he kept in a small, brightly colored bento box. He thought about tossing his phone into the bento as well, but didn’t want to risk getting it wet. 

The walk to the pond was emotionally taxing; Kuroo spent it worried, nauseous, and wishful that it would begin thundering so he would have an excuse to retreat back to the dorm. But he still wanted to see Bokuto, and despite the well of negative emotions weighing him down, part of him was excited to spend time with him. The closer to the pond he got, the more he was looking forward to seeing Bokuto; especially to determine if anything as, in fact, wrong. 

When Kuroo saw Bokuto standing by the pond, his swim shorts already stuck to his skin from the rain, relief washed over him. He dropped his bento and umbrella by a tree next to the pond and began striding toward Bokuto, his emotions a swarming mess as he approached him. Bokuto saw him and waved, grinning.

“Yo, Kuroo! So, I belatedly realized that since pond water is stagnant water, it’s not the most sanitary to swim in. I guess we should have gone to the ocean instead.”

Kuroo stopped beside him, his whole body already soaked from the heavy rain.

“Bo.”

“There is a river near by, but that’s not much better sanitary-wise.”

“Bo.”

“Hmm?”

Kuroo studied Bokuto’s face, half of which was covered by his wet hair. Kuroo reached out to push the hair away, his fingers diverging the paths the rainwater traveled down Bokuto’s face. Bokuto seemed confused, but Kuroo’s heart was racing as he placed the palm of his hand against Bokuto’s cheek, too many emotions warring inside him. 

“Kuroo...?”

Kuroo pulled Bokuto into his chest, embracing him. He wrapped his arms tight around Bokuto’s back and tucked his face into his neck. Slowly, Bokuto returned the embrace, the warmth of his body staving off the cold of the rain as it poured down on them. 

“Are you okay, Bo?”

“Huh? I’m...I’m fine. Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I’ve had this bad feeling all day and I thought that something was wrong.”

“Really? Well, I’m fine. A bit cold now. I guess playing around in the rain wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Do you still want to hang out?”

“Well, yeah. Of course I do.” Bokuto held Kuroo tighter. Kuroo’s heart pulled at the feeling. “I mean, we’re already soaked, so we could go swim at the uni pool.” 

Kuroo laughed into Bokuto’s neck. “Didn’t I suggest that this morning?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kuroo laughed again and lifted his head, before looking Bokuto over. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? No wonder you’re cold.”

“We were going to swim! Why would I bother with a shirt like some idiot,” Bokuto teased, pulling at part of Kuroo’s shirt and letting the heavy, soaked material slap back against his skin. Bokuto then looked up at Kuroo and smirked, his hand close to his face.

“Allow me to return the courtesy.”

It was such a simple gesture. Tender, brief, the fleeting warmth of fingertips that could be felt against the wind and the cold drops from a dark sky. Eyes met and gazes lingered in the space between them. Soft lips, not so unfamiliar, curling into a smile that seemed infallible. As Bokuto brushed Kuroo’s hair from his face, Kuroo felt something powerful and unknown, before he was ensnared by an oppressive dread, his body gone frigid. 

He stepped back from Bokuto, his heart now racing in panic. Bokuto frowned at him, confused and concerned.

“Kuroo, what’s wrong?”

“I...I have to go.” 

“Kuroo-”

“I need to go, Bo.”

“Kuroo, I don’t understand. Please,” Bokuto called as Kuroo walked away, quickly grabbing his still open umbrella and bento box. His hands trembled, causing him to drop the box once, the key clanking against the inside as it fell to the ground. Kuroo could hear Bokuto’s footsteps, the sound not unlike the students that passed by him earlier that day; the hurried splashing only serving to drive Kuroo further away. 

Soon, Kuroo noticed the lack of following footsteps, his heart dropping at the thought that Bo wanted him to have space, to not be bothersome, even though he was never that to Kuroo. If anything, Kuroo desired to walk back to Bo and to tell him it wasn’t his fault; whatever  _ it _ was, it was consuming, provoking the unease he’d felt all day to culminate into a bleak panic. 

Knowing that Bokuto would return to the dorm room eventually, Kuroo rushed to get there with enough time to rinse himself and dry off before going to his room for the night. He ignored passerby looks as he entered the building and reached their room, fumbling with opening the bento box for his key. He quickly opened and shut the door, the sound of dripping water from his clothes loud on the floor. Someone shifted on the couch as he walked into the living area, but he ignored it, instead heading straight for the bathroom. 

“Kuroo-chan.” Oikawa’s voice made him pause, but he kept walking, until he heard Daichi walk out from the kitchen. 

“Where’s Bokuto?” Daichi questioned, worried underneath his calm. 

“He’ll...be here in a little bit. We got caught in the rain,” Kuroo evaded.

“But the weather is getting worse-” Oikawa began, but Kuroo continued down the hallway and into the bathroom, where he stripped from his wet clothes. He quickly washed himself, not bothering with warm water, and toweled dry. If his roommates were waiting for him to get out the bathroom to talk to him further, he didn’t notice, but rather walked directly into his room, where he immediately shut and locked his door. 

Eventually, he heard the dorm door open, the sound of a familiar voice passing through the walls. Kuroo couldn’t make out any words, but he was soothed somewhat at the fact that Bo made it back safely. The wind howled outside the building and the sky continued to grow darker, the rain even harder. 

Kuroo sat in his room for about an hour, his guilt slowly festering. He knew he would have to leave his room eventually to use the bathroom and to eat. And considering it was still afternoon, he was nearly positive that one of his roommates would come knocking on his door to attempt to help, even though they knew nothing about what was happening. He was thankful for them, but he didn’t quite know what to tell them if they asked. Kuroo also knew that he owed Bokuto an explanation and an apology, but the mere thought of approaching Bokuto made him nervous. 

When Kuroo finally got the courage to open his door, he made a beeline to the kitchen in order to fix himself a drink and a snack. He felt eyes on him as he passed the living area, but kept his gaze on the floor to avoid looking at them. When he reached the kitchen, he immediately knew Bokuto was in there as well, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything or to even glance his way. Bo hovered, but never once reached out or addressed Kuroo. Kuroo’s stomach twisted, but made the silent walk back to his room. This was wrong, it was so wrong, but didn’t know how to fix it, if he  _ could _ fix it. He could apologize, but how could change the underlying factor? The walls of his bedroom held no answers for him, and neither did the thunder that finally resounded across the city. 

It was approaching evening when Daichi visited his doorway, his arms folded across his chest, with a look that said  _ ‘My heart is metaphorically the biggest of my muscles, but even if I care about you, I wouldn’t hesitate to use the others to knock some sense into you.’ _

“I’m not going to ask you what happened, because you probably won’t tell me.” Kuroo didn’t respond, but tilted his head to signal that he was listening. “But whatever did happen...I think that was the source of your unease.” 

Kuroo had thought about it; that disquiet that cosied itself up to him throughout the day had been a warning that something was going on with himself, like some fucked up self-prophecy. 

“I’m not trying to blame you, or lecture you, but I think you need to consider what you’re feeling. I’ve never seen Bokuto so quiet.” 

That hurt more than Kuroo could describe. A quiet Bokuto was distant, sad, and apprehensive. It was unnatural, and Kuroo hated seeing it. He nodded, his head falling back against the wall.

“I’ll talk to him. I know I need to, I’m just...not sure how yet.”

“Maybe talk to someone who could help you figure it out.” With that, Daichi left his doorway, and Kuroo felt even shittier than before. He groaned and hit his head on the wall before grabbing his phone and stepping out of his room. 

He quickly jogged through the living area and to the door, slipping on his shoes. Before anyone could protest, he said, “I’ll be right back. I just need to make a call.” 

He jogged down the hallway of the floor of the dormitory building he was on and opened a door to descend down a flight of stairs before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

After a few rings, Kenma picked up.

“You know I don’t like talking on the phone, Kuroo,” Kenma immediately pointed out, his voice tinny across the phone receiver. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“Why are you panting? Are you calling me while you’re working ou-”

“Kenma, please.” 

The call went quiet for a moment. Kuroo felt more than heard the thunder outside. 

“What is it?” Kenma finally asked. Kuroo sighed.

“I fucked up.”

“You have to be more specific.”

“Cheeky, but I’m being serious. I was with Bo today, and we were close, and I suddenly freaked the hell out and hurt his feelings? And I’ve been avoiding him in the dorm and I feel shitty and-”

“Kuroo, slow down. Breathe.” Kuroo did so, feeling marginally better. “You’re avoiding Bokuto? You know how he gets. I wouldn’t have expected you to do that.”

“I didn’t...either. I just  _ had _ to. I can barely even look at him right now.”

“Why did you freak out? Did he kiss you?”

“ _ What? _ No! Holy shit, don’t even...say that out loud, Kenma. I’m already a confused, emotional asshole right now.”

“Then what is it?”

“I think...I don’t know what to think, Kenma. I’ve never really felt this way, and I know that’s really cliche or whatever.”

“So, what you’re saying is is that you have developed stronger emotions towards Bokuto and you don’t know how to deal with it.”

“That sounds about right, I think. It sounds so simple when  _ you _ say it.”

“That’s because I’m on the outside looking in. Kuroo.”

“Yes?” 

“You need to talk to him, or it’s going to be worse the next time. Either that, or establish boundaries with him - no more being close.”

“That’s not what I want, though.”

“Then you have your answer.” 

Kuroo leaned against the stair railing, the sound of the storm loud and unrelenting against the building. Kuroo sighed again, his head hanging down against his chest.

“I don’t think I can just...tell him today. I need time.”

“Then tell him that, after you apologize.” It was Kenma’s time to sigh, his voice crackling with bad phone signal. “You’re best friends. It’ll take much more than this to tear you two apart.” 

“But what if telling him how I feel does?”

“With you two being as close as you are, I highly doubt that.”

Kuroo soaked in the conversation, his heart feeling a little lighter.

“Thanks, Kenma.”

“You’re welcome. Try not to call me during a storm next time.”

“Promise. Stay safe.”

“Mhmm.”

Kuroo pocketed his phone and scaled the stairs back to his floor. As he approached the dorm, his heart skipped as he saw Bokuto leaning against the wall outside the door. He stepped up to him quietly, worried that a break in silence might upset him.

“Bo.”

“Why the hell are you avoiding me?” His voice struck Kuroo, the tenor wavering with emotion. He refused to look at Kuroo, his eyes trained on the door across the hall. 

“I’m sorry, Bo.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. I feeling fucking awful.” 

“So do I.”

Kuroo deflated, emotion making his throat feel thick. 

“And I wanted to apologize. I never want to hurt your feelings.”

Bokuto lifted his head, his face warring to remain neutral. 

“Then tell me what happened.” 

_ I’m scared.  _

“Bo, I can’t really explain what happened. I just freaked out-”

“But  _ why _ ?”

_ I’m scared that I’m falling in love with you. _

“I...I-”

“Do I make you uncomfortable? Do you not...want me near you anymore?”

Kuroo’s heart sank into his stomach, a different fear shooting through his blood. 

“ _ No _ , Bo, no, that’s...” Kuroo placed his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, needing the contact, needing Bokuto to understand. “That’s the last thing I want. I care a lot about you, Bo. A lot. You’re one of my best friends, and I never want to hurt you. I know this will sound cheesy as hell, but I’m fucking thankful that I have you in my life. You’re so important to me.  _ Christ _ , you don’t even realize how important you are, or how kind and gentle, or how much of a support system you are. And brilliant. You light up a fuckin’ room, dude. Sometimes I wonder how the hell I got so lucky in meeting you.”

It was dim in the hall, the lights ebbing in and out, but Kuroo could see the intensity in which Bokuto gazed at him. It made it hard to breathe, his heart already galloping with the near confession. 

“Tetsu...” Bokuto surged forward and scooped Kuroo into his arms, holding onto him tightly. Kuroo was overwhelmed, relief and joy flooding his system. He gripped onto Bokuto; it was the only thing we wanted to do the rest of the night. 

“Kou, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Kuroo inhaled deeply, trying to stay calm despite his fierce need to kiss the shit out of Bokuto right in that hallway. “I’ll explain everything. I just need some time.” 

“As much as I’d like to say I want everything laid out for me, clear as day, right now, I want you to be comfortable with talking to me. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” Bokuto smiled at him, and it was the most beautiful thing Kuroo had ever seen. “I forgive you.”

“You’re too fucking nice to me, dude,” Kuroo said, muffled against Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, you may be right.” Bokuto’s hands slid down Kuroo’s back, making him shiver. Excitement burst through him until he felt Bo’s fingers at his sides.

“Bo, don’t.”

“What was that? I thought I was too nice?” Bokuto smirked before wiggling his fingers into Kuroo’s sides and stomach. “Ha!”

“Bo, s-s-stop! I can’t-aH!” Kuroo shouted before diving into a fit of giggles, laughing as Bokuto relentlessly tickled him. “You’re such an ass!”

“So I’m  _ not _ nice? You have to clarify better, bro, I don’t think I quite understan-”

 

**_C R A C K !_ **

 

Both Bokuto and Kuroo jumped when lightning struck near the campus, the following thunder, sounding like it belonged in war, shook the walls of the dormitory building. Simultaneously, they heard yelling inside their dorm, and when the power of the building went out, the yells returned. 

“Holy fuck.”

“That was scary, but awesome.”

“What are we going to do now that the power’s out?” 

Kuroo could feel that Bokuto turned his head at the same time he did, before they both blindly sought the door handle to their dorm. They tripped over each other trying to get inside, which earned them more yelling from their roommates. 

“Guys, it’s us!” Bokuto shouted at them, effectively quieting them. “Did you really think someone else barged in here just as the power went out?”

“That thunder was fucking loud and I still feel the need to yell,” Oikawa retorted, his disembodied voice coming from somewhere near the television. 

“We need to find some flashlights.” 

This time, both Bokuto and Kuroo screamed, which made Oikawa yell again. 

“What?!”

“Your voice is even scarier in the dark, Daichi,” Kuroo explained. He could hear Daichi huff before there was a clatter near the kitchen, followed by a string of curses. 

“Son of a bitch, I stubbed my toe!” Daichi hissed. 

“We’re helpless in the dark,” Oikawa commented, still floating somewhere in the living area. 

“Then let’s find some flashlights like papa bird said,” Bokuto said before chuckling. Kuroo thought he heard the sinister sound of hands rubbing together. “Who knows how long the power will be out for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually supposed to be more angst ridden oOPS. It felt better writing it this way. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraging.
> 
> Next chapter will be a part 2 of sorts, as it will be a direct continuation of this chapter. Chapter 11 will be **And With the Rain: An Opportunity (Alternatively Titled: Scully, Hoist Me Up!)**. I _promise_ it will be more lighthearted. And mischievous. I hope to update really soon for you guys! (the chapter may actually end up longer than this one, oho ho????)
> 
> If you're going to Momocon in Atlanta, Georgia next weekend, I'll be there cosplaying Karamatsu and Bokuto!! Message me on tumblr or twitter if you wanna meet up - I'd love to say hi! :D
> 
> Shameless plug: if you like Kuroko no Basket, I just updated my fic last week......[read here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6289750/chapters/14412964)
> 
> Linkssss:  
> [tumblr](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/diodaddy)


	11. And With the Rain: An Opportunity (Alternatively Titled: Scully, Hoist Me Up!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonder how easily these boys get caught up in ridiculous situations. Before they know it, they're stumbling after one another in a dark, creepy basement filled with ancient tomes and trinkets that may or may not be haunted, with no spare flashlight batteries. Does fright make foes of friends, or does it simply loosen the tongue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 600 kudos!! You guys fucking rock. I seriously mean that. Thank you so very, _very_ much for reading and providing your feedback. It sets my heart alight with joy.
> 
> No comment video this time, but I'm hoping to make one to post with the next update.
> 
> YOU GUYS. This chapter was a fucking _blast_ to write. It flowed so well and I had so much fun writing it. Get ready, because this beast of a chapter clocks in at about **10,300 words**. I don't know how it happened, but that's the longest damn chapter I've ever written in my life. Buckle in! I think you guys are gonna like it.  >,':^)
> 
> (I've edited this chapter some, but I probably missed something, so please forgive any errors!)
> 
> And this instrumental song just fits the chapter so perfectly (I listened to it while I wrote). If you don't mind music while you read, plug in your headphones: https://youtu.be/gnuPC7aFmYo

For nearly an hour, the four former captains huddled together in the center of their living room, the darkness surrounding them growing more familiar with each passing minute. Hesitant to waste the battery life of their only two flashlights, Daichi collected them and placed them on the couch. Despite there being sufficient room on the furniture, the boys decided to use said couch more like a wall of sandbags; the reality that the couch would save them from the monsoon raging outside their window was unlikely, although its presence served its purpose. Thick blankets were brought out, and with knees touching, the four of them talked amongst themselves quietly, waiting for the power to return and restore peace of mind.

It was not to be, as it turned out. An employee of the university made announcements in the hallway, her voice distorted by the constant drumming of the rain, and she disappeared before questions could be asked. It felt strange to Kuroo that even the backup generators were out of service. Had the lightning struck that close? With the news of the repairmen unable to bring back the power until early morning, a jitteriness settled amongst the boys - whether from nerves or excitement, Kuroo couldn’t tell.

“What do you think we should do?” Bokuto, sitting to Kuroo’s left, asked, the first of them to speak in over ten minutes after the employee had made her rounds.

“There’s nothing we can do until the powers comes back on,” Daichi responded, the boy directing across from Kuroo in their huddle on the floor. “We should probably put as much of our food on ice as possible so that it doesn’t spoil.”

“Practical as ever, papa bird.”

The wind howled against the glass panes of their window, causing Oikawa to bury himself deeper into the blanket that swallowed his form.

“I won’t be able to sleep,” he said, his voice slightly muffled, telling of how tightly the blanket was wrapped around him.

“Considering that they cancelled classes tomorrow, who needs to go to bed so early?” Bokuto rebutted, the only one of the group displaying any sort of giddiness at the presence of the storm. Kuroo leaned into him, the warmth under their shared blanket a comfort he delighted in.

“We don’t all have the same nighttime habits as you, Bo.”

“ _You_ certainly do,” Bokuto argued, draping his forearm across Kuroo’s knee. “Besides, it isn’t even that late. My phone says nine-thirty, giving us plenty of time.”

“Time to do what?” Daichi asked, his curiosity betraying his stoic demeanor. Kuroo would shake his head at Daichi to dissuade him from encouraging his friend, but even after an hour of their eyes adjusting to the dark, it was still too dark to properly convey his meaning.

“Play some games!”

“Well, obviously we can’t play any consoles,” Oikawa mumbled, scooting closer into their huddle when lightning flashed brightly outside. The light briefly illuminated the room, and Kuroo managed to see that Oikawa had completely covered his head with his blanket, his usually distinguishable form disfigured by the folds of the material. His knees overlapped Kuroo’s and Daichi’s own; Kuroo felt the point of contact comforting. “What do you suggest, Bokuto-chan? Cards?”

“Sure!”

“It’s too dark to play cards. We should conserve the battery of our flashlights and phones.” Bokuto conceded that Daichi had made a fair point, and their cluster grew quiet once again. After a few bouts of lacking conversation, Kuroo cleared his throat, adjusting himself on the pillow he sat on - the floor was terribly uncomfortable on his ass without it.

“We could play other games...” He began. A shift to his left told him that Bokuto was curious.

“Like what, dude?”

“Like..uh....” Kuroo racked his brain for dark-friendly pastimes, but the only thing he could come up with, from some recess of his mind, was, “Truth or dare?”

Bokuto laughed and immediately agreed (of course he had), Oikawa gave a hum, and Daichi shifted his position on the floor. Kuroo had a feeling that he was crossing his arms disapprovingly.

“That sounds like a terrible-”

“-great idea!” Bokuto finished before Daichi, snickering and quickly jabbing at the boy. His best friend was so enthused that Kuroo was mildly entertained; that was until he thought of the endless possibilities that could be conceived in Bokuto’s otherwise bored mind. Thus stemmed the panic in Kuroo’s chest.

“Actually, maybe that’s not the best idea,” Kuroo attempted to retreat, but was soundly cut off by a now intrigued Oikawa.

“Oh? I think it sounds fun. What else are we supposed to do, sit here?”

“Oikawa, you _just_ said that you would rather sleep.”

“Yes, sleep rather than sit still in the dark. But, truth or dare sounds immensely more fun than sleep.” Oikawa’s tone was that of a conniving man, convinced of no other option than to witness how the rest of the evening would unfold. Kuroo immediately regretted his suggestion, the panic winding a little tighter around his lungs.

“If we’re going to play this game, there has to be a set of rules,” Daichi insisted, his voice allowing no compromise. Despite that, Bokuto argued.

“Aw, c’mon, Daichi! That’s not as much fun.”

“It’s necessary.”

“Fine, fine. What are the rules?” Bokuto grumbled, once again leaning against Kuroo. Kuroo patted his head, allowing himself to shift even closer towards his friend while resting his arm across his shoulders.

“No going outside, at all. Not even for a few seconds. Actually, we should limit the area to the dorm.”

“That’s a little excessive, Dai-chan,” Oikawa countered. “I think the dormitory building is an acceptable boundary.”

“Fine. But no going outside.”

“Heard ya loud and clear, papa bird! Anything else?”

“Nothing that will hurt any of us or make us really sick; we have to resume class and practice after the monsoon passes through.”

“Got it.”

“If something is too personal, leave it be. I don’t want it to cause a rift between us.”

“You sound so dramatic, Daichi,” Bokuto teased, although Kuroo recognized a distinct worry lacing his words. Today was strain enough on the group, especially between himself and Bokuto (mainly his fault, he knows). Kuroo decided, then, that it would be best for him to avoid choosing truth with each of his turns.

“If that’s settled, I’d like to go first,” Oikawa hummed, his voice playful. Even with his decision in mind, Kuroo worried. Oh, did he worry. “Bokuto-chan.”

“Hmm?” Bokuto leaned past Kuroo to look in the direction of where Oikawa was seated.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to chug a can of beer in less than fifteen seconds.”

“Starting off the party early, huh? Easy.” Bokuto stood, steadying himself with a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, and carefully stepped around the furniture and towards the kitchen in search of the beer. “I’m just going to bring the entire case back, because I highly doubt that will be the last alcohol-related dare.”

While Bokuto shuffled about the kitchen, Oikawa leaned toward Kuroo, his blanket falling past his shoulders and onto the floor. Kuroo could barely make out his sly grin.

“You’re in good hands, Kuroo-chan.”

“I’d rather be in no one’s hands, thanks.”

“We both know that isn’t true.” Kuroo was briefly thankful for the power outage as he felt his cheeks warm, his face concealed by the darkness. Oikawa leaned the opposite way, whispering conspiratorially in Daichi’s ear. When he was done, he patted Kuroo on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry.”

“Oh, I’m worrying.”

“Here we are!” Bokuto exclaimed, setting the case between himself and Daichi. He took one out of the case, tossing it once in the air, before catching it and popping the tab. “Start countin’.”

Bokuto chugged the damn thing in eight seconds, which didn’t really surprise Kuroo. While Daichi and Oikawa clapped for his successfully completed dare, Kuroo felt his insides twist. As expected, Bokuto turned towards him, as it was his friend’s turn to pick the next victim.

“Kuroooooo.”

“Yeah?”

“Truth or dare?”

Kuroo exhaled. “Dare.”

“I dare you to pants Daichi.”

Kuroo and Oikawa abruptly snorted, covering their mouths at the suggestion. Daichi quietly stewed on his side of the huddle - he knew the rules of the game before he signed up to play.

“That’s kinda hard when he’s sitting on the floor, dude.”

“Rules are rules. If you can’t come through on a dare, you gotta do something _worse._ ”

“I feel like that’s some sort of indirect insult,” Daichi muttered, to which Bokuto laughed.

“Don’t sweat it, papa bird. You’ve got a rockin’ bod.”

“Who even says that anymore?”

“Apparently Bokuto-chan.”

Kuroo had to keep the game in his favor. If he lost a dare, he would lose any fragment of control over the game’s outcome that he possessed at the beginning. Spurred on by the encroaching realization that he was outnumbered, Kuroo stood up and approached Daichi with a little something like bravery, and a lot of something like dread.

Daichi actually stood up to meet him, a flash of lightning showing his expression - a mixture of annoyed, amused, and sympathetic. Was it sympathy over the current dare, or things to come? Kuroo pushed down the impulse to glance at Oikawa and instead stepped closer to Daichi.

“Sorry, man.”

“Really? If we were at practice, you wouldn’t hesitate,” Daichi retorted, his arms ready to block Kuroo’s movements. Kuroo made a show of turning towards Bokuto before lunging for Daichi’s shorts, which Daichi anticipated. Kuroo however, with the advantage of longer limbs, eventually succeeded, his fingers tightly gripping at the material of Daichi’s shorts as he yanked downwards. Howls of laughter sounded behind them, and even Daichi joined in (once he reinstated his decency, that is). Kuroo nearly lost his own shorts in the tussle; relieved that it didn't happen, he sat back down between Oikawa and Bokuto. A mistake, he would later find out.

“So it’s my turn, eh?” Kuroo thought aloud, contemplating his options. There was a spark of competitive nature burning low between the four of them now that the game had truly started. Kuroo thought of who was least likely to retaliate - in hindsight, he should have realized that they were all equally capable of vengeance -  and decided on Daichi. A man he had just pantsed, a man with understandable motives for revenge, a man in _cahoots_ with another (whose own intentions were suspicious at best), and Kuroo was mistakenly about to add more fuel to the fire.

“Daichi. Truth or dare?”

“I’m probably going to regret this, but dare.”

“Alright, I dare you to sing YMCA at the top of your lungs out in the hallway, shirtless.”

A few seconds of silence passed, before Bokuto fell forward in laughter. Oikawa soon joined him, the sound almost covering the noise of Daichi slapping his own face, a heavy sigh spilling into his hands.

“Okay.”

As Daichi headed for the dorm door, the three of them shuffled to go after him, leaving their blankets behind.

“Screw preserving phone battery, I’m recording this,” Bokuto said, his voice hysterical from his laughter. Although it was even darker in the hallway, Bokuto turned on his phone light and shined it at Daichi, who grimaced at them.

“You have to dance, too, Daichi!” Kuroo added, snorting as Daichi slouched.

“I can’t dance when there’s no music!”

“Here, I’ll help you,” Oikawa offered, the tune of YMCA beginning to blare from his phone. Daichi reluctantly began to sing and dance to the song, the other three falling over onto the floor outside of their door in fits of laughter. Bokuto managed to record well over half of Daichi’s dare before he gave up trying to hold his phone, instead hiding his face in hands as he snorted, loud and long. The sound caused Kuroo to laugh harder, slapping his leg as his lungs begged for more air. Their racket caused some of the other students on their floor to open their doors; some laughed, some simply shuffled back inside. By the end of it, Daichi was tomato red - definitely not from exertion, however.

Once their door was shut behind them, the laughing dispersed into occasional giggles as they made their way back to their seats on the floor. They took a moment, but only a moment, to catch their breath, before Kuroo was promptly set in the frying pan.

“So, it’s my turn.” Daichi’s voice betrayed nothing, yet it set Kuroo on edge, a dark aura filling their huddle like smoke. Everyone stilled - the monsoon raging outside was suddenly preferable to their dorm. “Kuroo.”

Oikawa immediately relaxed beside him, another fit of giggles bubbling up from his throat as if he _knew_.

“Uh...yeah?”

“Truth or dare?”

 _It’s a trap!_ his mind yelled at him. Either choice was an executioner’s sentence. He gripped at the blanket beneath his legs, his heart beating a little faster.

“I guess...dare.”

“Okay. You had ice cream the other day, correct?”

“What does this have to do w-”

“Didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s some whipped cream left over from your homemade sundaes, right?”

_Oh no._

“Uh, yeah, I think so...”

_No, no, no._

“I’ll go get it,” Oikawa offered, the bastard. Oikawa’s earlier promise haunted him now, tension constricting his limbs as Oikawa returned with the can of spray whipped cream. Kuroo had bought it from the local store; the woman (who had previously regarded him with distaste) sold it to him for half price when she heard his plans of making sundaes for his roommates. How naive he had been - how mutinous his friends turned out to be.

“I dare you to spray this on Bokuto’s bare chest -”

 _No_.

“- and lick it off.”

_Shit._

Of course, but _of course_ , Bo found it hilarious, immediately agreeing to Daichi’s dare and stripping his shirt in a matter of seconds. He waited for Kuroo, his smile wide even in the dark. When Kuroo shook the can, trying to abate the trembling in his hands, Bokuto adjusted his pillow before lying down on his back. His head was propped by his pillow, ready to watch Kuroo at work, and Kuroo thought he was going to vomit from nerves alone.

 _This was a horrible idea_ , he thought as he traced Bokuto’s chest with his hand before spraying on the whipped cream, his hand acting as a guide in the dark. Bokuto’s muscles shook as he laughed, with the occasional complaint that the confection was cold on his skin. _Thank fuck it’s dark, in case I get hard._  

In case? Later, he’d laugh at himself. But now, his pulse pounding in his throat, whitened knuckles helping to cling onto the blanket beneath Bokuto’s supine body as Kuroo hovered above him, there was no room for conjecture. Kuroo’s tongue pressed flat against the dip of Bokuto’s hip, and the boy stilled beneath him. The rain outside accompanied the wet slide of Kuroo’s tongue as he followed the whipped cream up Bokuto’s abdomen, stopping only to lick the collection of cream from his lips before continuing on. As he passed Bokuto’s nipple, his friend let out a quiet sigh, and Kuroo knew he was done in. Heat pooled in Kuroo’s stomach as he sucked at the cream between Bokuto’s pecs before traveling down again, his tongue tantalizingly close to the edge of his shorts and what was beyond.

Kuroo’s tongue piercing fell in the divots of Bokuto’s defined stomach, a detour once Kuroo finished licking the skin there clean. Bokuto offered no objections, and so Kuroo let himself linger, the salt of his skin an enticing opposition to the sweetness of the cream. Kuroo shifted his weight to his knees and pressed his hands to Bokuto’s sides, leverage as Kuroo leaned forward to lick the space above Bokuto’s left nipple but below his collarbone, careful not to stimulate the pink flesh, already peaked invitingly. Bokuto’s breathing began to falter, a shaky exhale hot on Kuroo’s forehead. At another quiet sigh above him, Kuroo traced his lips down his sternum, foregoing his objective and kissing him there. When a ghost of a touch was felt on his thigh, Kuroo selfishly slid his hands up Bokuto’s stomach before quickly licking the last of the whipped cream from the hollow of his throat. Kuroo lifted his head and licked his lips, not daring to meet Bokuto’s eyes, even in the dark. Bokuto’s breath, spilling heavy from his lips, caressed Kuroo’s cheek.

It would have been entirely too easy to capture Bokuto’s lips in his own. Instead, Kuroo reached for a can of beer, before moving off of Bokuto. A pop, signaling the opening of his can, broke the atmosphere, his vision coming into focus even as his thoughts remained heady.

Daichi cleared his throat as Bokuto slowly sat back up from the floor.

“I call for a break. Kuroo can start again in a minute,” Daichi said, standing up and heading somewhere in the dorm - probably the kitchen to return the whipped cream. Kuroo steadfastly ignored the thought, his concentration on dispelling his erection faltering even as he tried to wash the taste of whipped cream down with beer. It was an odd combination, the flavors. Kuroo enjoyed the taste of Bokuto’s skin more.

“I’m...I’m gonna take a piss,” Bokuto mumbled, stumbling as he stood. Kuroo heard him make his way towards the bathroom, and when the door was shut, he was immediately confronted.

“ _Kuroo,_ ” Oikawa hissed, his grip on Kuroo’s shoulder tight. “You better do something about this.”

“About what?”

“You know what. _I’m_ turned on. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling, let alone Bokuto.”

Kuroo would laugh at Oikawa’s bluntness if he wasn’t already trying to ignore his own boner. It was much, much harder than before, now that Kuroo knew how Bokuto felt under his tongue.

“This was your fault, both you and Daichi,” Kuroo countered, his arousal giving way to realization of what he had just done. His stomach was a sudden mess of exhilaration and panic.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi said, standing somewhere between the couch and the television. “We wanted to get the ball rolling, but we shouldn’t have interfered.”

Kuroo abruptly laughed at Daichi’s choice of words, bringing him short relief. He waved his hand dismissively, even though he knew Daichi could barely see it.

“It’s done. Can’t do anything about it now.” It sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than his friend.

“Except you _can_ ,” Oikawa insisted, popping Kuroo on the back of the head. Kuroo protested, but Oikawa continued. “Listen to me. You can’t tell me he didn’t react to anything you were doing. I could tell, Daichi could tell. You were on top of him, for god’s sake-”

“Shh, not so loud!” Kuroo put his hand over Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa promptly shoved it away and poked Kuroo’s chest with his finger.

“You need to step up and tell him how you feel. Don’t put it off, Kuroo-chan,” he said somewhat desperately, making Kuroo pause. When the bathroom door opened, Daichi returned to his seat and Oikawa sat back, once again curling into his blanket. “This isn’t over.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel any awkward or tense vibes coming from Bokuto as he sat back down next to Kuroo, so he allowed himself to relax, properly thinking for the first time in what felt like hours.

“Alright, Kuroo, it’s your turn,” Daichi prompted. Kuroo immediately swiveled towards Oikawa, the boy in question visibly stiffening.

“Oikawa.”

“Yes.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

That surprised Kuroo, and he quickly thought of what he could dig up on the setter. He didn’t want to press into too personal of matters, but there was a curiosity burning in the back of his mind. He had kept it to himself, not wanting to intrude on what Oikawa did in his own personal time, but there had been a distinct lack of his presence at odd times of the night during the past few weeks. Kuroo wanted to know, despite his previous reservations, and the game that he had foolishly proposed could now be used in satisfying his curiosity.

“Oikawa...where have you been going at night for the past few weeks?”

Both Daichi and Bokuto perked up at the question, telling Kuroo that they, too, were curious about Oikawa’s frequent disappearances. Kuroo could hear Oikawa fidget with his blanket before he wrapped it around himself. The thunder shook the building.

“I’ve been doing some research,” Oikawa started. He sighed, as if releasing his reservations in the face of the rules of the game. “I’ve been sneaking around some of the academic buildings at night.”

“What, like, breaking in?” Bokuto questioned.

“Hmm, no. Not...not yet.”

“Not yet?” Daichi repeated, his tone disbelieving.

“I don’t want to _steal_ anything, I just want to check on the validity of some rumors.”

“What have you been researching?” Kuroo asked, his interest thoroughly peaked. “Oikawa, you realize that sneaking into locked academic buildings at night is probably on the list of reasonable causes of suspension.”

“I know, but it’s....have you ever wanted to know more about something, about the possibilities of it, because you believed in it so deeply?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Bokuto answered, shifting to sit forward.

_Always willing to listen, always ready to hear another out._

“Let’s hear it, Oikawa,” Kuroo prompted, his gaze glued to Oikawa’s shadowed face.

“It’s actually quite silly, to still believe.”

“What is?” Oikawa glanced at Daichi, before reaching past Bokuto’s head and towards the couch. Kuroo could hear the clink of flashlights before Oikawa clicked one on.

“Let me get something from my room first.” They waited quietly, unwilling to disturb the eerie calm that had settled over them in the midst of the monsoon. When Oikawa returned, he was wearing his glasses and carrying various folders, most of them with corners of pages jutting out. There was a book as well, dozens upon dozens of tabs and dog ears to suggest multiple readings and rereadings. The pages within the folders, too, were worn with use, marked with scratches in ink and pencil amongst a sea of highlighter. Daichi whistled as he looked over some documents, while Kuroo thumbed through a collection of photographs and images, clippings cut from other sources.

“Oikawa...this is amazing,” Bokuto commented with awe as he poured over academic papers from several disciplines, ranging from physics to archaeology. By the light of his flashlight, Oikawa smiled shyly, a telling sign of his nerves displayed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thank you. This collection started when I was in elementary school.”

“That far back, huh?” Kuroo asked, still engrossed in Oikawa’s compiled images. He blinked when he reach a section of drawings, artistic renderings of artifacts, real or believed to be, stretching across endless pages.

“It was a hobby, more than anything. Iwa-chan would tease me about it, before I convinced him that some of things I was researching were true. In middle school, I got more serious about it. It was to the point that I would rather research this than do my assignments. When I received low marks, my parents made me stop.” Oikawa paused and adjusted his glasses. “Volleyball also took up a lot of time, especially, of course, through high school. I haven’t really touched any of these folders or books since middle school.”

“Why did you bring them here?” Daichi asked, now looking intently at Oikawa. Kuroo could understand the expression he wore; fascinated, curious, but ultimately a little shocked. They still had a lot to learn about each other, he thought to himself.

“Iwa-chan insisted. Said that it shouldn’t all go to waste, or that it might come in handy in certain courses.” Oikawa reached for the book, his fingers resting on the title: _Mysteries of the World_. “I didn’t think he even remembered all of the adventures I took him on when we were kids. I didn’t think he remembered at all.”

“Aliens, right?” Bokuto asked, a smile on his face. Oikawa seemed hesitant, and Kuroo realized that he was nervous, very much so, on divulging this hobby of his. Judgement from those you come to care about was one of the scariest things you could face.

When Oikawa nodded, Kuroo patted his shoulder. “That’s awesome. I never took you for a conspiracy theorist, but I think it fits.” Kuroo gave him a smile. “Tell us about it.”

Oikawa, now encouraged, regaled them with some of his adventures with Iwaizumi when they were in elementary school. Library trips turned into excursions into classified archives, field trips to museums turned into artifact hunting in basements, and only once did a late night escape from their households turn into locating an “excavation site” - one entirely of their own - near a government building. Most ended with them being reprimanded; their excavation site was a more serious matter, but one where they got off the hook by the mantra of “boys will be boys”. They were still grounded for at least six months by their parents. Oikawa was afraid of Iwaizumi abandoning him from all of the trouble he got him into, but Iwaizumi had stated to his best friend more than once that it was the most fun he’d had in his life.

Oikawa then brought up his renewed interest in extraterrestrials and cryptozoology when he had heard, in passing, a professor from the astronomy observatory center speaking with the head of the anthropology department. Strange readings picked up from a satellite, a site deemed as an automobile crash not being what it seemed, and a new classified shipment to the anthropology department; all events coinciding within the last month. This was enough to spark Oikawa’s interest and insatiable curiosity. ‘Why else would those professors speak to each other, and in such hurried, hushed tones?’ Oikawa had asked them, their knees tightly pressed together as they huddled around Oikawa’s newest research and notes. Bokuto offered the answer of a meteor or something similar - an artifact from space - that they would still be investigating in their labs before displaying it to the public, if they were to at all. Enthralled, Kuroo and Daichi observed Oikawa’s rebuttal, his insisting that one of the secretaries in the anthropology department confirmed government official involvement winning Bokuto over to his hypothesis that there was something out of the ordinary occurring at their university.

“That is why I’ve been sneaking about. I want to know what’s going on,” Oikawa pressed, his fingers threaded through his hair as he sketched out a simple layout of the anthropology hall in the social sciences building. “If I can get a look at what new artifacts they’ve received, I can get a better understanding of the astronomy department’s involvement.”

“Are you planning to go out again soon?” Kuroo asked, pointing the flashlight at an angle so that he could see the layout better.

“Yes, but I’m not sure when. Especially now. With this monsoon, our schedules are going to be screwed up, even our practices.”

“Our first match is coming up, too,” Daichi added. They all sighed, disappointment beginning to taint their moods, when Bokuto snapped his fingers.

“I got it.”

“What?”

“Let’s go to the building tonight.”

“Tonight?!” Kuroo, Oikawa, and Daichi all echoed in unison. Bokuto snickered at them.

“Of course tonight! It’d be the perfect opportunity.”

“If you can call a monsoon an opportunity,” Kuroo groused.

“Kuroo, my dude. It is, in fact, perfect. Power’s out, which means no cameras. The storm means that no one is going to be in the building. There aren’t any patrols because, again, the storm. Don’t you guys see? Tonight is the perfect time. Oikawa.” Bokuto reached out to touch his arm, giving him a thumbs up. “I’ll go with you.”

Oikawa initially seemed surprised, but an excited determination set into his features. He nodded.

“Okay.”

“Wait, what if there’s someone in the building?” Kuroo interjected their comradery. “Professors and departmental employees work late all the time. What if they got stuck in the building?”

“Then we’ll say we got caught in the storm and are taking refuge in there,” Bokuto replied, like talking about sneaking into a university building was the most simple thing in the world.

“It could work,” Oikawa agreed, suddenly shuffling through his papers. “Aha!”

“What is that?” Daichi asked cautiously. Oikawa held up a silver key, the object brightly reflecting the light of the flashlight. “You stole a key?!”

“Actually, I found it. _Outside_. I only kept it because I saw that there was a similar key in the secretary’s office when I visited her.”

“That’s still stealing!”

“I’m only guessing that it came from the anthro department. I don't really know until I test it out.”

“So, we’re really doing this?” Bokuto asked, all bubbly excitement next to Kuroo. It was contagious.

Oikawa glanced between before grinning, eyes shining with mirth. “Let’s pack up, boys.”

Swept up in Oikawa’s excitement and promise of adventure, Kuroo and Bokuto immediately began making a bag of essentials with Daichi’s hiking backpack. Waterproof!

“Hey, now wait a minute!” Daichi nearly shouted over the bustling around the dorm. “We could get in serious trouble for this. As in, ‘kicked off the team, you’re suspended or possibly expelled’ trouble. And you three still want to trudge out into a fucking _monsoon_ to search for aliens in a social sciences building?!”

Daichi’s chest was heaving by the end of it, eyes seeking some sort of regard for their futures in his friends’ faces. Oikawa approached him then, glasses slipping down his nose, one arm clutching a young life’s worth of passion and work while the other reached for Daichi. His hand settled on his shoulder.

“Dai-chan. You’re as curious as the rest of us. Imagine what we could find!”

“You said government involvement. Doesn’t that scare you guys?”

“Trust me. If it were _that_ serious, these artifacts would’ve been taken elsewhere. Now whaddaya say, Dai-chan?” Oikawa flashed him another grin, sincere through and through. “Come with us.”

Daichi sighed. “I suddenly feel sympathy for Iwaizumi.”

“He was just like you in the beginning, but he came around. He even suggested one of the museum searches!”

“Why does that fail to make me feel better?”

“Cheer up, papa bird! There’s no better time than the present,” Bokuto encouraged, stuffing various fruits in the bag.

“Why are you bringing food?”

“In case we actually do get stuck in the building. Excited as I am, I’m not going through some Indiana Jones bullshit only to be locked in a room with the three of you and no food or water.”

“Good idea, Bo. _You_ get to carry the pack.”

“Do any of you have rainboots?” Oikawa suddenly asked, adjusting his glasses once more. They all shook their heads. “Bring a towel or two, and a change of shorts for each of you. We can’t trail water into the building.”

 

\---

 

The walk through the monsoon wasn’t as terrible as Kuroo thought it would be, but it was still terrifying. The sky seemed to constantly light up as bolts split across the dark, billowing clouds, thunder a frequent companion. Kuroo felt it beneath his feet, the way the earth trembled under the thunder’s mercy. He kept his eyes on Oikawa at all times; they had to forego umbrellas in this type of storm, but their raincoats blended with the bleak environment. Oikawa’s dark green jacket made it difficult to follow through the torrential downpour, the sheet of water making Kuroo’s surroundings hazy. Maybe he should be thankful, Kuroo thought, that the lightning was so frequent. He didn’t think he could have followed Oikawa otherwise. He could hear Bokuto’s footsteps behind him, the telltale noise of his shoes breaking the inches of water covering the ground notifying Kuroo that he hadn’t gotten lost. Kuroo knew Daichi was following Bokuto like a hawk, so he was less worried about him. Despite their pace, the distance was meaningful; Kuroo felt as if they were crossing a no man’s land before the silhouette of the social sciences building was caught by the light of Oikawa’s flashlight.

Once they gathered under the overhang, Oikawa turned the flashlight off to preserve battery life as they had found no extra batteries in the dorm. They huddled as a mass in front of the door, and Oikawa tested it. They were either incredibly lucky or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it, but the door gave, allowing them to step inside. The foyer was damp from its previous visitors, and so they decided there to take off their shoes and stuff them in a dark corner, only then changing their soaked shorts and toweling their now bare feet dry.

“Follow my lead,” Oikawa whispered. Kuroo clung to his shirt, Bokuto clung to Kuroo’s shirt, and Daichi clung to Bo’s. It’d be funny, Kuroo thought, if someone flicked the lights on and they were caught sneaking around like this, barefoot with wet hair plastered to their heads.

“I can feel the dirt collecting on my feet. I’m taking a shower after this,” Bokuto whispered back. Daichi snorted.

“Bo, you walk through mud barefoot.”

“This is different.”

“How?”

“Old dirt.”

“Old dirt?!”

“And probably bone and pottery.”

“They keep a very clean department,” Oikawa assured them. “There’s nothing to worry about, Bokuto-chan.”

“Old dirt...aren’t you a science major?” Daichi snorted again, and was rewarded a wet slap.

“Will you two behave? I feel like someone’s going to find us any moment, and you’re not helping,” Kuroo hissed. Kuroo felt Bokuto turn back around and he sighed. It felt like they were walking forever when Oikawa suddenly stopped them.

“What is it?” Daichi asked from the back.

“I believe the stairs are to the left.”

“Stairs?!” The three of them echoed. It was starting to creep Kuroo out, how in-sync they were becoming. Maybe it was just the fact that they were tiptoeing through a dark, empty building filled with artifacts and skeletons that Kuroo felt creeped out. Kenma would be ashamed.

“Yes, the anthropology department is in the basement. Plenty of room to keep artifacts!” Oikawa resounded with glee. Quiet glee. For sneaking.

“Oh, great, we’re going to get lost in this place,” Bokuto moaned.

“This was your idea in the first place!” Daichi argued. He seemed so far away, even though he was only a Bokuto’s width away from Kuroo. This place was already getting to him.

“Ah, here we go! Be careful, guys,” Oikawa warned before heading down the stairs. The only sounds they heard as they descended were the soft slaps of their feet against concrete and the gentle clinking of the zippers on the bag Bokuto was carrying. No one else seemed to be in the building; for now.

“Alright, the secretary's office was down that corridor, which means the artifact room has to be this way.” Oikawa led, and they dutifully followed. Bokuto mentioned that, despite the lack of light, he was still seeing shadows. Daichi agreed, and Kuroo attempted to ignore them in favor of not becoming hyper-aware. When Oikawa stopped, Kuroo’s stomach twisted, adrenaline spiking through his blood.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked him. Oikawa seemed to shiver temporarily before he gathered himself.

“We’re here.” He reached out, all of them holding their breath. He jiggled the door handle. “It’s locked.”

“Of course it is.”

“Just try the key.”

“Or we could leave.”

“Shh!” Oikawa ordered. He turned so he could fetch the key out of their bookbag before stepping back to the door. He slowly felt around the doorknob for the keyhole before inserting it and giving it a turn. Luckily (or, again, maybe unluckily), the door clicked and allowed them inside. They all gave a quiet cheer as they filed in and shut the door behind them. Oikawa was sure to pocket the key.

“Alright, time for the flashlights,” Oikawa prompted. “You remember the layout I sketched, right? And the description of the boxes?”

“Yes, mom,” Bokuto answered. Oikawa huffed a laugh as he handed him a flashlight.

“Good. We’re going to split up. Dai-chan can come with me. You two search the adjacent room. Be very careful. Most, if not everything, in this room can and will break if you touch it. No wrestling.” Oikawa pointedly looked at Kuroo and Bokuto, before turning towards Daichi.

“Let’s go. Try to be quick, but thorough.”

“Isn’t it a rule somewhere that says we _shouldn’t_ split up?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo turned on their flashlight and tugged at his sleeve.

“Since when do you follow rules? This isn’t Scooby-Doo, Bo.”

“If it were, Oikawa would be Velma.”

“And you’d be Scooby.”

“...I can’t tell if that was supposed to insult me or not.”

“Good.”

They bickered as they made their way through the artifact storage, only jumping twice when their flashlight cast disturbing shadows on the walls when angled just right against pieces of pottery and an ancient helmet. The storage area was cool, not doubt to keep the artifacts from degrading. Kuroo figured that, even without the power, the room had remained at a cool temperature because of the weather. He shivered, nonetheless, and Bokuto joked about how if he had a jacket, he would offer it to him.

It was when they encountered a new door that Kuroo had begun to think that this was the end of his life. Not at first, however. Curiouser and curiouser the artifacts had become the farther inside the storage area they traveled. Kuroo noted various animal pelts and teeth, batches of coins, and even partial remnants of skulls. Human or no, Kuroo continued on, even when Bokuto paused to comment on how cool they looked when they weren’t casting weird shadows on the walls. Now, at the door, with no premeditated plan in mind except for finding Oikawa’s boxes, they ventured on, the room beyond opening up to them. It seemed an even bigger area, if that were possible, as Kuroo scanned the area with sweeping arcs of the flashlight. It was, if possible, even cooler in this room.

It was strange seeing pieces of the past within modern walls, the contrast making Kuroo pause. Bokuto walked on, but upon noticing the lack of his friend and light source, he stumbled back, his body warm where it pressed close to Kuroo’s side. If that weren’t distracting enough, his voice in Kuroo’s ear certainly was.

“What are you thinking about?” Bokuto questioned quietly, even though it was unlikely that they could be heard outside of the room.

“We shouldn’t be in here.”

“What, this room?”

“This _building_. It’s giving me the creeps. I want to help Oikawa out, but...we shouldn’t have jumped the gun on coming here. We should have planned better.”

“There was nothing to do _but_ jump the gun, bro. When are we gonna get another chance like this?”

“I just feel overwhelmed, I guess.”

“Well, we can leave this room and text Oikawa and Daichi to meet us at the door. He could probably sift through here faster than we can.”

Kuroo nodded, already turning towards the door. “Good idea.”

Good idea, sure. But bad planning. They hadn’t checked the state of the doorknob once they entered; if they had, they would have realized it was locked from the inside, and could only be opened with a key. A key that they didn’t have.

It was then that Kuroo truly started to panic.

“Oh my fucking god, _no._ ”

“What? What?”

“It won’t open. It’s not opening, Bo!”

“What do you mean it’s not opening?!” Bokuto twisted the doorknob, but to no avail. “Why in the hell would it be locked from the inside? That doesn’t make sense!”

“Unless it’s meant to keep something in.” Kuroo regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth because they manifested into a thousand different horrors before his eyes. When he turned to look at Bokuto, he knew his friend was doing the same.

They promptly screamed, hands continuously jiggling the handle and pounding on the door, hoping against hope that they budge the door. After a few minutes of blind panic, Kuroo thought to take out his phone.

“I’m texting Oikawa.”

“Forget texting, just call them!”

Kuroo did just that, and was immediately met with Oikawa’s voicemail. He did the same for Daichi, and the same happened again.

“Christ, we’re in the fucking basement during a monsoon, of course there’s no signal.”

“We’re going to die in here.”

“Shut up, Bo! I’ll text them; maybe the messages will get through.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Then they’ll come looking for us, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry, says the guy who just screamed his lungs off.”

“So did you, asshole. I don’t want to he-” Suddenly, Bokuto’s hand was on Kuroo’s mouth.

“Shhh. Did you hear that?” Kuroo’s stomach twisted unkindly as he strained to hear Bokuto’s phantom noise. There was a distinct tinkling of metal, far off in the room they were currently trapped in, and Kuroo felt his heart climb into his throat. Years of horror movies couldn’t prepare him for this.

“I swear to god, if something in here is haun-”

“Bo, don’t say it. Everything in here is ancient, I don’t trust any of it. Saying it out loud might make it true.”

“You sure are superstitious, Kuroo.”

“Don’t give me that skeptic crap, Bo. I know for a fact that you religiously watch ghost hunter shows.”

“Yeah, because they’re entertaining, not because I think they’re rea-”

The tinkling noise was noticeably louder, the sound emanating on a shelf close to the door. Thus, close to them.

“Bo. Run.”

“What?”

“ _Go_.”

Artifact storage, Kuroo found, although meticulously categorized and sorted, was nothing short of a maze.

 

*

 

He wasn’t going to mention this to anyone, ever. Not even Koushi.   _Definitely_ not Koushi.

Daichi gripped at Oikawa’s legs as the latter reached for a box high on a storage shelf, grunting as he had to cover their balance as Oikawa leaned forward.

“Shouldn’t I be on _your_ shoulders, Oikawa? Considering you’re taller?”

“You have more upper body strength than I do, Dai-chan. I believe in you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I’m not sure how much longer I can do this. The dust is making my face itchy.”

“I’m almost done, hold on for just another moment,” Oikawa grunted as he reached. Daichi breathed deeply, keeping Oikawa as steady as he could so that he didn’t knock into any of the other artifacts lining the shelves. He heard the shifting of boxes as Oikawa continued his search.

“This particular storage area is typically arranged by era or period, and then region, and then by date of artifact. Since I didn’t know the specifics of the box in question, I was hoping it would be on this shelf, considering that these have been acquired recently and have yet to be sorted.”

Oikawa sounded very knowledgeable, even eloquent, and Daichi was struck again by how little he knew about Oikawa, and how inspiring his passion was.  

“How do you know so much about how this department runs?” Daichi asked, genuinely curious. Oikawa stilled for a moment before returning to his search. Daichi’s shoulders began to ache.

“I’ve been doing my research. Simple questions about the department are easily answered by the employees. They’re more than willing to talk about their field and their methods. I’ve...I’ve actually been considering majoring in a social science.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows, although he knew Oikawa couldn’t see him. “Really?”

“Yeah. Anthropology is broader, but archeology is more intriguing. At least in my opinion.”

“I think you’d be great here.” And he meant it, even more so when he saw the flash of Oikawa’s smile.

“Thank you, Dai-chan. Oh! I think I found it!” Oikawa pulled at a box that had been stuffed back towards the wall. He hesitated, though, when he pulled it towards his chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s heavy.”

“Grab it. I have you. I’ll let you down slowly.”

Oikawa grasped the box and held it to his chest, his center of gravity. Daichi cautiously lowered himself to the ground, his breathing heavy but steady, and Oikawa was able to step off of Daichi’s shoulders and onto the floor, box in hand. He immediately placed the box on the ground and turned back towards Daichi, his hands bracing his shoulders.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I should thank coach for the training. I don’t think I would have been able to do that before university.”

Oikawa laughed good-naturedly before helping Daichi over to the box.

“Thank you for your help, Dai-chan.”

It felt good to be needed, to be useful, despite the ridiculous circumstances. Daichi nodded, before eyeing the box. He was nearly as curious as Oikawa himself.

“Let’s see what’s inside.”

Oikawa’s fingers lingered around the edges of the box before he slipped the off and onto the floor beside him. Dust had yet to linger on the container, further assuring Daichi that this was what Oikawa had been searching for.

A large fragment, possibly metal, rested inside standard padding. It didn’t look any different to Daichi, but Oikawa’s eyes were gleaming as he stared at it.

“What is it?” He ventured to ask. Oikawa glanced at him before reaching for the slip of paper that was settled neatly against the inside of the box. Oikawa, Daichi noted, was careful not to touch the artifact.

“I’m not sure. I wouldn’t know without lab tests, and I’m unfamiliar with the department’s system of priority when it comes to dating and identifying artifacts. I didn’t get that far into conversation with the employees.” Oikawa smiled. “However, it does note that this was found with something.”

“Does it say what?”

“No, which is weird. Spatial analysis is really important in any archeological site, but this may not be any normal site.”

“You mentioned before that this was something both the anthropology and astronomy were dealing with, together. Do you think they had any part in this?”

“If they are, then that could mean this is an artifact from space. And more than that,” Oikawa paused, taking several pictures with phone. “There’s a third component missing.”

“Which means...?”

“Which means there might be another department involved in all of this; some material here wasn’t fit for either the anthro or astronomy labs.”

“Who, then?”

Oikawa slipped the lid back on the box and flashed Daichi another smile, nothing but giddiness and excitement. He placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

“We’re going to find out.”

Once Oikawa stood, he settled his hands on his hips, staring up at the shelf.

“What is it now?” Daichi asked, stretching.

“Before we find the others, we have to put the box back.”

“.....”

“Let’s try and find a ladder in another room.”

“Thank you.”

*

 

Bokuto clung to Kuroo, face buried in his neck, the skin of his arms that were currently wrapped around him raised with goosebumps. Kuroo strained for the noise that had become too familiar, yet remained an unknown to them. It had followed them in the dark, pushing them further into the labyrinth of shelves. They had - once - mistakenly stopped by a larger shelf lined with jars of preserved specimens; Bokuto, with labored breath after having dragged Kuroo away from said shelf, had declared that those should probably be in biology lab, so what the hell were they doing in the basement? Kuroo had no answer, simply allowing himself to concentrate on Bokuto’s hand where it encircled his wrist as he led them along instead of the thinking too much on what exactly what sorts of history surrounded them. Now, in a far corner of the room that simultaneously looked familiar and not, Bokuto huddled close to Kuroo’s chest, past dissent over superstitions now gone.

“We’re going to _die._ ”

“No, we’re not. We’ll get out of here, the both of us, in one piece.”

“Stitched together?!”

“That’s not- that’s not what I meant, Bo.”

“Yeah, but it could happen.”

“You seriously think there’s a serial killer locked away down here?”

“No, but your ghost idea seems more and more likely the longer we’re in here.”

“Bo, you’re the one that said it was haunted.” The pact of not admitting anything about situation aloud was long past them.

“A poltergeist, maybe. They can move shit around.”

“If there really is a poltergeist down here, the plan is still to get the hell out. So, we need to leave. Like, now.”

“I’m scared, Kuroo.” Bokuto’s voice was sincere in its fearful warbling, his friend’s grip tight where it clung to him. Kuroo sighed, his own heart pumping with dizzying cocktail of adrenaline and arousal, of all things. Bokuto’s skin on his tongue was still a very real sensation, lingering as if it had just happened minutes ago. That part of him, Kuroo thought, knew that they were jumping at shadows. But the reality of something possibly following them around in the dark was scary enough that he reciprocated Bokuto’s embrace and closed his eyes, wishing that Oikawa and Daichi were headed their way.

“You know, if it weren’t so creepy down here, it’d be the perfect place to play hide and seek.”

“....You’re absolutely right.”

“I’m still scared that I might knock something over, though.”

“Me, too.”

“That would really piss a spirit off.”

“Bo, can we stop talking about ghosts and spirits?”

“Sorry.” Bokuto nuzzled his neck, which Kuroo felt both grateful and miserable about. “What _do_ you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know.”

“You seem not to mind me being close to you now.”

Kuroo restrained a flinch, fingers digging deeper into Bokuto’s back. Bokuto probably meant it in jest, but Kuroo’s heart began to speed up. He wondered if Bokuto could feel the pulse in his neck.

“It’s one of my favorite places to be,” Kuroo replied quietly, the chill of the room fading from his mind as Bokuto lifted his head. They had turned the flashlight off once they found the corner, but Kuroo wanted it, now; he needed to see Bokuto’s face as his friend’s hand slid down his back to rest at his hips.

“What is?”

“Near you,” he nearly whispered, even though there was no one else to hear him but Bokuto. Bokuto chuckled, his thumbs making circles into Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo felt him step impossibly closer to Bo.

“Even in a creepy ass basement in the middle of a monsoon?”

“Even then.”

“Kuroo, can I...”

“Hmm?”

Bokuto surprised him, then, his hands leaving Kuroo’s body entirely before they cradled his face. Warm, secure. Kuroo closed his eyes again for an entirely different reason.

“I’m...I’m so scared that I might faint. Do you think you’d give me CPR if I passed out on the floor?”

Kuroo snorted at the silliness of it, but his stomach flipped at the implications - if Bokuto was hinting at what he thought he was. He hoped, but he wanted to be sure. Bokuto was so close that the tips of their noses brushed against each other.

“You’d still be breathing even if you fainted.”

“It was hypothetical.”

“Oh yeah? Are you sure it’s not a roundabout way of asking for something else?”

Silence stretched between them, the storm beyond the building’s wall a faint background noise and nothing more. It made Kuroo feel secluded, wrapped in his own bubble of reality with Bokuto pressed close. His heart yearned.

“Kuroo.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.” Kuroo inhaled shakily, doubts unfurling even when Bokuto’s thumb traced his cheek. “Kiss me. Please.”

Kuroo leaned forward, bridging what little space there was between them, and pressed his lips firmly to Bokuto’s. Kuroo kept it brief and chaste, fear constricting his lungs to the point that he pulled back, gasping. He thought that was it, but oh, how wrong he was.

Bokuto’s lips greedily chased his, the hands on his face moving down to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, deeper, making Kuroo _want_ , even when Bokuto was clearly ready for Kuroo to take. A voice in the back of Kuroo’s head whispered promises of failure, of ruin and isolation after they left their bubble of reality, but they were swept away with the sound Bokuto’s moan, soft but needy as he carefully pushed Kuroo against the wall behind them.

Kuroo gladly parted his lips to Bokuto’s ministrations, opened to the ebbs of passion that flowed from Bokuto’s lips and hands. Bokuto exhaled heavily through his nose as he pushed harder, his tongue sweeping across Kuroo’s already swollen lips before sliding inside, where Kuroo met it with his own. As Bokuto’s hands began to travel down his chest, Kuroo understood that he was allowed to touch in kind, a burning sort of desperation consuming him as he pulled Bokuto’s hips flush against his own. Kuroo bit at Bokuto’s bottom lip, earning him another moan, loud as it reverberated off the basement walls. Kuroo, amused, briefly thought of how unique the location of their first kiss was, before Bokuto engulfed thoughts with his teeth on Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo’s hips twitched upward, feeling how hard Bokuto was only sending him further down the spiral of heat, tongue, and teeth.

“Bo,” Kuroo moaned as Bokuto bit into him again, his tongue immediately flat on his neck before he took it upon himself to suck on the skin there. Kuroo carded his fingers through Bokuto’s damp hair, breath hitching as Bokuto ground his hips before he claimed the spot below Kuroo’s ear. “Fuck, Bo. Come here.”

Kuroo kissed him recklessly, the slide of their lips wet and obscene where they met in the dark. Feeling bold, Kuroo bent his head to kiss at Bokuto’s neck before he lifted his shirt, hands hot and trembling as they smoothed across Bokuto’s stomach. He leaned down, hungry.

“Kuroo, what are you- _fuck_!” Bokuto’s curse carried into an moan as Kuroo’s tongue grazed over one of his nipples, the clink of their jewelry almost unheard beneath Bokuto’s panting. Bokuto continued to moan as Kuroo’s tongue flicked incessantly against his nipple until he took it into his mouth and sucked, his fingers kneading deep into Bokuto’s lower back. Bokuto whined, high pitched and urgent, as Kuroo continued on his other nipple, his own breathing coming quick and heavy.

Bokuto’s hands were suddenly hoisting him up and pressing him back against the wall, his thigh sidling in between Kuroo’s own.

“Tell me what you want, babe.”

_Babe?_

Oh, he could get used to this. Worry nagged at some part of his brain, though; they were moving fast, faster than Kuroo could have anticipated. Kuroo’s head spun as Bokuto returned to sucking on his neck, thigh pressed dangerously close to Kuroo’s dick.

“You don’t have to do...anything...” Kuroo panted, fingernails digging into the nape of Bokuto’s neck.

“I _want_ to.”

Oh.

“Touch me, Bo,” Kuroo whispered into his ear, his voice embarrassing in its frantic need. It seemed to encourage Bokuto, however, if the breathy moan that ghosted down Kuroo’s neck was anything to go by. Bokuto promptly palmed Kuroo through his shorts, and Kuroo bucked up into his hand, lips murmuring praises as he pressed his face against Bokuto’s flushed cheek.

It was as if the floodgates had been opened; all of Kuroo’s reservations about giving Bokuto his space, all of his fear of rejection, his worries of a strained friendship, flowed outward, swallowed by Bokuto’s insistent mouth and shaking hands, a sanctification not with word but with deed. Kuroo shamelessly rutted against Bokuto’s hand, the taste of his swollen lips a lightning fast addiction. He was close, his muscles tense as he beckoned Bokuto to his chest, desiring to be enveloped by him. The environment faded away until Bokuto was his world, his breath, his-

The jiggling of a doorknob and the following knock broke their reality, their bodies jolting at the sound before they collapsed into each other.

“Kuroo? Bokuto?” Daichi called, and Kuroo sighed, his skin burning where Bokuto still pressed.

“Yeah?” He answered, distrusting his voice to go beyond the single word.

“You guys alright? We got your texts.”

“Do you really see a ghost?” Oikawa interjected, clearly excited at either the prospect of a spectral encounter, or whatever he and Daichi had discovered on their own. Kuroo leaned his forehead against Bokuto’s, a quiet chuckle passing his lips.

“Did Bokuto tell you that?” He dared to ask, his voice wavering slightly. Bokuto had yet to speak up, his hands gentle as he cradled Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo could feel his own pulse against Bokuto’s palm.

“Yeah. Is he even there?” Oikawa asked.

“He’s awfully quiet,” Daichi commented. Kuroo rubbed at Bo’s back as he pushed himself off of the wall.

“He’s just scared.”

“I am not!” Bokuto argued, his voice cracking. Kuroo full out laughed at that, kissing him on the cheek before taking his hand to guide him towards the door. Somehow, after all of their wandering (more like sprinting in panic) through the storage room shelves, they ended up back at the door. Kuroo quietly told Bokuto that they should have used the flashlight more. Bokuto agreed, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

“Let us out, will you?” At Kuroo’s word, the door opened, the key Oikawa held as visible as his stunned expression. Daichi blinked at them, realization dawning on his face.

“Did y-” Oikawa quickly elbowed him in the side, making him cough, before giving Kuroo and Bokuto a smile. It was genuine, Kuroo noted, but he knew that they knew what had happened in the dark corridors of the basement. Kuroo was sure that he and Bo looked like proper messes. If Kuroo didn’t have at least six hickies on his neck, he’d be surprised.

“Find anything?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo smiled at the tone of exasperation undulant beneath his words.

“Yes!” Oikawa exclaimed, leading them back out the storage room, his flashlight swinging wildly. “A lot more questions to be answered, though. Come on. I’ll tell you everything when we get back to the dorm.”

 

\---

 

The monsoon was just as bad, if not worse, than when they had entered the building. Despite getting locked in a possibly haunted storage room, everything had gone according to plan. They were exhausted and soaked, but the four of them carried smiles as they trekked up the stairs to their floor. Of course, then, was when the plan went wrong.

“Uh oh.”

“What’s uh oh?” Bokuto asked Oikawa, now perked up after being doused in a sheet of cool rain.  

“I...forgot my dorm key.”

They stilled, their smiles vanishing with their hopes of hot showers.

“You’re shitting me.”

“I wish I was, Kuroo-chan.”

“Is the floor manager here? Maybe he can give us a key.”

“He’s out of town, remember? We’d have to call someone from student affairs.”

“Who’s gonna answer a call in _this_ weather?”

“Well, we can’t just sleep out in the hall with wet clothes. What the hell are we supposed to do?”

“...Eat?” Bokuto’s suggestion, although ridiculous at first - what store could possibly be open during a monsoon? - sounded more enticing the longer the group thought about it. “That burger place is open twenty-four seven, rain or shine. So says a friend of mine.”

Daichi sighed and turned back towards the stairs. The others followed suit.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto elected to keep their rain jackets on, understandably so. They weren’t the only ones taking refuge in the diner, and they didn’t want to attract attention to the blossoming bruises on their necks. They did surprise the waiter with the amount of food they ordered, Daichi and Oikawa not shying away from the sheer size of their own portions.

Bokuto kept throwing glances Kuroo’s way, and it stirred something in Kuroo’s chest. Something like anticipation. The press of Bokuto’s thigh against his own was an entire new sensation now that Kuroo knew Bokuto wanted him, in some way or another. Once they cleaned their plates, Kuroo finally met his gaze, his breath halting in his lungs. Bokuto was looking at him like he had had an epiphany, golden eyes wide and blazing with an emotion Kuroo couldn’t describe with words. It made him feel lightheaded, his nerves buzzing beneath his skin.

Kuroo was certain of only a handful of things, but there was something he could believe in with unwavering confidence: falling in love with Bokuto would be easy.

“What are you boys doing here? You look like a pack of wet dogs,” an older man joked, smiling at them from across the diner. Kuroo recognized the symbol of the university stitched onto the man’s rain jacket.

“We got locked out of our dorm, so we decided to come here,” Daichi explained, turning in the booth. The man laughed before setting down some cash for his meal.

“Did you really? Thank your stars that I’m here, boys. I’m one of the campus security officers. I’d be glad to get you safely back inside and out of this storm.”

The group thanked him again and again. Daichi even offered to pay for the man’s meal, but he declined, stating that it was his duty to help the students in any way possible. Before they left to face the storm yet again, the man asked why they had been out in the rain to begin with. Bokuto responded by telling him that he was biology major. The man laughed once more and said that that was the only explanation he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! Feelings are growing! Dicks are hardening! What awaits our boys beyond this night? Stay tuned to find out. ;)
> 
> This will not be the end of Oikawa's investigation. Far from it, in fact! More will come in time. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!! I really, really love this chapter. I almost split it into a part 3 of monsoon night, but I decided against it in the end. Take this as a thank you for being so kind to me as I've been writing this story, and for your patience with updates. I can't promise that all future chapters will be this length, but I will try to make them longer than they have been so far.
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts in the comments, and any speculation you have of future events (especially with Oikawa's investigation). See you next time!
> 
> ~*~  
> [tumblr](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/diodaddy)  
> ~*~


	12. A Little Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that Bokuto Koutarou is someone who feels deeply. Despite his frequently nonsensical behavior, he is a well of emotion, filled to the brim. He cares for his friends; to him, they're resplendent, and so very worthy of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> Here's a video stating how much I appreciate you all for your patience and the love you give this story (no oikawas were harmed in the making of this video) : https://youtu.be/medxuzoC4Fo
> 
> Here's a little treat of a chapter, all in Bokuto's POV. I hope you all enjoy it!! 
> 
> Below is some fuckin' beautiful fanart of our lovely, smitten boys, created by my friend Niko!! It's so amazing, I legit cry about it. You can find Niko right here: [tumblr](http://sergeistrelka.tumblr.com/) , [twitter](https://twitter.com/takehitosasaya) (please, be respectful and don't repost the art anywhere. if you want to share it, link the fic! niko may or may not post it to its tumblr, that's up to it. so please don't be a dick.)
> 
> (i probably need to go through this chapter again to edit, so please forgive any errors)

 

The electricity returned to the campus at roughly six in the morning, they were told. Sprawled bodies and a tangle of long limbs didn’t deter Bokuto from crawling away from the roommate-shaped pile on the living room floor and towards the bathroom on his and Kuroo’s side of the dorm. It was nearing ten in the morning when Bokuto read the email from the university’s student affairs office that electricity was once again available to all dorms and academic buildings. Bokuto had lain amongst his friends, all of them sleeping like the dead, looking at his phone for a few minutes before the realization hit him that electricity meant hot water. He effectively propelled himself from their crowded heap towards the sanctuary that was their shower, eventually getting up from the floor to begin stripping his clothes as he stepped down the hallway.

He was down to his boxer briefs by the time he reached the bathroom door and shut it closed, immediately turning the shower handle to hot before stripping himself of his underwear as well. Bokuto glanced at himself in the small mirror and paused mid-stretch, his right hand slowly reaching up to his neck. His fingertips traced the red and purple blossoms left on his sensitive skin by the same mouth that had whispered hotly into his ear and made him believe he would crumble with the way those words caused an incessant, expectant trembling. Bokuto inhaled slowly, air pulled through lips that still felt lovingly bruised. He was tempted to call Kuroo into the shower with him, but settled for pushing into his bruises and imagining the pressure to be Kuroo’s tongue.

Although he was sore and fatigued from the group’s escapades the night prior, he didn’t spend a long time in the shower despite the hot water feeling like a gift from heaven. He ignored the undulating arousal in his belly and washed himself quickly, wanting there to be enough hot water for the guys in case they woke soon. When the campus security officer had let them into their dorm, Oikawa mentioned how they wouldn’t be able to take hot showers. Deciding not to dirty their sheets and inevitably increase their laundry loads, they had changed into dry clothes and huddled on the living room floor - similar to how they were before they disembarked on Oikawa’s artifact hunt. They slept like that, a mass of sore muscles and rain-scented skin, and they would be eager to bathe as soon as they rolled out of their blankets. As Bokuto toweled himself dry, he briefly humored the idea of what would happen if they lost electricity during the winter, and chuckled low.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Bokuto opened the bathroom door and spotted Kuroo enter his bedroom to probably get a set of clean clothes. _The smarter man, no doubt_ , Bokuto thought as he shivered when a small draft was felt under his towel. He hovered by the door, waiting for Kuroo to emerge again. Bokuto’s heart stumbled as he thought of what to say. They hadn’t spoken much once they had reached the dorm, both of them too tired to say or do anything besides twining their fingers underneath their shared blanket during the night.

In the midst of his thoughts, Kuroo appeared before him, like some fucking angel with awful, yet somehow completely alluring, bedhead.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Kuroo responded, his eyes still hazy with sleep even as they widened to, Bokuto assumed, take in his state of undress. A faint flush showed on his cheeks and Bokuto wanted to kiss him.

“Left you plenty of hot water.”

Kuroo swallowed. “Thanks.”

Bokuto took the initiative and leaned forward, eager to capture Kuroo’s lips, hungry for it. Kuroo began to lean before he stopped, placing a hand on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto felt a spark of anxiety flare in his chest, worried that his assumption that Kuroo would be okay with smooching anytime now had upset his best friend, until he saw Kuroo’s lips curl into a smile.

“I would love to kiss you right now, Bo, but I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

Bokuto snorted, readjusting his towel before he rubbed at his forehead, his worry dissipating.

“Well, then, at least give me a hug. I’m an intimacy-starved man.”

“Like hell you are,” Kuroo laughed, sliding his arm around Bokuto’s waist. Kuroo pulled him into his chest, his chin resting on Bokuto’s shoulder; Bokuto felt like singing.

“Once you’re done in here, come find me,” Bokuto whispered into Kuroo’s ear. Tufts of stray, black hair tickled at his nose, but Bokuto nuzzled him despite this, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Kuroo felt warm and Bokuto’s heart was pounding.

“Definitely.”

Bokuto squeezed him before letting go, giving Kuroo a bright smile as he left the bathroom and headed for his bedroom to put on some clothes. He wasn’t sure if Kuroo was watching him or not, but he put a saunter into his walk anyways, hoping to entice him. He supposed he’d find out once Kuroo was finished with his morning ritual.

Once he was dressed, Bokuto stepped as quietly as he could out into the living room. Daichi’s snoring filled the otherwise quiet space, and Bokuto relaxed. The dorm seemed cozy after the storm, and Bokuto felt sleep tug at him. He went to grab his blanket off of the floor, intending to turn himself into a burrito and falling back asleep, and noticed that Oikawa’s eyes were open, blinking slowly at the ceiling. Wordlessly, Bokuto knelt down and made himself comfortable next to Oikawa, their arms pressed together. They remained quiet for a few moments, Daichi’s snoring and the distant sound of Kuroo’s shower creating a comfortable ambience to the morning.

“You smell good.”

“You don’t.”

“Rude, Bokuto-chan.”

Bokuto laughed quietly and Oikawa glanced at him before looking back at the ceiling.

“You feeling alright?” Bokuto asked, picking up on Oikawa’s contemplative silence.

Oikawa hummed, shifting slightly on the ground. His blanket scrunched as he bent his knees, lazily quarter turning his body to look at Bokuto.

“Thank you for last night. I had fun.”

Bokuto smiled at him, a quiet relief settling in his chest.

“I’m glad. And except for the ghost part, I had fun, too.”

“I can see that.” Oikawa’s eyes lingered on Bokuto’s neck before they returned to his gaze.

“Well...yeah. That, too. I had fun as a group, though.”

Oikawa smiled softly, sleep lingering in the bags under his eyes and in the way he curled tighter into his blanket.

“I’m glad.” His eyes flickered upward, in the direction of the windows and hallways, before settling back on Bokuto. “Did you guys talk this morning?”

“No, not yet. Not about last night.”

“You should have invited him for a shower.”

Bokuto choked on his spit.

“I thought about it, didn’t have the balls to do it.”

“A shower and a shag.”

“What does that even mean?!”

“I have to say, Bokuto-chan, that you are quite easily flustered. Almost as much as Kuroo-chan.”

Images of a pink-flushed or red-faced Kuroo flooded Bokuto’s visage, and he cocked a smile, fiddling with the edges of his blanket. The sound of Oikawa snickering made him turn his head and lift a questioning eyebrow.

“You’ve got it bad.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“ _Kuroo-chan_ is obvious. You’re oblivious.”

“Hey! That’s n-”

“Well, you were. I suppose now there’s a bit more clarity than before.”

“...True.”

“I’m glad something good came from me stupidly dragging you guys out into the storm last night.”

Bokuto brain completely screeched to a halt. He flopped over onto his side, practically knocking Oikawa onto his back.

“Why do you call it stupid? It was amazing! And you found some of the evidence you were looking for! I’d call it successful.”

“I put everyone in danger.”

“You mean you started something exciting.”

“It was...silly, and childish, and I inconvenienced everyo-”

“You _inspired_ us!” Bokuto exclaimed, sitting up to stare down at Oikawa, determination set in his jaw. “First of all, it was my decision to go out last night specifically. I brought the whole ‘let’s trudge out into a damn storm’ idea to the table, so don’t blame yourself for that. Secondly, do you realize how passionate you get when you talk about your investigations?”

“I wouldn’t call them investigations...”

“That’s exactly what they are; damned good ones, too. Your research notes are more well thought out than a lot of projects I’ve looked into and journals I’ve read. And that’s another thing - these findings, this research...it isn’t for school. From what you’ve told me, it’s not some task that was assigned to you or something that you forced yourself to get motivated for. It’s purely self-driven passion. It’s you pursuing something that you enjoy, that you’re invested in. Hearing you tell us all about it made me want to create some of my own projects. It’s anything but stupid or inconvenient.” Bokuto placed his hand on Oikawa’s arm, giving it an affirming squeeze. “I can assure you that the guys had a blast investigating with you. As for me, I’d do it ten times over.”

Oikawa stared up at him, eyes going a bit wide; open, vulnerable, thankful. Bokuto felt it in waves before Oikawa said a word.

“Thank you, Bokuto-chan. That was one of the nicest things anyone has said to me. You’re very kind.”

“Ah, I try my best,” Bokut replied dismissively, patting Oikawa’s arm. This was about Oiks, not himself.

“I mean it, Bokuto-chan.” Oikawa swallowed, emotional. It seemed as if he had more to say, but the words never came. Bokuto smiled at him.

“And I believe you.” Oikawa accepted that, and relaxed down into his blanket. Bokuto looked beyond the couch and out the window, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Let’s go out today. Me and you.”

“What are you talking about, Bokuto-chan?” Oikawa mumbled, his eyes already drooping.

“I still owe you that shopping trip.”

“It’s probably flooded outside, not to mention the train stations.”

“Then let’s go someplace close. The mall, maybe?”

“It’ll be completely packed with this kind of weather.”

“C’mon. I’ll treat you to lunch, and we can chill throughout the afternoon.”

Oikawa blinked up at him, his face trying to remain neutral; Bokuto could see the tells of a smile even with his blanket covering most of Oikawa’s face.

“Okay then.”

Beaming, Bokuto fist pumped the air. Now that the rain had mostly moved on, Bokuto was determined to use his free day to the fullest. Which also meant wooing Kuroo into kissing him some more.

Daichi groaned on the floor next to Oikawa, his arms moving minutely in the fog of barely parted sleep. Bokuto watched as he felt around for his phone, haphazardly sliding it back towards himself once he did. A few seconds passed before he grunted.

“Why the hell do I have close to thirty messages on my phone?”

Belatedly, Bokuto remembered having sent a very important, very crucial message to all of Karasuno the night before, and set himself to jump up from the floor and make a beeline to his room. Honestly, he should have already made headway.

Oikawa was aware he was up to something, or that he was somewhat involved, by the raised eyebrow and slow-forming smirk. Bokuto gave him a pointed look, a look that - he hoped - said _don’t bring attention to me_.

Daichi was quiet. Bokuto fidgeted with his nails.

“Who did it?” He finally asked, his voice monotone. Unable to contain his nerves or his laughter, Bokuto sprang up from the floor. Quick as lightning, something Bokuto had to give him credit for even though he was slightly terrified, Daichi grasped his ankle, preventing him from escaping. “Not so fast.”

“You sure were. Jesus...” Bokuto commented, his hand on his chest.

“Why did you do it?”

Now both of Oikawa’s eyebrows were raised and Daichi had yet to look at him. A giggle slipped past his lips.

“Because you put on a stellar performance, papa bird.”

Oikawa’s laugh indicated he immediately knew what this was about. Daichi released his ankle and appeared to rise from the ground like a vengeful spirit rising from the grave. Daichi frowned at him, and if that wasn’t intimidating enough, he then placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Could you really blame me?” Bokuto squeaked.

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

“What’s going on?” Kuroo asked, stepping into the living room as he toweled at his hair. He looked nice having come right out of the shower, but Bokuto was too scared to completely look away from Daichi. It was like staring down a predator, as if keeping eye contact was essential to survival; it felt not unsimilar to something out of Batman. Did that make him the villain, then?

“Bokuto...sent the video of me dancing to the entirety of Karasuno.”

“Ah, if it helps, it was just the volleyball team.”

“It doesn’t. If you showed it to them, then the school will follow.”

Kuroo’s loud laugh broke some of the tension. He wiped at his eye, and when he noticed Daichi staring at him, he apologized brokenly and planted his face into his towel. His muffled laugher sounded even more hysterical.

“Tanaka has already sent me his rendition of it, Noya’s turning it into a _meme_ , Hinata’s called me twice and left voicemails with nothing but laughing, Suga says he’s going to show my _mother_ , and they’re planning on _projecting_ the video in the _gym_ and charge entrance and _popcorn fees_ ,” Daichi ranted, sounding out of breath by the end of it. Bokuto blinked owlishly at him, Oikawa was texting _somebody_ , and Kuroo was on his knees, his face still covered by his towel.

“Daichi...my man...” Bokuto began, tentatively patting Daichi’s hand where it was tightly gripping his shoulder. “The true intent of this was to bring laughter.” Bokuto’s statement was punctuated with a noisy snort from Kuroo.

“I think you’ve achieved that,” Daichi grumbled.

“I know this has probably embarrassed you to some degree, and a part of me is sorry about it. But...you had fun last night, right?”

Daichi was quiet, probably allowing Bokuto to stew in what he had just said like a parent who had sent him to his room to think over his wrongdoings. Bokuto sighed, shoulders slumping.

“I’m sor-”

“I did.”

“Huh?”

“I did have fun.” Daichi, seeming to have calmed down, sighed. “I had a lot of fun last night with you guys. It was nice to loosen up a bit.”

“And boy did you, Daichi,” Kuroo commented from behind the couch.

“Shut it.”

“Ha.”

“Anyways, I appreciate that you seem to be sorry, at least. What’s done is done.”

“Think of it this way, Dai-chan,” Oikawa spoke up, still prone on the floor and wrapped in blankets. “If they really do play your video like a movie, they have to give you a big cut of their profits. Since you’re the star and all.”

“That’s true!” Bokuto agreed, grinning at Daichi, who seemed to be growing more amused. His phone buzzed in his other hand and he checked it, sighing once more.

“What is it, papa bird?”

“They sent me another video.”

“I want to see,” Kuroo said, running up to Daichi’s side.

“Bokuto-chan. Lift me.”

“Ha! I’ll give you a hand, more like,” Bokuto replied, pulling Oikawa up from the floor. Daichi opened the file and turned his phone sideways to better view the video.

 

_“Oi, Daichi-san! We decided to make this video for you!” Noya shouted into the phone camera, his smile bright and wide. “Asahi stopped by the gym and is gonna tape it for us since he doesn’t want to be in it.”_

_“It’s not that I don’t want to be in it, it’s just-”_

_“Don’t mind, don’t mind, Asahi,” Noya said as he handed the phone to him. “You can jump in at the end.”_

_Noya ran out of the camera’s view until Asahi turned it to face the expanse of the court. The entire volleyball team was standing in the middle of the court, grouped together and practically bouncing with energy._

_“Now, Tsukki!” Tanaka shouted, standing at the front of the group with Hinata and Noya. There was distant mumbling of words that was barely picked up by the phone camera, and Tanaka grumbled before pointing towards the wall. Asahi panned the phone and showed that Tsukishima was leaning against the gym wall, away from a boombox. Yachi suddenly appeared, smiling and a bit flustered, and hit a button on the boombox. Asahi panned the camera back to the group to show Hinata throwing her a thumbs up._

_Familiar, funky beats filled the gym and they started dancing and laughing to the sound of YMCA. Some were copying Daichi’s now infamous hallway jig, like Tanaka and Noya, some were displaying their own moves, but all of them were_ shirtless _. Tanaka proudly swung his shirt in circles above his head, and even Kageyama was breaking out some of his own, albeit stiff, moves. Asahi’s laughter could be heard above the music as he stepped closer to the group, circling around to capture all of them on video. Some waved, others threw their shirts at Asahi, but they were all smiling._

_Once the song ended, they all started laughing, high-fiving, and clapping each other on the back._

_“Oi!” Hinata shouted, his distinct high pitch quieting everyone down. “Everyone! Face the camera.”_

_They did as he said, turning towards Asahi and therefore the camera, and bowed._

_“For you, Daichi-san!” They called out in unison. Then, his old teammates, “We miss you!”_

_Hinata jumped high in the air, wordlessly yelling, while others clapped. Tanaka and Noya ran up to Asahi, with Tanaka taking the phone from him and turning it so that it now showed the three of them. Asahi waved, a smile on his face._

_“Keep havin’ fun in Tokyo, Daichi-san,” Tanaka commanded in his rumbling voice, grinning up into the camera before the video ended._

 

The dorm had been filled with laughter until the song had ended; Daichi had been quiet since. Bokuto looked at Kuroo and Oikawa in turn before turning to Daichi.

“Thank you, Bokuto.”

“What...really?”

“I know this wasn’t what you intended when you sent them my video but...thanks.” Daichi was smiling, but his eyes were hazy with memory and familiar longing. Bokuto felt his heart clench, for what he, Kuroo, and Oikawa had experienced, Daichi had experienced, too, even if he didn’t show it outwardly. He missed his teammates, his friends. Feeling a desire to comfort him, Bokuto slowly reached for him and brought him into a hug.

“You’re welcome, papa bird.”

Serenity lasted for all of three seconds before Kuroo wrapped them both up in his arms, making Bokuto laugh. Oikawa sighed and joined them for a group hug, his arms slinking around Bokuto’s and Daichi’s backs.

“C’mon, Daichi, hug us back,” Kuroo insisted, adjusting his arms to accommodate Oikawa. Daichi huffed and maneuvered his arms in an attempt to hug the other three. “You’re arms are so strong, Daichi, I love it.”

“Kuroo, I swear-”

“Who’s ticklish?” Bokuto blurted suddenly, making Kuroo shut up and try to leave their clump.

“Don’t even start, Bo.”

“I’m too sore to wrestle,” Oikawa said.

“You’ve never ever wrestled us before,” Bokuto argued.

“I know, I’m just taking preemptive measures...”

Daichi laughed at that. “Something I should keep in mind.”

“As much as I love embracing all of you, is this group hug over now or..?” Oikawa paused, waiting for a reply, but Kuroo’s long arms just squeezed them harder.

“Just a few more minutes,” Kuroo cooed, resting his head on top of Daichi’s.

“Minutes?! No, I need to take a shower, and all of this body heat is making me sweat.”

“Oh, Dai-”

“Don’t, Kuroo.”

“Fine, fine. You can take our shower so that Oikawa can jump in the other one.”

“Sounds good to me,” Oikawa agreed, the first to break away from the group. Trailing blankets like a royal cloak, Oikawa scurried towards to the bathroom. “Better hurry up, Dai-chan, or I’ll take all the hot water.”

“How thoughtful,” Daichi called back, moving out of the living room and into the hallway opposite of Oikawa. Bokuto smirked at Kuroo and ruffled his hair, commenting on how lucky he was since his long arms allowed him to hug all three of them at once. Kuroo only stared intently down at Bokuto, his lips upturned and looking very kissable. Kuroo must have had a similar thought about him, because once both bathrooms were occupied, Kuroo grabbed him and kissed him fiercely, making Bokuto gasp. When they parted, Bokuto’s body was thrumming.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all morning,” Kuroo whispered, lips ghosting along Bokuto’s cheek until they pressed just below his ear. Bokuto shivered.

“And now you can have me, all to yourself,” Bokuto returned, holding on tightly to Kuroo’s hips. He brought Kuroo to the couch and pulled him down, Kuroo’s weight pushing him down into the cushions. Kuroo’s hands slid up underneath his shirt as he kissed him again, tongue hot against the inside of his lips. Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s hips against his and Kuroo responded by rolling deliciously downwards, a sweet friction that mounted the arousal in his blood.

Kuroo continued, breath hot on his neck in the quick moment they parted to breathe. Bokuto’s reached to cup the back of Kuroo’s neck and pull him in again, bringing him close; Bokuto wouldn’t have it any other way. He briefly opened his eyes and glimpsed Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted in pleasure as he licked his way into Bokuto’s mouth, a desperation in how his hands clung to Bokuto’s ribs.

 _You’re beautiful_ , Bokuto wanted to say, but he would be amiss to break away from this; whatever _this_ was. It was powerful, moving him in unseen ways just as he moved against Kuroo, arms clasped about him as Kuroo’s hands slid almost reverently across his skin, soft moans whispered like prayer.

Something like sin flowed through him now, as Kuroo’s erection met his with the slither of their pressed bodies. When they parted to breathe once more, Bokuto spoke, low and hoarse.

“I wanted to ask you to shower with me this morning.”

“Ohhh, fuck, Bo,” Kuroo answered, nuzzling into Bokuto’s neck, his thumbs rubbing against his nipples. “I would’ve joined you, would’ve said yes. Would’ve said hell yes.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto felt like he couldn’t breathe, even though Kuroo had given him a moment of mercy.

“You’ve seen me naked, Bo. The difference now is that you get to touch,” Kuroo rolled his hips against him, “instead of just look.”

“Who says I was lookin’ before?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo lifted his head and leaned into Bokuto’s face, his dark, lust-blown eyes close and haunting.

“I do.”

“You’d be right.”

Kuroo kissed him again, and again, and again, teeth bared to bite and suck on Bokuto’s bottom lip. Bokuto’s hands slid down Kuroo’s back and into his shorts, grabbing his ass and kneading it. Kuroo’s low moan was a like a shot of bourbon, sending heat through Bokuto’s body in waves, leaving him gasping.

Bokuto wanted to fuck him, to bring him the same ecstasy that he felt at the touch of Kuroo’s lips, the press of his fingers, the carnality of his cadence and the lilt of his voice when he whispered in his ear. He knew it wasn’t the time nor the place, but oh, he wanted it; more than anything he’d come to know.

He gradually slowed down the pace, as difficult as that was, and Kuroo understood. Kisses grew less fervent, hands stilling even as hearts continued to gallop. They could read each other well, understandings filled with subtlety. Bokuto wondered what Kuroo read from him as he stared unabashedly at the boy on top of him, back curved as he rolled against him once more before stopping. In this position, the light from the window spilled across Kuroo’s flushed skin. What little sunshine broke through the overcast skies solidified the moment in gold.

“You’re beautiful.”

At the words, his boy’s eyes flickered with emotion, his lips giving a slight tremble as he leaned back down to kiss Bokuto sweetly.

“So are you.”

 

\---

 

Bokuto twirled his closed umbrella on its point against the damp concrete at his feet. The rain had brought a cooler breeze, and Bokuto reveled in it, inhaling deeply as he waited for Oikawa outside of their dormitory building. As much as he loved the warm weather, he yearned for the first breeze that signaled the approaching fall. Autumn was filled with the contrast of warm colors and cooler weather, with festivals, bonfires, and the ever anticipated witching season. Although, after his close encounter in the social science building’s basement, he couldn’t tell if he was as enthused about October as he had been in past years. It was only mid-July, and the late start to the rainy season might have been the cause of a subsequent late start for autumn. If autumn only lasted a month or so before winter hit full force, Bokuto was going to be sorely disappointed.

He appreciated graduality. He enjoyed experiences that occurred in slow stages, that crescendoed and peaked before leaving him with a long-lasting, residual satisfaction. He remembered those experiences the best, smiling whenever he returned to them in his memories. With most things, he hoped that when autumn came, it would linger before opening its door to winter.

Oikawa emerged from the building, a light but large rain jacket swallowing his torso. He looked nervous, his eyes glancing about his surroundings before resting on Bokuto. He gave Bokuto a small smile tinged with anxiety, and Bokuto knew he had to make this as comfortable for him as possible. He knew Oikawa wanted this, and that’s all Bokuto needed to help him get there.

“Shall we?” Bokuto asked, opening his umbrella against the light drizzle of rain and ushering Oikawa underneath it. Oikawa nodded and stuck close to him for as long as they walked. The stroll to the mall was a quiet one, even for the city. Traffic was light, but so was the rain, and so Bokuto figured that either everyone was already where they wanted to be or that they had stayed home in case of another sweep of storms. Oikawa spoke little, so Bokuto filled the space with talk of a show he had recently seen, excitedly retelling pieces of the dark comedy to Oikawa. Oikawa had laughed; Bokuto counted that as a victory.

They walked about the mall aimlessly at first; it wasn’t as crowded as Oikawa had expected, and he relaxed, opening up his rain jacket to reveal a baggy shirt underneath. Bokuto gave him a bright smile before he hooked Oikawa’s arm with the handle of his umbrella and pulled him toward a store. The colors that filled the designs along the shop walls reminded Bokuto of Aobajousai’s colors, the shapes snaking around displays and shelves, reaching like vines. He thought it was as good of a place to start as any.

Oikawa wandered for a few minutes, giving different clothing sections a few glances but barely touching them. Bokuto gave him space, walking a few paces behind while browsing the clothing himself. The racks held collections of flowy material, some colors bold while others were soft and warm. Pants, skirts, and a mixture of cropped and form fitting tops lined the walls, framing an interior jewelry section that shone brightly beneath the store lights. Bokuto noticed how Oikawa’s eyes lingered on a skirt, his fingertips hesitant as they traced the material.

 

_Bokuto sat next to Oikawa on his bedroom floor, his mouth turned downward as Oikawa cried beside him. Unable to touch him, Bokuto offered his ear and his shoulder. Oikawa slowly allowed his head to fall onto it, his quieting sobs felt through the contact. Bokuto’s arm throbbed at the pressure; he said nothing._

_“I don’t understand why I’m feeling this way. I don’t get it, Bokuto. I feel out of place. I feel scared.”_

_Oikawa sniffed, tucking his knees to his chest._

_“Have you ever felt dislocated from your own body?”_

_Bokuto slowly shook his head._

_“What does it feel like?”_

_“Like the loneliest place in the world.”_

 

“Bokuto-chan?”

The store came back into focus and he blinked at Oikawa, who was staring at him curiously.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Did something happen with Kuroo?”

“What? No.” Bokuto shook his head, leaning against one of the shirt racks. His shoulder knocked into some of the hangers and sent one falling to the floor. He hurriedly picked it back up and returned it to the rack. “I mean, yes. But nothing bad.”

Oikawa looked at him knowingly from the other side of the rack.

“Did you get frisky while Dai-chan and I were taking showers?”

Bokuto pulled at his bottom lips with his fingers, laughing as he turned to look at the blinding jewelry section.

“A bit. How did you know?”

“Give me more credit, Bokuto-chan. Why do you think I ushered Daichi to take a shower at the same time? Kuroo wanted to get you alone. It was obvious,” Oikawa huffed, stepping towards some stacked shelves full of large brimmed hats.

“How do I not pick up on these things?”

“Obliviousness.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, pushing through two racks that were positioned too close together, and stood next to Oikawa. Bokuto took it as a good sign that he wasn’t slumped anymore, but was standing straight. Perhaps he was feeling more confident.

“Hey, Bokuto-chan...”

“What’s up?”

“Could you wait in the changing room seating area? I think I want to pick some of these out and try them on, if you didn’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?”

“Will you help me choose what to buy?” Oikawa’s eyes were hopeful. Bokuto smiled encouragingly and patted his shoulder.

“Sure thing.”

As Bokuto waited in the changing area for Oikawa to bring his picks in, the downtempo beat filtering through the store speakers lulled him. His slid down in his chair, head resting on the back of it as he stared unthinkingly at a corner of one of the stall doors.

 

_“...I’ll make sure I have on my walkin’ shoes. Anything in particular you wanted to look for?”_

_“I’m not sure yet. I just know that I need to update my wardrobe to find clothes I’ll feel comfortable in.”_

_“Not that I’m denying you a shopping trip, but what’s wrong with your clothes now? Don’t feel comfortable in those?”_

_“No. Not really.”_

_“They don’t feel right?”_

_“No. I want to feel like...me. And I want others to look at me and see the me that I feel like.............Is any of this making sense?”_

_“You want their perceptions of you to match your perception of yourself.”_

_“Yes. Whatever the hell that entails, I have no idea.”_

_“We’ll figure it out. I’ll be right there with you.”_

 

Oikawa walked silently by him and into a stall, the clink of hangers against metal stirring Bokuto in his seat. He sat up and leaned forward, ready to give Oikawa his full attention. Within a few moments, Oikawa opened the stall door. He didn’t step outside, but he made sure that Bokuto could see him.

He wore a simple top, one that scooped low on his chest and hugged at his hips and torso. The sleeves cut off high on his arm, the color a faint pink.

“Give me your honest opinion,” Oikawa stated, face carefully blank. Bokuto nodded.

“It suits you, but the color looks a bit washed against your skin. Do you have the same shirt in a different color?”

Oikawa’s mouth opened then shut, glancing around the changing room.

“Yes, I have a green one.”

“Let’s see that one.”

When Oikawa reemerged, he looked more confident, this time turning his body around for Bokuto to see it in its entirety. Bokuto smiled.

“You look great. The color complements you. Your eyes have always been nice, but the shirt really brings out their color.”

Oikawa’s cheeks briefly flushed a similar pink to that of the shirt he previously tried on.

“Your earnesty could easily be mistaken for flirting.”

“I say what I think, and I mean what I say. Just because you’re my friend, doesn’t mean I’ll hesitate to compliment you.”

Oikawa looked well and truly happy with that response. He shut the door to try on another item of clothing, and Bokuto leaned back in his chair. There was a shuffling a material before Oikawa’s stall grew quiet. After a few moments, Bokuto began to worry that something was wrong. He stood from his chair and approached the stall door.

“Hey, are you alright?”

At first there was no response. When Oikawa’s voice finally reached him over the store’s music, he stilled.

“Bokuto-chan...” Came a broken response, followed by a soft sob.

“Can you open the door for me, Oiks?” Bokuto waited, restless. Footsteps quieted by carpet approached the door and Bokuto heard it unlock. Oikawa had turned back towards the stall mirror when Bokuto opened it, his shoulders hunched in his hushed distress.

One hand covering his mouth, Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror. Shaky fingers lifted the edge of the black, billowy skirt he wore. He released it, the material falling to rest a few inches from his knees.

“Do you like it?” Bokuto asked quietly, stepping closer to his friend. Oikawa wiped at his tears, his lips quivering.

“Yes,” he whispered. He finally turned to Bokuto, a tidal wave of emotion enveloping Bokuto when he met his gaze. Oikawa rushed toward him and embraced him, face tucked down into his shoulder. Bokuto’s heart pulled as he immediately wrapped his arms around Oikawa, to comfort and protect him. His own eyes grew misty as felt Oikawa’s warm tears through his shirt.

In that moment, Bokuto knew that this was something deeper, something more profound than a simple wardrobe change. Oikawa’s emotion echoed within him and Bokuto promised quietly that he was there for him. No matter what, he was there.

 

After Oikawa made his purchases, Bokuto treated him to lunch and bubble tea. They lounged in the food court, slurping loudly at their cold drinks. Oikawa fidgeted with his bag, causing Bokuto to scoot his chair closer to him.

“Something on your mind?” Bokuto asked. Oikawa worried at his lip before nodding.

“I don’t think I’m going to wear these anytime soon, but...do you think you could pick something out and wear it with me, when the time comes?” When Bokuto lifted his eyebrows, Oikawa was quick to amend. “Only if you’re comfortable with it, of course!”

Bokuto hummed, slurping up some of his boboa before answering.

“Hell yeah, I will.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. But, I have a different store in mind.” Bokuto grinned mischievously. “Mind if we go to the make-up place before we leave, too?  I have some ideas that you could help with.”

Seemingly surprised, Oikawa slowly nodded as he slurped at his tea. Bokuto chuckled dramatically, earning him a laugh from Oikawa, and checked his phone to see a notification from their group text.

 

[2:07 PM] papa bird: Suga just told me that he’s planning on visiting this weekend. Do you guys mind helping me clean up the dorm when you get back? 

[2:08 PM] kuroo :3c : the kitchen can not be a one man job

 **[2:08 PM] bokhooto: sure thing. want us to grab some grub on the way back?**  

[2:09 PM] papa bird: Please!

[2:09 PM] kuroo :3c : yes god i’m starvin

**[2:09 PM] bokhooto: ok i’ll let oikawa pick**

 

“Did you read the group text?” Bokuto asked, glimpsing up at Oikawa.

“Yup.”

“What’re you thinkin’?”

He smiled. “Hmm. Pizza’s always a good choice.”

“Naturally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Bokuto is so much fun; I thoroughly enjoy it. ;u;
> 
> Next chapter, some of you who have been asking about Suga will finally get him! There's also gonna be some volleyball, some kissin', and a nervous Bokuto & flustered Kuroo. Stay tuned for the next chapter~ (and honestly i hope i can write it soon)
> 
> I have also decided that this fic will go until around Christmas/New Years (in fic time). So...do you realize what this means? Whether you do or not, I'm gonna tell you anyway! I'm already planning a sequel for this fic, where I'll be able to introduce more characters and relationship dynamics, as well as come up with new shenanigans and UST to give you. Isn't it exciting? >:D I hope you guys will look forward to that, because I sure am. This story has so much still to go, though, so it won't be for a while yet!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. I love them and I love you. 
> 
> Again, Niko's info (because it rocks): [tumblr](http://sergeistrelka.tumblr.com/) , [twitter](https://twitter.com/takehitosasaya)
> 
> Come talk to me anytime!:  
> [tumblr](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/diodaddy)  
> 


	13. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunch is a hunch is a hunch.  
> Love is love is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a long time. Here's a chapter ~8500 words long to make up for it. 
> 
> This video explains my (unwanted) hiatus, and ALSO includes [**a layout for the boys' dorm**](https://youtu.be/ATePkY1fkoA), per your request! 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Anxiety/panic attack & an NSFW/explicit scene.

Warm weather returned to the city the following weekend, the rains sweeping across the streets and between the buildings quickly and heavily. It didn’t stop the sun from evaporating it from the concrete, however. The asphalt was just the same, the rising heat embodying the exhale of the city beneath Kuroo’s sneakers as he jogged through streets and alleyways. Normally, his routine would begin early in the morning to avoid the - at times staggering - heat, but he had slept past his alarm. With the combination of practice, homework, and what turned into a week long cleaning spree in the dorm, he felt as if he deserved to sleep in. Facing the heat, however, made him regret his decision.

Nearing the end of his jogging route, Kuroo decided to turn into the grocery store near the campus. The air inside the store was cooler, but only just barely. He leaned on the rack of shopping baskets at the front door as he caught his breath, sweat dripping down his face and off his jaw.

“Are you intentionally stinking up the front of my store, or are you simply loitering?”

Kuroo immediately straightened at the sound of the familiar voice, quickly wiping his forehead as he turned toward the store owner.

“No ma’am!”

“No to which question?”

“Neither! I mean, both.”

She regarded him with skepticism, but there seemed to be amusement hidden within the crinkles around her eyes. Not wanting to assume, Kuroo bowed his head in apology. She motioned for him to stand up.

“I don’t know what’s going through your mind, exercising in the city heat, but I know what will cool you down. Follow me.”

Quietly, Kuroo followed her to the back of the store and towards the refrigerated section. The relief was immediate, and Kuroo audibly sighed, lifting his shirt to wipe at his face. He eyed an employee struggling with a presumably heavy box and stepped in to help lift the box and place it on the ground. The employee relayed his thanks, but when Kuroo turned around, the store owner had her eyebrow raised.

“Either you’re still trying to make up for that incident you and your friends caused or you’re a kind young man.”

“I like to think that I’m kind.”

“Hmm.” The woman reached around a display and pulled out a stool. “Sit back here for a while, and pick out a drink. On the house.”

Before Kuroo could protest, the woman was walking away, looking every bit the sentinel of her store. Kuroo blinked for a moment before grabbing a cool, flavored drink. He hummed when it hit his tongue, his body relaxing as he gratefully sat down and continued to drink.

Lingering in the dairy section brought about a mixed sense of guilt and relived amusement, his memories filling him as he began to zone out. However, being ever observant - as his mind was wont to do - something registered as familiar in his peripheral. He quickly focused on it, peering across the section to the opposite wall of the store until he spotted a tall figure amongst the shelves of fresh produce. He observed the figure’s back for a few moments, trying to place a name or a time from which he recognized them.

Looking back, Kuroo would have expected to be more surprised than he felt. Instead, it was a similar feeling to when he solved a puzzle, even though it didn’t click until the figure had turned around, his face focused on rearranging the produce in his basket. Kuroo watched with mild surprise as the figure walked into the dairy section and stopped once he caught Kuroo’s eye. As stoic as ever, he nodded at Kuroo in acknowledgment.

“....Ushijima?” Kuroo blinked up at him from his position on the stool. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to buy groceries,” Ushijima stated matter-o-factly. Kuroo huffed.

“I meant in Tokyo.”

Ushijima’s eyebrows rose fractionally. “I’m in the city with my team for a practice game against Tokyo University.”

Kuroo hummed, taking a few gulps of his drink. The realization had yet to set in at the fact that he - no, that they _all_ were going to play against Ushijima. He would have liked to have known ahead of time to at least prepare, but goddamn him to think of questioning his new coach. They could rise to the challenge, but that didn’t change how his teammates were going to react towards Ushijima’s presence.

“Suddenly it makes sense that our coach brought in a team from Nagano Prefecture.”

“You were unaware that I was part of the team.”

“You could say that”

“Perhaps your coach wanted to examine you under unexpected pressure.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Ushijima nodded and continued walking through to the dairy section, where Kuroo inevitably followed. Feeling rather awkward, Kuroo fiddled with his bottle cap as he hovered behind Ushijima’s shoulder.

“So...have you been to Tokyo before?”

“Once,” Ushijima replied, sorting through various brands of milk before he picked out a carton. “It was when I was younger. I don’t remember it much.”

“Do you like it?”

“From what I’ve seen, yes. Although, I haven’t seen it all, so I can’t answer for certain.”

Kuroo breathed, wondering why he felt the need to continue talking to the guy but unwilling to just walk away; which, apparently, was what Ushijima had deemed as appropriate.

“I will see you at the game tomorrow,” he stated as he turned to walk down the aisle towards the registers. Kuroo blinked before stepping up to match his stride.

“Wait, where are you staying?” Ushijima stared at him unblinkingly. Kuroo offered a smile.

“We have temporary housing for the weekend, provided by your university. I’m going there after I finish here.”

“Oh, so you’re close by!”

“Yes.”

“Right, um. Do you...want to hang out?” Kuroo held Ushijima’s stare, trying to ignore how awkward he felt in communicating with him. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was offering to spend time with a guy he barely knew, but he wasn’t one to disregard a hunch.

“Yes.”

The day was already full of surprises.

“Uh, great! I just got done running, so how about you meet me in half an hour in front of the school sign? I’ll walk you to a local burger place from there.”

Ushijima nodded, beginning to place his items on the counter. Kuroo simply waved and turned on his heel to walk out. He paused at the bagger, about to explain the drink in his hand, when she waved him away. He didn’t argue about paying, but instead rushed through the store door. In his disbelief of what just happened, he silently mouthed ‘what’ at the sidewalk before pulling out his phone.

 

Kuroo [12:06 PM]: dude save me a shower i’m almost to the dorm. you  won’t believe who i just ran into

Kuroo [12:06 PM]: also are you hungry

Kuroo [12:07 PM]: please say you’re hungry because i need you to come with me to eat

**Bo [12:10 PM]: ah i just took one. we could have saved water :(**

**Bo [12:10 PM]: yes god i’m starving**

**Bo [12:10 PM: who was it? did you physically run into them or...**

Kuroo [12:13 PM] : i gotta make it a quick one dude

Kuroo [12:14 PM]: no i didn’t and i’ll tell you soon

Kuroo [12:14 PM]: ...how about we take one together after the game tomorrow?

**Bo [12:14 PM]:  .....**

**Bo [12:14 PM]: are you seriouS**

Kuroo [12:15 PM]: yes i’m serious lmao

Kuroo [12:15 PM]: i’m almost to the dorm, go get ready

 

Kuroo shoved his phone in his pocket, his cheeks warm with anticipation. Apparently it was a day guided by his impulses.

 

When Kuroo arrived at the dorm, he immediately charged into the bathroom and stripped. He showered quickly, his growling stomach encouraging him to be as speedy as possible. Towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into his room, where a comfortable Bokuto was lounging on his bed.

“Oh, you’re naked.”

“I just showered, Bo.”

“Of course,” Bokuto answered, glancing over Kuroo’s body before returning his attention to his phone. “I’m ready to go when you are, babe. Where are we eating?”

Kuroo smiled at the pet name as he dropped his towel before rummaging through his clothes to find clean underwear.

“That burger place around the corner. I’m bringing an...acquaintance.”

“...oho?” The bed faintly squeaked.

“Yeah. It may or may not be awkward, just forewarning...” The light touch of fingertips on his hip made him shiver. “...you.”

Bokuto’s hand was warm as he caressed Kuroo’s skin, featherlight traces down his spine and across his lower back. A pleasant flush spread across his shoulders and to his cheeks, his toes curling against the floor.

“Bo...”

“Mmm,” he simply replied, his nose ghosting against Kuroo’s hairline as he placed a soft kiss on his neck. Kuroo closed his eyes to it, leaning back into the heat of Bokuto’s body. Bokuto’s lips pressed behind his ear, leaving a trail of heat as he traveled down to his shoulder. Kuroo sighed before breaking from Bokuto’s hold and turning around.

Kuroo reached up to Bokuto’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb before squeezing his cheeks together.

“Food.”

Bokuto exhaled, the air escaping loudly through his squished nostrils.

“Yoor buytiful,” he attempted to say, earning a snort from Kuroo. Kuroo leaned down and kissed his puckered lips before releasing his cheeks.

“So are you. Come on, help me find some clothes so we’re not late for lunch.”

“You’re buying, right?”

“In your dreams.”

“In my dreams, you feed me burgers while wearing nothing but an apron.”

“Maybe for your birthday.”

“Really?!”

 

\---

 

It was a rare time when Bokuto was silent. When he recognized the tall figure standing quietly by the university sign, Bokuto’s jaunty whistling fell like a raindrop into nothingness. His step stuttered as he followed Kuroo the last few paces to the sign. Kuroo had expected an excited outburst, not the direct opposite.

Ushijima nodded at Kuroo before his eyes locked with Bokuto’s own. Bokuto merely blinked at him.

“Bokuto,” Ushijima said, voice deep. Kuroo heard Bokuto rustle his keys in his shorts pocket.

“Hey,” Bokuto meekly replied, giving him a faint wave. Ushijima seemed to accept the greeting and faced Kuroo again, face expectant. Kuroo forced himself not to frown at Bokuto’s strange behavior and cleared his throat.

“This way.”

He led Ushijima to the diner, Bokuto quietly trailing behind them. The walk was silent and the encroaching awkwardness set Kuroo on edge. He had never wanted to shove a burger in his mouth as badly as he did then. Once they entered the diner, a waiter seated them quickly.

“You just missed the lunch rush, boys. We have a table available right near the grill.”

They all relayed their thanks, Bokuto immediately climbing into the booth ahead of Kuroo.

“Excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Ushijima suddenly said. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kuroo slid into the booth and poked at Bokuto’s arm.

“What the hell is going on with you, Bo?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, you’re quiet. Shy, even. You also took the inside of the booth.”

“So what?”

“You hate the inside of the booth.”

“What if I changed my mind?” Bokuto asked, dramatically fluttering his eyes as he pressed a hand to his chest. “How could you insult me so, believing I am so inflexible?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re flexible.”

“Kuroo, we’re in _public_ -”

“Tell me what’s goin’ on, Bo.”

Bokuto sighed, glancing in the direction of the bathrooms before finally holding Kuroo’s gaze.

“He recognized me.”

“Huh?”

“Look...Ushijima makes me feel....”

“Nervous?”

“Uh, not exactly, no.”

“Intimidated?”

“Well, sure, have you seen the guy? All broad shoulders and thick eyebrows....”

“Then what else is it?”

“Um, so-”

“Would you like to order your drinks?” The waiter, appearing like a spectre, asked them. Kuroo felt more than saw Bokuto jump in his seat.

“Yeah, I’ll take strawberry milk,” Kuroo answered.

“Water...watersfine,” Bokuto mumbled gruffly. The waiter nodded and left their table.

“Spill, dude.”

“So, I was younger, right? A time of....self-discovery...and...rebellion...” Bokuto’s voice varied in pitch as he spoke. Kuroo wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be worried at his obvious distress.

“Okay, Shatner.”

“There I was, a young man, ready to face my competitors in the world of volleyball.”

“Is this a pitch for your bioflick?”

“Listen to me, you sassy motherfucker-”

“I _am_ , if you would just _get to the point_.”

“Fine!” Bokuto all but squawked at him before lowering his voice once more. “Ushijima was...kind of the first guy I had a crush on?” Kuroo blinked at him, noting the light dust of pink present on his freckled cheeks. “Like, I saw him play volleyball and learned I was definitely not straight.”

“Huh.”

“Look, I haven’t thought about it in years, but seeing him in person just kinda sent me down a tunnel boat ride of the self-torturous rehashing of teenage pining and half-forgotten nighttime fantasies.”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“You’re not mad, are you?” Bokuto’s question sounded so sincere, so inherently worried, that Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh under his breath.  He grabbed Bokuto’s hand and kissed the top of it, rubbing it with his thumb before catching sight of Ushijima’s steady gait in his peripheral.

“Absolutely not. Matter of fact, I agree with you. He’s attractive as hell.”

Bokuto poked his side while ineffectively hiding his own snort behind his arm.

As Ushijima sat down, it was like a light switch had been flipped. Bokuto was infinitely animated as he begun asking about Ushijima’s college life and hobbies even when Ushijima’s drink arrived and dazzled both Bokuto and himself. Kuroo would have never guessed that he was a pineapple smoothie kind of guy.

They were halfway through their meals when Bokuto asked Ushijima what his major was in.

“Art,” he replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I find its soothing practice a good balance to the rigors of volleyball. In volleyball I find strength; in art I find sensitivity.”

Kuroo felt oddly moved by the statement. The more he listened to Ushijima talk, the more captivating his simple, straightforward nature seemed.

_Is this guy for real?_

“That’s awesome! I dabbled in art in high school but I haven’t picked it back up since.”

“I enjoy painting.”

“Painting is a lot of fun! What’s your favorite art movement?”

Ushijima was either good at hiding his surprise, or he didn’t bother expressing it; his eyebrows barely rose, just as they had done in the grocery store.

“I like baroque. Lately, though, I have been studying impressionism.”

“That’s quite a shift. What made you want to look into impressionism?”

“To be a well rounded artist is to learn from many styles. But, that movement reminds me of someone I know.” Ushijima paused to finish his sandwich and take a sip of his smoothie before continuing. “You are similar to him.”

That made Bokuto pause. Kuroo was trying to process if it was a compliment or just a statement, but Bokuto seemed pleased with it nonetheless. He smiled at Ushijima before digging back into his burger.

Ushijima suddenly turned to Kuroo, his face appearing more open.

“What are you studying, Kuroo?”

“Uh, I’m not really sure yet,” Kuroo answered casually, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“Your natural intuition will guide you in your study choices and you will come out successful.”

It was blunt, sure, but was it meant to be kind? Encouraging? A compliment based on his volleyball style? Kuroo had no idea, but it made him feel a little bit more secure in himself. Surprised at how easily the awkwardness had melted away into frank conversation and the beginnings of admiration, Kuroo offered a small smile and a nod.

Ushijima set his empty glass down, unaware of his newly acquired smoothie mustache as he called the waiter over.

“Are refills of smoothies allowed?”

This time, Kuroo joined Bokuto in a raucous snort.

 

\---

 

Oikawa’s fingers shook as he felt the edges of his skirt, his heart beating altogether too fast but not fast enough to hold the amount of joy he felt as twirled in front of his mirror, fabric flowing outwards before ghosting back across his thighs. He sighed, his shaky exhale morphing into a fit of ecstatic giggles. The corners of his mouth ached with the familiar stretch of his smile, his eyes faintly misty.

“Much better than how I reacted in the store,” Oikawa commented to himself, huffing in amusement. Recollecting Bokuto’s encouragement and total acceptance filled him with an enduring warmth. He himself didn’t know the ins and outs that were his complicated emotions and sense of self, and so he couldn’t explain it fully to Bokuto. He wanted to. He desperately wanted to.

 

_“How can you explain something to someone when you can’t even explain it to yourself, Bokuto-chan?”_

_“I think that sometimes we just don’t have the answers and we have to go with our instincts.”_

_A lean - head to shoulder._

_“Not every mind can accept the lack of absolutes.”_

_“No, they can’t. There will be people who can’t accept something different than their foundational understanding. But those who would be willing to keep their minds open would find that there’s so much to the world; and in that world, there’s intrinsic beauty.”_

_“...Every once in awhile you say such profound things, Koutarou.”_

_A smile._

_“When I really care about something, the words just flow. Sometimes I don’t even have time to process them. I’m not sure where they come from.”_

_“An open mind.”_

 

Bokuto was fast becoming a close friend to Oikawa. He never would have thought that the old Fukurodani ace would be someone he could put his personal trust in. Then again, he wouldn’t have been an ace without being trustworthy.

Oikawa sighed slower this time, quietly changing back into his sleep pants to lounge in. Sugawara had come to visit Daichi, the two of them talking in the living area, and Oikawa felt it was appropriate to at least greet him. A sour pang settled into his stomach; a familiar, unwelcome precursor to an inevitable wave of anxiety. He ignored it as he tucked his skirt into the back of his closet and shut it, the sound of his socked feet on the floor suddenly seeming louder.

Once he opened his room door, he was surprised at how quiet it was. It was _really_ quiet when both Bokuto and Kuroo were out, but this was a different variety. Oikawa felt self-conscious of his own footsteps. The silence wasn’t serene but...weighty.

Sugawara and Daichi were sitting next to each other on the couch, shoulders touching and voices hushed. Oikawa immediately felt like an intruder, his stomach rolling as his instinct shouted at him to run back to his room. Daichi must have sensed his presence; he turned and offered a small smile, lackluster in its usual welcoming image, and beckoned him over.

This wasn’t a joyous reunion of distanced lovers. It was more serious, more _something_. Oikawa felt it more the closer he approached the two.

“Hello, Oikawa! I hope you’re doing well here.”

Sugawara said the words, acknowledging him with the nod of his head, but Oikawa couldn’t feel the greeting. He didn’t know Sugawara, so he couldn’t decipher if he was being sincere. When it came to Kuroo, he felt heard and a sense of understanding. From Bokuto, he felt a blunt kindness and easy acceptance. From Daichi, a subtle strength and reliability.

From Sugawara, he felt nothing but the pit in his stomach.

“Hey. I am, thanks. I think we’ve all settled in nicely,” he said, being careful not to trip over his own tongue in his unease. He’d rather not tip Daichi off.

“That’s great to hear! Are you excited about your practice game tomorrow?”

The thought of their match with the Nagano team brought him brief relief.

“Absolutely. It’ll be nice to get out on the court again.”

“Are you sure that the coach will bring all of you in?” Sugawara asked, leaning back on the arm of the couch. Daichi nodded.

“This practice game is meant more for the new players in the first string to get a handle on team dynamics in an actual match,” Daichi replied, smiling more genuinely than before. “They’re going to do great.”

“Don’t be so modest, Dai-chan~ You know you’re going to get court time,” Oikawa teased, crossing his arms. “You’re going to move up into first string in no time.”

“Even if I did, we won’t get an enormous amount of court time when the real season starts. The veteran players will take priority because they’re already versed in university level games.”

“You guys are some of the strongest players I’ve ever seen. You’re gonna crush them!” Sugawara claimed, his hand curling into a fist.

Volleyball was familiar territory; it was safer. Oikawa felt some of his anxiety quell, enough for him to attempt a smile.

“Hell yeah we are!” Oikawa agreed.

The relatively quiet of the dorm clashed with the sudden ruckus in the hallway outside their door. Boisterous laughter and jangling keys forced the quiet out, replacing it with flirtatious banter as the door swung open.

“I don’t understand why you keep your keycard on your keychain,” Kuroo commented, shutting the door behind himself and Bokuto.

“Because it’s damn convenient! I’d probably lose it if it were free from the confines of my keyring.”

“That’s why you put it in your wallet, Bo.”

“Yeah? You can keep yours up your ass!”

“You love my ass!”

“Fuck yeah, I do. What’s your point?”

“So kiss it.”

“I would never filthy my mouth that way!”

“What if I like your filthy mouth?” Kuroo purred, leaning to kiss Bokuto slowly on his lips. Bokuto seemed stunned for a moment before snapping back to reality. He pushed Kuroo away with one finger to his chest.

“You’d have to pay the service fee.”

Bokuto exaggeratedly strutted away, Kuroo’s laughter trailing behind him.

Their presence brought a radiance to the dorm that Oikawa couldn’t really put into words. Relieved at the sight of them, Oikawa walked over and hooked his arms around each of their necks.

“Sooo, how was your lunch date?”

“Date? It wasn’t a date,” Bokuto assured him. Even when Oikawa turned his deadpanned stare towards him, he didn’t budge.

“Oh my fucking god, Bo.”

“What, Kuroo? What is it?”

Kuroo slowly turned towards him, face twisted into a hybrid of astonishment and continued confusion.

“We haven’t gone on a date yet.”

Bokuto gasped. Oikawa tried not to laugh.

“Well, we gotta do that!”

“Obviously, Bokuto-chan,” Oikawa huffed, rustling his hair. “So you just had lunch together?”

“Yeah, us and an acquaintance,” Kuroo added.

“Possible new friend,” Bokuto revised.

“I doubt he’d consider us friends, Bo.”

“Not _yet_ ,” Bokuto countered, smiling brightly.  

“If Bokuto has set his mind to it, it’ll probably happen,” Daichi commented, which caused both Bokuto and Kuroo to swivel their heads.

“Papa bird! And...other...bird?” That earned Bokuto a light tap on the back of his head from Kuroo.

“You remember Suga, yeah?”

“Of course I do! I’m just trying to think of a nickname...” Kuroo started forward and Bokuto inevitably followed him, lost in his train of thought. “How about...Silver....”

“Very creative, Bo.”

“I wasn’t finished!” He barked, making Sugawara laugh.

“How are you two?” He asked, initiating Bokuto’s retelling of some of the events that had happened to them so far. Kuroo kept him on track and spared some finer details, much to Daichi’s apparent relief and Oikawa’s amusement.

After a few moments, Oikawa went into the kitchen and leaned heavily on the counter. It seemed everything was fine, judging by their conversation. Oikawa began to doubt his perception of the situation and Sugawara’s presence. He fiddled with the dishtowel, rubbing the rough texture between his fingertips as he analyzed his anxiety and how it could have changed the entire atmosphere at the drop of a hat. If it affected his reactions while interacting with his friends, how much was it going to affect his gameplay?

He inhaled then exhaled. Slowly, deeply, but not without worry.

 

_Tooru [12:23 AM]: I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I’m good enough for this team._

_Tooru [12:27 AM]: I feel as if my skills have been snatched away. I feel drained._

_Tooru [12:27 AM]: I feel like everything will come tumbling down once my fingers touch the ball._

_Tooru [12:39 AM]: I used to be so confident. I’m not sure what happened._

_Tooru [1:04 AM]: It’s raining outside. The season started so late this year...I wonder if that’s why everything has felt dislocated._

_Tooru [1:06 AM]: I know that’s silly. It gives me something to blame._

_Tooru [1:35 AM]: I want to be okay. I’m not going to give up so easily. It’s just never been this hard before._

_Tooru [2:46 AM]: The rain stopped._

_Tooru [2:48 AM]: Sleep tight._

 

Oikawa barely registered Daichi saying goodbye.

“Hey...Oikawa.”

“Hmm?” He responded, still holding on to the dishtowel. His fingertips felt raw.

“Suga and I are headed out. We should be back later tonight, so could you keep the kitchen light on for us?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Daichi looked at him for a beat, his eyes more knowing than Oikawa liked, before he nodded.

“See you later.”

“Have fun you lovebirds!” Bokuto called after them, laughing to himself. “See what I did there?”

“Once again, the pinnacle of comedy,” Kuroo drawled. Oikawa heard a yelp and then the familiar sound of a patent Kuroo-Bokuto tussle. Once the door closed, Oikawa slumped against the cabinets and pressed his forehead against the cool countertop.

“Hey Oiks!” As Oikawa nearly jumped out of his skin, he briefly contemplated if Bokuto had discovered the secret to teleportation. Bokuto was right next to him, hovering with that ridiculously huge smile of his. “Come sit down on the couch. Kuroo and I wanna talk to you.”

 _That_ made Oikawa feel worse.

“Explain further, Bo. Don’t leave him hanging like that,” Kuroo added knowingly.

“Oh, sorry. It’s about the acquaintance we just had lunch with.”

Better, but not by much.

He followed Bokuto and sat down as he requested; as soon as he did, he felt tired. He slunk down in the cushions.

“We’re not that boring that you’d fall asleep on us, are we?” Kuroo asked, a light tease.

“Speak for yourself, Kuroo.”

Kuroo threw a pillow at Bokuto, making Oikawa crack a smile.

“What is it, guys? I think I am going to take a nap after this.”

“Well, before you do, we thought it’d be important if we told you who we’re playing against tomorrow,” Bokuto began, fidgeting with a corner of the pillow that Kuroo had thrown at him. Oikawa frowned.

“We’re playing that team from Nagano. Coach’s choice.”

“Right,” Kuroo drew out, tapping at his chin. “But you see, there’s a specific reason he chose that team.”

“Connections?” Oikawa guessed, feeling more alert at their tones.

“That’s not the primary reason, no.”

“Then what is it?”

“There’s a certain player on that team that the coach wants to see how we play against,” Bokuto explained.

“O...okay, wh-”

“Think about it, Oikawa,” Kuroo prompted, raising his eyebrow. “Who would he want us to play?”

Oikawa frowned again, frustrated. “Instead of making it a guessing game, why don’t you just tell me?”

“Because we don’t want to take the brunt of your sure-to-be anger,” Bokuto replied, holding the pillow closer to his chest.

“What? There’s a lot of talent out there. We could be playing against anybody-”

“Oikawa.” Kuroo’s voice was clear-cut. The look he gave Oikawa stopped him from talking anymore. He sat up and thought, confused until the context of their words clicked.

A bloom of heat spiked up his back, anger and panic filling him to brim until he felt choked. What upset him more was that it was so obvious that he readily accepted the reality of facing Ushijima Wakatoshi again so soon.

“Whoa, Oikawa...I can _feel_ your emotions rolling off of you in _waves_ ,” Bokuto commented, low and careful. Oikawa snapped his head towards him, his vision going fuzzy. He could see changes in Bokuto’s expression but couldn’t entirely register them. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t try to rouse you.”

“I didn’t...” Oikawa tried to say. Kuroo’s hand was suddenly on his back.

“Oikawa, I need you to breathe.”

“I’m...fine...” Oikawa’s world tilted.

Kuroo started relaying instructions that didn’t process for Oikawa. He felt phased out, vision and hearing failing him while his limbs moved on their own accord. He blinked and suddenly he was facing Kuroo. Something soft was at his back. He looked down to see his legs had been crossed and his hands had been tucked behind the bends of his knees.

More muffled speaking, something or someone shifting behind him. Soft. Warm. Pressure. Cold. His head was cold. He fought to reach up and touch it, but his hands remained anchored to his legs. The coldness moved down over his eyes and it was dark. He didn’t fight that, nor did he fight the hands that pressed gently on either side of his face, covering his ears. He was in the dark, with the warmth and the cold. He felt another touch to his chest, his own heartbeat rebounding against it. It was much too fast; that wasn’t how it was supposed to feel. It felt wrong, it felt forced. His heart was supposed to beat like that during volleyball, or on a rollercoaster, or when he saw Iwa-chan smile so wide that it revealed crinkles at his eyes and dimples on his cheeks. Oikawa felt more pressure on his legs now, which also put pressure down on his hands. He felt his body slowly slide into place, the darkness in front of him turning into a cloth lined in the room’s light. The hands from his ears moved slowly downward to rest on his shoulders; he twitched once before settling.

“Oikawa. Do you think that you can see? Can you look around for me?” Kuroo’s voice was calm. He nodded. A damp washcloth was removed from his forehead and he blinked at the light before his eyes settled on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo nodded. “Good.”

They sat there for a moment, breathing in sync. Oikawa felt Bokuto move behind him, shifting to release Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa reached to latch onto one of Bokuto’s hands, keeping him there. He did the same to Kuroo, his friend’s hand still pressed on his knee. More moments passed in silence until Oikawa huffed.

“Someone say something before I think I’ve scared you, or scarred you, or both.”

“You didn’t. I’m here to help,” Kuroo assured him.

“I’m not going anywhere until you say so,” Bokuto said quietly, emotion underneath the calm.

Already emotionally and physically exhausted, Oikawa felt the need to cry. And so he did. Quiet sobs followed hot tears. Kuroo offered the couch blanket as a substitute tissue and he wiped his face with it. Oikawa slowly leaned back into Bokuto, realizing the soft sensation he felt before was the pillow Bokuto had been holding. Bokuto adjusted himself so that Oikawa had the pillow to prop his head while he laid back on his chest. The need for comfort was too much for Oikawa to feel embarrassed about it. He motioned for Kuroo to lay next to him, but Kuroo ended up curling around Oikawa’s body like a heat blanket. Bokuto began to smooth his hair while Kuroo held onto his hand.

“I’m sorry that I’m not as strong as you guys need me to be,” Oikawa muttered, his bottom lip trembling. He felt as if the dam had been broken, his emotions spilling out to only create a mess.

“You’re one of the strongest people I know,” Bokuto said, his tone soft and sincere. Oikawa tucked his face into Kuroo’s hair and shed a few more tears.

 

They stayed like that for a long time. The sky grew dark outside their windows, the kitchen becoming the only illumination in the dorm. Oikawa learned that Bokuto had a lovely singing voice and that Kuroo was an excellent story teller. They brought him water and food and then remained with him on the couch. Everytime he felt undeserving, they proved him wrong with words of encouragement and touches of affection.  

When Daichi returned, he stayed out in the living room while Sugawara retired to his room. Daich grabbed fresh blankets and a ridiculous amount of pillows, claiming that a pillow fort needed to be created. He helped them build it and crawled inside soon after, marveling at how quickly the world shrunk around him until it was only them. Kuroo cooked breakfast at midnight and Bokuto painted their toenails. He was bold, he had claimed, and so he had Kuroo paint his fingernails, too. _Gotta surprise the team tomorrow!_ He had proclaimed dramatically, accidentally wiping some of his nails on Daichi’s shirt. Daichi laughed and retaliated by painting a pink smiley face on his shin, right below where his kneepad would reach. _You’ll be the prettiest on the court_ , Kuroo had teased, to which Daichi agreed. Bokuto’s laugh made the room feel bright, and after he could breathe again Bokuto kissed Kuroo tenderly. Daichi challenged them all to a Mario Kart rematch, which Oikawa nearly won. Kuroo got around him on the last turn of the last course, which granted him a winner’s wish. Kuroo wished for his teammates’ success in the practice game and that their freshly painted toenails would help them jump higher. Eventually the rain started to fall outside as snores began to fill the fort, limbs all locked together in a warm pile.

Oikawa wasn’t so afraid of facing the next day anymore.

 

~*~

 

Despite it only being a practice game, small crowds filled the gym stands. They were loud, but Kuroo barely heard them above his own heart and the voices of his teammates. Their dynamic was rough but they connected, ball after ball crossing over and striking the opposing ground. Ushijima didn’t take the onslaught sitting down, though; his spikes carried the force of monsoons and the way he carried himself through his serves conveyed his skill and confidence. However, his new team lacked the graceful connectedness and power of Shiratorizawa, poorly versed in how to maximize Ushijima’s left-handedness. That was a critical weakness they took advantage of.

Oikawa only looked at Ushijima as long as he needed to, his concentration elsewhere. Kuroo could feel hardly no remnants from the previous night within the tight focus of his eyes. Feet fast and hands steady, his sets were successful throughout the match. Bokuto was alight with energy every time he connected with Oikawa, his spikes vicious in their own right. And as if fate could be believed, Daichi joined them for the last set while Sugawara cheered from the stands. He received Ushijima’s spikes with a familiar force, guiding them to a clean victory.

Kuroo experienced a swift rush of elation, immediately lunging into Bokuto once the final whistle blew. They quickly latched onto Oikawa, Daichi, and the other first years, hollering and laughing in their joy. The ache in their bodies was a welcomed friend.

The teams bowed and the crowds dispersed, a signal to all that it was time to shower and rest. Some players from both sides wandered slowly in the direction towards the opposite showers while the coaches spoke to each other. Kuroo was collecting his towel and water bottle when Ushijima approached him on courtside.

“This game was enlightening,” he stated, wiping his own face with a towel. Kuroo wasn’t expected that response to his team’s loss, but he was beginning to understand that he couldn’t quite predict Ushijima.

“It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed it,” Kuroo replied, taking a drink.

“I think I would have enjoyed it more if my team had been more cohesive.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “That’s certainly something to discuss with them.”

“Yes.” After a brief pause, he continued. “It was enjoyable playing against you all as a unit. You were impressive.”

“Thanks!”

“I meant that as a state of fact.”

“Right.”

“WAKATOSHI!” Bokuto bounded up to them, red cheeks stretched in a smile. Kuroo’s stomach flipped at the sight. “We have to play together again sometime!”

“Bo, you can’t just call him by his first name right aw-”

“I agree,” Ushijima replied. Kuroo blinked at him.

“You have my number, right?” Bokuto asked.

“Wait, wha-”

“Yes. I will not answer if I am busy, however.”

“Of course not.”

“Kuroo,” Ushijima spoke, turning his body marginally closer toward him. “If you need to contact me, you can do it through Bokuto.”

“Rrrrright....” Kuroo answered, bewildered.

Ushijima spoke to Daichi and Sugawara briefly before they left to catch Sugawara’s train. It was awkward, to Kuroo’s amusement; especially when Bokuto insisted that they all be friends. The conversation had stuttered down to a crawling pace before they escaped Bokuto’s persistence.  That’s when Kuroo saw that Oikawa had stayed behind, hovering near the bench. Kuroo had assumed that Oikawa would’ve been the first one to leave for the showers. Instead, he was hesitating.

Ushijima stepped past Kuroo and walked toward Oikawa, stopping a few feet before the bend.

“Oikawa.” Oikawa didn’t turn around, but he straightened his posture. “You appeared distracted in today’s match.” Oikawa didn’t say a word. “Overall, though, you played very well.”

The gym felt hushed. Kuroo and Bokuto watched them - two statues locked in a waiting game. A minute passed before Oikawa finally turned around, towel gripped in his fist.

“We’ll face each other again.”

Kuroo heard it as both a promise and a challenge to which Ushijima simply nodded. Then they both turned to walk towards the opposite showers, Ushijima giving Bokuto and Kuroo a goodbye before disappearing down a corridor. Oikawa was already out of sight.

“Well that was...” Bokuto began, fishing for words.

“Weird,” Kuroo finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“It could have been worse, though.”

“True.” Bokuto stretched and swung his towel around. “I guess we should go shower, too, before we permanently smell of gym rank.”

“Bo.” Kuroo laced his fingers with Bokuto, pulling him towards his chest. Kuroo leaned over and traced the tip of his nose down the ridge of Bokuto’s ear before placing a slow kiss below it, his other hand gripping Bokuto’s hip. “Come back to the dorm with me.”

Bokuto’s eyelids fluttered before he shifted to kiss Kuroo, lips sweet and searching. Kuroo’s grip tightened.

“Lead the way.”

 

Bokuto could barely keep his hands off of Kuroo as they hustled back to the dorm. Kuroo’s insistence that he stop morphed into uncontrollable giggles, his heart rate spiking every time their eyes met. They immediately headed into the bathroom once they got to the dorm. Anticipation curled in Kuroo’s stomach as they undressed, so much so that Kuroo continued to kiss Bokuto after each item of clothing was discarded on the bathroom floor. Bokuto let Kuroo get into the shower first - only to pinch Kuroo’s ass - before he followed him. The bathroom soon filled with steam and their hairstyles collapsed under the water pressure.

They washed each other, gentle touches bridging on sensual, soap sliding across sore muscles. Kuroo discovered that he adored washing Bokuto’s hair; Bokuto closed his eyes to the sensation, going lax beneath Kuroo’s fingertips. As Kuroo rinsed his hair, Kuroo observed as many details of Bokuto’s face as he could. He caressed Bokuto’s cheek as rivulets of hot water traveled through his faint dusting of freckles, emotion swelling in his chest. He desired to kiss him, and so he did.

“Bo.”

“Hmm?” Bokuto asked, eyes opening to peer peacefully at Kuroo.

“Can I touch you?”

Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s inhale on his own lips.

“Yes. Absolutely, yes.”

Kuroo stroked him slowly at first, lips never moving too far from Bokuto’s own. At Bokuto’s first audible moan, Kuroo increased the pace and pressure. His mind was clear as he pressed Bokuto back against the shower wall, swallowing Bokuto’s whine as his thumb rubbed over his tip. His only focus was to bring Bokuto pleasure. Bokuto bucked up into his hand, voice guttural as he spoke Kuroo’s name. Kuroo pushed against him, his own cock now sliding against Bokuto’s thigh. They moaned in unison, Kuroo biting down on Bokuto’s lower lip. Bokuto’s fingers dug into Kuroo’s asscheeks, causing Kuroo to buck into him. Inevitably, it also caused Kuroo’s hand to slip off of Bokuto’s dick and hit the shower wall. One second then two seconds passed before they were both laughing, bodies leaning against each other as they caught their breath. Kuroo’s heart soared at Bokuto’s smile, and so he took Bokuto’s face in his hands and kissed him once more. He knew he would never tire of it.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto whispered as he leaned away. He reached up to move the hair out of Kuroo’s face before palming his flushed cheek. “Keep your eyes on me. Go slow.”

Kuroo inhaled shakily as he leaned back into Bokuto, eyes locked as he resumed stroking him. Soon, Bokuto was writhing, hips undulating in time with Kuroo’s hand. Without looking away from Bokuto, Kuroo slid his hand up Bokuto’s side to rub at his nipple. Bokuto’s eyes fluttered again as he moaned, his flushed chest heaving. _This pace had to be torturous_ , Kuroo had initially thought. By watching Bokuto’s hips rock sensually from his own hand, his wet lips parted in pleasure, Kuroo had reconsidered everything.

“You’re so hot, Kou,” Kuroo spoke low in his ear. Bokuto was moaning with every upturn of his wrist now. Kuroo kissed his jawline before moving to slot their lips together, encouraging him.  Bokuto’s hips stuttered before he came with a low moan, the sound captured against Kuroo’s lips.

Bokuto had his eyes closed when Kuroo leaned away to look at him. He was beautiful. Kuroo reached to rub his thumb across his cheek again, and Bokuto turned into it to kiss his palm.

“Did that feel good?”

“Mmm,” Bokuto replied, sighing before he opened his eyes. There was a new, distinct fire smoldering in pools of gold. A flash of heat shot down Kuroo’s back.  “Now I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Bokuto was passionate in all things he was involved in; apparently, as Kuroo had found, this was no different. He moved Kuroo so that his back was now against the shower wall and immediately had his tongue on Kuroo’s neck. Already turned on, Kuroo moaned and pushed up against him. Bokuto stroked him firmly but slowly as Bokuto nipped under his jawline.

“Jesus, Bo- _ahh_.”

Bokuto merely hummed against his neck, his hands exploring his chest. Bokuto’s presence was suddenly gone and Kuroo opened his eyes to see that Bokuto was trying to get comfortable on his _knees_.

“You don’t...”

“Have to?” Bokuto finished, mouth split into an excited grin. It made Kuroo shiver. “I want to, if it’s okay.”

Kuroo could only nod, relenting himself to Bokuto’s hands and mouth. Bokuto caressed Kuroo’s shaking thighs as he licked a stripe up his cock, a strange mixture of determination and bliss adorning his features. Kuroo thought he was going to have a heart attack.

When Bokuto first went down on him, Kuroo bucked and immediately apologized. His mind was becoming hazier with heady ecstasy, making it difficult to control his reactions. Bokuto patted his thigh before continuing, his pace never faltering. Kuroo wanted to ask if he’d done this before, but he realized that he didn’t care because Bokuto was giving _him_ some of the greatest head of his life and he was certainly not complaining.  

He threaded his fingers through Bokuto’s wet hair, his head falling back against the tile. Bokuto hummed around his cock, sucking all the way up its length before twirling his tongue around the tip. Kuroo saw stars, calling out Bokuto’s name as his back arched out from the wall.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

Kuroo tilted his head down at Bokuto’s request, watching him with ardor as he slid his tongue up and down his length without breaking eye contact. Kuroo whimpered, ever enamored and overwhelmed with the intensity of Bokuto’s desire. Bokuto resumed his rhythm, even when it surpassed Kuroo’s control. He bucked into Bokuto’s mouth, moaning with abandon. Bokuto kneaded his fingers into Kuroo’s ass, tongue continuously flicking at the head of his cock as his head bobbed forward and back. Kuroo’s stomach tightened, his lip splitting as he continued to bite down on it.

“Kou, I’m gonna...”

Bokuto didn’t stop but grasped onto Kuroo harder. Kuroo, with blood boiling and heart galloping, surrendered to the sensations of Bokuto’s mouth and came, moaning long and low. He gasped as Bokuto swallowed, twitching at the feeling before Bokuto released him. Kuroo helped Bokuto off the shower floor the best he could, limbs loose and head foggy. Bokuto’s arms encircled him and Kuroo laid his head on his broad shoulder, kissing the skin there softly.

“Did that feel good?” Bokuto mirrored his question from before, soothing Kuroo’s back with his hand. Kuroo snorted, his hands reaching around to pinch Bokuto’s ass in retaliation from before.

“It felt amazing. I don’t think I can move.”

“Then let’s finish cleaning up and then we can go lie down,” Bokuto suggested, kissing his cheek. Kuroo sighed against his neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

\---

 

The sun was setting and Kuroo felt like he could sleep for days. He had been tangled in clean sheets with Bokuto for a couple of hours, sleepy but not sleepy enough to stop talking to his best friend. Soft kisses followed soft touches, their hands rarely leaving the other’s. Oikawa and Daichi were napping in their rooms, and so they tried to be as quiet as they could.

Once could only expect so much from them.

“How about we go to a park?”

“It’ll probably be raining.”

“Ah, that’s true.”

“Have you been to the museum yet, Bo?”

“No! Are you saying you’d take me?”

Kuroo lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of Bokuto’s, rubbing it afterwards with his thumb.

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

“Then it’s a date!” Bokuto exclaimed, advantageously shifting his body weight onto to Kuroo so he could pepper his face with kisses. Kuroo laughed, slinging his arms around Bokuto’s neck. His heart had never felt so light.

“I like you a lot, Kou.”

Bokuto rested his chin on Kuroo’s chest to look at him. His eyes were shining.

“You do, huh?”

“Yeah. Thought I should let you know.”

“I like you a lot, too, Tetsu. More than I’ve liked anyone else.”

Kuroo brushed his fingers through Bokuto’s unkempt hair. Throat thick with emotion, he let his lips speak for him as he kissed Bokuto’s forehead tenderly. Bokuto sighed and laid his head down on Kuroo’s chest as Kuroo continued to play with his hair.

A few quiet moments passed. Kuroo thought Bokuto might have fallen asleep when said boy suddenly sat up in Kuroo’s bed.

“Let’s play a game!”

“I’m so tired. Let me rest,” Kuroo said dramatically, head flopping back into his pillow.

“Aw, c’mon dude! You don’t even have to get out of bed.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow, cracking eye open to stare at Bokuto.

“I’m listening.”

“Have you heard of the no laughing challenge?”

“Bo, no.”

“Bo, yes! All we have to do is get on your laptop.”

“You know we’re _both_ going to fail at it and end up laughing so loudly that we’ll get kicked out of the building.”

“Nah, we’ll be fine. Bet you I can outlast you.”

It was rare when Kuroo turned down one of Bokuto’s challenges.

“Fine.”

Turns out that Kuroo was right in the first place. They were wheezing and falling over each other the longer they tried not to laugh. Bokuto got so red faced that that alone made him fall over into his pillows, cackling like a hyena. Kuroo tried to get Bokuto to laugh more by tickling him, but he was determined to at least beat Kuroo on being the quietest to laugh.

That lasted for ten minutes until they found a video of cat being dubbed over with several pitch-modified “nyas” and Bokuto completely _lost it_.

“ Bo, shhhh-sh-sh-sh!” Kuroo tried to stop him, laughing himself, but Bokuto belted his laughs, slapping the bed through his tears. “It’s not _that_ funny!”

“Kuroo....it’s...it’s _you_!” He tried to say between breaths, pointing at the computer screen. “It’s you!”

“I don’t fucking say that!”

“Do it.”

“ _No_.”

“Say it, or lick my gym shorts.”

“What the fuck, Bo?”

“ _Do it_.”

Kuroo stared at him, Bokuto’s bottom lip quivering with barely contained laughter.

“Nya.”

This time, Bokuto nearly rolled off the bed gripping his sides.

“I feel like I’m gonna barf.”

“Don’t you dare do it on my bed, I swear to god-”

“Honestly, how much do I have to pay you guys to keep quiet?” Oikawa suddenly asked from Kuroo’s doorway.

“Oikawa, watch this video,” Bokuto insisted, much to Kuroo’s dismay. “Tell me this isn’t Kuroo.”

Oikawa humored him and stepped inside the room to watch it. His face grew more amused as it continued.

“Don’t listen to his propaganda,” Kuroo stated. Bokuto smacked his arm.

“Now do it, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sighed, looking into the expectant face of Oikawa.

“Nya.”

Bokuto tried to hold his laughter in, ultimately sounding like a drawn out fart. Oikawa cracked, covering his face as he laughed. Kuroo rolled his eyes and fought a smile.

“Not you, too.”

“Join us in the game, Oiks!”

“I was sleeping, but now I’m interested. What are you playing?”

The game disintegrated into the three of them turning into a pile of snorts, cackles, and giggles as they continued to watch funny videos. It wasn’t long before Daichi showed up at the door, sleepy.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Watching funny videos,” Oikawa explained.

“Join us, papa bird!”

Daichi appeared to have contemplated it, but within a few moments he was dogpiling them, his heavy body squishing them until Bokuto called for mercy; the action only furthered their laughter.

“Daichi. While I appreciate your body, I don’t appreciate it _crushing my lungs_ ,” Kuroo protested.

“Watch out for the laptop!”

“Bokuto-chan, can you move your elbow?”

“Papa bird, let’s switch places!”

“I’ll hold the laptop,” Daichi declared, holding it up and away from the shifting limbs.

“Our hero.”

“Click the next video!"

After about five minutes, Kuroo decided that his bed was too fucking tiny for the four of them, and Oikawa suggested returning to the pillow fort. They all agreed, ordered food in, and spent the rest of the night together laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've added our dear Wakatoshi to the story! He won't be in this story too often, but this certainly isn't goodbye.  
> I like to think that Bokuto can make friends with anyone.
> 
> I've updated some of the tags, and I also put in some story specifics at the very beginning of this fic. More ideas are stewing in my brain, including ideas for the sequel. I'm so excited to continue on this journey with you guys!!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting, sharing, and giving kudos. Also, and especially, for sticking with me.
> 
> The next chapter will be skipping a few weeks ahead in the timeline. See you soon!
> 
> Talk to me anytime!:  
> [tumblr](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/diodaddy)  
> 


	14. Mysterious Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will find adventure today.”

The rainy season slipped into a lull. The leaves began to fall from the trees naturally without the aid of the gusty winds that accompanied the storms. One by one they dropped as September arrived, a slow and sleepy recognition that winter would soon follow.

Oikawa sat quietly in the familiar clearing of his childhood, the ground dry enough to rest upon as he fidgeted with a cuff of his sweater. He twisted a loose string between his fingertips while his mind remained idle. He heard a bird cross the clearing to find another branch to perch on, its departure encouraging a few leaves to float down from the tree above him.

“The trees are weary from the relentless storms of the season.” Oikawa turned his head to the source of the voice. It was the woman he had met here before, the caretaker of the clearing. She sat on the stone bench not far from where he was. “Their leaves are falling much earlier this year.”

“Is there something wrong with them?” Oikawa asked, facing the woman. She glanced up at the foliage and sighed. 

“They are not for lack of water, that is to be certain.” She gave him an amused look. “They are simply changing quicker than what we are accustomed to.” 

“The leaves haven’t even changed colors yet.”

“They will when they are ready.” 

“Do you think the rainy season will continue to be as rough as it has been so far? I think I may need a new umbrella soon.”

The woman chuckled and Oikawa smiled at the sound. “I think the rains are like the leaves; not quite following our expectations, but they will greet the same yearly fate.” 

“The heat hasn’t receded any,” Oikawa sighed, pulling at the string on his sleeve. 

“It is only September, child. Do you wish for the winter wind that strongly?”

“It would be a welcomed relief.”

The woman hummed, observing a butterfly that had perched on her finger. Not unlikely that it was enjoying the break from the clouds like Oikawa was.

“The weather is even more mischievous. Who can really know what awaits us when all of the trees are bare?”

“Probably more rain.”

“Perhaps even snow.”

Oikawa stared at the woman then, his heart giving a light dance. “Do you really think so?”

“What I think will not determine the truth, but it is nice to hope. Do you like the snow?”  

“Yes.”

“It is said that wishes spoken in the snow will be frozen there until spring comes to grant them once the snow melts away. Maybe it is the year for wishes.”

“Who says that?”

“Me,” the woman answered, laughing heartily. Oikawa bent his head down, his chest shaking with his own soft laughter. They both quieted, enjoying the peace their surroundings provided them. Oikawa closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Why did you visit today, if you dislike the city’s heat?” The woman asked after a moment. 

“The sun is still a break from the rain.”

“Your mind seems clearer than when I last saw you.”

“I’m...working on things.”

“Better to work than to stagnate,” she commented, rising from the bench to stand next to the tree opposite of Oikawa. She touched the tree, giving it a loving pat as she seemed to gaze beyond the understory. “You will find adventure today.”

Oikawa followed her gaze but saw nothing.

“Are you my fortune teller?”

“Would you like me to tell you your fortune?” She returned, giving him a smile.

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Then at least leave with this: allow your heart to guide you. Trust it, and you will find yourself exactly where you need to be.” 

Oikawa nodded. He didn’t watch the woman walk away; he knew she would be gone if he should turn to look. Instead, he watched the bird sing on its branch, its feathers catching the sunlight like a precious stone. 

 

\---

 

Oikawa wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do with the rest of his weekend. He returned to the dorm late Saturday morning, shuffling his feet aimlessly across the floors while he thought. Their first volleyball game was won and done, and his first round of exams and assignments were also completed. He had a significant chunk of free time on his hands and he hadn’t decided what to do with that time.

He made his way to each of his friends’ doors to ask what their plans were. Kuroo was out with Kenma, indefinitely strolling the city sidewalks. Bokuto was the last of their dorm to still have an exam to study for, and so he was buried in books, papers, and a lap-sized dry eraser board which he continue to scribble furiously on. Oikawa, hunched over and bored, coasted across the floor in his socks towards Daichi’s door. If he was busy, Oikawa was tempted to just pass out on the couch.

Daichi was slipping a shirt on when he called for Oikawa to enter his room. Oikawa sighed.

“You’re going out, too?” 

Daichi caught his tone and raised an eyebrow at him. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m bored.”

“I’m just going to grab some lunch and bring back a hot meal for Bokuto. He’s been eating nothing but cheeto puffs and leftover rice since he buckled down to study.”

“Oh, okay. I’m glad you’re looking after him. He’s practically entombed on his bed by his notes.”

“You want some lunch, or did you eat while you were out?”

“I could eat. Let me grab my wallet from my room.”

Daichi patted Oikawa on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s my treat.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Dai-chan.” 

Daichi walked down the hallway but soon peeked his head back around the corner. “Do you want to play some video games after we eat?”

Oikawa smiled. “Sounds good.”

Daichi nodded and disappeared once more around the corner. Oikawa stood there until he heard the dorm door shut, the sound spurring him to move into his room where he face-planted onto his bed.

“Follow my heart today, huh? My hearts says to sleep,” Oikawa mumbled to himself. Eventually he fished his phone out of his pocket, resigning himself to refresh social media in case he had any new messages. He poked around a few of his apps , going through the motions more than paying any attention towards whatever he was scrolling past. He tapped on his phone gallery and thought of any new pictures he could upload when his mind screeched to a halt. 

His thumb hovered over several photos from the night in the archives. Images of the strange object he had sought after remained digitally preserved; one image had caught Daichi’s hand and Oikawa’s knee. He had taken the photos in such excitement but never followed up on them. He and his friends had risked their positions on the volleyball team and their school standing status to get a glimpse of it. And what had he done with the evidence he found? Nothing.

_ Follow your heart _ .

Oikawa’s first instinct was to make back-ups of the images. He grabbed his laptop and flung himself back onto his bed, his heart pounding in his ears. He uploaded copies of the photos onto his laptop and made copies of those copies. Once that was completed, he hesitated on his next step. His pointer lingered on the desktop icon for a chat room program he hadn’t logged into in years. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

 

_ lightning_bug has logged in _ _   
_ _ >Welcome back. _

 

Oikawa inhaled and exhaled slowly, his fingers shaking as he scrolled through the list of usernames that had been offline for so long that they were marked as inactive. Past them, however, he discovered a small green light, as unwavering and reliable as ever.

 

_ curious_cryptid is online _

_ > Begin conversation. _

_ > Type here. _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : Hello. Are you there? _

_... _

_ > curious_cryptid is typing... _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : well look who it is! haven’t heard from you in years. how’s it going? _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : Things are going well. I haven’t looked at my research in depth for a long time. _

_ >curious_cryptid is typing... _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : until recently? _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : Yeah. I was struck with inspiration when I realized something suspicious was happening near where I live. _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : glad to hear you’re back in the saddle! you always found the most interesting puzzle pieces. _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : do you have something for me? _

_ > lightning_bug is typing... _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : I have some photos. Want me to upload them? _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : go ahead with however many you have. _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : I don’t think there’s anything for you to solve. I’d just like your opinion. _

_ > File(s) uploaded. _

_... _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : so you’re at tokyo university, huh? _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : Yeah, just started. _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : nice.  _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : Are you still living in Japan? _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : yeah. i actually might be moving to tokyo next year. we’ll see where the wind takes me.  _

_ > curious_cryptid is typing... _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ seems like the object is incomplete. do you know where the other pieces are? _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : I have an inkling, yes.  _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : if you can nab some photos of the other pieces, i can help you solve the entire picture. it looks like there are strange etchings in the metal near the jagged edge. i bet my life savings that they’re holding the other piece somewhere nearby.  _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : I’ll try to get more photos ASAP. Thanks for helping me. I feel like this could be something big. _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : no problem! :) i’m just as excited as you are. it’s good to have you back, LB.  _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : It’s good to be back, CC. _

_ >lightning_bug has signed off _

 

Oikawa collapsed backwards onto his bed, smiling.

“Just like the old days.”

His phone vibrated across his sheets, making him jump. 

 

**Bokuto-chan [12:13 PM]: i’m sorry to ask you but could you bring some water to my room?**

**Bokuto-chan [12:13 PM]: my legs are numb :(**

 

Oikawa snorted but got out of bed, his own legs shaky at best as he crossed the kitchen and then walked to Bokuto’s room, cup of water in hand.

“Thank you so much, Oiks. I’m parched,” Bokuto said, grabbing the cup from Oikawa’s hands. The movement caused paper and pencils to slide around the bed.

“Does biology make you thirsty?”

“You’d be surprised,” Bokuto replied before taking a long swig. His brows furrowed as he finished swallowing, his eyes as knowing as ever. “You alright? You look a bit...frazzled.”

Not wanting to distract Bokuto from his studies, Oikawa skirted, “I think I had too much coffee this morning.” 

“But you rarely drink coffee,” Bokuto countered while attempting to balance a pen on the tip of his nose. 

“I...grabbed one while I was out this morning. Couldn’t help myself when I smelled it walking by.” 

“You know how I counter caffeine jitters? With more caffeine.”

“That doesn’t sound like it works very well.” 

“There’s so much in your system that you crash quicker, and then you can go about your day!”

“Or you could end up sleeping your day away.”

“Day napping equals night work.”

“Whatever you say, Bokuto-chan,” Oikawa sighed, feeling endeared as he watched Bokuto finally succeed in balancing the pen on his nose before it fell, bounced off his textbook, and rolled onto the floor. “Why don’t you take a break? Dai-chan will be here with food soon.”

“Say no more!” Bokuto shouted, shoving his notes aside to climb out of bed. Oikawa opened his mouth to ask about his legs when Bokuto fell flat on his face on the floor in front of Oikawa’s feet. Oikawa helped him up and escorted him to the living room couch, where he eagerly awaited his promised meal. 

“Is he picking up more cheeto puffs?”

“No more cheeto puffs, Bokuto-chan.” 

“But-”

“They’re not healthy.”

Bokuto snorted, leaning back into the couch. “You’re one to talk. I know you’ve been sneaking some from my stash.”

“A bold accusation.”

“Deny it and I won’t take the last of your mochi ice cream.”

Oikawa stared at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“ _ Deny it _ .”

“I didn’t steal any of your cheeto puffs!”

“Liar!”

“If you two would rather fight over chips and sweets, I’ll keep all of this udon for myself.” 

“Papa bird, our savior!” Bokuto exclaimed as he hurtled himself towards Daichi, his legs seemingly back in order. He bounced in place as Daichi set out different containers filled with delicious smelling udon, the scent luring Oikawa to the table as well. 

“Oikawa, I set yours over here.”

“Thanks, Dai-chan. That sure was fast.”

“I didn’t realize that there’s an udon place right next to the dorms. Talk about convenience.”

They sat and ate together at the table, sharing casual conversation and laughter that was as plentiful as the food. Oikawa observed Bokuto’s and Daichi’s stubbornness come to a head as Bokuto continually insisted that he pay Daichi back, only to be continually denied by Daichi. Eventually, Bokuto caved. His protests - initially melodramatic, secondly incoherent - transformed into banter. Oikawa caught the amused and fond smile on Daichi’s face as he returned each and every quip, the flow between them as effortless as Oikawa had ever seen it. Endearment tugged at the corners of his mouth as he finished his meal, a warmth settling in his chest like an old friend.

“Now that I’m full, I want to take a nap,” Bokuto happily said, leaning forward on his elbows. Both Daichi and Oikawa sighed in agreement. “But I have to study...”

“You’ve been studying so much, Bokuto. You should take a break,” Daichi suggested. Oikawa nodded in agreement. Bokuto tapped his chin.

“I’m just afraid my alarm won’t wake me up and then I’ll lose study time.”

“Set five alarms. One has to wake you up,” Oikawa commented, sticking his tongue out playfully. Bokuto huffed, trying not to smile. 

“Will do. Thanks again for the meal, papa bird.”

“No problem. Go rest.”

“Aye, captain!” Bokuto stood up from the table, grabbing his trash and hurrying to the kitchen to throw it away before returning to them. He traveled around the table to Daichi and pecked him chastely on the forehead before shuffling over to Oikawa to do the same. Oikawa and Daichi blinked at each other and turned their heads in unison to watch Bokuto whistle his way to his room. Daichi was the first to speak.

“Well he’s in a good mood despite the stress.”

“It’s because you fed him.”

Their laughter was cut short when Bokuto poked his head around the hallway corner. 

“By the way, Oikawa, I’ve been doing some digging.”

“Metaphorically, I hope,” Daichi commented. Oikawa snorted.

“Anyways,” Bokuto continued through pouted lips, “the artifact you’ve been investigating? I think a part of it is being held in one of the research labs in the science department.”

Adrenaline shot through Oikawa’s system. “How do you know?”

“I help do some prep for biology labs and there’s been a section of the research lab that’s been closed off for a while now. The lights are usually off, but I was in there one night and the lights were on; nobody was inside that I could see, but I noticed some of the instruments being used. Typically for chemical analysis. There were some pretty powerful microscopes in there too.” Bokuto’s excitement dwindled some as he slumped against the wall. “Sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I’ve been real busy and it slipped my mind.”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-chan! This is exciting!” Oikawa nearly shouted, giddiness causing him to vibrate in his seat. “I have to check it out immediately!”

“Not sure how you’re going to get into the interior section of the lab, but I believe in you.” Bokuto yawned and disappeared behind the corner. Oikawa shot up out of his chair and began running towards his room. 

“No video games, then?”

Oikawa screeched to a halt, nearly slipping in his socks, and turned to look at Daichi sheepishly. Daichi seemed amused. Oikawa’s mind was racing and he snapped his fingers when an idea came through the cascade. 

“Come with me!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Absolutely! It’ll be an adventure!” Oikawa beamed at Daichi, who seemed receptive if not ecstatic about the offer.

“Okay!”

“Great! Let me grab some things and then we’ll head over to scope it out.” 

Oikawa raced to his room to change. He closed his door and slipped out of his clothes all while flipping his laptop open. He opened the chatroom and saw that CC was still on. 

 

**_lightning_bug:_ ** _ I’m about to do some snooping! Hopefully I can gather some more information for you! _

_ >curious_cryptid is typing... _

 

Oikawa jumped into a pair of jeans and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

 

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ sweet! don’t get caught~ _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i have to work on a pressing project but i’ll start analyzing the photos you sent me later tonight _

**_lightning_bug:_ ** _ Doing anonymous work again, CC? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ nearly all of my work is anonymous baby _

**_lightning_bug:_ ** _ You do enough of those projects, you’ll be able to afford your own condo in downtown Tokyo. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ that may just be the plan LB _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : If that happens, we’ll be city neighbors. We could do work together. _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : are you suggesting a partnership? :O  _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : I think it could be fun! Alright i need to go, ttyl _

_ >lightning_bug has signed off. _

 

Oikawa felt bad for leaving CC hanging, but Daichi and the artifact were waiting. He dug through his clothes to find a shirt to wear when he noticed the sleeve of the shirt he bought when he was out with Bokuto draped outside of its plastic bag. He rolled his fingers in contemplation, reaching for the shirt and rubbing the material between his fingers. His heart skipped as he pulled it over his head, adjusting the hem so that it lied comfortable around his waist. 

“For good luck,” he whispered to himself. He picked up a binder full of notes and sketching paper, stuffing them into a bag before jolting out of his room. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Oikawa called to Daichi from the kitchen. He grabbed some water and a couple of small snacks and stuffed them into his bag. 

“We’re not going to get stuck behind locked doors, are we?” Daichi asked teasingly near the doorway. Oikawa’s initial laugh crumbled into a distressed chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out of their dorm door, Daichi shutting it behind them.

“I hope not.”

Daichi glanced at Oikawa as they traveled to the stairwell. 

“Nice shirt.”

 

\-- 

 

The science building was quiet when they entered its doors. Students, researchers, and professors were busy working within classrooms, labs, and offices, the amount of foot traffic in the halls minimal. Daichi walked beside Oikawa as they followed signs to the main research lab. Oikawa felt his gut curl in stressful excitement when they approached its door, covered in signs forbidding certain items and activities within the lab. Oikawa tested the door handle and found it unlocked.

“Not surprising, with the amount of researchers here today,” Daichi commented quietly. Oikawa nodded and strode in, walking past a student hunched under a ventilation hood. Oikawa knew the key to getting anywhere you’d never actually been or shouldn’t be is to act like you belonged there. He tried to recall a passing description of the interior of the lab Bokuto had made in a previous conversation as they walked by branching hallways, the layout becoming more confusing the farther they went. 

Daichi had the look of “do you know where you’re going” on his face when they caught each other’s eye but he remained silent, and so did Oikawa. Oikawa noticed the sign that directed them towards a supply room and he beelined for the door, relieved to see noone inside. Improvising, Oikawa opened the door and stepped toward a shelf, pulling out his notebook to pretend he was taking stock of the materials. 

“I hope it’s common for students to take stock,” Daichi whispered, leaning towards the shelf as if he were inspecting it. 

“Me too.”

They both froze when they heard voices pass by the door, only releasing their breath once it went quiet again. Daichi slumped against the shelving.

“Do you regret tagging along yet?”

Daichi opened his eyes and smirked at Oikawa. “Not at all.” Daichi’s eyes traveled beyond Oikawa and widened just so. “I have an idea.”

They quickly and quietly dressed in temp lab coats - cheap things that crinkled with their movement - and face masks that covered their mouths and noses. Oikawa walked over to another shelf, adjusting his bag beneath his lab coat. 

“Here, to look more the part,” he said, grabbing a box of blue latex gloves and divvying out a few pairs for both of them. Once on, they left the stock room and took a sharp right turn to travel down another long hallway. The walls around them felt as if they were shrinking, the echoes of voices behind them few and far between. The anticipation of secrecy had Oikawa convinced the silence was a supernatural effect rather than a logical one. The heavier the silence, the more mystery it kept; Oikawa was determined to find the artifact at the end of the hallway. 

“Why Bokuto was down here, I really have no clue,” Daichi spoke, his voice hushed but louder than a whisper. Perhaps he felt more confident that no one would hear them. Oikawa, however, could barely get a word across his dry lips. Why would Bokuto be down here? He told them he helped move materials around, but Oikawa hadn’t seen another stock room for a while. A brief thought that Bokuto was somehow involved with the artifact crossed Oikawa’s mind, but he quickly dispelled it. What concerned him more now was that they were running out of light.

“The light motion sensors aren’t working down here,” Oikawa whispered, tempted to take out his phone to give them some light. 

“Maybe this is an older part of the building and they haven’t been installed yet?” Daichi offered. He had moved closer to Oikawa as the hallway dimmed, his arm brushing against Oikawa’s shirt sleeve. 

“Or they’re trying to save energy, if this section isn’t currently being used.”

They reached the end of the hallway, deciding to go left and then right as the laboratory began to show its true maze-like structure. Oikawa traced his hands along the walls to gain a sense of direction until he saw a faint yellow light seeping through a door window. He grabbed Daichi’s sleeve and pulled him toward it, allowing him to see inside. 

“It’s hard to tell if this is the lab Bokuto was talking about, but it’s worth a shot,” Daichi said, reaching for the door handle in the dark. He paused short and hummed, which made Oikawa nervously look around in the dark despite not being able to see.

“What is it?”

“There’s a card reader on the door. Seems we need a keycard to enter.”

“Shit.” 

“Well, what’s our plan no-” 

A bright light accompanied the creak of a metal door in the adjacent hallway, causing the two boys to scramble down the hallway and around a corner. Squeaking wheels approached them, the atmosphere of the lab turning the mundane sound into one of terror. Oikawa felt Daichi’s hand tighten around his forearm, an anchor point that felt like a conduit of adrenaline between them. Oikawa had to pull down his face mask in order to breathe. 

The light provided enough distinction to show a person wheeling boxes on a dolly, but relief didn’t come to Oikawa until the person set the boxes down by the door of the interior lab before leaving back towards the light. Oikawa retreated back behind the corner and sat on the floor, back pressed against the wall. Daichi joined him, pulling off his own face mask before turning his head toward Oikawa. 

“What’s the plan?”

“Aren’t you captain?”

Oikawa couldn’t see Daichi’s face but he felt his body shift. 

“Since when?”

Oikawa shrugged, looking out into the dark of the hallway. He could barely make out the glow of an exit sign at its end. 

“I don’t know. Felt natural to say.”

“I thought you’d want to be captain of the team. You know, in a year or so; once the more experienced players graduate.”

“Maybe I do. I just haven’t felt out the team dynamics yet, I guess.”

Daichi paused, shifting his legs to stretch them out. “You make us stronger.”

“I know.” Oikawa hadn’t meant for it to sound haughty and he grimaced immediately. He quieted, listening to the person wheel more boxes to the lab door. His confidence wasn’t steadfast yet, but he knew he provided an important skill set to the team. Still, there was something about Daichi that helped him feel more...stable. Oikawa didn’t express this outloud.

“Do you miss your old team?” Daichi asked in a gentle hush. Oikawa sighed. 

“Yes. Some more than others, although I cared about all of them. Do you?”

“Mhmm,” Daichi affirmed. “Although, as time keeps moving, I feel like I miss how things used to be more and more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Things were...different. More clearcut, not so jumbled.” Oikawa could hear Daichi fidget, something infrequent for him. “It felt like a constant. Not so much anymore.”

“The people felt constant?”

“Yeah.”

“...People change.”

“I know they do. And I wouldn’t stop them from changing if I could.” Daichi’s sentence hung in the air, unfinished and somber. Oikawa’s attention shifted from the lab door to Daichi as turned toward him. 

“Nostalgia is a tricky thing.”

“You sound like you know from experience.”

“I do.” 

Silence returned before it was interrupted by the shifting of boxes. Oikawa waited until the sound of the dolly faded down the hall once more. 

“Are you happy, Dai-chan?” 

“...Yes, I think so. Why?”

Oikawa breathed. “Are you happy...with Suga?”

Daichi was still beside him; no more fidgeting, just cold air slowly forced between his lips. 

“I...I don’t know.” 

“I’m not trying to pry...” Oikawa hesitated. This seemed a lot like prying. “But when Suga visited, something didn’t feel right. Something between you two. Were you arguing?”

“...No, not really. We’ve been...distant, lately.”

Oikawa remained quiet, listening. 

“The day he visited, he told me he was moving and, well, his doubts were pretty obvious. I suppose telling me in person was better than over text or phone. He’ll still be in Japan; he’s moving up north to work for a color pigment manufacturer.”

“I didn’t know Suga was an artist.”

“He likes interior designing. He said that seeing the snow would inspire him.” Daichi paused, shifting to pull his legs to his chest. “We barely see each other now. With him working and me having studies and volleyball...I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

Oikawa placed his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. 

“We’re still friends, great friends. I don’t resent him, but I...”

“Whoever said that the best course of love is with your best friend must not have been heartbroken by them.”

“But look at Kuroo and Bokuto. They’re crazy for eachother.” 

“They’re rarities,” Oikawa rebutted. Daichi huffed a short laugh. 

“They are.”

The dolly made its rounds again.

“Oikawa.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever loved your best friend?”

Oikawa swallowed. “Yeah, I have.”

“Do you still love them?”

Oikawa felt tears prick at his eyes and he hated it. “Why?”

“I’m worried about you.” 

“As touched as I am by that statement, you don’t need to be. I’m fine.”

“I believe you, but I still think there’s something going on that’s upset you.”

Oikawa felt bitterness rise in his throat, but he refrained from directing it at Daichi; he didn’t deserve it. This wasn’t his fault or anybody else’s, it was his own. 

“Nostalgia is a liar. What’s in the past stays in the past, nothing is ever the same, and if you waste your time in search of that warm feeling born of memories you’re a fool.” Oikawa took a shaky breath. “I’m a fool.”

The dark, cold hallway held no sympathy for him, nor did it provide any guidance or reflectance. Oikawa was chained to his emotions, forced to recognize them for what they were. Daichi rested his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and brought him close.

“If you need to say it out loud, you can say it here. The hallway will keep it secret, and so will I.”  

“I...I’m....” Oikawa sniffed, heart aching. “I’m in love with my best friend. I have been since we were kids. I don’t know why I can’t stop. Even being away from him hasn’t helped. And....and people change, right?” A hot tear rolled down his cheek. “People change.  _ I’m _ changing, and I’m worried he won’t...won’t accept me. I won’t be good enough for him, and he won’t love me. Not like I have, not like I will.”

“You need to be good enough for  _ you _ . All else takes second precedent. Once you’re good enough for you, you won’t worry as much about being good enough for others. He’ll either love you for you, or he won’t. But you’ll still be good enough. You’ll still get up everyday, alive and able to enjoy everything that is set before you.” Daichi reached up to fluff Oikawa’s curls. “I have an inkling that it’s Iwaizumi you’re in love with. You don’t have to confirm or deny, but speaking from experience, once you’ve confirmed it within yourself you can move forward with what you want to do about it. You can approach him, or you can agree to keep it quiet and work on being the friend to him you want to be. If you’ve been friends for this long, I doubt he would turn his back on you for how you feel. What could cause you to lose him would be ignoring him or closing up on him; you’d be rejecting him without communicating what’s driving you to do it. Don’t give up so easily, Oikawa. Feeling love isn’t something to be ashamed of. Accept that you feel it, and move forward. We may not be able to change the past, but we can build the future with our choices now.”

“Dai-chan....” Oikawa was speechless, admiration and gratitude for his friend welling up inside him. Still raw with emotion, Oikawa leaned over to hug him. “Thank you.” Daichi returned the hug.

“Anytime.”

An extra pair of footsteps joined the dolly, causing them to freeze mid-hug. They quieted their breathing to listen to the strangers’ movements.

“We need you to move the boxes inside the lab. We can’t have them obstructing the hallway.” A shuffle of clothes and faint beep reached Oikawa’s ears. He sucked in his breath at the sound of the interior lab door opening. “Be quick about it.”

It felt like eternity. The delivery person moved in and out of the lab, loading and unloading boxes no doubt under the supervision of whoever was able to unlock the door. Oikawa began to fear that the door would be shut immediately and they wouldn’t be able to sneak into the lab. He slowly let go of Daichi and dared to peek around the corner. 

“Is that all of it?”

“I think there are a couple of smaller boxes I can tote in here without blocking the doorway. Else, they’d have to be stored somewhere else.”

“No, we need to keep the materials together for consistency and organization. Go ahead and load the last of the boxes into the lab and shut the door. I’ll be waiting for you in my office about the next shipment update.”

The strangers moved down the hallway and out of sight, and Oikawa immediately grabbed Daichi.

“We need to move  _ now. _ ”

They hurried as quietly as they could, slipping into the interior lab and past the towers of boxes to reach its depths. It was colder inside, the lights from the various scientific instruments illuminating them in an eery glow. 

“What if he turns the light on when he gets back?” Daichi asked. Oikawa carefully maneuvered around a lab bench, as black as the lab’s shadows. 

“Unlikely, but that researcher might return to check on her shipment,” Oikawa answered. Daichi paused in front of the golden glow of an instrument, his skin appearing like molten metal. Oikawa tapped on his shoulder to get him to continue moving. “That means we should hurry, once the door is shut.”

They ducked behind one of the lab benches, their forms obscured by the shadows cast by the various lights of the machines. They each held their breath when they heard the delivery man drop off the rest of the boxes, the contents therein clinking against each other. Once they heard the man shut the door, they exhaled and stood, using the sparse light to begin exploring the lab. The room itself wasn’t terribly big, with only enough room for two people to walk side by side. There were a couple of extensions off of the room, likely closets of some sort, but compared to the hallways it was anything but spacious. So, they split up, cautiously searching the lab for any resemblance to the archive tag that they had found before. 

“Okay, so...” Daichi began, passing a running centrifuge. “Not to sour your excitement for whatever this could be, but if it was so important, as in government level important, why would it be so easily accessible? What if they’re just carbon dating it?” 

“That’s possible, although the archaeology department has its own lab for that. Why split up the pieces? Why would part of it need to be in the science labs?”

“I don’t know, but I’m getting a creepy vibe being in here for so long.”

“Dai-chan, I don’t think it’s even been ten minutes.”

“Still.” 

“I’m going to search in the side room. It looks like it’s even darker in there, so if you hear screaming because I’ve been eaten, run.”

“Not funny,” Daichi grumbled, turning his back to Oikawa. 

Oikawa ventured into the side room, which turned out to be just about as long as the main lab area where Daichi still was. There was only room for one person to walk down, and there were no chairs along the counters. Oikawa’s eyes were slowly adapting to the darkness of the room while faint blinking lights guided him down the length of the room. Soon he spotted an even fainter light at the end and made his way toward, curious as to why it was shining out in the shape of a square. 

Once he approached it, he noticed the light was originating from within a dark box. Hands trembling, he felt across the smooth metal for any indication of a latch or button that would open it. The sound of Daichi moving around in the lab made him unfocused as he searched; he wanted to tell him to quiet down, but he couldn’t speak, let alone walk away from the box without know what was inside it. Finally, his fingers found purchase with a small latch release near the base of the box. He pressed it, and the front of the box popped open. With gnawing anticipation, he opened the latch and was bathed in a faded cerulean light. Oikawa bent down to peer through a glass cube container, unsure how to process what he was witnessing.

An oval, egg-shaped object was suspended within the glass container. It was roughly the size of a melon, with vein-like protrusions running across its surface. The “veins” held the same cerulean blue colors, and they seemed to pulsate as if it were alive. Alternating chevron shaped metal pieces were embedded within it, covered in similar markings from the piece Oikawa observed before. The pieces seemed to be made of bronze-like material, worn and possibly damaged. It was unlike anything Oikawa had seen.

“What in the hell...” Oikawa was stunned, jolting with the reminder he needed photographic evidence. He took several pictures from various angles, some he waited for the object to turn in its suspension, and then video taped the pulsating motions on its surface. Thoroughly creeped out but intrigued, it was not jump in the imagination to think that Oikawa would be easily scared.

Daichi did just that. He tapped on Oikawa’s shoulder, making him jump and flail his arms. He smacked Daichi across the face, making Daichi hiss in pain. Oikawa covered his mouth in shock, his breathing erratic. 

“Don’t... _ do _ that!” Oikawa whispered harshly. Daichi straightened up to look at him, one hand covering an eye. 

“I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to tell you that- What the fuck?” Daichi was suddenly entranced by the object in the glass, his hand slipping off of his face. Oikawa snapped his fingers to regain his attention. 

“Tell me what?”

“That we need to hide, like, now. Because I’m pretty sure that researcher is on her way.”

Oikawa spun around to close the box. It clicked shut, and when Oikawa was satisfied that it wouldn’t reopen, he grabbed Daichi by his shirt and dragged him back down the closet. They got stuck once, their large frames unable pass each other in the cramped space. Oikawa hurriedly directed them to a small desk with empty space underneath. As they forced themselves into the hiding spot, Oikawa was thankful for the suspicious lack of chairs. 

The stomp of heavy boots was unmistakeable. They heard the lab room door open and the woman step inside, keys jangling with every step she took. Oikawa couldn’t tell what she was doing, but he experience the inevitable dread of being caught rise in his throat. 

When the researcher passed the closet door, Oikawa nearly passed out. 

“Why does this feel like we’re in Jurassic Park, being hunted by velociraptors?” Oikawa whispered, sounding unhinged. 

“Shhh!”

“Why did I watch that movie so many times with Iwa-chan?”

“ _ Shhh! _ ” 

“Don’t tell me to-mmfmffmf.” Daichi clamped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth to silence him. It made it harder for Oikawa to breath, unable to adequately inhaled through his nose via his growing panic. 

“When I say go, you hold onto my shirt and don’t let go, got it?” Daichi stated firmly. “Got it?” Oikawa nodded beneath his palm. The sound of keys faded. “Alright...ready, go!” 

They crawled out from underneath the desk and briskly walked out of the closet and through the lab. Oikawa - hunched and gripping Daichi’s shirt like a life vest - allowed Daichi to lead the way out of the interior lab. He wasn’t sure how Daichi did it, but he was thankful once the lights and noises of the interior lab were behind him. They continued to walk briskly through the hallways of the lab, only standing upright when they approach light. They shed their coats, gloves, and masks, and set a normal pace that took them all the way out of the lab, past classrooms, and outside of the building. Both of them promptly crashed onto the grass, breathing heavily. 

“At least I’m keeping your life interesting, huh, Dai-chan?” Oikawa commented after a moment. With his eyes covered by his arm, Daichi shook his head. 

“I guess so. ...Do you still have water with you?”

Oikawa half-heartedly tossed his bag toward Daichi and slumped back onto the grass. He had so many questions rushing through his skull, but he knew his priority was making copies of his files and sending them to CC. As soon as he could move again, he was going to head straight back to the dorm.

 

\--   
  


_ > lightning_bug is online. _

**_lightning_bug_ ** _ : You’re not gonna believe what I found today. _

**_curious_cryptid_ ** _ : try me _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been a while. i know you know that, and i would say thank you for your patience and dedication for/to this fic like fifty times but i'll save you AND i the time by saying it once: THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND DEDICATION.
> 
> a lot of things have happened since the last time i updated, including graduating college & moving to a big city, so i'm very sorry life caught up with me and that i haven't been able to update. HOWEVER, i just updated. obviously. thank fuck. 
> 
> i still love this fic, i still want to finish it, and i still want to write a sequel. you guys are stuck with me for a while longer. 
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. it wasn't fully proofread so i apologize for any errors. it's like, 5AM here bc i wanted to finish and post the update so i didn't STOP n now look where we are. a lot of words and plot later. now that i don't have school hogging my life, i hope i can update more regularly. fingers crossed!
> 
> thank you again, ESPECIALLY FOR PASSING 1000 KUDOS!! you guys are seriously amazing & i'm so glad you chose my fic to read. please remember to keep commenting bc it fuels me, n i'll see you next time!
> 
> i'm still haunting these places so feel free to talk to me about whatever:  
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @diodaddy


	15. Urge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i finally put together the uw playlist!!! here's the [direct playlist link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhzlMwgbzCDlbZEOQxDPUAOHNuk8ssJbp), and here is the [ tumblr post](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com/post/163893175069/a-music-playlist-to-accompany-my-haikyuu-fic). please listen, enjoy, and share!! :)

Miles away from the lights of Tokyo, a dimly lit room was occupied with faint music and furious typing. Digital words filled a pixelated screen, pages of shorthanded notes that could only be read by their writer.

Said writer rubbed at his bloodshot eyes, evidence of hours of research and analysis, and reached for the nearest beverage by his bed. The analyst didn’t know how old it was or if it was even his, but it had caffeine: his bare minimum beverage requirement.

The analyst barely registered the opening and closing of doors in his sleep-deprived haze, but once his roommate entered his workspace it interrupted his mental clockwork. The pace of his roommate’s footsteps created dissonance against the pace of his thoughts, halting his typing. He sensed his roommate’s disbelief before his roommate even spoke.

“Oi, are you still working on that research? You need rest, idiot. When was the last time you drank water?”

“There’s enough water in,” he glanced at the bottle he had been drinking from, “soda to keep my kidneys working.”

“Sure, if you want to end up in the hospital.” The analyst dismissed him with a twirl of his finger and received a sigh in return. He was observing photos on his laptop screen when a glass of cold water was placed in front of him, condensation already forming near its rim. He hummed to the music drifting from the computer’s speakers and immediately grasped the glass, downing the water in a few gulps.

“Feel better?”

The analyst turned his head to look at his roommate for the first time since he returned to their apartment, offering a tiny smirk.

“If I say yes, would that make _you_ feel better?”

His roommate simply huffed in amusement, shedding his jacket and throwing it on the couch.

“I thought that project was due a few days ago?”

“Oh no,” the analyst drawled, wagging his finger. “I already submitted that. _This_...this is just for fun.”

“If it doesn’t have a pressing deadline, you should get some sleep for once.”

“Projects don’t need deadlines to be enticing, my friend. Even mystery touched by ephemerality can dig its hooks into you, unlikely to let go unless you give it the attention it deserves.”

A postcard flew into the analyst’s face and caused him to yip. His roommate laughed, leaning back into the couch.

“When you start personifying projects, then I really know you need a break. Plus, your reaction time’s way off. The computer screen’s melting your brain.”

The analyst squinted at him, pursing his lips together as he spoke, “You certainly don’t need help melting your brain, judging by your last exam sco- AY!” He smacked away a projectile pillow, narrowly avoiding another impact to his face.

“Check the postcard, it’s for you,” his roommate said before leaving the room.

“Oh?” The analyst leaned out of his chair to pick the postcard up from the floor. “I wonder who it’s from.”

The glossy card depicted blood-covered ghouls dancing under neon lights, the colors clashing with the advertisment’s lettering. _Tokyo’s Night of Fright & Delight _, it said. The boy snorted at the attempt at originality, curious as to who was hosting the Halloween club event. He flipped the postcard over, humming as he realized that it was an invitation for him to apply for the gig.

“DJing in Tokyo?” He asked aloud, absorbing the information and imagining all that the night could bring. Excitement bubbled up from his stomach, causing him to shout in glee. He spun in his chair, arms outstretched before kissing the postcard.

“Seems like destiny has Tokyo in mind for me.”

“I’m going to turn off the wifi soon to make you sleep like a normal human being,” his roommate called from their shared kitchen. The analyst set the postcard down next to his laptop.

“You seem to forget that books exist!” His roommate’s door closed in response. He simply chuckled, stretching in his chair once more before standing. He took one last look at the photo pulled up on his computer screen and contemplated sleeping. He shut the laptop and slunk to his bedroom, expertly navigating the mess of clothes and books on his floor. He exchanged his sleep pants for slim black denim, once again hiding the ink that decorated his skin.

As he grabbed his keys and a beanie, he smirked. Sure, there were errands to run tomorrow, but there were always errands to run; some digging was more well reserved for late hours. The shadows opened up new possibilities and reduced distractions, ultimately  tempting his curiosity.

Once he checked that no candles remained burning throughout the apartment, he slipped out of the door and into the night. He accepted the chill in the air and the unknown that stretched out before him with a smile and wide eyes.

 

\---

“I’ve _always_ told you that aliens exist!”

“I never disagreed!”

“I can’t believe they found that...that _thing_ in our own labs! This is going shake up society in a major way.”

A slim hand snaked from behind Bokuto and clamped down on his mouth. Kuroo smiled and nodded at a gaggle of parents with their children as they passed the pair with odd looks on their faces.

“What did Oikawa say about _not_ discussing this except for in our dorm, and only to each other?”

“Mhnmfhnhd,” Bokuto attempted to reply. Kuroo rolled his eyes and released his hold over Bokuto’s speaking privileges. “I know what he said.”

“Good. Then let’s keep walking and visit a different exhibit before these kids give me a headache.”

“Solid plan. At least we’re not at a zoo, having to endure them taping on the glass.”

“Amen to that.”

The mammal exhibit in the city’s public museum was always the most popular, next to the dinosaur exhibit. Kuroo always found the insect section to be vastly underappreciated, and he was sure the interns and employees working therein agreed with his sentiment. The positive side to that fact was that it was quiet compared to the rest of the museum as they made their way inside of it; the low hum of building’s climate control and the info sessions repeatedly playing on televisions around the exhibit calmed him. There was quiet discussion amongst the visitors about the various species within the room, but Kuroo didn’t hear one complaint about how “disgusting” insects were for the duration he and Bokuto were there, which he was silently grateful for.

He shared the same perspective with Bokuto in that there should be a minimum amount of respect when visiting institutions that were built to inform the public about how unique the world was around them. Kuroo’s “favorite” recurring dialogue were when people discussed eating seafood while visiting aquariums. In actuality, it pissed him off, even if he also enjoyed seafood. He felt it devalued the experience of visiting a place like aquariums, where the intention was to instill a sense of wonder and respect for nature in regular people, for scientists to share their passion. Bokuto appreciated Kuroo’s stance on the matter, his emotions about it even more pronounced since he began studying biology.

Kuroo observed Bokuto smiling down at a beetle species walking around its small enclosure. Its movements were simple, but Bokuto seemed to take joy in it simply existing, and Kuroo felt his heart swell with affection towards him.

“Look at that little guy go,” Bokuto marveled, his smile unwavering.

“He’s cute.”

“Cuter than you.”

“I agree.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow at Kuroo before taking hold of his hand, entwined their fingers together as he led Kuroo to a section housing aquatic insect displays. Kuroo felt his cheeks warm at the casual display of affection. They hadn’t been very public about their feelings, and it felt vulnerable and thrilling to indulge in small romantic gestures out in the open. It made him feel special, no matter what category of cheesy that placed him in. He was happy to be in a place he enjoyed with someone he enjoyed, and that was enough for him.

They next visited the reptile exhibit, Kuroo’s personal favorite. Bokuto could barely pull him from the infographics when he began hogging the space in front of displays. They were tall boys - daunting to some but an obstacle to most - and although Bokuto continued to tell Kuroo that they could research something later, he insisted they move on to another display before the museum staff received complaints of two giants disrupting the quality of the visitors’ experience. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at one young boy who called turtles boring, but the two of them left the reptile exhibit otherwise unscathed.

They made their way back to the mammal exhibit because Bokuto wanted to see their bird collection while most families were busy in the museum’s cafeteria. The bird section extended to a floor below the main mammal exhibit where a small theatre showed different documentaries at scheduled times. Fortunately, there wasn’t anything being shown while they browsed, and so they got to take their time in peace.

Bokuto took some pictures of the displays, whispering his awe at the quantity and quality of the preserved bird specimens. Kuroo noticed Bokuto send a picture to Akaashi, determined to convince the likeness between his old setter and the owl he had taken a picture of. Kuroo soon got a text of his own, and relayed to Bokuto that Akaashi was critiquing his photography skills and to “turn off his flash, he should know better.” Bokuto whined about it but was soon entranced once more as they walked up on a case with various wetland birds.

Kuroo admired the birds but was more keen on observing Bokuto. The lights of the displays only caused his golden eyes to shine brighter and Kuroo found himself entranced. Entranced with the way Bokuto moved excitedly but respectfully throughout the space, enamored with the way his lips parted to form hushed words of wonder. His smile was beautiful, unhindered and genuine. His passion was intoxicating; Kuroo found himself hooked on Bokuto’s words as he relayed facts he’d recently learned from his college courses. The more Kuroo watched him, the harder it became to resist being swallowed by his emotions for him. As Bokuto led him to the ocean hall, his hand warm and his smile encouraging, Kuroo experienced time slowing.

_I love you_ , Kuroo desired to say. He felt it with his entire being then, beneath the blue tinted lights and constructed landscapes of ocean. Bokuto briefly let go of Kuroo to skip into the deep ocean display, the lights around them dimming. _Fitting_ , Kuroo also thought, that he should feel so sure and so much for the boy next to him in this scenery. Kuroo gently tugged Bokuto towards a display, the space dark except for the bioluminesce showcased along the walls. Heartbeat quickened, Kuroo leaned down to kiss Bokuto softly. Bokuto seemed to melt into it, leaning into Kuroo’s body while threading his fingers through his hair.  Kuroo could stay like this for hours, his body warm and his heart content. Bokuto echoed his thoughts after they parted.

“If we’re not careful, we could spend all day in this corner alone,” Bokuto murmured against Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo sighed, rubbing his hands along Bokuto’s back.

“Would you consider that a good date?”

“I’d consider it a great one.” Bokuto kissed him, and Kuroo felt light. “But, y’know, we’d probably get told on by some parent and get kicked out of here.”

“I could never do that to you. I know you love it here.”

“I really do.” Another kiss. “Can we go to the zoo next time?” Another.

“Wherever you want to go,” Kuroo whispered, feeling dizzy as Bokuto initiated another kiss. This time Bokuto nibbled on his bottom lip, and Kuroo felt his knees go weak. Oh, he loved him. He loved him, he loved him, he loved him.

Footsteps of other visitors pulled them from each other, and Bokuto took his hand and gave it a squeeze before moving on to explore the rest of the ocean hall.

 

The lunch was overpriced, but Kuroo didn’t mind if it helped the museum’s funding. They shared a brownie and chugged the remnants of their sodas before heading to the gemstone exhibit. Bokuto found living things more fascinating, but Kuroo gaped at the variations in geological structure. They moved slowly, appreciating the way the display lights captured the finest details of each piece in the museum collection.

“Whoa, check this out,” Kuroo marveled, pointing at large piece of what appeared to be green rock. Bokuto glimpsed at the description, whistling.

“Gemstone from space, huh? It’s basically an alien rock. Oiks would be over the moon.”

“It says it originally comes from the Czech Republic. That’s so fucking cool.”

Bokuto whistled again and took a picture.

“No photography in this exhibit,” an employee-slash-security guard (they weren’t sure which) sternly stated. His moustache seemed to swallow his mouth, and Kuroo had to refrain from giggling at how silly it looked when he spoke.

“Sure thing!” Bokuto answered. They didn’t linger there much longer, instead choosing to powerwalk to their most anticipated exhibit.

“DINOSAURS!” A child screamed, her arms stretch toward the sky as she stood in front of the T. Rex fossil. She stomped her feet in excitement.

“Me too, kid!” Bokuto agreed, making Kuroo snort. They didn’t waste time in gawking at all of the fossils, infographics, and interactive stations. The latter was likely meant for kids, but Bokuto and Kuroo had a blast learning from them all the same. There was a station that allowed you to touch accurate replicas of fossils and Kuroo had to spend a moment absorbing the magnificence of it all. He’s pretty sure Bokuto cried just a little bit at how overwhelmed and excited he felt, and Kuroo shared the sentiment. There was just something about being surrounded by something so extraordinary, knowing it existed, lived, interacted with the world.

Amidst their heightened emotion, Kuroo spotted something that immediately stole his interest. He walked briskly towards a window looking into a lab, where museum scientists were working on cleaning and identifying dinosaur fossils in real time. Mesmerized, Kuroo felt his stomach clench with excitement as he observed their lab techniques and how they handled real fossils. Real fossils!

“This is so fucking _cool,_ ” Bokuto commented, watching with his nose pressed against the glass. There was an info session playing on a screen outside the small lab, but it was hard to hear over the crowd within the exhibit room.

“I want to know how they treat the fossils. How do they avoid damaging them? They have to use _some_ chemicals to free the bone from whatever sediment or rock they found it in.”

“I’m not too sure. It has to be stressful work; you really have no room for error,” Bokuto commented. Kuroo hummed in agreement.

“Did you know that most fossils are found from ancient bogs and wetlands?” Kuroo asked Bokuto, eyes trained on the scientists’ miniscule movements. “The lack of oxygen molecules within them helps to prevent deterioration of the specimens, especially soft materials like plants.”

Kuroo glanced at Bokuto and then lingered, noticing that Bokuto was now watching Kuroo instead of the lab. Kuroo waited for a comment, curious as to what suddenly made Bokuto so quiet. Bokuto didn’t try to hide his staring, his eyes moving around Kuroo’s face. They locked gazes a few times before Bokuto settled, a warm expression filling his features.

Kuroo cleared his throat, feeling warm himself. “I was interested in paleontology and fossil excavation in general when I was younger,” he continued, feeling as if he should justify why he knew what caused the preservation of fossils. Bokuto blinked slowly, his body turning so that it was facing Kuroo.

“I love you.”

Kuroo felt time slow again, his pulse racing beneath his skin as he felt catapulted into the deep ocean. Kuroo heard the words but his processing of them was slow. Bokuto leaned toward him and gently kissed his cheek, his lips making a soft sound that made Kuroo feel breathless.

And then, all at once, Kuroo began to laugh. He laughed and laughed, making a confused but fond smile appear on Bokuto’s face. He gripped his side and pulled Bokuto out of the exhibit and away from questioning stares. By the time he moved them to a spot with less foot traffic, Kuroo’s stomach hurt. He wiped at his eyes before cupping Bokuto’s now flushed face.

“God, Bo. I’ve been wanting to say that all day. I was agonizing over it, really, and you just came on out with it, like it was nothing.”

“You love me?” Bokuto asked, his voice understanding but his face carrying a vulnerability that sobered Kuroo quickly. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist and brought their foreheads together. Meeting Bokuto’s eyes was to stare at starlight, wavering with the light of emotion.

“I love you,” Kuroo reaffirmed. “A lot.” Kuroo kissed him once, softly. “You love me?”

“Honestly, Tetsu, I think I’ve loved you for years.”

Despite feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible, Kuroo laughed. “That’s really cheesy.”

“Oh, and you’re not?” Bokuto challenged, kissing Kuroo’s cheek down to his neck, placing soft pecks that made Kuroo giggle.

“I never denied being cheesy.”

“Say something cheesy to me.”

“I love you more than the ocean is deep.”

“Ooo, that’s the cheese I like to hear, baby.” Kuroo’s laughter echoed through the museum hallway, causing them to receive more looks. Kuroo couldn’t care less.

“God, I love you.”

“I know. It’s so easy to say once you’ve said it aloud, huh?”

“I feel like it was easy for you to say it the first time, Bo.”

“That’s because I didn’t feel the need to hide it. I don’t have to hide anything with you.”

Bokuto’s sincere nature filled Kuroo to brim; with what, he couldn’t articulate. He kissed him, because it was easy, and Kuroo was overjoyed that it felt so natural.

Their moment was interrupted by the same rude child that insisted turtles were boring. “Ew! Gross!” The child sputtered from his mother’s side, said mother unaware of her son’s comment as she talked with another woman beside her. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s hand and stuck his tongue out as this child for the second time that day, which was enough for Bokuto to laugh while Kuroo dragged him away. The child-mother combo disappeared behind a corner and Bokuto elbowed Kuroo in the side as they made their way to the gift shop.

Kuroo quickly forgot about the exchange when he was surrounded by museum merchandise. They agreed to pick out something for each other and set off on their respective missions. However, they didn’t realize just how big the gift shop was and spent thirty minutes browsing before meeting up again. Bokuto had picked out a shirt with dinosaur fossils on it, while Kuroo had picked out a baseball cap with stitched on birds with the caption “ _Raptors Rule!_ ” It turned out that the shirt Bo picked out for Kuroo was actually a child’s shirt, so it would fit best him as a crop top.

“All the more fashionable,” Bokuto insisted, and Kuroo agreed. They left the shop with their purchases and mugs for both Daichi and Oikawa. After stopping for ice cream on their way to the train station, they rarely let go of each other’s hand during their ride home.

They arrived back at the dorm late in the afternoon. Daichi declared it game night once the two of them had taken a nap, and Oikawa offered to cook.

“Did we just bribe them into good moods with the mugs?” Kuroo asked in a whisper as he followed Bokuto into his bedroom. Bokuto shrugged, immediately dragging Kuroo to the bed after he closed the door. The fell in a tumble of limbs and soon fell fast asleep.

 

\---

 

“Okay, but he called him _Leonard_.”

“You’re still stuck on that, Bo.”

“When their chemistry was that good, you honestly think that I’d be over it so quickly?” Bokuto looked honestly shocked that the rest of them wouldn’t take him _seriously_ . “Hell, everybody’s chemistry was great. And the scene in the hut where they talk about how Jim would feel if he _knew._ ”

“Maybe we should have stuck with game night instead of changing it to movie night,” Daichi commented, amused as he watched Bokuto now talking into a pillow, his speech muffled.

“He’ll be rambling all night,” Oikawa predicted. Kuroo leaned over his boyfriend and patted his stomach, which stilled Bokuto.

“It’ll be alright, Bo.”

Bokuto lifted the pillow from his face. “I don’t know how you expect me to be alright after making me watch three movies that would emotionally wreck me.”

“No one forced you, Bokuto-chan,” Oikawa sighed.

“Look on the bright side,” Daichi continued. “They’re probably going to make a fourth one.”

Bokuto groaned. After a few moments of silence, which could have been interpreted as the mourning for the passing of Bokuto’s sanity, Oikawa spoke up.

“There’s a television series, too.”

“You planned this. All of you. I loved it.”

“We know,” Kuroo, Oikawa, and Daichi all resounded simultaneously. Bokuto shoved the pillow back on his face.

 

A short amount of time passed before the four of them realized they all still felt pretty wired, and therefore unable to sleep.

“We should go out and do something,” Kuroo offered. Oikawa shook his head.

“Every time we go out for late night shenanigans, we end up in troublesome circumstances.”

“But they were fun,” Bokuto offered, to which Daici conceded. They all sighed and resumed snacking and talking idly. Oikawa hopped on his laptop and Kuroo and Bokuto booted up a game of Mario Kart. It was a little after midnight on a Saturday and they felt the itch to do something after their movie marathon.

It wasn’t long before Oikawa perked up from behind his computer screen, his eyes wide.

“Guys.”

They drew their attention to a chat window Oikawa had pulled up, the suggestion therein causing a stir.

 

**curious_cryptid:** _up for a scavenger hunt?_

**lightning_bug:** _What do you mean??_

**curious_cryptid:** _exactly what it sounds like. i’m in tokyo right now._

**curious_cryptid:** _i wanted to give you some physical copies of information that i think you’ll find useful. however, there were a little hard to find, and i don’t trust the postal service to deliver them to you unscathed._

**lightning_bug:** _Why make it a hunt, then?_

**curious_cryptid:** _well, for one, it’d be fun! scavenger hunts are always more fun at night. and two, i’m not quite ready to meet you yet. It’s likely once i’m settled in tokyo then we can start to meet up regularly._

 

“What should I say?” Oikawa asked them, nervous but obviously excited by the way he picked at his fingernails.

“Ask him why he won’t meet up?” Daichi offered. Oikawa nodded.

 

_ >lightning_bug is typing... _

 

**lightning_bug:** _Why aren’t you ready? I’m not trying to be rude, I’m just wondering._

 

_ >curious_cryptid is typing... _

 

**curious_cryptid:** _i’m shy ;-;_

 

They all voiced a mixture of sympathy and amusement at the answer.

 

_ >curious_cryptid is typing... _

 

**curious_cryptid:** _download this app so we can chat on the go. i’ll see you out there! the amount of lights in the city are crazy_

 

Oikawa downloaded the app CC recommended, asking for their username before connecting with them.

 

**C_C:** _you ready for the first clue?_

**L_B:** _Yes!_

**C_C:** _near winter solstice i was given life and i gave life; life moves through me, a connection now taken for granted but necessary; pulling and pushing, electricity and sound; i bleed green into the sea, where can i be found?_

 

Bokuto whistled. “I like this guy.”

“I...don’t even know where to begin,” Oikawa stated honestly, looking more deflated by the second. Kuroo nudged him until he met his eyes.

“You honestly think we’re gonna let you go out on your own for a scavenger hunt through Tokyo City?”

“And on a Saturday night?” Daichi added. Oikawa’s gaze lingered on each of them in turn, a smile slowly returning to his face.

“Alright, let’s do it.”

They each packed some simple things in backpacks in case they ended up getting separated, and Daichi made his rounds to ensure that everyone had a dorm key and their phones. The air sizzled with excitement like static electricity, grins settling on their faces as they laced up their shoes.

 

**L_B:** _I’m bringing some friends along for the hunt, I hope that’s alright._

**C_C:** _the more the merrier ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update. finally. it's currently after 4am, i'm getting through a cold, and i'm tired. but i fuckin updated!! pls forgive any errors you see.
> 
> >>> UPDATE TO THE UPDATE: i'm not sure if any of you have seen the mood boards i had been making for this fic, but i just added a new one for CC on my tumblr. [here is the mood board for CC](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com/post/163880673439/curiouscryptid-cc-mood-board-for-my-bokuroo), and [ here are the other mood boards](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com/tagged/uw%20edits). go check 'em out!
> 
> thank you so much for reading and for your patience. i'm really thankful to all of you who have stuck with me so far. it means a lot to me to still see people commented and giving kudos, to see people who are re-reading the fic (!!) and leaving me kind messages on tumblr. i love u guys, you really do rock. 
> 
> so! some stuff happened. gay stuff. mysterious stuff. more gay and mysterious stuff will continue to happen. are you ready? i'd love to hear your thoughts/speculations about what's going on and what might happen. 
> 
> again, i hope to update soon. i'm starting to get back into a writing groove (knock on wood) so i'm hoping to work on this and also some other wips gathering dust. another cool thing is that the fic is kinda in line with seasons that are happening now, so i'm getting a lot of sensory inspiration for writing. yay!!
> 
> pls continue to comment, giving kudos, and message me on tumblr & twitter. i might do another q&a/comment video about your thoughts/speculations if there's enough before i write up the next chapter! until next time, fam.
> 
> also, if you're _curious_ , here's a song that fits one of the many facets of CC: https://youtu.be/7-9SmfFe32U 
> 
> links to social media on previous updates cuz i'm tired and i wanna go to bed lmao


	16. Seven of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious catalyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you had a long wait, now have a long chapter [9.5k words]. did something a little different with povs this chapter, so i hope you enjoy!

Pulsing, bright, neverending neon guided them through Tokyo’s streets, people’s lips parted in laughter and rumour as they moved through and amongst them. The smell of liquor merged with the scent of recent rain. Or maybe it was of rain to come. Unsure of their destination, Oikawa led the group to a less crowded side street to get their bearings.

“One of you two should be leading the group, not me,” Oikawa insisted, his chin tucked into his hoodie as he stared at his shoes. It wasn’t the first time he stated his desire to follow, but both Bokuto and Kuroo assured him that this was indeed his adventure.

“You’ll feel accomplished if you successfully lead us,” Kuroo commented, raising his eyebrow when he caught Oikawa’s gaze.

Oikawa squinted at him. “Successful being the key word, here.”

“Look, we know it’s a location,” Daichi interjected, gathering everyone’s focus. “It was created, given the clue. Then it stated it gave something in return, so it’s probable that it’s a place focused on service.”

“What about the rest of the clue? ‘Electricity and sound’? Really vague considering that encompasses the whole city.”

“Maybe not.” Oikawa watched puddles ripple at his feet, collecting water from the rooftops. “The clue said green, right? I thought it meant something organic, something from nature.”

“Like a park.”

“Right. But electricity and sound? That seems to lead us away from parks as a possibility.”

“Okay, so, some common service industry that is associated with green,” Bokuto summarized. “That could still include a lot of businesses. You think green has to deal with a company logo?”

“Maybe,” Kuroo sighed before mumbling the clue repeatedly under his breath. The group quieted while they listened to him and brainstormed. Oikawa pulled himself farther down into his hoodie. Bokuto’s pacing halted when Kuroo snapped his fingers.

“The sea. ‘I bleed into the sea.’ The sea is to the east.”

“So the clue directs us east,” Daichi said, leaning against a concrete building. “There’s a lot due east of us.”

“I want to go back to bed,” Oikawa commented. Kuroo frowned but was beat to the punch when Bokuto approached Oikawa and shook his shoulders.

“Don’t give up!” He shouted. Oikawa just stared at him,, eyes widening. “Your friend came all the way here to give you something that keep your research going! Isn’t that what you want?”

“I mean, yes, b-”

“Remember the old days for me, hm?” Bokuto insisted. Oikawa quieted and relaxed in his grip. “No matter the time, no matter the weather, you were out investigating something you were passionate about.”

“It’s daunting,” Oikawa admitted, and Bokuto playfully ruffled his hair.

“Hell yeah it is. But you’ve got us, and you’ve got CC. They wouldn’t leave you hanging, would they?”

“I don’t think so...”

“Wouldn’t make much sense if they did,” Daichi added, giving Oikawa a smile. “I don’t think they mean to test you, I think they’re trying to bond with you over a common interest.”

“Adventure,” Kuroo supplied, lifting his arms to the stretching buildings above them. “This is the time, this is the hour, this is the moment.” He added a dramatic twirl that made Oikawa chuckle. “You’re out on the streets of Tokyo with your friends, solving riddles and finding clues to a mystery you’ve witnessed first hand. You’ve gotta go with the flow, Oiks.”

“Listen to the man’s cheese,” Bokuto said, now patting Oikawa’s shoulders. “Let go and let’s go.”

Oikawa’s phone vibrated in his hand, silencing everyone.

 

 **C_C:** _need another hint? i can keep them coming, no problem_  
**C_C:** _tokyo is really big_

 **L_B:** _Yes please. I’m a little overwhelmed._

 **C_C:** _no worries! it’s gonna be fun, i promise!_

 **C_C:** _think of the time, think of the purpose. think direction. a place of both sorrow and joy, coming together and pulling apart. a subject of prose._

 **C_C:** _12:50. don’t be late._

 

“12:50...” Oikawa mumbled.

“What did they say?” Kuroo asked, glancing over Bokuto, who was glancing over Oikawa.

“What time is it?”

“12:20,” Daichi responded.

“We need to grab a bus,” Oikawa stated and then darted off, back into the throng of people filling the sidewalks. They ran after him, their shouting gaining some attention from passerby.

“Slow down, Oiks!” Bokuto yelled, bumping into a few people lined up at a noodle stand. “Oop, sorry!” He turned to bow his head and nearly ran into someone else.

“Bo, pay attention!” Kuroo shouted at him, his voice swallowed by the voices of the city.

“We have to head east!” Oikawa yelled behind him, finally spotting a bus stop crowded with people their age.

“We _know_!” Bokuto replied. “Why the rush?!”

“We have a deadline!”

Oikawa stopped in his tracks, noticing the headlights of a bus a few lights down from their stop. His stomach clenched with excitement and anxiety. The others caught up, bewilderment on their faces.

“Why...do we have a deadline?” Kuroo asked, stripping himself of his jacket to tie around his waist.

“CC said 12:50, don’t be late.”

“Why didn’t he tell us sooner?” Bokuto scratched his head and leaned against Kuroo’s side.

Oikawa’s head was buzzing. The bus was two lights down. _Time, purpose, direction. Time. Time._

“The clue said this place was created near the winter solstice. We need to focus on time.”

“Alright, well, the solstice is generally December 21st, isn’t it?” Daichi asked. Oikawa nodded slowly. One light down.

“What time did CC send the text?” Bokuto asked. Oikawa tilted his head toward Bokuto’s voice before he turned to focus on him.

“What?”

“What time did they send the text?”

Oikawa looked down at his phone. “12:20?”

“December 20th?” Bokuto offered, a grin splitting his face. Oikawa felt dizzy, warmth seeping up his back and fingertips trembling as he reviewed the clues again and again. The bus was pulling up, and Oikawa looked at its destination.

_Direction. Purpose. Connection._

“The train station. Check the Tokyo train station’s opening date.”

Kuroo hurriedly unlocked his phone and searched for the information. “December 20th, 1914.”

“And it’s to the east of us,” Daichi added.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto whispered. Oikawa shook with excitement as he boarded the bus that was headed to Tokyo Station. They packed in like sardines, close and brimming with giddiness visible on their faces. They barely spoke, the bus loud with chatter that drowned out even the sounds of the city outside.

The trip didn’t end quick enough for Oikawa, who felt a new energy fill him as he stepped off the bus and ran for the train station’s steps. The others followed suit, trusting him just as before to guide them. Oikawa didn’t stop until he was well inside the station, eyes skimming the signs hanging above the heads of the commuters.

“Green. Green bleeds east. We need to go to the east railways.” Oikawa glanced at a clock on the station wall; it read 12:37.

“There are a lot of lines for a lot of different stations in the east railways,” Kuroo commented through a huff of breath as they continued to run after Oikawa. Oikawa felt a spark of worry that normally coincided with figuring out the railway systems; he felt it enhanced, rushing to meet the sudden deadline placed on them.

“Pulling apart and coming together. A subject...”

“A what?”

Oikawa halted, causing a comical collision of bodies as they ran into each other one by one.

“Try harder next time, papa bird, I barely felt ya!” Bokuto teased back at Daichi.

“Fitting for the rear to have a nice rear,” Kuroo couldn’t help but add. Daichi sighed and the two laughed until Oikawa shushed them.

“There’s a 12:50 train leaving on the Ueno-Tokyo line.”

“Lucky.”

“Taito ward, huh? Is CC taking us shopping?” Bokuto joked as they resumed their running. The group fell into a silent focus as they rushed to the correct line and bought their tickets. With five minutes to spare, they sat down to wait on the train. Oikawa took out his phone, seeing he had an unread message from CC.

 

 **C_C:** _oh, i found something cool. i’ll have to try it out tonight_

 **L_B:** _We’re at Tokyo Station, waiting on the 12:50 train to Ueno Station. Are we in the right place?_

 **C_C:** _you made it! awesome. once you receive the first package, you’ll get the next clue._

 **L_B:** _How will we find it here? Even though it’s pretty empty, it’s a big place._

 

While waiting for a response, Oikawa drank from his water bottle. Their search so far felt surreal. He supposed he needed whatever this package CC had for him for it to sink in. Daichi laughed beside him, watching Bokuto shoot up from his seat because Kuroo had apparently poured water down his shirt. Oikawa felt some of the tension built up in muscles fade away, accepting that maybe this night would be a touch eccentric, a tad terrifying, but ultimately exhilarating. His friends were hitched to his saddle, for better or worse, but they seemed happy about. He let out a deep breath, smiling at them.

 

 **C_C:** _what a coincidence, there’s a tokyo u advertisement here. your first package is nestled directly below it. grab it soon, the train will be arriving shortly._

 

Oikawa practically jumped out of his seat, grabbing the attention of the boys.

“Find the Tokyo University ad in the station. It’s gonna be there.”

They immediately understood, separating to search the station. Oikawa ran towards the end of the tracks where the front of the train would stop, noticing more people waiting along the walls. Some glanced at him, but most were focused on their phones, fatigue obvious on their faces.

 _CC is here. They’re here, somewhere._ Oikawa thought to himself, his heart skipping at the possibility of a glimpse of their face. He returned to his task, eyes turned from the train station crowd and toward signs of various shapes and angles.

The clock approached the time of the train’s arrival, Oikawa’s heart beating fast and uncertain the longer he looked. He heard nothing from the others, and so he continued his search. Seats remained empty of packages, as did the corners of the pillars along the station’s stretch. Oikawa swallowed, throat feeling dry and closed off, until a pair of unmoving eyes caught his.

Next to a flight of well trodden stairs, a large poster of a smiling woman stared out at him, Tokyo University boldly printed along the bottom edge. He stepped towards it slowly at first, and then at a jog. He looked along the ground, picking out a packet postured between the wall and a trash can. He grabbed it as the sound of a distant train horn reached him.

**_To LB. 1/3. -_** **_**_CC_ ** _ **

 

 

“I found it,” Oikawa whispered, holding the packet delicately. He stood up straight, and looked down the station. He saw Bokuto and waved at him, motioning him forward. He heard Bokuto yell for Daichi and Kuroo, and they met him at the end of the platform.

“You found it,” Kuroo commented, intrigued. Oikawa let them look at the packet but it didn’t leave his hands. He felt a breeze coming up from the train tunnel, the subsequent rush of air as the train arrived. Instinctually, he looked up at its approach and spotted something.

The tunnel nor the platform held any curve, and so he was able to view it in its entirety. People began to crowd the edge of the platform, but a darkened figure near the end of the platform caught his eye. The figure’s head turned to look at him and his throat caught. The distance didn’t allow for much speculation, but as Oikawa pushed up his hair from his forehead, there was no mistaking that the figure was looking at _him_.

“CC.”

The train slowed to a stop and the figure lingered just as he did, people pushing past Oikawa to get in the doors.

“C’mon, Oiks,” Bokuto said, tugging on his sleeve. Oikawa turned to see both Kuroo and Daichi already claiming seats within the train car. When Oikawa glanced back down the stretch of platforms, the figure was gone. Oikawa followed Bokuto into the train and sat down, the package still cradled in his hands.

“So? Are you going to look at whatever’s inside?” Kuroo asked. Oikawa silently shook his head, deciding to place the packet inside his backpack.

“I don’t want to risk losing anything. Plus, the envelope indicated there were two more parts. I’d rather look through it when I have the rest of them.”

“Any idea on what our next destination is?” Daichi asked. Oikawa glanced at him and recognized the glint in his eye. A desire to meet a challenge.

“CC hasn’t said anything further, but...I did see them at the platform.”

“What?” Both Kuroo and Bokuto exclaimed.

“I mean, there was no confirmation but...I felt like it was CC. They got in one of the last cars of the train.”

“I was wondering how they could do this scavenger hunt without being close by to monitor it,” Daichi added, leaning back into his seat. The train car jostled as they moved along the tracks.

“What a sneak,” Bokuto commented, sounding thrilled. “I wanna meet ‘em.”

“Remember what CC said. We should respect their wishes.”

“Come on, Oikawa,” Kuroo drawled, extending the last syllable of his name. He laid his arm across Oikawa’s shoulders. “You’re not the least bit curious?”

“Of course I am.” Oikawa sighed, staring at his reflection on the train car glass. It was too dark to see outside the train except for some building lights, leaving him to stare at what was already within the car. “But I’ve talked to CC since I was a kid. I don’t want to upset them.”

“They came to Tokyo just to do this, to see you and to share info with you,” Bokuto began, leaning against a window. “They’ve got the same adrenaline pumping in their veins, that same itch in their skin to solve a long lasted mystery, I guarantee it.”

“You sound like a salesman, Bo,”  Kuroo snorted. Bokuto simply shrugged.

“Oiks knows exactly what I’m talkin’ about.”

Oikawa’s phone buzzed...with a call?

 

 **_C_C_ ** _is calling. Answer?_

 

“I didn’t know the app let you call...” Oikawa whispered. He could feel his pulse thrumming in his neck.

“Oh fuck.”

“You better answer it, Oiks.”

“Put it on speaker-”

Oikawa answered.

“Hello?”

“Oh, I’m glad the service isn’t too shit in here.” CC’s voice came crackled through Oikawa’s phone. It was distorted but casual. “Hey, little lightning.”

Oikawa didn’t know what to make of the nickname, but he heard Kuroo snort and glared at him.

“I won’t be on call long, just enough to let you know our stop is already close. I’m about to send you the next clue. You still feeling up to it?”

“Absolutely,” Oikawa answered immediately. He felt no hesitance now, only the desire to seek out the rest of what CC had in store. “Can I...can I ask you a question?” He felt everyone’s eyes on him, but he focused his eyes on the empty seats across from him.

“Sure thing.”

“Were you at the end of the platform, wearing black?”

There was a short pause. “Yup, that was me.” They laughed, a short but genuine sound, despite the source of distortion on their voice. “Seems like destiny keeps pulling surprise after surprise on me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you at the end of the night, if you can last that long.”

“Is there a penalty if we can’t solve a riddle?” Oikawa asked. He was relatively sure that CC wouldn’t do that, that they truly wanted to share this information with him, despite the circumstances.

“That’s up to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto spoke up, causing CC to pause again.

“Are your friends listening? In that case, hey! Can’t say I’m excited to meet you, because, well, I haven’t talked with you, but I’m interested to see how the night plays out.”

Oikawa was about to comment when CC continued.

“Ah, Ueno station is approaching, isn’t it? Good luck.”

_Called ended._

_C_C is typing..._

 

“Who does this guy think he is? He’d be lucky to know us,” Bokuto all but harrumphed.

“Yes, with our shining personalities,” Kuroo teased. Upon looking at his scowl, Kuroo laced his fingers into Bokuto’s and kissed his hand. “They seem interesting.”

“We’ll likely know by tonight’s end,” Daichi commented, reaching into his backpack. “Take the time to hydrate, we may be up for more walking.”

Bokuto’s half-hearted complaints were drowned out by the noise of the train traveling through another tunnel. Oikawa rubbed his thumb along the edges of his phone, waiting for CC to finish his message.

 

 **C_C:** _catch the bus to the place where letters flow, then turn north for a spectacular show. it’s a special night, open to the dreamers. follow color and sound until you find the screamers. dance with the devil, earn your prize, then return to station lights._

 

Oikawa relayed the clue to the others, and eagerness returned to Bokuto’s face. Oikawa smiled, standing and stretching as the train pulled into Ueno station. Although it felt as if they had been out for hours, he knew the night was only beginning.

 

\---

 

“Shit!”

“What is it, Kuroo?”

“I forgot to turn in an assignment online tonight.”

Bokuto made a sound akin to a slide whistle and Kuroo punched his arm.

“No use worrying about it now,” Daichi said in an attempt to cheer him up. He patted Kuroo’s back, which in turn earned him a slap on the ass. He yelped, which dragged out ugly laughter from both Oikawa and Bokuto. “You’re all bastards, you know that.”

“Now, now, Dai-chan, let’s not get too feisty.”

“Papa bird used a bad word.”

“Slapping my ass isn’t feisty?” Daichi asked, ignoring Bokuto’s comment. His voice sounded fringed with amused exasperation. He turned to Kuroo, the culprit. “Is it?”

“Depends on who you talk to, Daichi, some like t-”

“Stop there. Let’s walk.”

As they turned the corner from the post office, which they had guessed was the first part of the clue, Bokuto slid up to Daichi’s side.

“You can slap Kuroo’s ass, if it’d make you feel better. It’s only fair.”

“It wouldn’t, and it’s not.”

“What would work best for you?” Kuroo asked, sidled up to Daichi’s other side.

“Oikawa, any help here?” Daichi nearly pleaded, half of his face visible to Oikawa as he snickered.

“You could always pants the two of them.”

Bokuto gasped, the both of them daring to look offended.

“Dai-chan is a team player, as you both know. Isn’t that right?”

Daichi simply hummed, and Bokuto took off down the sidewalk, Kuroo not far behind him. Oikawa full out cackled at the sight, the chill night air a relief to his joy-flushed cheeks.

 

Ten minutes into the walk, when they were all together once again, Bokuto huffed as a train passed them on raised tracks.

“Why couldn’t we have taken another train?”

“Why are you being so whiney?” Kuroo elbowed him. Bokuto shrugged and then slumped, leaning on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I’m hungry.”

“How would we have known where to get off if we took the train? The clue seemed to suggest the location would be close to the post office,” Daichi supplied.

“Something obvious to find,” Oikawa added. Daichi nodded in agreement.

“That’s pretty obvious,” Kuroo said, pointing into the sky to their right. Spotlights were shining into the nighttime clouds, sprouting from a warm yellow glow of distant rooftops.

“That must be the show,” Oikawa said, hitting a button to signal the crosswalk. It didn’t take long for it to change, the lights beckoning them forward. Soon, there was faint noise, a curious combination of music, laughter, and screams. Their pace quickened until they reached signs plastered along the street.

“Hanayashiki?”

“An amusement park,” Kuroo said.

“Sign over there says it’s a special night for university students,” Bokuto said through of mouth of snacks he must have grabbed from Kuroo’s backpack. “Sweet. They’ll have food.”

“That must be why they’re open so late,” Daichi commented, motioning towards their normal hours sign.

“Alright,” Oikawa began, exhaling loudly. “Let’s find the screamers.”

They purchased their discounted tickets and entered the park. It was surprisingly busy for such a normally quiet town, Bokuto had mentioned as they snooped around lines for food, games, and prizes. They found a few empty seats and decided to rest their feet. Bokuto ended up sitting in Kuroo’s lap while devouring funnel cake bigger than his face.

“Bo, you’re gonna get sugar all over me.”

“Then I’ll just have to lick it off,” Bokuto teased, kissing Kuroo’s cheek and leaving a dusting of said powdered sugar there. Kuroo looked away but didn’t hide his smile.

“Do you think CC is already here?” Daichi asked Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes trailed over the crowd, scanning for an unknown.

“They arrived the same time we did, but I didn’t see them on the bus.”

“Maybe they know a shortcut?”

“Perhaps. We need to keep going though, just in case there is a deadline. CC has been silent since the train.”

“The roller coaster is causing some people to scream, but I’m thinkin’ it’s the haunted house down the way there,” Bokuto suggested, licking his fingers clean of sugar. Kuroo handed him a napkin.

“Oh? Sexy.”

“Tetsu, you’re a _baby_ when it comes to horror anything.”

“I am not!” Kuroo sputtered, attempting to shake Bokuto from his lap. Effectively trapped, Bokuto placed a spot of sugar on Kuroo’s lower lip before kissing him. Kuroo paused, accepting the kiss with the tilt of his head. When Bokuto pulled away, he smirked.

“Sure you’re not, sugar lips.” With that, Bokuto bounced out of Kuroo’s lap and tossed his trash away. “Let’s continue, shall we?”

Daichi glanced between the two and snorted, rising to join Bokuto. Oikawa patted Kuroo’s shoulder, then retreated when he remembered what he did to Daichi not moments before.

“Come on, Kuroo-chan. It can’t be that bad.”

Kuroo rose with a pout, adjusting his bag before following the others.

“I said I wasn’t scared.”

 

It didn’t take them long to find the haunted house, considering the park was a small one. They stood outside in a line, waiting for their turn.

“Looks like it’s only one person at a time.”

“It can’t be that big then, right?”

“Do any of us even need to go in besides you, Oiks?”

Oikawa looked at each of them in turn, thoughtful. He then messaged CC to ask the very question. No sense dragging the others through the house if they didn’t want or need to.

 

 **C_C:** _all must dance with the devil in order to receive the prize. the more the merrier, right? ;)_

 

“What if CC kills us all in there,” Kuroo blurted, eyes set on the house. “There’s unlikely to be any cameras in that small of a place.”

“Holy shit, Kuroo, are you really that scared?” Bokuto asked, genuine concern in his voice. He rubbed Kuroo’s arm. “Would a guy who sends winky faces murder four dudes in a small ass haunted house? Think about it.”

“I don’t know, maybe. We don’t know this person.”

“CC isn’t going to kill us,” Daichi reassured them, arms crossed against his chest. “I’ll go first, if that makes you feel better.”

“Doesn’t matter, we won’t see each other until we leave,” Oikawa said nonchalantly, unconcerned. Kuroo just stared at him, eyebrow raised and unimpressed. “CC said to say ‘I’m here to dance’ so they know who’s who. I reminded them that there’s only four of us.”

“You’re all being dramatic,” Daichi commented. He was the next in line to go into the house. “We’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound all that convinced now that it’s almost your turn, papa bird,” Bokuto poked. Daichi just rolled his eyes and walked forward when he was motioned to. The shadows clinging to the small house seemed to swallow him whole.

 

\---

 

Daichi wasn’t in the house long. He didn’t feel afraid, although he did admit to himself that some of the prop figures creeped him out. He stepped along through curtained hallways, with dimmed colored lights that bathed his skin in blood reds and sickly greens. He started to realize how big the haunted house actually was; it was small from the outside, but it stretched back far, lenting a longer fright for customers. He figured that the clue CC gave them was literal in that he was looking for an actual devil, but he still wasn’t clear on exactly what he needed to do. Whenever he reached larger rooms, he would say the line that was given to him. The atmosphere of the haunted house paired with the mystery that was CC gave the whole experience an exciting edge. Daichi started to smile the more corners he turned, the more fog he waded through.

“I’m here to dance,” he said again, ducking through a heavy curtain. He found himself in a mirror room, the panels bent and crooked, angled in such ways that he couldn’t tell where the path was or where to turn. He noticed a figure in one of them. The figure was posed so that it slumped forward, arms dangling outwards and hands limp. Daichi approached it, since it couldn’t be a mirror. It was hard to see in the dim lighting, but Daichi recognized the curve of red horns.

“Are you the devil?” He asked. The figure remained still for a moment, which enticed Daichi to look closer.

It suddenly arched it’s back, like a puppet pulled by strings, and extended a hand towards Daichi. Daichi looked over the devil mask, wondering how well CC could see through it, before taking the hand offered.

 _Oh, so literal dancing?_ Daichi thought, amused. It surprised him, however, when the devil led him into a smooth waltz, his hand laid politely on Daichi’s waist. Daichi wasn’t used to be led; hell, he wasn’t even used to dancing, but the devil made it feel so easy.

The mirrors seemed to dance with them, twirling within Daichi’s vision. The devil guided him into a spin, and he felt as if the devil’s grace extended into his own body. Pushed forward, pulled back, closer to the mask, closer to the mirrors. The devil’s tall figure brought him close once more before releasing him. Daichi watched him bow, and he returned it, a smile he couldn’t fight spreading across his face.

“Three more,” the devil said, voice cracked and distorted. Daichi guessed CC was wearing a voice changer of some sort, which only further intrigued him.

“They’ll be here soon, I’m sure,” Daichi replied. With that, CC slipped back into the depths of the mirror room, waiting for whoever was next.

The rest of the house consisted of a few more narrow hallways and jittering floors, but Daichi was soon out. He was still smiling when he found a bench to sit on while he waited for the others. He thought, not for the first time that night at the park, that CC was incredibly crafty. _Apparently_ , Daichi thought, _also one hell of a play actor and dancer._ Daichi felt excited at the prospect of one day properly meeting them, and more than that, he just felt damned charmed.

 

\---

Bokuto had _insisted_ that Oikawa be the second one to go, but Oikawa remained firm in the decision to keep Kuroo in line, and so here he was, making company with more-than-likely haunted dolls and decorations. He’d walked through scarier, but owning the knowledge that a living, breathing person was waiting for him in the dark didn’t help his nerves, nor did it stop the shivers crawling down his back when he stared at a prop for too long.

“Ready to party,” Bokuto nearly whispered. CC wouldn’t be able to hear him over the ambiance of the haunted house, so he spoke a little louder. He batted fake cob web out of his face and watched as a painting’s eyes moved. “Ready to party, ready to dance.”

When he entered the mirror room, his first instinct was to touch the mirrors. It was easier to find the edges that way, to separate himself from the line of reversed images. He found a corner and turned around it, only to stop once he saw a masked figure. He was surprised to see that the figure was about his height, but he moved forward anyways.

The devil offered his hand, and when Bokuto remained silent, he tilted his head.

“Care to dance?”

The voice sounded like the one from Oikawa’s phone, and so he took the devil’s hand. He led him, hand on waist, and waltzed amongst the mirrors. Bokuto was focused more on the mask than his surroundings, his body instinctively trusting the devil to guide him.

“Are you having fun with this?” Bokuto asked him. The devil motioned for him to twirl, and so he did.

“Are you?” The devil asked. Bokuto felt him pull closer, hand a little lower on his waist.

“It’s oddly sensual.”

The devil laughed, loud and abrupt, to which Bokuto couldn’t help but grin. Whatever was masking his voice made it sound weirdly pitched.

“I believe that speaks volumes more about you than it does me,” he said.

“You’re a charmer.”

“You’re a flatterer, as well as a talker, unlike the previous one.”

“I like to talk.”

The devil guided him through a smooth quickstep that left Bokuto feeling entranced.

“Have you done this before? Acting in a haunted house?”

“Who can say? What does your body tell you?”

“That the dance is almost over. I can see a source of light behind us.”

“A pity.”

The devil twirled him again, but didn’t let go of Bokuto’s hand as he bowed. Bokuto returned it.

“You’re real, right? Like, I didn’t just hallucinate dancing with the devil inside a trippy haunted house?”

CC laughed again and began to back away.

“You’ll meet me soon enough.”

Bokuto didn’t pay attention to the rest of the house, he just walked until he found the exit. Daichi was lounging on a bench when he found him.

“I think I was in love for a few minutes,” was all Bokuto said when he sat down next to him, which caused Daichi to nearly choke on his water.

 

\---

 

Oikawa didn’t typically frequent haunted houses, but he wasn’t impressed by the simple scares it tried to throw at him. Truly, the only thing to give him shivers were the ambient sounds of scraping metal. He wanted to get through the house in order to reach CC, although he had no idea where he should be looking as he traversed it. Did CC actually want to dance, or was it a clue to some part of the interior of the house? How could CC know that much detail of how the house was set up?

Anxiety thrummed through Oikawa’s veins the farther he walked. Did CC leave? Did Daichi or Bokuto miss CC on their way through? He had to keep walking, keep looking. Any motif with horns stood out to him like blood would in the snow. His mind swarmed with the puzzle while he missed his surroundings. He stormed into the mirror room and sighed, digging his fingers into his backpack straps.

“Care for a dance?”

Oikawa turned to see a figure leaning against a mirror, their red devil’s mask standing out even in the dim light.

“CC? I thought you may have left.”

“Dance with me, little lightning.”

Oikawa didn’t hesitate as he approached CC and took their hand. CC began to guide him, and Oikawa went lax in their hands with relief. They were finally in the same place, what could he possibly ask them in this moment? Oh, he hoped Kuroo would be brave enough to make it through the house. He-

“You seem distracted, LB. Your thoughts hazy.”

Oikawa looked up at the mask then, unable to see CC’s eyes. Oikawa felt CC’s hand grip his waist tighter.

“You’re-” CC began, but Oikawa cut him off.

“I’m sorry. I get so clouded with....questions I want to ask, or could ask.”

CC twirled him, moving him directly into a quickstep, fluid movement threading through mirrors.

“You’ll get to ask your questions. Experience now. Observation is important with any mystery. You never know what surprises are in store.”

Oikawa quieted, feeling the way CC moved them through the room. CC was aware of their surroundings, expertly dodging mirrors while following the path set in the room. If they hadn’t been to the house before, they had remarkable memorization skills. Oikawa felt CC’s body control in the steadiness of their hands, the spread and retreat of their legs, the delicate placement of feet that eased them into their next turn. Fluidity and flexibility.

Oikawa felt a curiosity begin to burn in him. More pieces of the puzzle were fitting into their slots.

“Learning?” CC spoke. Oikawa wish they hadn’t disguised their voice.

“Observing.”

“One in the same.”

Oikawa barely registered that they had stopped. He still felt as if he were floating when CC bowed to him. He returned it a moment later, he desire for answers churning in his stomach.

“My desire to play along and my desire for instant gratification are warring against one another,” Oikawa stated. CC adjusted their mask.

“I won’t satisfy the latter,” they laughed, a sound cut into static noise as their disguiser glitched. “Ah, is this thing breaking already? Should have bought spare batteries.”

Oikawa stopped breathing at the sound of their voice, a melodious tenor muffled behind the mask.

“Still observing?” They asked quietly. Oikawa tilted his head a fraction, contemplative.

“Should I be? Should I recognize you by your voice? That would mean we’ve met before.”

CC chuckled. “A fact we’ve both just learned tonight.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the admittance, but CC had already turned around.

“One more dance and you’ll have part two. Part three should be a treat.”

With that, CC stepped confidently back into the maze of mirrors. Oikawa stood still for a few moments, mind shuffling through faces to match to the voice, but came up empty handed.

The rest of the house went by in a blur, and once he reached the bench outside, his attention slid back into the present.

“Oh, Kuroo is last to go, huh?” Bokuto snickered, his mouth yet again full of some type of snack. “He’s in for a treat.”

 

\---

 _Cheap props for cheap scares_ , Kuroo repeated to himself as he entered the house. The moment he was left in the dark he sighed, heart beating just a little faster. As he stepped through the house, he noticed that the decorations were actually decently scary. Scary enough to make him close his eyes in order to get through a room with a low ceiling and unblinking jesters.

“Gonna dance then get out, dance then get out, dan-”

“ _Leave this wicked place!_ ” A voice from above him bellowed. He jumped and booked it, running through the house with disregard of his surroundings.

“Don’t. Hav’ta. Tell. Me. Twice,” he huffed as he ran, lunging through a thick curtain.

The wall of mirrors gave him pause. He swallowed, twisting his body around wildly to find the proper path. He walked ahead at a slower pace, minding the corners of mirrors to make his way in the dark. He felt an encroaching presence but couldn’t determine the direction it radiated from.

“You cannot leave before a dance.”

Kuroo spun around to see someone in a devil’s mask some feet away from him. The devil stepped towards him, and Kuroo retreated a step. The movement seemed to make the devil pause.

“What do you fear?”

“Right now? You.”

“This is all fabricated. There’s no need to fear me.”

“Then you’re not really trying to help Oi...LB, are you?”

The devil laughed, a sort of giggle, but he seemed to regain composure.

“You misunderstand.” The devil leapt forward, nearly too quick for Kuroo to see. Kuroo feinted to the right and then moved left, but the devil’s mask seemed to follow him there, floating like a disembodied head. Kuroo felt the devil’s hand reach for his waist and he grabbed his arm, stopping him. The devil hummed, blindly gazing into Kuroo’s face. “In here, it’s all an act. The puzzle is still real, the artifact that LB is pursuing still lying in a darkened corner of one of your university science labs, but diving head first into mystery and surrounding yourself with intrigue and theatrics adds a whole new layer.”

Kuroo could feel the devil’s gaze although he couldn’t see it. The voice was bare, without distortion, clear and confident.

“Why don’t you surrender?” The devil asked, a lilt in his tone that made Kuroo’s neck feel warm. His grip on the devil’s arm loosened. “Dance with me, and for a moment imagine something otherworldly.”

Kuroo’s hand fell, and the devil guided it to his shoulder. The devil placed his own hands on Kuroo’s waist, in Kuroo’s hand, and immediately pulled him into a sweeping rhythm. Kuroo’s eyes flickered between the mirrors and their bodies. Their forms seemed to conjoin, a living shadow floating across mirrors, dozens of altered perceptions of their waltz.

“You’re tall,” the devil commented after a moment, dragging Kuroo’s mind from the haze he was swimming in.

“You’re the same height as me.”

“It’s nice to have a tall dance partner.”

Kuroo’s retort died in his mouth when the devil’s hand slid from his waist to his lower back, confusion as sweltering as the weaving of their movements clouding his mind. The devil sent him outwards in a twirl and brought him back in. Closer and closer it seemed.

“Fear stems from the unknown. Embrace the unknown,” the devil said, mask intimately closer to Kuroo’s ear. “And you realize you have nothing to fear.”

The devil retreated from him in one swift motion, bowing. Kuroo bowed slowly, dazed, eyes focused on the devil’s movements.

“Here is part two of tonight’s mystery. Carry it safely to LB.” Kuroo glanced between the devil and the envelope in his outstretched hand before accepting it. “Don’t wait for me once you’re outside these walls; I won’t use the common exit. The next clue will be sent shortly.”

Kuroo watched CC walk away. He turned around after another beat and walked. The decorations didn’t faze him. He was too busy thinking, confusion now a sharp prick at the center of his forehead rather than the roiling heat from before. Once he reached the outside, the others gave him a mixture of amused looks.

“You look like you saw a real ghost in there,” Daichi teased, sipping on a soda. Kuroo handed the packet to Oikawa wordlessly, then looked toward Bokuto. Bokuto’s face seemed knowing by the way of his upturned lips and shining eyes.

“Have fun?” He asked. Kuroo nodded faintly.

“I...think so?”

“That means we have to go to more haunted houses together. Halloween is next month,” Daichi said, a bright smile on his face. Kuroo couldn’t help but toss one of Bokuto’s food wrappers in Daichi’s direction.

 

\---

 

 **C_C:** _travel by train to the station home to many footsteps. under the lights of this shining neighborhood, a series of connected dots you must follow. the first point of direction shares sheets with rented love, the clue that details the second secluded in neon. four must act as one if the final prize is to be won._

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to Shinjuku,” Bokuto mumbled on the train, eyes still wide at their revelation that CC was taking them to a highly popular nightlife neighborhood. “I can’t believe we’re going to a love hotel.”

“Yeah,” was Kuroo’s only reply.

“What’s so bad about going into a love hotel?” Daichi asked. Kuroo felt his cheeks warm at the thought.

“It’s...it’s just people there....”

“Are what? Having sex?”

Bokuto looked at Daichi liked he heard his parents curse for the first time.

“Don’t give me that look! What’s to be embarrassed about? You and Kuroo have had sex, right?”

Kuroo felt his face flush, and judging on the amused look apparent on Oikawa’s face, likely to the shade of a tomato.

“Daichi! You can’t just say things like that in public!” Bokuto argued.

“You’re hypocrites! Do you know how you and Kuroo look eighty percent of the time in public?”

“Disgusting, really,” Oikawa teased, getting the desired effect of riling Bokuto up.

“Listen here, you-”

“Let’s just stop,” Kuroo suggested, face in his hands. Was the theme of the night ‘fluster Kuroo’? That’s how it felt.

“We’re almost there, and we’ll work together. As opposed to us splitting up like at the park, CC stated in the clue that we should act as a team,” Oikawa reviewed, sliding his backpack on. There were mumbled agreements, barely heard above the noise of the train and its passengers. Traveling to Shinjuku on a Saturday night wasn’t the smartest idea in Kuroo’s mind, but he’d be damned to deny Oikawa this adventure.

They shuffled out of the train once it arrived, easily becoming consumed by the crowds moving through the station. They stayed together as best as possible and were soon met with streets filled with rows and rows of multi-leveled lights. An array of possibilities opened up before them.

“Let’s find the closest love hotel,” Daichi directed, and they followed him through the crowd. Kuroo was hit with new energy, the activity around him making him grin with excitement. The neighborhood felt alive.

Heading east landed them in what was considered the red light district, and within it they would find their first...sub-clue? A clue branching off of the overall clue, Kuroo supposed. He didn’t know how much longer they’d be out in the city for, but despite his various hesitancies Kuroo was thoroughly impressed by CC’s cleverness. Not to mention their dancing skills, but Kuroo stashed that thought away with a cough.

The sign of the first love hotel they passed shone brightly above their heads, glowing in a sickly sweet pink.

“The clue is likely inside, let’s go,” Oikawa stated, leading the group into the hotel. And oh, what a sight they must have been. Kuroo gathered that the front desk clerk must have thought they were quite unorthodox by the growing amusement on her bright red lips.

There were some people in the lobby, and so Kuroo didn’t feel _as_ awkward as he could have if their group was singled out and offered special room deals. The concept of love hotels didn’t really shock him; they were well known, especially in college crowds. The weight of expectation and the knowing looks were what really got Kuroo’s heart fluttering for reasons he didn’t want to explore.

“Found it!”

Kuroo turned his head to see Oikawa fishing out a small piece of paper from behind a glowing neon sign of the lobby. Kuroo began to move toward them when Bokuto’s hunched figure grabbed his attention.

“Bo, what are you looking at?”

Kuroo thought that he saw Bokuto twitch or jump at the sound of his voice before spinning around to face him.

“Just...a catalog.”

“A catalog...?”

“Of rooms. They have really interesting themes in some of them. One is themed after a hospital room, arm straps and everything.”

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes ghosting over Bokuto’s face. Bokuto bit his lip briefly before wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s torso.

“C’mon, let’s look at the clue.”

Daichi and Oikawa seemed to already be discussing the clue when they were within earshot.

“It’s a bar. Right?”

“Guys, what do you think?” Daichi prompted them by handing over the clue.

 

**_the second dot in the string of connections places you in a variety of eras, shared by a common desire. choose one but choose well, and showcase what you have to offer. once the fourth has performed, the third and final point will be supplied with your tab. - CC_ **

 

“Definitely a bar, but there so many in Shinjuku. There has to be something special about this bar, something that makes it stand out,” Kuroo said, handing the note to Oikawa.

“Something with a stage, if we’re supposed to perform.” Bokuto paused. “CC doesn’t want us to strip, right?”

A beat, and then a chorus of laughter was all Bokuto got in response. They were likely getting looks by the patrons and staff, but Kuroo let that thought slide as he bent over to catch his breath.

“It probably has to deal with music, Bokuto-chan,” Oikawa corrected through his laughter.

“A karaoke bar?” Daichi supplemented, and Bokuto pointed at him, mouth open.

“I know just the one! My teammates took me to it after graduation.”

“Well then, lead the way!” Oikawa exclaimed, all but pushing out the doors of the love hotel.

 

The bar was small, but it was packed with people eating, drinking, and laughing. No one was on stage when they entered, and Kuroo felt that the moment was theirs.

“Who’s gotta go first?” Kuroo asked, claiming a small table that had just been vacated.

“I don’t know, but CC is apparently here to watch,” Oikawa told them, a smile on his face that wasn’t uncommon to see on the court. “Let’s rock it.”

“I can’t sing very well,” Daichi mentioned, scratching at his cheek. Bokuto grinned at him and slapped his shoulder.

“It’s alright, papa bird! It’s about having fun.”

“C’mon, let’s get this show on the road. Bokuto,” Kuroo turned to him and grabbed his face between his hands. “Will you sing a duet with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Bokuto replied. They took off to the booth monitor to request a song, the heat of the stage lights already making Kuroo feel warm all over. They decided on an old favorite. English be damned, they were gonna sing their hearts out like they had before for so many years.

Bokuto and Kuroo settled on stage, leaning on each other’s back as the music started out slow, husky voices and piano filling the speakers. They followed the crescendos and decrescendos of the music, soon accompanied by a guitar solo. Kuroo turned to look at Bokuto then, heart pounding as he readied for the next, much energetic part of the song. Bokuto nodded, eyes gleaming, and they sang like they couldn’t be stopped. They garnered cheers and laughter from the crowd, which helped ease the shakiness in Kuroo’s hands.

Bokuto, a man of wonders, hit a high note, which earned them whistles from both Daichi and Oikawa. Kuroo laughed, but rejoined with doubled enthusiasm. They did a few high kicks, which probably wasn’t the best idea in such a clustered establishment, but the people didn’t seem to mind. The music slowed, returning to piano, and Kuroo and Bokuto pressed their backs together once more to finish out the melody.

“How in the hell are we supposed to top that?” Daichi asked when they returned to the table. Kuroo was sweating when he sat down, his breathing labored as he slunk down into it.

“You’re not supposed to, Daichi. Just have fun,” he drawled, grinning at Daich from across the table.

“I will,” Daichi answered, standing. “I have a legacy to protect.”

When the music started, the boys couldn’t keep in their laughter if they _tried_.

YMCA blasted through the speakers of the bar and the entire bar got involved, clapping along as Daichi attempted to both sing and dance to the music. When Daichi pointed towards the boys, they pointed back as they shouted parts of the song with him.

Daichi carried the song like a champ, and by the end of it, he was laughing. He had to know that they were recording him, because they definitely _were_.

“Karasuno’s gonna love this~” Oikawa sing-songed. Kuroo took a long swig of the soda they ordered and smacked his lips. Daichi was gonna kick their asses.

“Alright, Oikawa. Your turn,” Daichi said upon approaching the table. Bokuto handed him a glass of water when he sat down.

“I’m so proud of you, papa bird,” Bokuto sniffled. Daichi rolled his eyes but his smile remained.

“I don’t even know what to sing,” Oikawa said, sounding marginally defeated. That wouldn’t do.

“Oiks, this is a time to be silly, to be crazy. Pick something to jam out to. Maybe something you liked as a kid.” Kuroo ruffled his hair. “Have fun.”

Oikawa seemed to contemplate his choice before nodding resolutely. Kuroo cheered him on as he left the table, the others joining in once he got on stage. He took a deep breath and a certain calm surface on his face. He nodded at the booth and music started, immediately sailing them straight into a rock song.

The music struck Kuroo, the melodies emotional and swelling. It wasn’t sad, but it was certainly packed with something akin to nostalgia. Oikawa’s reservations seemed to melt away the longer the guitar sang with him. The music quieted momentarily, then built back with the bass and guitar until the solo rang high and loud. Oikawa’s body reacted to it like an old dance routine; a recall of the past and the emotions tied with it. He rocked his body, his head matching it while his hair bounced wildly. Kuroo cheered for him, his voice getting caught in his throat at how the music encompassed his friend.

Oikawa sang on, and the bar patrons clapped with him. The stage lights washed over him as he raised his hand until the last note played over the speakers.

When he walked back to the table, Kuroo stood and embraced him, wordless comfort in lieu of talking about what that song meant to Oikawa. Music sometimes spoke louder.

Oikawa smiled at Daichi and bumped Bokuto’s shoulder with his own when Bokuto complimented his singing. Oikawa sighed, looking out at the bar and the people crowding it.

“I suppose we should ask for the check.”

It took a few minutes to get it because of the Saturday night crowd. People continued to brush up against their chairs as they passed by. They were dividing the cash when a slip of paper slid onto their table. It took a moment to realize it was there, but Kuroo immediately reacted to its presence.

**_come to the club down the street. find me in the crowd if you can. - CC_ **

 

“CC was just here, finish the tab and I’ll go find them,” Kuroo blurted, rushing out of his chair and into the crowd.

“Kuroo, wait!”

“Tetsu!”

Kuroo glimpsed a tall figure in dark clothing threading through the throng of people and out into the street and he moved to go after them. He attempted to keep them in his line of sight, the bright neons of the street hard on his eyes compared to the dimmer lights of the bar. The figure moved fast and with ease, slipping past groups and couples who had stopped to take pictures or chat.

_No wonder they got around so easily without being seen._

Kuroo noticed the large signs for the nightclub ahead of them, but CC dodged another group of people and turned down an alleyway before reaching the building. Kuroo jogged to reach it and was suddenly grabbed by his jacket. He was pushed into a wall and the released. He looked up into rich eyes, a deep color that reminded him of autumn.

“Don’t you remember the rule? Work together as a team. You’re ruining the fun.”

CC’s face was no longer concealed by the devil mask, but it was half hidden by a black breathing mask. Their eyes held a distinct tint of annoyance, but Kuroo didn’t feel threatened. No, not threatened, but definitely nervous.

“I saw you and wanted to find you in the crowd, like the note said,” Kuroo began. CC tsked.

“But you left without your group. The hunt’s almost over and you’ll get the last piece. I know it’s late but there’s no need to lose patience now.” CC’s eyes narrowed and Kuroo swallowed. “Unless you didn’t come out here for packet.”

“If you’re insinuating I want to know who you are, the answer is yes. We all do.”

CC was suddenly very close, close enough for Kuroo to notice their eyebrow piercing and the freckles above the edge of their mask.

“You want to know? You can find out right now.”

Kuroo felt like those eyes would bore holes through his skull. He swallowed, feeling warm despite the chill night air. He glanced at the mask on CC’s face; it would be easy to take off, but he shouldn’t. It would ruin the suspense of the chase, the mystery behind the game. CC was Oikawa’s acquaintance anyways, he had no right to interfere.

Kuroo shook his head silently, and CC’s face moved in a way that suggested they smiled.

“You’re impulsive, but your heart’s in the right place.”

“Thank...you?” Kuroo finally said. CC still hadn’t moved from their current position, but now they seemed to size Kuroo up, observant and analytical.

“You’re more handsome now that I can see you under these lights.” CC leaned forward to whisper into Kuroo’s ear. “Red’s your color.”

Just like that, CC was gone, long legs and lithe body quick to leave the alleyway and turn the corner towards the nightclub. Kuroo stared after them for a beat before slumping against the wall.

“What the fuck.”

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from Bo, asking where he was. He answered that he’d be right there and set off back into the street to meet them.

“Well? What happened?” Oikawa asked, eyes bright with excitement. Kuroo sighed and thanked whatever higher power there was that he didn’t ruin this for him.

“Ran into CC and they told me that we need to enter the club together to find them. I suppose they’re just going to hand the last packet to us.”

Oikawa simply nodded and walked past him down the street towards the nightclub, the others following suit. The line was going quickly and they entered the building in good time. Now that Kuroo had seen a little more of CC, he hoped he could find them easier in the crowd. The nightclub’s lights and its shadows were going to make it harder to find them since they were wearing dark clothing. Then again, nearly everyone there was wearing dark clothes.

They stuck together, looking around the dance floor, the bar, the booths and the lofts. It wasn’t until Bokuto had the idea to check on all sides of the dance floor that they found CC, sitting close to the raised DJ’s booth. They still wore the breathing mask, but now their hood was down. CC was careful to hide their hair in a beanie.

Oikawa began to speak, but it was ridiculously loud. Likely to hide his voice, Kuroo thought to himself. So Oikawa settled for sitting across from CC to receive another note from him.

 

i’ll be here for the halloween dance night next month. you’ll know who i am then. the four of you are invited. in the meantime, take care of those packets of info. they’ll point you in the right direction.

 

CC extended their hand and Oikawa shook it, lingering for a few moments before CC pulled away to stand. They gazed at each of them in turn and nodded before walking away, once again disappearing into the crowd.

Oikawa immediately put the packet away and slumped down into his chair. They lingered there a little while, enjoying the music even though it prevented them from really talking. It was late, later than they had planned, and so they left the club and headed back to the train station.

 

\---

 

“I feel a little underwhelmed,” Oikawa said as they all trudged up the stairs of their dorm building. “Don’t get me wrong, it was amazing, and fun, but...I wanted to really meet them. Talk to them more.”

“CC said in the beginning that they didn’t want meet you yet,” Daichi reminded him, pulling out his key.

“Think of the Halloween party as the finale. That way the suspense has time to build more,” Bokuto tried to lift Oikawa’s spirits, his eyes half lidded with sleep.

“Yeah,” Oikawa agreed, yawning.

“I suggest pajama day tomorrow. Order pizza in?” Kuroo suggested. They murmured their agreements as they all piled into their dorm. No one bothered with the light. Shoes went off, bags were dropped, and neither of them made it past the couches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm. Hmm. HHMMM.  
> there's a lot to digest from this chapter. i'd love to hear your thoughts/conspiracies, so please comment!!  
> fic officially tagged as #mystery, wrow
> 
> thank you all for your patience & dedication to this fic. i know updates can be far between, but i still love & work hard for the story. i'm not givin up on it, please know that.
> 
> after this behemoth where do we even go from here??? there's a lot more in store for you guys, so buckle up. a reminder that this fic will span til new year's [in fic time], and the promised sequel with resume in january [fic time]. so we're getting close, but still have a LOT to see!! for now, october is coming for the boys...
> 
> *so i haven't proofread through all of this yet bc i wanted to post it and it's like 5:30am ahahahaha so a few things might change*
> 
> karaoke songs for the boys:  
> bo & kuroo: https://youtu.be/kPbbfmILrQo [inspired by this classic comic: http://rhymewithrachel.tumblr.com/post/134718821243/its-4am-and-im-just-thinkin-about-the-first-time ]  
> daichi: https://youtu.be/mMPSyOB2qNo [of course]  
> oikawa: https://youtu.be/0k-v9cp9Fxc [still emo about this ngl]
> 
> thanks for reading!!!! love u  
> tumblr: grumpyelf  
> twitter: @diodaddy


	17. Precipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life teetered on the edge of transition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT finally an update. i'm so sorry. i've read all your comments and have been yearning to come back and finally life & my brain has allowed me to supply you with more content. please forgive me.
> 
> BTW i have a specified blog for my fics now! you can find updates, edits, playlists, and ask any questions or send some love there!! i'm really excited about it. please check it out, follow it, and share!! >> [ https://fenfics.tumblr.com/ ](https://fenfics.tumblr.com/)<< (get it...fanfics...fen is my name...anyways,)
> 
> one last thing: i also have a ko-fi now to help with my monthly struggles. link will be in the end notes!
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

The curtains fell on September, leaving a sliver, a gap, between its end and the first breath of October. Winter beckoned autumn closer with a sharp lick, chilling the breeze as it flowed through the city. The rains appeared late and the bitter wind arrived early. Too early, it seemed. It was telling of what was to come, what was to change. A mingling of seasons that stole expectations and tossed them to fly high within chimney smoke. Life teetered on the edge of transition. The plunge was inevitable.

 

The chatroom Oikawa used to communicate with CC had been silent for days following the scavenger hunt through Tokyo. After toiling with the idea that CC had somehow been offended or upset by that night, Oikawa chalked the silence up to CC trying to give him space to think. The time between their hunt and their next conversation offered Oikawa a chance to absorb the information CC had given him. These conclusions gave Oikawa some peace of mind, but he found himself checking the chatroom repeatedly on most days. Just in case.

The three envelopes CC gave him respectively contained CC’s own notes, photos Oikawa had taken compared with similar historic photos, and related academic papers. The amount of detail that flowed from CC’s notes was astounding. There were pages filled with descriptions and hypotheses of the origins of the object, lines that bled from rhetorical questions to flowcharts and back. Before Oikawa moved to gather his notebook to capture his own ideas and questions, he was entranced by the bundles of photographs in the second envelope. Ideas grouped by colored paper clips, threading connections. Oikawa felt the inspirations from his past anchor him to the research.

CC had enhanced and brightened both the pictures from the biology lab and the archaeology department, ultimately pinpointing the shape and placement of the symbols etched into the object. The symbols closely resembled Ancient Sumerian, but CC noted that there was some variation to the symbols that couldn’t be ignored. The language had been adopted by other civilizations in the past, but CC insisted in their notes that another, unknown dialect could be involved. _It’s my instinct_ was scrawled in the paper margin.

A suggestion in the notes hooked Oikawa on an academic piece about the symbolism of eggs across cultures. The importance of the artifact to its creators was not in question, but its origin and purpose remained frustratingly out of reach. _There’s something else here. The chevron shaped grooves on the artifact has to mean it was more than a decorative piece._ CC’s thoughts reflected his own. However, Oikawa could sense their annoyance through scribbled out notes as the answers eluded them.

 _Pulsating, glowing substance? Not my expertise. Makes sense it was in a biology lab; whatever it is is probably alive._ Oikawa agreed to that thought and resolved to ask Bokuto if he had any ideas; he could springboard off of that and into some deeper research. Oikawa wrote a reminder in his notes and reached to shut his laptop. He hesitated, fingertips resting on the cold metal of the case. After a pause, he opened the chat room and sent CC a quick message.

 

 **_lightning _bug:_ ** _There’s so much here, but I feel like we’ve just scratched the surface. I’m going to try to gather more research if you’re interested in where it leads._

 **_lightning_bug:_ ** _You did amazing work. Thank you. If there’s anything I can do to repay you, let me know._

 

Oikawa shut his laptop then. He stretched before leaving his room to go ask Bokuto if he was busy. A quick glance around the dorm revealed that no one else was home. Oikawa stopped in front of the dorm windows to watch the activity of the campus below him and the city beyond. His last class of the day had been canceled and he had the rest of the afternoon free. Mind heavy with research, he decided he could use a break and breathe in some fresh air.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the familiar clearing. Tucked away from noise and crowds, Oikawa relaxed as he walked down the path. He noticed that the green of the grass had begun to fade. Its luster succumbed to the inevitable approach of winter, but Oikawa hoped it would come back even more splendid come springtime.

The walk became very quiet, quiet even for the clearing, and Oikawa felt all too aware of it. His pace quickened until he finally reached the space that had become his sanctuary. Only, this time, the sight of it brought a dreadful sort of anxiety. The clearing was a mess, branches broken and fallen, leaves shed too early in dissonant piles around leaning tree trunks. On instinct, Oikawa ran for the tree that held the stones of his youth amongst its exposed roots. He felt around for them, the knot in his stomach only dissipating when he found purchase.

“Don’t worry, young one. Those stones are as much of a part of this garden than the grass and soil are.”

Oikawa turned to the familiar voice to see the old woman sitting on the lone stone bench. Without question of when she had appeared, Oikawa walked to her and sat down.

“What happened here?”

“One of the last storms of the season. It displayed its proud strength.”

“I’m worried for the trees,” Oikawa said, gazing at said trees around the clearing. They all seemed to bend inward, creating a dome of reaching branches.

“Without them, the clearing would have been devastated. They bend every year with the storms, and they will bend again when the snow comes.”

“Strength matched with strength.”

“A matter of resistance, perhaps. But acquiescence also,” the woman replied. She gave him a knowing look before staring off into the branches. “Why did you visit today?”

Oikawa hummed and crossed his arms.

“Besides the research I’ve been working on, nothing is really on my mind right now.”

“You simply came to relax.”

“Yeah, but it seems I came at the wrong time.”

The woman gave a sturdy chuckle, a rumbling that shook her body.

“It may be quiet, but that is only because the birds have already left to gather strength for the spring. The cycle continues.” She slumped farther in her seat, her forearms resting on her thighs. “Your mind may be at ease, but you came regardless.”

“I care about this place for more than a hideaway to cry in,” Oikawa replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He glanced at the tree that cradled his childhood memories. “It’s special to me.”

“And yet it is still a hideaway.” The woman turned her head to him. Her gaze was kind as she gestured towards the path back to the street, her weathered hand steady. “You can learn to be by yourself and _be_ yourself out there. Out in the open, in the face of storms and cycles and the chaos that fuels one into the other.”

“Being myself...how can I be myself when I don’t really know who I am? Not entirely, anyway.”

“Remind yourself that the new things you grow to be are not your entire being. They are a vital piece of you, just as an ant is critical in an ecosystem. Make peace with each part of you, however unknown it currently is, and rejoice in your unique spirit.” She patted his knee and sighed. “Life will not always show you how valued you are, so it is important to value yourself.”

“I’m trying,” Oikawa responded quietly.

“I can tell. You’ve already grown so much since you first returned here.” She offered a gentle smile. He returned it, tucking down further into his light jacket as a chilly breeze ghosted across his neck. She looked up at the remaining leaves as they stirred before moving to stand up. Her movements were slow but she stood without aid, stretching her back as she did so. “I have a request.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, surprised, but turned his body fully toward her to listen.

“Do not return here until the snow arrives.” Before he could respond, she raised her hand to quiet any protests. “I am not forbidding your visits. Far from it. I simply think it would be good timing.”

“For what?”

“Growth.”

“How do you know?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes in good humored suspicion. “How do you always know?”

The woman shrugged. “Call it a hunch.”

Oikawa laughed loudly at that, swaying on the stone bench before settling. The woman smiled again.

“I want to thank you, you know,” Oikawa started, sitting up straighter. “Time and time again you’ve given advice to a stranger. You’ve helped me so much.”

“I am a caretaker; it is my duty to mend and to make way for growth. But more than that, I wanted to help you. You have such potential, young one. Remember to turn away from the stars and see your own light.”

Oikawa only nodded, emotion too thick in his throat to reply. He rubbed away the mist in his eyes as he stood.

“Until snowfall, then?”

Another knowing look.

“Until snowfall.”

With that, she turned to begin picking up branches from the clearing floor. Oikawa nearly asked if she wanted help, but he knew it was time to go. He looked up at the sky, now more visible through the thinning canopy, and breathed deeply.

Instead of taking the train back to the dorm, he decided to take one to a new mall. It was time to be himself, by himself. At least for a little while.

 

\---

 

Oikawa stood in front of a wall of clothing composed of trendy styles and pastel colors, trying to power through the anxiety that burned at the back of his mind with sheer determination.

“I’m going to find something cute,” he tried to convince himself. “It’s just a bunch of clothes. No one cares. You could be shopping for your sister, right?” A shaky breath, a shuffle of shoes. “Right.”

Oikawa’s hands lingered on the sleeves of cropped sweatshirts, thumb and forefinger registering the soft material of their fabric. Heartrate elevated, Oikawa selected one to try on, not daring to hold it up to his torso for comparison. Instead, he grabbed another size of the same sweatshirt to try and turned to head towards the changing rooms.

The rooms were busy; typical for an afternoon in the city. Oikawa felt himself lock up, hesitant to stride past the many pairs of eyes that were sure to judge him for the fabric hanging loosely from wooden hangers. He swallowed and returned to the wall of clothes. He could wait, he convinced himself again, wide eyes burning the image of colors and patterns into his brain. The soft shades no longer seemed comforting, only enticing him into further embarrassment.

“Hey there,” a confident but soft voice sounded from his left. His stomach clenched as he acknowledged its source.

“Hey.”

“Do you need some help picking out clothes?” A girl not too much shorter than himself offered, her lengthy blonde hair secured by a pale blue backwards baseball cap. Her lips and cheeks wore a matching shade of pink, her eyelashes full as she blinked up at him. She was pretty, and that fact only expedited his anxiety.

“I’m...I’m alright,” his voice cracked. He wanted to slap himself. He knew how to talk to pretty girls. At least, that had been one of the expectations of his popularity throughout school. Right now, though, with his vulnerable heart pounding in time to the pop music blaring through the store speakers, he faltered.

The girl paused and gave him a knowing look nearly uncanny to that of the clearing’s caretaker.

“Mint is _definitely_ your color,” she finally said and reached for a similar style of sweatshirt to hand him. He hesitantly took it, confused at the small yet sincere smile that graced her face.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, of course,” she nodded, glancing over her shoulder. “You wanna try them on, right?”

“Um...”

“You don’t havta to lie,” she supplied, saving him from having to give a predictable excuse. Although, the more he thought about it, the more true the excuse must have been for most people. “Come with me.”

She casually looped her arm into the crook of his elbow, her sneakers squeaking on the tile floor as she pivoted towards the changing rooms and guided him there. He swallowed nervously but her presence seemed to shield him from curious stares. She walked him straight to a stall and practically pushed him in.

“I’ll be right here if you need help, okay?”

He nodded, surprised at her apparent kindness. There was something about her that began to chip at his walls. Before he could think too hard on it, she pulled the curtain closed and left him alone to try on his selections.

Oikawa hummed, eyes falling from the baby blue sweatshirt he picked out to the mint green one the girl had picked. Feeling a surge of confidence, however small, he hung his selection out of sight and stripped to try on the girl’s selection. His heart soared at his reflection. He pushed at the folds on his sleeves to straighten the article, but he couldn’t avert his eyes away from his bare midriff for too long. It entranced him, the freedom he felt. Feeling that good about yourself for the first time in a long time...it was addicting, Oikawa thought as he bathed it in. He attempted different poses, enjoying the faint tickling sensation of the sweatshirt against his naked skin as it moved with him. A rush of excitement overpowered his hesitance and he peeked out of the curtain to catch sight of the girl.

She parted with what he supposed was her friend group and approached the curtain, her face set with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. He allowed her, a complete stranger, to size him up like a store mannequin. But mannequins were stiff, confined, and blank; Oikawa felt fluid, organic, and colorful.

“A scoop of chocolate chip mint ice cream. That’s what you are,” she said appreciatively. “You look good.”

“I feel good,” he responded. She seemed to melt at that, a softness relaxing the corners of her mouth and eyes.

“I’m glad I could help.”

“Um,” Oikawa started, catching his lip between his teeth. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

Her eyebrows rose at that.

“So that’s where I know you from. Tokyo U, right?”

“Yeah,” he responded quietly. She seemed to pick up on his tone, quirking her head. Her earrings jingled against her skin.

“Hey, listen, I’m not gonna say anything to anyone. In fact, me and my friends want you to join us at food court after this. You up for it?”

A spark of anxiety, a deep breath.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

She smiled.

“We’ll walk with you to the register, hurry and change.”

Oikawa nodded as the curtain closed on him once again. He smiled to himself, shaking his hands to quell his nerves. Quickly changing, he met with the girl and her friends and they made their purchases. Oikawa couldn’t help the giddiness bubbling up into a laugh as he left the store, carrying something special, something his.

Ayame, the girl finally introduced herself as, led them to the food court. Oikawa insisted to call her by her last name, but she shrugged it off. Once they each had what they wanted, they crowded around a small table together to share in things they had bought and fashions they sought. Her easy going nature helped soothe his anxiety and he found himself joining the conversation more often than not.

“Why did you help me out in the store?” Oikawa finally braved to ask, his cheeks warming. Ayame chortled around the straw of her drink.

“You’re cute.” Oikawa blinked at her and she laughed again. “But really, I wanted to help because I got a vibe from you, you know?”

“A good one, I hope.”

“Would you be here right now if it was bad?” Ayame shot down. Oikawa cracked a smile. “It takes courage to shop how you want for yourself. I just wanted to give you a little push.”

“Thank you,” Oikawa replied, sincere. “It helped. A lot.”

“You were frozen at that wall.”

“I was,” Oikawa agreed, leaning back in his chair. Ayame looked over him for a moment, tapping the table in thought.

“Hey, listen, Oiks...” Oikawa perked up at the familiar nickname. “There’s a club at Tokyo U that we’re all a part of. We’re there for each other, to rant, to joke, to debate. It’s for people who feel different.”

“Different?” Oikawa repeated, feeling suddenly lofty.

“Yeah. We’re all unique and we come together to express and share in that uniqueness. The vibe I get from you...you feel different. Does that make sense?”

Oikawa was starting to understand why he felt comfortable around Ayame, around her friends. She had zeroed in on him and instead of feeling cornered he felt a subtle sense of solidarity.

“Yeah...I do.”

Her face brightened. “Cool. So, you in?”

“I have volleyball, so it may conflict with your club some, but yeah, I’d love to come by.”

“Awesome,” Ayame said, her friends resounding with similar feeling. “Even if you miss meetings, we hang out together frequently, so it’s no big deal. Glad to have you, Oiks.”

They all exchanged numbers with him before they stood to continue shopping. Invigorated by the company and a new found confidence he held, Oikawa practically floated down the hallways of the mall. Something bright nestled in his chest. Smiles came easy. He eventually pushed himself to ask Ayame where she had bought her overall-shorts that she wore so well. Her eyes twinkled with something akin to a secret as she promised that they’d stop at that store before they left.

Oikawa was in a store that surrounded him with rows of makeup when he received an unexpected text.

 

**[2:24 PM] Bokuto-chan: hey uh can i ask you a question**

_[2:25 PM] Tooru: Yeah, what’s wrong?_

**[2:25 PM] Bokuto-chan: someone...is asking if they can have your number bc they want to talk to you**

**[2:25 PM] Bokuto-chan: i guess right now, but in the future too? i wasn’t entirely clear on that**

_[2:26 PM] Tooru: Who is it?_

 

Oikawa frowned down at his phone, watching as the rolling ellipses started and stopped several times over as Bokuto tried to answer him. It made him unnecessarily anxious.  

 

**[2:27 PM] Bokuto-chan: ummm**

**[2:27 PM] Bokuto-chan: ushijima**

 

Oikawa felt his world slow. He lost focus, his phone becoming distant in his hand as he struggled to keep his heart rate steady. He swallowed, his grip on his shopping bags tightening and slacking in waves. He tried to bring himself back, to combat whatever irrational fear that emerged at the whisper of Ushijima’s name. Teeth clenched, he measured his breathing until his focus returned to him. He glanced at Ayame and her friends before the world around him resumed.

Confidence and courage often went hand in hand.

 

_[2:29 PM] Tooru: Yeah, that’s fine. Go ahead and send it to him._

**[2:29 PM] Bokuto-chan: i’m sorry, i should have asked you in person. are you okay?**

_[2:30 PM] Tooru: I’m alright. Thanks, Bokuto-chan._

 

The ellipses started and stopped again. Bokuto must have changed his mind because Oikawa didn’t receive a reply. However, it wasn’t long before Oikawa got a separate message.

 

[2:32 PM] Unknown: May I call you?

 

Oikawa snorted at the formality and stepped outside of the store.

 

_[2:32 PM] Tooru: Yeah._

 

With a hint of hesitation, Oikawa answered his phone when it rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Oikawa. I’m slow at texting, so I thought this would be easier.”

Oikawa blinked at his casual tone, Ushijima’s voice bridging on unfamiliar through his phone’s receiver.

“Okay,” was all Oikawa could think to say in reply. Ushijima filled the silence easily.

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve been thinking about our last match.”

“Is...is that it?” Oikawa asked, not sure if he should be surprised or not.

“No.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve been trying to express myself more often and more clearly than I have in the past.” Oikawa remained silent. “I admired your form, and I look forward to playing with you again.”

“Are you saying you’re _excited_ to play against me again?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” That certainly took Oikawa for a spin. “I thought we were rivals.”

“We are. Aren’t rivals supposed to be excited to face each other, rather than dreading the fact?”

“I guess so.”

“I won’t ask if you’re excited to play against me again.”

“Well, that’s good,” Oikawa replied with a sigh. “Look, Ushijima...”

“Yes?”

“Do you hate me?” That had _not_ been what he wanted to ask _at all_. With wide eyes, Oikawa tucked into himself and rubbed his forehead.

His mercy came swiftly, carried by a rumbling voice.

“No, not at all.” Oikawa felt his breath leave him. “I held some resentment towards you in high school at your missed opportunity, but I didn’t hate you. Not then, not now.”

“I loved my team.” Oikawa suddenly felt defensive, a side of him that reared easily with Ushijima. “There’s no sense in mulling over what can’t be changed.”

“I agree.”

“That’s...” Oikawa slowed and cooled his heating skin against a pillar of the store’s entrance. “I’m glad you agree. But I don’t think it was a missed opportunity. I think I was exactly where I needed to be, just like where I am now.”

Oikawa finished quietly, his thoughts briefly drifting to his roommates.

“The confidence in your voice is reassuring.”

“How so?” Oikawa asked, brow furrowing.

“Your resolve makes you strong. You’ll continue to be a strong opponent, and...”

Oikawa didn’t expect Ushijima to trail off, but he supposed he was pausing to think. Oikawa gave him the moment, his gaze lingering on his shoes as he waited for Ushijima to finish.

“I’ve been thinking about something concerning my personal life, but I’ll have to tell you later when I can fully articulate it.”

“I, um, okay,” Oikawa mumbled awkwardly, pulling at his jacket drawstrings. Ushijima continued, unaffected by Oikawa’s response.

“On a similar topic, I would like to visit your university again in the near future. If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like to practice with you.”

Oikawa nearly dropped his shopping bags.

“You mean your whole team, or-”

“Just myself, and maybe a friend.”

A friend?

“Well, I mean,” Oikawa began, brain tripping over itself as he tried to formulate a coherent response. “I’ll have to ask the guys.”

“They are certainly welcome to join us, but I had meant to practice with you.”

“Alone, you mean.”

“If you’re comfortable with that, yes.”

“Forgive me for being _hesitant_ about this,” Oikawa said, unable to reign in his tone. He turned to face the shop windows and saw Ayame’s group scattered about as they shopped for themselves. Oikawa’s focus shifted so that he was staring at his reflection, the tension in his body melting away.

“I didn’t mean to cause you any discomfort-”

“Oh, drop the formal talk.”

“This...is how I normally speak.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he nodded his head, even though Ushijima couldn’t see the gesture.

“Yeah, I remember.”

A pause broke their rhythm, and Oikawa could almost hear Ushijima sigh.

“Oikawa-”

“The answer is yes, alright? You can come. We’ll practice. It’ll be great.” Oikawa’s tone was stiff to his own ears and he tried again to relax. Another pause, this one lighter.

“I look forward to it.”

Somehow, that sentence was what made Oikawa finally loosen up. He didn’t try to hide the sigh that pushed out of his lungs, sending the last shreds of his anxiety off into the air. Which was weird, since the plans that were just made with his _rival_ should have revved him up even more.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll talk with you about the details later on. Goodbye.”

The call ended abruptly and Oikawa cocked an eyebrow down at his phone.

 

_[2:48 PM] Tooru: Well, that was interesting._

**[2:48 PM] Bokuto-chan: omg what happened**

_[2:48 PM] Tooru: I’ll tell you later at home._

 

Oikawa walked back into the shop and stopped in front of Ayame. She looked up at him with a smirk.

“Doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa replied, nodding. Ayame offered him a tube of mascara, which he slowly accepted before shooting her a smirk of his own.

 

Oikawa earned a mismatch set of hugs, high fives, and fist bumps from Ayame and her friends before they departed from the mall to catch a movie elsewhere. Oikawa, smile stuck like concrete on his face, wandered further back into the mall to grab a drink and check out a couple more shops. The mall seemed endless; he definitely wore the wrong shoes for this venture.

He was slurping down a smoothie when his phone buzzed twice in his pocket. He swallowed slowly as he read the new texts.

 

[4:02 PM] Dai-chan: Hey are you at the dorm

[4:02 PM] Dai-chan: I don’t want to be alone right now

 

Oikawa immediately called Daichi, his heart pounding in his ears as he started running towards one of the mall exits. It rang a few times before finally, _finally_ Daichi picked up.

“Dai-chan? Are you alright?”

A few heartbeats passed.

“Yeah, I’m-” Daichi stopped, his voice strained. Oikawa was suddenly overcome with dread, his heart plummeting to his stomach. “I just...I need you here.”

“I’m on my way, okay? I have to take a train to the campus but I’m running to the station now.” No reply. “Daichi?”

A shaky breath, then nothing. Oikawa stared down at the ended call screen, his stomach in knots. Oikawa shot both Kuroo and Bokuto messages as he entered the train station. His single-minded race home was one of the longest moments of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW left you with some scary angst huh. you'll be alright, right? 
> 
> i was worried about coming back and delivering a not so great chapter, but even though this one is a little shorter than previous chapters i'm actually quite happy with it! i hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Ayame is an OC and i'm already attached to her so you'll definitely see her again lmao
> 
> october is finally here for the boyz and it'll be...interesting. at least i hope. CC's reveal is also getting closer :0 
> 
> SO, as a reminder i have a fic blog now!! [click here and follow for updates, etc!](https://fenfics.tumblr.com/)  
> please consider buying me a coffee! [find me here](https://ko-fi.com/fenfics). there's a link on my fic blog and my personal blog as well. 
> 
> catch me at twitter too, @diodaddy
> 
> thank you so much for reading and for your patience!! just knowing you guys are enjoying and connecting to this fic is so marvelous to me. ily <3  
> please leave comments/kudos and i'll catch you next time!
> 
> > [background music fuel for this chapter](https://youtu.be/IsNaj6l5z8M) <


	18. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t hide his trembling from Oikawa’s keen and searching eyes once he opened the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: this chapter contains negative inner-thoughts. if you're not in a good mental space, please be careful reading.
> 
> suggested background music/ambiance for reading: [here](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/acousticPianoSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=4848480065002300006400&d=0) or [here](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/rhodesSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=3939390700002600350000&d=0) (the sound settings i listened to for writing should automatically load)

Daichi barely registered the pain as his fingernails dug into the skin of his arm. He squeezed tightly, his body shaking as it attempted to free itself from a suffocating sorrow. Arms and legs tucked tightly into his chest, he stared at his bedroom floor. His gaze was heavy but unfocused, clearing and blurring in relentless waves as hot tears left him. 

_ Inevitable. Predictable. You should have seen it coming, _ Daichi’s mind supplied in a whisper.

_ I did. I felt him slipping away.  _

_ If you can’t follow your instincts, what good are you to  _ them _? _

Daichi glanced at his room door, shut closed. The other side felt unattainable; a barrier severing him from his hopes to abandon him in a cold reality. The strength to claw through the barrier escaped him. His face twisted, his tears twin streams as a tangible pain sunk in his chest. His body felt anchored to the floor. Heavy.

_ What good are you? Unwanted, unneeded. _

“That’s not...” Daichi managed to voice to the stale air. 

_ Pathetic. _

He ran a hand up his face and gripped at his hair, pulling as another sob racked his body. He struggled to breathe, short gasps burning his lungs. He felt pressure at the back of his neck, as if his cruel thoughts had manifested on a knife’s point to force him lower to the floor, to force him to swallow its truths. He tried to breathe slowly, to regain some form of control, but crumbled beneath a barrage of memories that only served to make his heart ache more. 

The dorm’s front door was opened and slammed shut in quick succession. Daichi  jolted up from his slumped position on the floor, shame already building in his stomach. 

_ You called for help, and now you want to hide? Coward. _

“Daichi?!” 

Oikawa’s voiced hinged with worry. Guilt burned like tar in his throat.

He couldn’t hide his trembling from Oikawa’s keen and searching eyes once he opened the bedroom door. Daichi could see Oikawa’s belongings haphazardly discarded along the hallway behind him. Oikawa grabbed a box of tissues from Daichi’s desk and knelt beside him, his eyes shining. The barrier seemed to suffocate Daichi further.

“Did I ruin your plans?” Daichi regretted the question immediately, embarrassed by how pitiful he sounded. The words continued to come. The knife pressed harder against his neck. “God dammit, you needed time to relax and I-”

“Daichi.” 

Oikawa’s gaze was steady, but he seemed hesitant. Daichi’s nails dug deeper. He felt weak. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all.” Oikawa paused as he settled fully onto the floor. “I don’t know how I should comfort you...or rather, what you’re comfortable with.”

Daichi took note of how Oikawa’s hands hovered above his lap, a gesture of kindness frozen between them. His face crumpled, hot tears spilling over once more. 

“You don’t have to do...,” a stuttered breath, “anything.” 

“Why shouldn’t I be able to comfort my friend?” Oikawa asked. Daichi couldn’t look at his face. 

“You...” Daichi gasped, a strained inhale. “You’ve been going through so much. It would be selfish of me to ask.” 

“Dai-chan...” Oikawa moved closer. Daichi fought the impulse to lean into him. “Be selfish. If it helps you, be selfish.” 

Oikawa’s arms slowly opened and Daichi crashed into him like a wave. Oikawa didn’t hesitate to bring him close, his arms encircling him in a tight embrace. Daichi sobbed into his shoulder, his muscles screaming at the tension locking his body. Unmeasured moments passed. Oikawa stayed with him as his eyes ran dry and red. He still felt heavy, but Oikawa was steadfast like a rafter beneath a downpour. His hand traveled up and down Daichi’s back to soothe the shuddering. 

“I want you to know something, Dai-chan,” Oikawa spoke after a while, his voice quiet but laden with something Daichi couldn’t place through the fog. “You’ve become a source of comfort and stability for me. I’m sure I’m not the only one who feels this way. You’ve been so supportive and encouraging when I’ve been vulnerable.”

Daichi breathed deeply to prepare himself to reply but quieted when Oikawa held him tighter. Daichi sunk further into him, eyes closing against the harsh light of the room.

“That doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time. You can allow yourself to break down, to feel the heaviest you’ve ever felt in your life. We’re all carrying something around with us, but it’s not your responsibility to pick up all of the pieces.” Daichi felt Oikawa take his own deep breath, his fingers gripping the loose folds of Daichi’s shirt. “What I’m trying to say is that if anyone deserves to be selfish, it’s you. Whatever that entails...crying on our shoulders, asking us to grocery shop for you because you can’t get out of bed, deciding to cancel plans so we can stay in for the night...then do it. Ask us, because we want to be there for you.” 

Daichi trembled under a fresh wave of emotion, grateful for Oikawa’s kind words and strength as they lifted him upright. He swayed against his bed, feeling dizzy and raw. Once he settled, Oikawa shifted to lean against the bed beside him, his body heat a welcomed comfort. Oikawa used his index finger to push the box of tissues towards Daichi and he managed to huff a quiet laugh. 

“Tired of me staining your shirt?” He tried to joke, his voice gruff from strain. Oikawa waved his hand dismissively as Daichi blew his nose.

“I’ll throw it in with Bokuto-chan’s clothes, make him wash it.”

“You really trust him to do your laundry?”

Oikawa grimaced and Daichi felt himself crack a small smile. 

“Nevermind, I’ll take care of it,” Oikawa replied. 

“I thought so.”

Daichi could finally hold his gaze again and noticed wet streaks down Oikawa’s cheeks. The same shame from before began to crawl its way up his throat.

There was still so much about Oikawa he didn’t know; it was obvious in the way he honestly vocalized his feelings, the way he conveyed his compassion through his touch. It surprised Daichi. For a long time, he had sensed a depth to Oikawa that betrayed his sometimes shallow public demeanor. The emotions and the reactions had always been there, but they’d been compartmentalized and showcased without revealing their core, their complexity. It didn’t surprise Daichi that Oikawa was capable of or comfortable with this kind of personal intimacy, but it did surprise him that Oikawa would share it with  _ him _ . He reflected on their time in the lab, on Oikawa’s broken whispers in the dark hallway; Oikawa had been open with him, so visceral in his vulnerability, but it was likely that he had already been on the verge of breaking down. Daichi had been there to comfort him, but he wasn’t Oikawa’s foremost confidant. Now, Oikawa was bridging the gap between them by offering an exchange of trust. Daichi wanted to repay his honesty in kind.

“Can I tell you what happened?” The question felt naked between them, stripped and bared from any pretense. Oikawa only nodded, his expression soft. Voicing it suddenly seemed terrifying as if it would make the fact irreversible. Although, Daichi knew ignoring it wouldn’t change the reality he was faced with, or the loneliness that weighed on him. “Suga and I...are no longer together.”

The truth lingered around him, heavy and solemn. His heartache paved way for a quieter sorrow. He was floating in still water; dark, cold, and indifferent to his pain. It swallowed him, made him numb. Light grew ever distant as he continued to sink.

“I knew...it was coming. I could sense it, even through the laughter and the lighthearted conversations. Our interactions felt...shallow. Love and the future became things we rarely talked about. It seemed like we avoided them. Maybe...”

A stuttered breath.

“Maybe we both knew that it wouldn’t last. There were moments where we’d be spending time together and I’d have this sudden feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I tried to ignore it, to smile and will it away. But somewhere deep down I knew it was crumbling...”

_ Washed away by the same indifferent sea, with only ruins to suggest it was ever there.  _

“I don’t have any doubt that we still care about each other. But people change.” Daichi’s gaze traveled from the floor to Oikawa. “Don’t they?” 

“Daichi...”

“I wouldn’t stop Koushi from pursuing his ambitions, even if that meant letting him go. In the end, that’s how it had to happen. I couldn’t weigh him down with a clear conscious.” 

“You’re not a burden, Daichi.”

Daichi hadn’t said those exact words but he realized with a festering anguish that it was how he felt. A support system rusted and defunct, latched to people desiring to rebuild and grow beyond him. 

_ Useless _ . 

“I know that face. I’ve seen it in the mirror too many times not to,” Oikawa said, his voice as soft as the touch of his fingertips against Daichi’s forearm. “Daichi, please look at me.” 

He did, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

“People grow and change, yes. That doesn’t mean you don’t get the same opportunity. What you might be feeling, the mantra in your head that doesn’t quite sound like you...challenge those thoughts with evidence. Think back at how you’ve positively influenced others, think of how you’re doing the same now. And remember that you’re cared about. You’re allowed to let go and have someone else catch you, Dai-chan.” Oikawa looked down between them and linked his arm into the crook of Daichi’s elbow, bringing them closer. “You told me in the lab that we can’t change the past but we can shape our future. That we can believe in ourselves and then what others say will fall away. But I’m here, now, with you on your bedroom floor, to tell you that in the moments where you don’t even feel good enough for yourself, you’re good enough for those that love you.” 

“Tooru...” Daichi tried to speak but his throat felt too thick. Overwhelmed, overcome.

“I know...it’s easier said than done. It’s easier to tell someone the truth than to accept it on your own. But you’re not alone. And if it takes us several times over to tell you that you’re not a burden to us, we’ll do it.” 

Oikawa’s arm around his tightened. There was a creak in the hall and Daichi looked up to see Kuroo and Bokuto in his doorway. There was no sarcasm nor giddy humor found in their eyes. Kuroo’s face was solemn, his usual smirk downturned. Bokuto seemed fixed at the sight of the pair; a few heartbeats passed before a tear rolled down his cheek, the light he carried with him dimmed low. Shame once again churned Daichi’s stomach. 

“We came...as soon as we saw the messages,” Kuroo spoke, panting as he did. Bokuto said nothing as he walked toward Daichi and Oikawa. He sat down beside Daichi and pulled his legs up to his chest so he could rest his arms and head on his knees. He simply looked at Daichi, lower lip wobbling with emotion. 

“We get to take care of  _ you _ now, papa bird,” he whispered. 

“You don’t have to pretend around us,” Kuroo added as he sat down in front of Daichi. He expected to feel claustrophobic now that he was surrounded; instead, he yielded to their comforting presence as his effort to keep the last of his walls up began to crumble. “It’s okay to not be okay.”

“How long were you two standing there?” He asked instead of saying thank you, like he wanted to. 

“Only a minute or so,” Kuroo replied. His sad, attentive eyes flitted about Daichi’s face as he seemed to collect every microexpression. The way Kuroo’s body leaned toward him appeared like he was shielding Daichi, an attempt to protect him from that which continued to drown him. “You don’t have to tell us anything, but we’re here regardless.”

“Later,” Daichi promised hoarsely. He licked at his lips, salt-stained from crying. “I don’t even think I have the energy to move right now.” 

Bokuto suddenly stood up to leave. Daichi watched him, his eyes remaining on the doorway until Bokuto returned with a glass of water and a cloth. Once he sat back down, he handed Daichi the glass. He slowly tipped the glass to drink, only then realizing how thirsty he actually was. He downed half the glass before cradling it in his lap. Bokuto then folded the cloth and gestured for Daichi to press it against his face. The relief was immediate, the cloth cool and damp on his skin. He released a shaky breath. 

While the cloth hid his face from them, Daichi thought of how they were all instinctively attuned to his emotions. That fact didn’t surprise him; their intuition was a natural talent that he had seen first hand in a variety of circumstances. When it all focused on him, though, the intensity was a little intimidating. Out of all the possibilities of being the center of their attention, it had to be when he was breaking down. He huffed. 

“I’m sorry, Daichi.” Bokuto’s voice was the quietest he had ever heard it be. Daichi lowered the cloth.

“What do you have to be sorry about?”

“I’ve been so busy with my own shit that I haven’t been paying much attention to how you were feeling lately.” 

“Don’t feel bad...we’ve all got responsibilities and-”

“Ah, dammit. I’m not doing this right,” Bokuto said, rubbing his forehead. “You’re not supposed to be the one comforting  _ me _ right now. It’s the other way around. And what I meant was that...I want to be able to help you. I want you to feel like you can come to me if you need to. Don’t ever think I’m too busy to welcome a knock on my door.” 

“What he said,” Kuroo added, the corner of his mouth lifting. He nudged Bokuto’s leg with his elbow. Daichi blinked at them. 

“We all have our limits, though. I don’t expect you to be able to drop everything in order to help me...” Daichi trailed off, noting how his words echoed Oikawa’s not too long ago. Was he really that much of a hypocrite to deny the help that he offered others?

“Good thing there’s four of us here, then,” Oikawa commented lightly, bumping Daichi’s shoulder with his own. Daichi looked to each of them in kind and felt a certain weight lift off of him. Or maybe he still felt heavy but the difference now was that there were hands breaching the water’s surface to raise him up. The barrier didn’t seem so invincible now.  

Daichi sat up in slow increments before he motioned them all forward. Their movements were slow and gentle as they embraced Daichi. He memorized the feeling, the still tranquility and comfort the moment gifted him. If he could remember this, he could heal. 

Oikawa’s phone broke the silence with a few soft dings. Oikawa sighed and apologized as he quickly dismissed the messages. 

“You can check them, it’s okay,” Daichi offered. He leaned back to end the embrace and they followed. Well, except for Bokuto. He still clung to Daichi’s side and Daichi allowed it, silently comforted by how it dispelled his trembling. 

“It’s just CC. I told them it’s not a good time. I can catch them later,” Oikawa replied, but Daichi insisted that he reply. He knew how hooked - how passionate - Oikawa was about his research, and Daichi didn’t want for him to miss any developments CC might have for him. Oikawa drummed his fingers on his phone before relenting. Satisfied, Daichi leaned his head back against the bed and patted Bokuto’s back. 

“Um.” Three heads turned towards Oikawa. “CC says they’d like to help...I didn’t tell them anything specific, just that you were in a rough spot.” Oikawa’s eyes were wide as he showed his phone screen to Daichi. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ one of ‘em is havin’ trouble, huh?  _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ ....I’d like to help, if he’ll let me. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i have a hunch. _

 

“It’s okay,” he reassured Oikawa. Something nagged at him from the peripherals of his thoughts the longer he looked at the screen. “I’ll talk to them.” 

Oikawa paused as he registered Daichi’s response before he rushed out of the room. He returned within a few seconds with his laptop and charging cord. He settled back down next to Daichi and opened it.

“I’ll pull up the chat server!” The tapping of keys suddenly stopped and Oikawa glanced at him. “Do you want to make your own account?”

“Having inappropriate conversations with CC that you don’t want us to see, Oiks?” Kuroo teased, sticking his tongue out. 

“Your existence is inappropriate,” Oikawa shot back, blank-faced. Kuroo gasped and Bokuto snorted into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi’s heart warmed. 

“That’s fine,” he answered. 

“What do you want your username to be, Dai-chan?”

Daichi tried to fight through his brain fog to come up with something but was empty of ideas.

“I...don’t know. I can’t really think of anything right now.”

“Oh, I know!” Bokuto spoke up, stretching his hand across Daichi’s chest to wave it at Oikawa. “An original classic.”

“What is it?”

“Papa bird, duh.”

“Fitting,” Kuroo said. 

Oikawa just stared at Daichi, his hands hovering over his keyboard. Daichi sighed. He never told Bokuto that he had a soft spot for the nickname, but conceding to use it as his username basically confirmed that.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Bokuto cheered, careful not to jostle Daichi too much as he pumped his fist. Oikawa smiled while he finished signing Daichi up for the chat server. He passed the laptop to Daichi once CC had accepted his friend request. 

 

_ >curious_cryptid is online. _

 

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Hello. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ hey there. heard that you’re havin’ a rough time.  _

 

Daichi hesitated to type, but CC continued.

 

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ you don’t have to tell me anything. i know that’d be a lot to ask, coming from a stranger _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ I appreciate that. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ of course _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ As a stranger, though...why do you want to help me? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i’m more willing to help friends of friends than complete strangers. and besides, a hunch is a hunch. i try to avoid ignoring them. _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Is it weird that I have a hunch about your hunch?  _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ nope! actually, i’d say that’s a damn good sign.  _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Why’s that? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ it means we’re on the same page, which will make what we’re going to do go a lot smoother _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ And what’s that? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i’d like to offer you a reading to help guide you along. do you know what tarot is?  _

 

Daichi was surprised and intrigued. His body hummed with something unfamiliar but exciting, his focus sliding into place. 

“Ooo, CC mentioned tarot!” Bokuto exclaimed. He had a perfect view of the laptop screen from his position leaning against Daichi. “Didn’t you dabble in that in high school, Kuroo?”

“Ah, Kenma was more into it than I was. It’s interesting.” Kuroo jumped up from the floor to climb onto Daichi’s bed. He grabbed a pillow and lied down on his stomach so he could see the screen as well. 

 

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never had a reading.  _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ then i’ll explain what we’ll do. typically, i give readings in person. it’s easier to connect to them, but i’ll make an exception here. the fact that you have a good feeling about this tells me it’ll work.  _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Okay. What do I need to do? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i want you to ask a question. i’ll then take that question to ask the tarot cards. avoid yes/no questions, focus more on what outcomes you’ll see from something or what concepts/areas you want to know about. _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ I guess I’ll go with the basics, then.  _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ cool. we’ll do a 3 card spread to keep it general. remember, more complex questions typically require more in depth readings/more cards.  _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Right... _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ got it so far? _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ I think so. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ tell me when you’re ready. i’ve got my deck out _

 

It was hard not to focus on the negatives. His head hurt, his eyelids were swollen, and his muscles ached from being on the floor for so long.  _ What hardships will I face? What will the consequences of my emotional pain be on my schoolwork, on my friends? What should I do if I keep feeling useless?  _  They were tempting questions that could lead to harsh answers, but Daichi didn’t want to remain in that mindset. Despite the lingering ache in his chest, he wanted to strive for some sort of positivity. Whatever form that may take. 

 

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Okay, I think I’m ready. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ ask, and i’ll shuffle. _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Where should I look for positivity and growth during the next few months? _

 

There was stretch of silence from CC. Daichi knew he was putting his reading together, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. The hum continued along his limbs and his back. He remained focused. 

 

_ >curious_cryptid is typing... _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ your spread: temperance, wheel of fortune, knight of cups _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ you should expect opportunities for growth and positivity from moderation/balance and through invitations or propositions from others. these next few months will be a turning point for you if you practice patience and be open to what others have to offer you. _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ feels like things are being set it motion. _

 

Daichi drew in a deep breath.

 

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ It...resonates with me. That’s cheesy to say, isn’t it? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ not really. in this practice, i’ve seen a lot of over the top proclamations. but you seem level headed. if it resonated with you, don’t ignore it. that’s your intuition ringin’ your doorbell.  _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i suggest writing the cards you got down and do a bit of your own digging. tarot goes a lot deeper than a few key words strung together.  _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Thank you. _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ Really, I appreciate it. Do I...need to tip you? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ ha! let’s say this one is on the house~ _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ i hope it helps. it’s good to be skeptical, but you can find healing in a lot of different forms. i’m curious to see how you click with this. _

**_papa_bird:_ ** _ I’ll keep you updated? _

**_curious_cryptid:_ ** _ on as many interesting details as you’re willing to share~ _

 

Daichi sat back, eyes focused on nothing as he mulled it all over. He felt stretched thin. Exhausted. It left him floating in emotional limbo. Daichi told CC goodbye and shut Oikawa’s laptop before handing it back over. Oikawa had a curious look on his face but he remained quiet, likely refraining from asking Daichi about what he thought or felt. Both tasks seemed too large to take on at the moment. Instead, Daichi nudged him with his elbow. 

“I...could really go for some food right now,” he finally said. Oikawa smiled and nodded while Kuroo reached from his spot on the bed to ruffle Daichi’s hair. 

“Your pick, papa bird!” Bokuto said. “Order in?” 

“Yeah.”

“Blanket fort?” Oikawa suggested. Daichi smiled at that. 

“Sure.”

“Full body massage?” Kuroo offered, his hand now still on top of Daichi’s head. Daichi huffed. 

“Maybe next time.”

“How about some music, then?” Kuroo countered. Daichi hummed.

“That sounds nice.”

“You gonna play?” Bokuto asked Kuroo, craning his neck to look up at him from his position at Daichi’s side. 

“I would, but I haven’t replaced my guitar yet...”

“You play guitar?” Oikawa and Daichi asked simultaneously. Bokuto barked out a laugh and finally sat up. 

“He’s better than he’ll admit.”

“Kuroo not being boastful? That’s a surprise,” Oikawa jabbed. He laughed as Kuroo hit him with the pillow. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

“I’ve got you covered, babe,” Bokuto said as he stood up. His back popped as he stretched and he hissed, his face falling into a pout. “Let me text an acquaintance of mine. He’s got a guitar that he’ll probably let us borrow.” 

“An acquaintance?” Oikawa asked. 

“Is it that gym guy you’ve talked about before?” Kuroo asked, his voice carrying a teasing tilt. “You haven’t moved up to ‘friends’ yet, Bo?”

“I’m working on it!” Bokuto whined. Daichi noticed his cheeks beginning to flush with embarrassment. “He’s harder to read than most people.”

“Is he harder to read, or do you just think he’s hot?” Oikawa taunted. Bokuto looked as if he were about to tackle Oikawa to the ground but Oikawa just snickered.

“Order us food and I’ll go get the guitar,” Bokuto said with finality, turning on his heel to leave. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“Too late, Daichi,” Kuroo interrupted him as he slid down onto the floor where Bokuto originally sat. “Bo’s on a mission now.” 

“Let’s pick something to eat,” Oikawa suggested, scooting closer to them. “What are you hungry for, Dai-chan?” 

“Hm. Barbeque sounds good.”

They searched online for a restaurant that delivered barbeque but most were too far and would take too long to arrive. They found a closer restaurant that did pick-up, and so Oikawa offered to write down their orders and go get the food himself. Daichi ran out of energy to protest. He chose whatever sounded good on the restaurant’s menu. Kuroo chose both his and Bokuto’s meal and Oikawa wrote his down last before gathering his things to go. When Daichi tried to offer his portion of the dinner cash pull, Oikawa shook his head. 

“My treat this time, Dai-chan.” 

After crying his eyes out, Daichi couldn’t imagine he had it in him to cry more that day. He nearly did at the gesture. 

Kuroo started setting up the blanket fort in the living room and Daichi decided to help, although his limbs moved a lot slower than he wanted them to. Kuroo joked that they should make the fort a permanent installation in the dorm and Daichi agreed with a smile. They were finishing when Bokuto returned, bright faced as he held the guitar triumphantly above his head. 

“Well, I think you can consider him your friend now, Bo.”

“Why’s that?”

“Would he loan his guitar to just anyone?”

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaimed, starry-eyed. 

Bokuto piled blankets, cushions, and pillows into the fort as Kuroo tuned the guitar to his liking. A glow of excitement cleared some of the emotional haze Daichi was trapped in. A distraction, undoubtedly, but something that stirred his genuine curiosity. As he sat down under the canopy of the fort he reflected on how he never wanted to stop learning things about his friends. With a smile he thought, even if he knew everything about them, they’d find new ways to surprise him. 

Eating etiquette was thrown out the window once the smell of barbeque wafted through the dorm. They all huddled under the fort with their meals, tempting the fate of the stain-free blankets beneath them. The food warmed Daichi’s body but the company warmed his soul. He fondly listened to their banter and their stories from class. Bokuto regaled them all with a tale of how one of his classmates in lab accidentally triggered the safety shower and got themselves, two other students, and the professor soaking wet. Apparently, the drain wasn’t quite working and that caused a minor flood in the hallway. Bokuto expressed that he had considered pulling it once for a prank but the incident had satisfied his curiosity.

Once they finished eating, Kuroo grabbed his guitar. He plucked a few strings, his leg bouncing from nerves or excitement; Daichi couldn’t quite tell. He guessed it was both. Bokuto suggested a song that he had heard Kuroo play before.

“It’s a slower song, but it has a hopeful vibe to it,” he explained. Kuroo tested his memory and played the first few chords. As Bokuto hummed along, Oikawa straightened beside Daichi.

“I know this song!”

“Sing with me then, Oiks!” Bokuto insisted with a wide grin. 

“Um...maybe.”

“I’d like to hear you sing,” Daichi said. Oikawa glanced at him before looking towards Kuroo, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright.”

Kuroo began playing and Bokuto swayed from side to side as he started to sing.

“ _ I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything. _ ” Bokuto’s voice filled the space with the quiet melody. Oikawa joined him, his voice carrying at a higher octave. Daichi saw Kuroo nod his head as he continued to strum the guitar. 

“ _ I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality. And my destination makes it worth the while, pushing through the darkness still another mile. _ ” 

The sunlight filtering through the fort canopy casted them in a warm glow. Daichi committed the moment to memory, a memory where he could find safety, warmth, and a soft-spoken love. Their voices and their smiles made his heart swell. As he laid his head on his knees, watching them connect and bond even as they sang, Daichi allowed new tears to roll down his cheeks. 

“ _ I believe in angels; something good in everything I see. I believe in angels. When I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream. I have a dream. I'll cross the stream, I have a dream. _ ”

He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know a lot of you wanted more bokuroo action for this update, but this chapter was important. i needed to give a selfless character the chance to be selfish and recognize he is loved. daichi deserved his own chapter (it was a long time coming)  
> [song they sing at they end of the chapter.](https://youtu.be/nrmhAvwBfig)
> 
> man, this one was hard to write. it took a while because i wanted to express daichi's experience clearly when he his head space wasn't. i had to take breaks when writing to make sure i didn't slip into the same negative mindsets daichi was having. it was tough, but i felt it needed to be done for his character growth.
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed it, angst and all! more lighthearted shenanigans are headed your way, including a good heaping of bokuroo. thank you all for your patience and support. 
> 
> a fun fact for this chapter: for CC's tarot reading of daichi, i did an actual tarot reading in real life! i mostly do personal tarot and readings for friends, but CC regularly does it for extra cash. with my experience with tarot, i wasn't really surprised that the reading lined up with what i have planned for daichi in later chapters, but i got hyped about it nonetheless haha. CC's tarot stuff will make more appearances in the future.
> 
> please leave comments/kudos, and i'll catch you next time. two more chapters for the month of october!  
> i'm going to try to keep up and respond to your comments. i'm sorry to those that i haven't responded to in the past!
> 
> ~*~  
> [fic blog](https://fenfics.tumblr.com)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fenfics)  
> [personal blog](http://grumpyelf.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/diodaddy)  
> ~*~


End file.
